(C) Harry Potter: A Child Prodigy In Wizardry: Junior Level Year Three
by Jasper's Mom
Summary: This is the continuing story of Harry (now age 11) family and friends as he moves into year three of Hogwarts Junior Level. He is in an advanced admissions program at Hogwarts for exceptional children ages 9-12. Harry has been adopted by Sirius and has formed a new family life. This will be a year he may not forget. (slight corporal punishment at times)
1. Together Again

**(C) Harry Potter Junior Level Year Three**

* * *

 _ **Summary of Part 1 and 2:** _

_This is the last installment in the series of Harry Potter: A Child Prodigy In Wizardry. The story began with Harry at the age of eight having lost his parents in a battle with Voldemort, moves to live with Sirius. Sirius is the Astronomy professor for Hogwarts so the two live at the school during the school year but at Black Manor during the summer. Sirius adopts him as his son in a blood ceremony with Harry's name changing to Harrison James Potter-Black._

 _Harry has shown exceptional magical ability from the time he was a baby._ _When Hogwarts offers an experimental three year Junior Level program beginning with children at the age of nine and continuing with those children until they are twelve, Sirius has Harry take the entrance exam. With Harry's magic scoring exceptionally high for his age, he's now in the program. He meets and befriends, Neville, Ron and Hermione. Draco Malfoy eventually becomes the ward and then adopted son of Severus Snape as the latter discovers his godson being abused by Lucius. Harry and Draco are now raised as cousins and are friends. Draco's father was stripped of parental rights and disappeared. His mother left England and after two years has just established contact with her cousin Sirius._

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

One month into the summer holiday finds Draco tired of being without someone his age. The first four weeks have been exciting as he traveled with his Dad to gather fresh potion's ingredients. Being allowed to go along on the trip to Ireland this year, while Severus sought out specific mushrooms, made the first three weeks speed by quickly. Now back at Snape Manor with his Dad busy preparing ingredients, Draco has become lonely.

Carefully entering the Potion's Lab as to not disturb his Dad, Draco sits and watches while Severus works with the bright mushrooms.

Seeing his son slumped on a stool, Severus pulls his gloves off, placing them in the covered box. In order to keep from contaminating other ingredients, he has begun using different gloves for preparation of each item.

"Hello son, why the long face? I thought you were out flying. You've been looking forward to coming home to do just that."

"I did fly Dad, for two whole hours and now I'm tired of that. I've also read all my new books you bought and finished the rest of my summer assignments."

"Are you positive all of your assigned reading and essays are complete? When did you finish the Herbology essay? I remember you were to rewrite it after my corrections. I hope you reread the text before you wrote the new essay. The first one was complete nonsense and I could tell you didn't know the material you were writing about."

"Yes sir, I read the assignment and studied your comments. I finished it yesterday. Dad? Could Harry come stay over for a night or two? Please? I haven't seen him all holiday!"

"After you let me read over this essay and I approve of it then we'll see." Severus replies trying for a teasing tone.

"Yes sir. I did a good job this time, honest I did. I remembered you told me if I didn't get an essay done by this weekend, I'd be grounded to my room for the time it took to get one done. I'm sorry I didn't do an essay up to my usual standards the first time. I suppose I was just rushing to get the summer homework finished and didn't try. I promise I followed the comments and suggestions you put on the first one and I read two extra sections in the books to help with this essay. I don't want to go back and have the new professor mark me down for a horrible essay. She seems very strict. Why do you suppose Professor Sprout left?" Draco answers, taking his Dad seriously.

"I don't know that Draco and it's not our business to know why she left. I'm sure the new essay is up to your excellent standards so relax. As to Harry, we can arrange a two night stay, I'm sure. How about helping me by dicing some ingredients. I need what is on the list here. As you can see I've written what is to be diced, chopped, dewinged, etc. Would you be up to helping me? You do an excellent job of dicing."

"Sure I will help but Dad? We haven't eaten since breakfast and it's two o'clock now. Could we eat something and then come back to work?"

"Time gets away from me, son. I'm sorry I didn't order lunch. Yes, let's go eat. I'll wash up and meet you upstairs. You may order something delivered as we won't want to wait for me to cook. I'll cook something for a late meal tonight. Order pudding for us to have tonight also. Your choice but refrain from figgy pudding please. I detest figgy pudding."

"Yes sir." Draco giggles at the expression on his Dad's face as he leaves the lab. "I'll get something we both like. How would blackberry pie be?"

"Anything will be fine as long as it doesn't contain figs, son. It's your choice as to what to order for us to enjoy. I trust your judgement."

As they finish the meal of pepperoni, Italian sausage, onion, anchovies and extra cheese pizza, Severus says "Well son, it's not often I have pizza. I enjoyed it in case you were wondering. Next time though let's leave off the anchovies. I am aware you don't like them since you picked off every one from your slices and I don't find them necessary with the other meats. I've decide this weekend would be a good one for Harry to visit. Sirius did mention he had plans for this coming weekend, so we'll ask if Harry may come then. We'll floo call Black Manor as soon as we finish cleaning up."

* * *

Standing by the fireplace in the main room, Severus calls "Black Manor, Sirius and Harry please."

"Severus! Hello to you and Draco." Sirius says moments later as he stoops down to talk into his own fireplace. "What may I do for you two gentlemen? Harry is in the bath at the moment but I'll tell him you called."

"Uncle Sirius? May Harry come stay the weekend with us, please? We haven't been together since we left Hogwarts a month ago. Please?"

"No need to beg, Draco. As a matter of fact, I was going to floo you later this week as I need to be out of town. Harry would love to come if you can handle two of the munchkins, Sev. He's been complaining of being lonely for two weeks now. If you don't mind, I can send him through the floo at two on Friday. I will be home Sunday by five if not earlier."

"That's funny Uncle Sirius. "Send him through the floo at two." You ought to say something else that rhymes. I know "Harry will be in blue coming at two through the floo !" Draco says before collapsing with giggles.

"Sev? What've you done to my nephew? He's turning into a poet and he's always balked at poetry."

"I think it's a serious case of boredom and only Harry can cure it. We'll look for him on Friday and enjoy your business trip."

"Oh it's going to be an interesting trip, that's true. Draco, try to hold out two more days. Good evening, gentlemen." Sirius tells them before closing the floo connection.

* * *

Friday afternoon at 1:50, Draco is anxiously watching the floo as he sits in Severus's favorite chair. As the floo bell sounds and Harry appears, he jumps up to hug his cousin.

"Harry, it's so good to see you again! It's been forever and it's been lonely here all alone. Did you get my owl? Did you bring it? Did you bring anything to play with? i'm tired of all my games and things. We'll have such fun this weekend. We can fly, use the racetrack, whatever else you want to do."

Laughing and hugging Draco back, Harry answers " Take a breath, Draco! I did bring what you requested but it wasn't easy. Dad checked my bag last night before he went to bed so I had to sneak it in later. I will enjoy doing whatever you want and I've been lonely too. Ron came over one day but it was two weeks ago. We need to go put up my bag before your ... Hi, Uncle Sev! Thank you for allowing me to stay. I would've had to stay with Dobby and Missy. Dad wouldn't let me go to France too. I don't know why as I like France and could have gone along! France has delectable things to eat. Croissants, pastries, ah so much to choose. I wish I could go."

"I see you haven't learned the art of restraint yet, chatterbox. It's good to see you too and you are welcome. You two go on up and let Harry unpack. Harry, did you eat before you came?"

"Yes sir. I had a sandwich, soup and crisps for lunch."

"Good. Well you two enjoy yourselves but remember the rules. No going into my potions cabinet or lab without permission, do not leave sight of the house and play safely. I'll call you when it's time for tea."

"Yes, Dad." Draco answers, motioning for Harry to follow him.

* * *

"What did you bring other than what I asked you to?" Draco asks as Harry puts his clothes in the drawer."

"The Quidditch set you mentioned with the two Mini Quidditch players and the stadium they play in. We'll have to get your Dad to unshrink it though. Why did you want me to bring the other thing that I won't name in case someone is listening? We're not supposed to be using those right now."

"We'll talk about it tonight. Right now, let's go play outside. I've been practicing new moves on my broom wanna see? I probably can catch the snitch faster than you can."

"Well I don't know about that, Draco. I've been practicing too and I'm fast!" Harry replies, slamming the bedroom door and running after Draco.

* * *

"You boys stop right there!" The boys hear as they run for the front door.

"Yes sir?" Draco asks stopping and turning to face his Dad with an innocent look as Harry waits by the door.

"What rule did you two already break?" Severus asks, arms crossed and waiting.

"Merlin Dad! We haven't even had time to break any rules, yet." Draco answers teasingly as Harry continues to face the door, the forbidden object in his shirt feeling as if it's burning.

"This is not a teasing matter, Draco! Are you to go around slamming doors, run in the house or on the stairs? Harry, look at me when I speak to you. You have been taught better!"

"We were just excited. We won't do it anymore, Dad. Alright? May we go play please?" Draco asks as Harry turns to face his uncle.

"I'm sorry Uncle Sev. Please forgive me." Harry apologizes, having forgotten Severus is more of a stickler for proper manners than his own Dad.

"Go on but next time I hear you two running through this house like a herd of elephants you will find a corner to stare into for half an hour each!"

"Yes sir. Sorry sir." Harry answers biting his lip to keep from giggling. The fact that he and Draco were called elephants strikes him as funny. Laughing at Uncle Sev's scolding would not do.

"Stay within calling range and sight of the house boys." Severus reminds as he opens the door.

* * *

"Merlin, Draco! I thought I was going to sick up when he called us to stop that way. I tell you, I just knew he could see through my clothes."

"He's a Potion's Master not a superhero like Superman. What're you hiding anyway?"

"Not yet, he can see us through the window. Wait until we get to the Pitch. Do you still keep the brooms in a broom cupboard out here?"

"Of course. I do have my Firebolt I got on Christmas in my room but the other brooms are good too."

"I should have brought my broom but Dad said I didn't need it as you had plenty I could use. If I knew a shrinking charm, I'd have shrunk it and put it in my pocket to bring."

"Yes and when Uncle Sirius found out, you wouldn't sit on that broom for a loooong time for disobeying! What's he going to do in France? He's been going there quite often in the last few months."

"I don't know really. He won't talk about it. Maybe some school business that Grandpa sends him on."

"It could be he has a lady friend and he's visiting her, Harry. What if you get a Mum?"

"I would like to have a new mum, Draco. I miss my Mum and I think having another would be just brilliant."

"I miss my Mum too, Harry. She wasn't the one who hurt me and she tried to stop Lucius from hurting me all that time. I don't know where she went or why but I'd like her to come back."

"Would you go live with her if she did?"

"No, I live with my Dad but I would visit her and she could come visit us too. She and Dad used to get along with each other. He was always very kind to her and I remember him telling her not to listen to Lucius. She did though. Maybe she was afraid of him and had to listen to him."

"Could be, Drake. You would know more about the upper crust society than I do. Let's fly!"

* * *

While Harry is safely tucked away at Snape Manor, Sirius floos to Paris.

"Hightower Estate, please." Sirius informs the driver.

"Here you are, sir. The fee is on the ticker."

"Very expensive ticker. It wasn't that far from the city to the home." Sirius comments which earn him a scowl.

"Very well, here's your fee. I won't be needing your services any longer."

* * *

One swift knock on the front door and the door is opened.

"Thank you for coming. Have you news?"

"May I come in first or do you wish to discuss this with me standing on the stoop?"

"Do come in. Would you like some tea?"

"I would. Floo travel leaves one parched at times. You look some better than last I saw you."

"I'm improving. Thank you again, for coming. Let me get that tea and we'll talk."

"That tea tastes amazingly the same as what we have at Hogwarts. I was expecting some French style or coffee."

"It is from Hogsmeade actually. I order it and have it sent.

"Still the lady of the manor, I see. Things didn't change for you. The house looks very elegant as I would expect from a home of yours. Hightower Estate doesn't sound like a French name. I would expect it to be called a Villa or Chateau."

"The family preferred the name estate. They aren't wealthy enough to have a Chateau. May I ask something?"

"You are the lady of the house not me. Why ask my permission?" Sirius replies with his familiar teasing glint in his eyes.

"How are Severus and Draco doing? Has Draco been able to break down the barrier Severus has placed on himself?"

"They are very close. You would think they have been Father and son forever to see them interact. Severus is not "Professor Snape" with Draco. It took some time but the boy has recovered from his treatment at the hands of Lucius. You may not recognize the child as he is much different. What exactly do you have in mind? We've been having this same conversation several times over the last few months so you knew my response before I said it."

"I know I shouldn't ask but ... Do you think I could see Draco?"

"I need to see him, talk to him, assure myself he's well. Would Severus allow me that courtesy, do you think?"

"I don't know, Narcissa. After all, you practically abandoned the child. You left without a word and now nearly two years later have decided you want to see him again. How do you reconcile those actions?"

"I have no excuse other than needing to flee my former life. I knew Severus would care for my son and raise him well. I need to see my child again, Sirius."

"I will see what I can do, Narcissa. I don't have much hope to give you but I will attempt to help you. Let's take a tour of the home, shall we? I need a place to stay for the weekend."

"You are welcome here. There are many available rooms, just pick which ones you wish to use."

"How are you and Harry doing?"

"We're very close. He's my son now just as Draco is Severus'. The two boys are good friends. Harry has overcome his parent's deaths but it has left many emotional scars. He is no longer acting younger than his age as he did for the first year. Children seem to adapt to tragedy better than adults."

"Some do, that is true. Come, I have something to show you before you pick your rooms. I should have told you but I couldn't." Narcissa says stopping at a cream colored door.

Opening it she ushers Sirius into the room saying "Walk quietly please. We don't want to wake her just yet."

"Her?"

"Yes. Sirius, this is Alexandra Elizabeth Hightower, my daughter."

"Daughter? You have a daughter? But you've only been away two years ... how?"

"She's David's child but is now mine. I was appointed her guardian at his death. She's four years old and in need of a mother's love as well as a father. She's confused as to where her Papa has gone. I've explained but she doesn't seem able to grasp it."

"Another child suffering from losing a parent. There are too many of them, I say. She's gorgeous. Just look at those burgundy curls. What color are her eyes?"

"Deep brown with gold flicks when she's upset. She's going to be a beautiful woman someday. She's a spirited one but sweet at times. She's come to regard me as Mum."

"Poor little mite, losing a Papa so young. What about her Mum? Birth Mum?"

"Alison Hightower died when Alexandra was eighteen months of age so she doesn't remember her."

"You're a woman of mystery, Narcissa. Now if you'll show me the rooms I may use, I'd like to rest until dinner. Floo travel takes the energy out of me, lately."

* * *

A/N. Merry or Happy Christmas. This is short but it's a beginning. I promised to have something up in December so ... :-) Any ideas on what Harry may have hidden in his shirt? Hmmm? Enjoy your holidays and have a safe New Year's.


	2. Eagle Eye plus Tikka Marsala Chicken

**Harry Potter: Junior Level Year Three**

Chapter 2

* * *

As the two happy boys arrive at the Quidditch Pitch not too far from the house, Draco says "I can't believe Dad. All that talk about keeping safe and not flying too high and on and on! We've been flying a long time now and he needs to trust we know what we're doing out here. The fun of flying is trying new things, he'd know that if he ever did something besides research and potion making! Uncle Sirius wouldn't be so stiff! Your Dad knows about fun."

Harry looks towards the boy he thinks of as almost a brother before whispering " Yes, my Dad can have fun but he limits my fun, too. Can Uncle Sev see something small from this far away?"

" What are you whispering for? He can't hear us out here! I doubt he's even looking now. He watched us to be sure that we only went as far as the Quidditch pitch as he said we could. Why? What is it you are hiding in your shirt? It's not the cloak is it?"

"Draco. I said _something small_! How could I hide the cloak under my shirt and sneak past Eagle Eye Snape? He'd see that outline and confiscate it before I could open my mouth! The Invisibility cloak is safely tucked under my nightshirt and clean underwear in my overnight case. Even if Uncle Sev happens to look he wouldn't see it since I turned it to the invisible side when I put it in. I had to wait until Dad was showering to sneak in and take it from his bedroom cupboard. He only allows me to use it with permission and I knew he wouldn't give permission to bring it. You did owl me to say bring it so I did. I don't know what you had planned but I have an idea for what we can use it for and we need this too." Harry says as he pulls a round object from under his shirt.

" I don't have any plans for it but I'm sure that together we can come up with something good! A small ball? Why do we need that? Wait, it's a magical object isn't it? What does it do?"

"This, Draco, is what we will use for our grand adventure tomorrow. It's something Fred and George designed to stop the child block on the floo. All we have to do is throw it in with the powder and it will allow us to use the floo even if there's a child block on it."

"I know for certain Dad has the child block on our floo system. I don't like it either. I'm eleven years old now and I've been using a floo by myself since I was seven. I don't know why he thinks I would up and go somewhere he feels is not safe. I do know how to take care of myself." Draco complains as he scuffs his shoe in the grass.

"Don't feel so bad. My Dad has a block on our floo also. Ron said his Dad did also and that's why the twins designed this. They are great inventors and they're only thirteen! Come on, let's go have a fly and hit the bludger back and forth. We'll see how long we can go before we lose it."

"Aren't you going to tell me where we are going to go after unlocking the floo?"

"Later Draco, right now let's play ball! I want to see if you can keep up with me in a race afterwards."

"Harry, I can _beat_ you in a race! I have many times! What makes you think you can outfly me now? I have the faster broom!"

"Maybe, but I know some new moves that you don't so we'll just see who can outfly the other!" Harry returns haughtily.

"Forget the bludger, let's race! Show me your moves Oh Great One. You can start first. Go on, fly!" Draco replies with a huff.

"Never mind the race. You are all mad now so let's just hit the bludger back and forth or chase a snitch. Do you have a snitch in there with the other brooms?"

"I keep them inside so they won't get lost. Are you sure you don't want to race?"

"I'm sure."

* * *

While the boys are enjoying their time together Sirius is meeting with Narcissa.

"What exactly do you have in mind, Cissy? You want to just jump back in after nearly two years of being out of Draco's life? I admit I'm not as knowledgeable about parenting as you but that seems a little harsh on the boy for you to just show up."

"No, no, I don't plan to just reappear. I was hoping you could bring him here. We could meet in town at a cafe for lunch and I could talk to him. I just need to explain what went on and why I fled the way I did."

"Are you thinking of trying to take him from Severus? He and Severus have a strong relationship and are also magically bonded. You can't do this, Cissy."

"I'm not planning to ruin their relationship, Sirius. I just need to see my baby again. He and I can settle our problems and I can be involved in his life once more."

"What about that little one in there? Where does she fit in all of these plans? You said she is your child now so ..."

"Draco always wanted a brother or sister, now he has one. I can make this work, I have to, Sirius. I have to for Draco and myself. Don't you understand?"

"NO, I don't. You vanish and leave that child in a broken quivering emotionally scarred heap. He's spent two years recovering and trying to forget Lucius' treatment of him that he sees you as allowing. I've witnessed his breakdowns and don't want to see him emotionally hurt again. He's growing into a happy, well adjusted young boy who has a good Dad now. In his mind, you are a distant memory. You have another child to love and raise, leave Draco alone."

"Would you abandon Harry if you were in my place? Something occurs to make you have to leave him and not contact him for years but you get a chance to contact him again. Would you not take the chance, Siri?"

" I would never abandon Harry! Alright, I'll talk to Severus about all of this. It's his decision what he wants to do. If he does not want to tell Draco anything, then you will just have to abide by it. Legally, you are no longer his mother. Severus had the Minister of Magic declare himself Draco's only parent. He didn't hear from you and after a year he went to the Minister to strip you of your parenting rights to his son. He had Lucius stripped of his rights not long after Draco coming to live with him. The boy's memories allowed that process to go forth quickly."

"I was never an unfit parent towards Draco! Why would the Ministry remove my rights as his mother?"

"You abandoned the child, Narcissa. To this day, he hasn't heard a word from you. He may think you are dead. Abandonment is a reason to sever someone's parental rights as well as being abusive as Lucius was towards your son. You will have to work to regain any trust from Severus before you are allowed near Draco. Try to see this from that point of view."

* * *

 ** _"_** Harry, that's the fifth time you hit the bludger through the hoop. So, tell. Do you think you'll be a beater when you try out for Quidditch next year?"

"I'm going to try out this year not next year and I'm going to play seeker."

"Harry, you know we aren't even allowed to try out until we're twelve! How do you plan to get around that rule?"

"I plan to show them what I can do and they'll accept me. I can fly fast plus I know so many new moves that I can use. Watch this!"

Seeing his cousin zoom off, Draco watches as Harry spins, twists, flies nearly sideways on the broom before flying straight at the ground.

"Harry! Watch _OUT_ , you'll crash!" Draco yells frantically as his best friend seems not to be pulling up from the dive. Seeing the boy pull up at the last minute and then land safely, he flies over to land beside him.

"Merlin, Harry! You had me holding my breath at the end. That was bloody BRILLIANT! How long have you been practicing that move?"

"Every time Dad is gone I convince the newest house elf to let me go fly. She doesn't watch me outside because I told her not to. She thinks I'm her master so she does as I say. I haven't told her no one at Black Manor is the master. I hope she doesn't find out either or my flying alone is done."

Just as he finishes, a rolled piece of parchment labeled "Harry" pops into view in front of him. Staring at it uncomfortably he doesn't reach for it until Draco says "You better take it and read it or it will swat you in the back of your head until you do."

Nodding, Harry reaches for it unrolling the parchment to read "Harrison James Potter-Black! Report to me _immediately_ and tell Draco to come also! **_S.S._** "

"Draco, I thought you said Uncle Severus couldn't see us from your house when we first came to the pitch."

"I said, I doubted he was looking now. Why?'

"We've just been ordered inside and he just called me Harrison James Potter-Black also. What do you think that means? It doesn't sound good to me. He only calls me that when he's mad. Do you think he saw me do the stunts?"

"I don't know if he saw or not but I do know it means you have to move fast be in more trouble than you're in now. Come on, put up the broom and let's go."

* * *

Entering by the side door, both boys stop to wipe their shoes on the mat before walking in to search for Severus.

Not seeing him in the kitchen or front room they walk to the family room. Seeing Severus sitting in a chair staring at the fire while holding a glass of something reddish both boys stop in the doorway swapping looks. Harry motions for Draco to enter first following a few steps behind him.

Draco asks "Did you want to see us, Dad?" as he walks in front of his Dad's chair.

"Yes boys. Have a seat on the couch. Do you see this glass?"

"Yes sir."

"What do you suppose has me sipping firewhiskey at four in the afternoon? Care to take a guess at what I saw that causes me to need a calming draught or in this case a nip of whiskey? You know I don't imbibe often."

"I'm going to guess it was a bogart in the shape of ... " Draco begins, trying to lighten the tension he feels, only to stop at the fierce glare he receives for his cheek. "Uhh, well maybe that isn't it."

" _What I saw_ was two young boys flying so recklessly it's a wonder they stayed on brooms. Draconis, you know I do not approve of those twists you were doing during your flying unless you are supervised. I saw where you leaned off to the side and nearly slipped while hitting that bludger! I've told you several times, including just yesterday, not to fly so recklessly!" Severus begins after spending a few seconds glaring at his cheeky child.

"Harrison, I know for a fact, Sirius has forbidden that type of stunt I saw you pull. I do remember how he reacted to such behavior at the Quidditch Meet we attended together in Birmingham. I saw you today, flying straight towards the ground at top speed only to pull up and land at the last moment! Have you lost all reasonable thought? Do you have a sudden craving for time in St. Mungos? Either of you?"

"No sir." Harry answers quietly, beginning to wish he hadn't tried to show off to Draco.

"No sir, I don't want to go to hospital. We weren't trying to do anything dangerous. We were just having fun. It was exciting to fly with someone again Dad. I'm sorry for worrying you and for being cheeky." Draco answers biting his bottom lip nervously. The use of both their formal names has him worried.

"Both of you put yourselves in danger and I warned you before about safety. I don't talk just to hear my own voice, boys. Draconis put your nose in the corner." Watching his son obey he then calls to the boy he now thinks of as a nephew. "Come here Harrison."

* * *

Slowly walking the few steps from the couch to stand in front of his uncle, Harry has trouble meeting the stern gaze now focused on him.

"Harry, I want to remind you that you are well loved. Neither Sirius nor myself wants anything to happen to either of you boys because of foolish, reckless behavior such as you exhibited outside. I'm going to give you five reminders on your bum young man. Bend over my lap."

"Please don't Uncle Severus. I promise I won't fly like that again!" Harry tries, hoping to talk his way out of his punishment.

"Would Sirius let something like this go without punishment?" At Harry's head shake he then asks, already knowing the answer "Would he put you over his knee? Verbal answer, young man."

"Yes sir." Harry whispers.

"I told you both to fly safely. That flying I saw you do was anything but safe! Would you rather be restricted from flying for two weeks and have to spend the rest of the weekend inside?" Severus asks the boy in the corner as well as the one in front of him.

"No sir." both boys answer together.

That's what I thought. Now over my lap so we can get this over with!"

After expressing his displeasure to both youngsters, Severus tells them to go clean up.

"Both of you go take a bath and put on clean dress clothes for dinner. I'll take you to London to an Indian restaurant. I know you both like Indian food. I think a nice meal of our favorite Indian dishes would be good tonight. We won't speak of your behavior any more tonight, boys. Just know I do this to remind you to think of your safety, not to be cruel."

"I love Indian food! Let's go get ready, Harry." Draco replies, having taken his punishment without much emotion.

"I'll be there soon, you go on." Harry tells his cousin as he turns from his spot in the corner, wondering why Draco isn't as upset as he himself is over the spanking.

"Uncle Sev?" Harry asks after wiping away the tears he tried desperately not to let fall.

"Yes?" Severus asks after handing the boy a conjured handkerchief.

"I didn't bring dress clothes, sir. Dad didn't tell me you were going to go out to a nice dress for dinner restaurant."

"That's easily remedied, son. I'll send Dimitry to your place." Sev replies before calling for the elf.

"Sir wants Dimitry?"

"Yes. Please pop over to Black Manor and ask Dobby to give you muggle dress clothes for dinner out. Harry didn't know to pack any."

"Yes sir, Professor Snape, sir." Dimitry replies popping out.

"Go on and clean up, Harry. I'll have your clothes laid out on your bed when you come from the bath."

"Yes sir." Harry answers before heading for the stairs to follow Draco to his rooms.

* * *

"I'm sorry Drake. I didn't know he could see what we were doing and got us both smacked! Five swats may not sound like much but Merlin, your Dad swats hard! My bum is numb."

"I accept your apology and my bum is numb too! I got the same as you and I didn't even try to impale myself into the ground the way you did!" Draco answers grinning as he says it.

"Oi! I didn't 'try to impale myself into the ground'! I was pulling up! At least he didn't find the floo ball! I would be in for more swats if he had! Do you think he'll tell my Dad about this? After all I already got smacked for it."

"I don't know Harry. Dad's hard to figure out sometimes. I didn't expect a smacking, just lines maybe or early bedtime. He hasn't walloped me in awhile so I didn't think of it."

"I'm really sorry I caused you that trouble. Maybe I should just go stay at home with Dobby."

" ** _No_**. You are staying the weekend and we're going to have adventures. Are you, Harry Potter- Black the brave child prodigy or are you a baby snivelling coward who runs home to an elf nanny at the first sign of trouble?"

"I'm not a snivelling coward and you know it! Don't call me that!" Harry replies balling his fist threateningly.

"Good, because my cousin has fun ideas. I may not know what your idea is yet but I want to go along whether we get in trouble or not! So I got a few smacks on my bum, who bloody cares? Go to your rooms to bathe and I'll meet you back here when you are ready. I haven't been to a restaurant in a long time. Maybe we can get something sweet for pudding on the way home if we are on our best behavior." Draco answers as he walks towards his bathroom.

* * *

"You alright there, Harry?" Severus asks the child who is now somewhat green tinged in his face.

"Yes sir. Floo travel over long distances makes me queasy. Could I have some water before we walk out of the station?"

"There's a fountain and a loo right across the lobby here. Why don't you both use it and then we'll walk to the restaurant. It's four blocks from here so it's not that far."

"I don't need to go, Dad. I'll walk with Harry and wait for him though."

* * *

"Look at this Harry! The plaque says the restaurant is underground! I like the ironwork and scrolls on the windows here at street level. When we go in the windows must be high."

"Let's go inside boys. Remember your manners please." Severus says as he ushers the two before him through the bright red door.

"Oh! Look at that. It's like being in a tunnel with the curved ceiling. Those windows we saw outside, we were seeing the tops of the inside wall decorations." Harry whispers as the boys walk beside Severus into one of three dining areas.

"We'd like a corner table, please. Water all around and a glass of red wine for myself." Sev answers the questions while the two boys scan the menu. Looking over the menu himself, he selects his order and waits for the boys.

"What catches your eye, Harry?" Draco asks.

"I like the Tikka Marsala Chicken as it has a creamy sauce to it. I don't like really hot and spicy dishes. May I have that Uncle Sev?" Harry answers, noticing Severus is listening.

"Yes son, fine choice and for you Dragon? What would you like?"

"I want to try the Madras Lamb. It's in the middle of the right column Dad." Draco replies seeing Severus searching the menu.

"Draco, that is going to be extremely hot. Didn't you see the notation of 'hot curry sauce' written here? I see something more suitable and it's lamb also. Look to the left and find Korma Lamb. It comes with a cream sauce, I know you like that."

"Yes, I'll take that. Are we getting rice?"

"We'll get rice for each of us and I'm ordering a platter of Vegetable Samosa also."

* * *

"What may I get for you gents tonight? Would you like to start with a starter platter?"

"Yes, that would be good. We'll have the Vegetable Samosa, Sheek Khabob, Paneer Tikka and Onion Bajee for the starter platter. I would like an extra platter of Vegetable Samosa plus three bowls of rice also. For the main dish I will have the Duck Jalfrezy. The boys will order for themselves."

"I'd like to try the Chicken, umm the one called Tikka Marsala Chicken, please." Harry orders as he points to the item on the menu.

"I want the Korma Lamb with the cream sauce, sir." Draco answers when the waiter says "And for you, young man?"

"May I keep the menu sir? I want to read more about the dishes." Harry asks the waiter as he answers Draco's quizzical look.

"You may keep it as long as you wish while here, young man."

"I didn't mean I would take it with me! I only wanted to look at it here!" Harry replies getting irritable.

"Harrison." he hears Sev say in a warning tone.

"Thank you sir for allowing me to peruse this fine menu longer." Harry says switching into his best manners voice, causing Draco to have to sip water to stifle the giggles.

"You are welcome. I'll have your starter platter out in a few moments, sirs."

* * *

"What did you want to read the menu for, Harry? We've already ordered our meals."

"I want to know what some of those dishes we ordered on the starter platter are, Draco. I've not heard of them before. What were they again, Uncle Sev?"

"Vegetable Samosa, that is a pastry filled with steamed vegetables. Then we'll have a sample of Sheek Khabob, Onion Bajee and Paneer Tikka also. Why don't you read the descriptions to us so my son will be educated also."

"I'm educated Dad! I know what Vegetable Samosa is already." Draco replies frowning.

"Listen anyway. Go ahead Harry."

"Paneer Tikka is a dish of cottage cheese soaked in sweet and sour vinaigrette, marinated in fenugreek yoghurt and has black onion seeds barbecued in tandoori. I'm not sure what all those are but I'll try it. I like sweet and sour chicken." Harry tells his uncle.

"Good job. Don't be afraid to try something just because you don't know if you like it. You'll find you like many things you never knew about if you try them."

"Yes sir. I like trying new dishes but some of them don't do well in my stomach. I can't eat much hot and spicy dishes."

"What about the one with the onion. What was it called again, Dad?" Draco asks.

"Onion Bajee, I think you'll like it Dragon. Tell him Harry."

"Onion Bajee is fried onion. We've had those before but it was just called fried onion. The Sheek Khabob is minced lamb. I know I like lamb. All this is making me hungry. I hope he comes with the dishes soon." Harry answers.

"Dad, what is on the duck you ordered?" Draco asks. "May I try some?"

"You may both try some but I warn you, it has chilis on it. I ordered Duck Jalfrezy, duck cut in strips with green chilis, peppers and tomatoes. Draco why are you gulping your water in that way?"

"Just thirsty I think, Dad." Draco answers, not wanting to tell his Dad the name Jalfrezy struck him as funny.

"Hmm, well save some for your meal, you'll need it. Here comes our starter platter now so prepare to taste everything, boys." Severus replies narrowing his eyes at his son.

* * *

Later that night before Harry goes to his own bedroom to sleep, Draco pulls him down on the bed to whisper.

"Alright, I've waited all day and now I have to know. I'll not sleep if I don't know. What are we going to use that floo ball for? TELL!"

"Ron, the twins and his sister are going to be somewhere fun tomorrow about one o'clock. We're going to join them there and hide under the cloak. Mr. Weasley can't see us that way. It's your job to find out how to distract Uncle Sev so we are able to sneak off. He has to be busy for at least three hours so we can have fun and come back here without him knowing. Plan that while you are laying here. Good night, Draco. I had fun tonight. I've never seen you drink so much water."

"It was the chilis on the Duck. So hot! I needed some icicles to suck on actually. It's a good thing you didn't try it or you'd be awake all night long."

"I knew better since I know what hot food does to me. See you in the morning. It's a shame we can't stay in the same room."

"Dad says we'd talk and not sleep."

"He's so right but we won't let him know it." Harry whispers before leaving the room.


	3. Snape Escape (part 1)

**Harry Potter Junior Level Year Three**

* * *

Chapter 3

 **Snape Escape**

* * *

 **Note:** Thank you to all who added an alert or the story to your favorites list. To all who do review, your messages brighten my day. Comments inspire me to write more. Reviews bring up points and lead off into story elements I might not have thought of. **:-)**

* * *

Hearing a knock on his door, Harry rolls over in bed just as Severus opens the door. "Good morning Harry. It's time to dress and come to breakfast."

"Morning. I'm not hungry, Uncle Sev. Can I eat later?"

"Harry, in this house breakfast is only served once and you need to come eat. It will be some time before lunch and no snacks, except one piece of fruit, are allowed between meals. Let's get moving. Draco is already downstairs."

"Yes sir, I'm coming." Harry answers as he tosses the duvet off the bed.

"You are responsible for making your bed and keeping this room neat so pick up after yourself. That is another house rule. No elves allowed to clean boy's rooms."

"I clean up after myself at home too so I will here. I'll be down in just a few minutes." Harry replies moving towards the lavatory.

"Good, I'll see you then."

Making his bed and picking up his clothes from the night before that have fallen off the chair, Harry wonders if his uncle is always this crabby in the mornings.

" _You'd think I deliberately threw clothes on the floor and refused to get out of bed the way he acted. I'll have to ask Drake if I need to mind my behavior carefully at breakfast. Not that I plan to act out, just don't want to be scolded all the time_." He thinks as he ties his trainers.

* * *

Fast walking down the stairs and into the breakfast area, Harry heads for the chair beside Draco and sits down. Glancing around and not seeing Severus, he leans over to whisper in Draco's ear. " _Is your Dad mad at us for something? He's awfully crabby this morning. I've been scolded twice and one of those was before I even got out of bed. What's going on?"_

 _"He had an owl just before he went to wake you up. I don't know what it was about but he glowered at the paper and then snapped at me. I was hungry and just wanted one slice of toast but he told me to mind my manners. I couldn't even have a slice of toast as I had to wait for you! Now we can finally eat."_ Draco whispers back.

"Breakfast may begin boys. Remember to have a serving of fruit as well as meat, eggs and bread. Good nutrition is important for good health." Severus announces as he places the platters of eggs, sausages and fruit on the table beside the toast.

"Why couldn't we have pancakes too?" Draco asks.

"You don't need all that sugar to start the day. You have pancakes at school often enough." his Dad replies settling into his chair with his own plate of breakfast.

"Yes but those are so small, the size of a glass's rim. I wish we could get the elves to make those that we had when we visited America. The ones we had there were as big as a teacup saucer! Some were bigger."

"Most likely full of sugar also. Now enough about the lack of sweet treats and eat what you are served, Draco."

* * *

Slowly eating his smaller portions of eggs and sausage, Harry watches Draco serve himself another large helping of scrambled eggs with two more sausages plus another slice of toast slathered in jam. Listening to his cousin smack his lips in enjoyment, Harry shakes his head.

"Draconis, if you continue to eat like a Mountain Troll, you may spend the morning writing deportment lines. What makes you gobble your breakfast in such a way? You know better! You've also had enough so don't be serving yourself more. You aren't Hagrid, you know."

Despite himself, Harry giggles at this pronouncement.

"And you young man, need to eat MORE. You have barely eaten anything so drink your milk and finish your breakfast. A good breakfast gives you energy for the day ahead."

"Yes sir." Harry acknowledges the underlying order by eating a bite of sausage. Taking a drink of milk, he can't help but make a face.

"Is the milk not to your liking, Harrison?"

"Umm, well no sir, it isn't. I'm sorry but this doesn't taste right to me. May I have juice, please? Pumpkin or pomegranate or even orange juice?" Harry asks quietly, wincing internally at the use of his full name. "Harrison" is his 'in trouble' name as far as he's concerned. As far as he knows he hasn't done anything to be in trouble for, so far anyway.

"It may taste different because it is soy milk. Milk is important for strong bones and teeth. It builds calcium. Drink it." Severus tells him sternly.

Swallowing to try to rid himself of the large lump that sprang up in his throat at the stern command, Harry obeys reluctantly. In the mood his uncle seems to be in, he feels it best to do as told before things get worse than they are now. In his view, the fact his uncle is now using their full names is not a good sign.

Watching Harry drink the milk with a woebegone look on his face makes Severus feel like a flobberworm about to be cut up for potions. Slapping his hand on the table he loudly exclaims "BLAST IT!" causing the two boys to jump and stare at him.

"I apologize for my actions this morning, boys. I have no reason to be cross with either of you. I received news that aggravated me and that is why I'm irritable. Harry, put down the milk as you don't have to drink it if you don't care for it. Draco, you may have ONE more sausage or toast only." Severus tells the two big eyed children as two glasses of pomegranate juice pop up next to their plates.

"I was planning to spend the day with you boys but I received word from someone needing potions as soon as I can brew them. I'm afraid, I'll have to be brewing until Tea today. You will have to entertain yourselves. You may play on the Quidditch Pitch, the racetrack or somewhere else outside. If you prefer you may do quiet inside activities part of the day also. I must begin so I will see you for Tea. If you need something, the house elves will help you."

"Yes Dad." "Yes sir." The boys answer as he walks out of the room.

" _Drake? Did you have that owl deliver a fake request?_ " Harry whispers.

 _"No. I hadn't even thought of what to do for a distraction. This is brilliant though. We can go without him even knowing!"_

* * *

 _"_ Dad?" Draco calls to Severus while standing at the top of the stairs to the Potion's Lab.

Looking up from where he's setting up the workstation for the potion he plans to brew first, Severus gives the boy a stern look.

"What is the rule about interrupting my brewing, son?"

"I'm supposed to ask the elves for help or for them to get you, not call down the stairs. I'm sorry for interrupting but I didn't think you could have had time to start brewing yet. I just wanted to ask if Harry and I could come down. I want to show him the mushrooms you found in Ireland. Could we come for just a few minutes, please?"

"Very well, you may come for no more than ten minutes. Unless you want to spend your morning preparing ingredients, you two can always do that if you wish."

"No sir, we don't want to stay inside all morning. We just want to see the mushrooms and then we'll leave."

"I'll hold you to it. Come down."

* * *

"See Harry? Look at the midnight blue one! Didn't I tell you it was unique?" Draco asks as he hands Harry the container with the mushroom.

"Yes, it's beautiful! Is it a rare mushroom Uncle Sev or does it just grow in Ireland?"

"The mushroom is both, Harry. It's extremely rare and only found in one area of Ireland. Blue mushrooms are not rare but this particular shade of blue is. These also only grow once every ten years."

"Merlin! That means we weren't but babies last time they grew and we'll be grown when they are found again!" Harry remarks to his cousin.

"Which means the next time it grows, I'll be allowed to pick one myself! Dad wouldn't let me handle this one." Draco replies giving his Dad a scornful look.

"Alright boys, you have seen the mushroom and I have work to do. You go entertain yourselves but remember to stay out of trouble while on the grounds. Any trouble and you two will be alone in your rooms waiting for me to deal with you. If I have to leave my work because of misbehavior on your part..." Severus leaves the sentence unfinished as both boys nod knowingly.

"You won't be interrupted by us, Dad. We promise to stay out of your way." Draco answers for both.

* * *

Having spent the morning outside flying and using the racetrack, Harry suggests they have lunch.

"We're supposed to meet Ron at 1:00 so let's get lunch. We need muggle pocket money so do you have some? I have some but not much."

"Dad has some I can borrow. I know. I'll only take some so he won't miss it." Draco responds to Harry's scolding look.

Finished eating Draco calls Grawley back.

"Thank you for lunch. We're going to go upstairs to the attic playroom."

"Very well young Masters. Grawley will have Tea at five."

"He speaks well for an elf. Most don't speak like that." Harry whispers as they walk upstairs.

"I think he was taught by my Dad. He's been here forever and is pretty easy to get along with. Let's go get ready."

* * *

Hidden underneath the Invisibility cloak, both boys carefully walk down the stairs. Moving close to the fireplace, Harry throws the unlocking device inside.

"How do we know it stopped the Child Block on the floo?" Draco asks quietly as they step inside.

"Do you see that faint blue smoke? The twins said that was the sign to look for if it worked. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Locking arms, Harry throws the floo powder down while saying "Donovan's, Ottery St. Catchpole".

Minutes later the two boys are stumbling out of a floo. Looking around Draco sees they are in a clothing shop.

"How did you know to say this destination and why not just floo to where the Weasleys are?'

"Ron told me and the fair is muggle so we have to walk there. It's a little way down from here closer to the river. Let's go find it." Harry whispers back.

* * *

"Harry! Draco! It's about time! I thought you weren't coming!" Ron calls as they reach the entrance of the fair.

"Where's your Dad and everyone else?" Harry asks.

"Charlie brought me, the twins and Ginny. He and his girlfriend Clarissa are to take care of us. Let's go find them. You don't need the cloak, I told him you were coming. He thinks one of your Dads dropped you off and will come back for you."

"Good, it would be hard to ride if we had to both stay under this cloak the whole time." Draco says.

"I'm ready to get on that Ferris Wheel, myself. How 'bout you chaps?"

"Let's go! Lead the way, Ron."

* * *

"Hello again, Harry. How are you and Professor Black? How's everything with Professor Snape, Draco? I enjoyed both of their classes, so tell them that for me won't you? Clarissa, this is Harry Black and Draco Snape both are son's of Hogwarts professors and friends of the family."

"Hi Charlie! Nice to meet you Clarissa." Harry answers, happy he wasn't introduced by his full name. The Potter part of his name gave people the idea he was someone famous and caused, in his eyes, all kinds of problems.

"Hello Charlie, I'll tell my Dad you miss his stern lectures and detentions! Hello Miss. Clarissa, happy to make your acquaintance" Draco replies with a bow for the young lady.

"My what a charming young gentlemen. Charlie, you could take some tips from Draco." Clarissa teases as the group begins to walk towards the ferris wheel.

"Stop showing off your proper manners, Draco. You are making me look bad." Charlie tells the grinning boy.

"Alright, you three boys take a vote on who is partnering Ginny on this ride. Each seat only holds two."

"I want to choose! Ron will kick me if I have to sit with him." The little girl speaks up glaring at Ron.

"I'll ride with you, Ginny." Harry says, smiling at the fiesty ten year old.

"Wicked! Let's go get our seats then."

"She's not a shy type is she?" Clarissa whispers to Charlie as the younger children dash off to claim a seat.

"Not anymore. She used to be very quiet unless she got mad but she's become more of a spitfire in the last year. She'll be joining the boys in Hogwarts soon enough. My Mum will have all her babies out of the nest at least part of the year, anyway. You didn't go to Hogwarts did you?"

"I attended Beauxbaton, remember I told you that when we first met. I finished two years ago."

"I do remember that now. Let's claim a seat before they start the wheel."

* * *

"Look Harry! We can see almost all the way to The Burrow from here. See that big group of trees? Our house is not far from them. There's a pond near the trees where we play umm, I meant walk."

"I like to play in ponds and water too. Do you know how to fish?"

"Yes, my Daddy taught all of us. I like to catch frogs too. Ron says I'm more a boy than a girl. Mum says for me not to listen to him and that with six brothers I'd be more likely to do boy's activities. She's teaching me to cook though. I made brownie surprise not long ago."

"What's brownie surprise?"

"Chocolate brownies with whatever you can find to put in them. I added toffee chipped into small bits. The family said they were good. Do you like toffee?"

"Yes and caramels too. I like lots of candy but Dad won't let me eat it often. He says I'll turn into Grampa.. uh, Professor Dumbledore. Do you know him?"

"No, but I know who he is. Everyone knows Dumbledore fought Grindelwald in the Goblin Wars. He's famous. He's your Granddad?"

"He kind of adopted me and Draco too as Grandsons. I don't get special treatment from him as a student. If I get in trouble and have to speak with him, he still turns me over to my Dad."

"He does? That's not fair. A Granddad should let you get by with things not turn you in. I've no Grandparents. Bill remembers Grandmum Weasley but none of the rest of us do."

"We're slowing down so be ready to get off." Harry says watching the ground come up.

* * *

"That was fun. What will we ride next?" Ginny asks Charlie as they walk up to join the older couple.

"What would you like to ride Gingergirl? It's your turn to choose. We've got to find the twins after this though. I don't trust them to be on their own much longer."

"I want to ride the swings. It feels like I'm flying when you sail out in your seat that way. Do you like the swings, Harry?"

"I've not ridden them before." Harry answers as Ron says "After we ride that, let's get a drink and a snack. I'm dry and hungry too."

"You're always hungry, Ron." Draco replies giving the boy a nudge.

"Shut it, Draco. Not all of us get treats anytime we want."

"Why would I get treats anytime I want?" Draco asks, cocking his head sideways.

"Being a professor's kid, you get to go to Hogsmeade all the time so you get to go to Honeydukes too."

"I understand thinking is difficult for you, Ron. Not all of us are bright, I know. I don't get to have treats all the time! You are right in some ways though being a Professor's son gets me all kinds of extras." Draco responds angrily.

"Draco! Be nice and that's not even true about you getting extra things." Harry protests stepping between his two friends who look ready to pounce on each other.

"It is true. I get extras, extra attention to my homework, extra special attention to my exams, more eyes watching everything I do so that if I mess up just a little, I get reported to my Dad. Then I get more essays, detentions or other punishment. Would you like to be that way, Ron? Have to be doing your best at all times? Not getting to slack off even once? My Dad is strict. You should know since you have his class."

"Ronald! Apologize to Draco and shake hands! This jealousy streak is something you need to stop. Harry and Draco don't have it better than you, just different. Now behave or I'm telling Dad when we get home!"

"You'd tell Dad?"

"I would! You know better than to demean someone, make fun of someone." Charlie corrects as the boy stares at him questioningly."

"I wasn't!"

"You were. Pointing out how different Draco's life is from yours. Enough. Let's go let Ginny and anyone else ride the swings. After that we'll find the twins and visit the snack booths."

* * *

Just as the group reaches the middle of the small fair, they hear "SNAKELET AND PUP! We didn't know you two were here. Want to go on the log flume ride with us?"

"Hi Fred. Hi George. We haven't been here long." Harry answers as Draco glowers.

"My name is not Snakelet. I'm called Dragon." Draco mutters angrily.

"Snakelet because you are son of a Snake but if you prefer Dragon then Dragon it will be." Fred begins and George finishes as he throws an arm around the younger boy's shoulders.

"So who's up for a toffee apple, candyfloss, a cinnabun, kettlecorn and some hot chocolate?" George asks.

"You'd eat all of that?" Draco asks in awe.

"Sure I would. I'm hung... reeee. It's been hours since breakfast."

"If you are truly hungry perhaps a small hamburger meal would be better than all those treats. We could still get one or two treats to take home when we leave. You kids don't want to spoil your fun by getting sick from too much sugar do you?" Charlie asks the six children.

"Could we have cheeseburgers, chips and chocolate shakes then?" Fred asks.

"That we can. I'll order for all of us." Charlie replies.

"Harry, what was it that chips are called in America?" Ron asks.

"French fries. Crisps are called potato chips so if we asked for chips there you get crisps. Very confusing when you have to keep it all straight. I ordered a sandwich and chips and I got potato chips. I liked the potato chips though."

"When were you in America?" Clarissa asks after the group gets their order and settles in to eat.

"Last summer, my Dad and Draco's Dad took us to Florida in the United States. We went to Disney World and some other places. We didn't have a vacation this summer. Both Dads are too busy to take us anywhere so we took ourselves." Harry answers forgetting Charlie is listening.

"Harry? Your Dad does know you are here right?" Charlie asks. Something about the way Harry answered is making him suspicious.

"I have Dad's permission to go with Draco. He knows I'm with him."

"Charlie stop being so Dad-like! Loosen up and let's have fun. We all have Dads and don't need you to be one." Ron tells his brother as Fred and George chime in with "Too true!"

"Who wants to ride the logs with me?" Ron asks having finished eating.

"The logs?" Draco asks.

"It's a ride where you sit in log shaped seats two to a log and it goes in a chute, pulling you up and around a twisting tunnel until you finally splash down in part of the river. You float along in your log downriver a little and then they pull you in. It's fun!"

"Ginny and I will sit together this time." Clarissa says.

"There's some logs that sit three people. We'll ask for two. Ron, Draco and Harry can take one while you, me and Ginny take the other. Fred and George, NO steering the logs off course. You follow directions this time."

"Yes Dad Charlie." The twins answer clicking heels and saluting in unison. "Let's go Pup, Dragon and Brat! Race you to the ride!" Fred calls zooming off with George and the other boys right behind them.

"Your home must be lovely, Charlie. I want a family just like them. Fun, full of life and laughter."

"Clarissa, I don't think 'lovely' is quite the word I'd use. LOUD is more fitting. Don't you think so Gin-Gin?"

"I'm not a baby anymore so don't use that baby name! Loud is good but Mum calls it 'organized mayhem'.

As the group moves off towards the entrance to the ride, no one notices someone watching from beside the food stands.

Smiling at the merriment from the group he moves back into his booth to continue his observations.

* * *

Climbing out of the log, Harry remarks to Ron "That was really fun. I've not ridden anything like this before. What do we ride next?"

"Well, what would you like to try? There's The Scrambler where it slings you backwards, forwards, sideways all while music plays, the Giant Slide where you slide down on cloth sacks and a few little kids rides like the Carousel."

"Let's go look at the one called The Scrambler. I like that name." Harry answers after thinking over his options.

"Want to get on? It's really fun. You slide all over the seat and everything. One time George ate too much before we got on and was sick from riding. He learned to wait to eat!" Ron tells his two friends with an evil smirk at the memory.

"We ate but it's been long enough I hope, for it to stay down." Draco remarks. "After this, let's get some candyfloss and maybe a toffee apple. I like those."

"I like those too but I don't have enough money left. After buying the Ride Anything bracelet and the lunch, I have only a few coins left. How about you?" Harry answers as they climb into the high backed seat and latch the metal crossbar.

"I was hoping you had money left. I've spent all of mine. I really want some treats too!" Draco says frowning.

"You have your invisibility cloak with you don't you? You still have it right?" Ron asks Harry.

"Yeah, it's tied around my waist, why?"

"Just wear it to the booth and take the treats. I can come back tomorrow and pay for them." Ron tells his friends refraining from saying he has no intention of doing such a thing as he has no money either.

"Well, if you would be coming back to pay for them... that might be an idea." Harry says as the ride starts to move.

* * *

"Well that was a fun ride! That thing slung me around so much I don't know if I can even walk straight! I am desperate for a drink as that dried me out completely." Draco tells his companions.

"Alright, I'm thirsty too. Let's go behind the building here and I'll use the cloak. Ron, you have to promise me you will pay for the drinks and other things. If not paid for, it's stealing. This way we're only putting it on credit. Mum used to buy things and pay later. That's what we're doing." Harry exclaims mostly to convince himself to go through with the plan.

Covered by the cloak, Harry walks swiftly to the first booth. Waiting for the man running the booth to turn away, he quickly reaches out and pulls three bags of the pink spun sugar candyfloss off the table. Tucking them under the cloak he walks back to the waiting boys."

"Here's one for each of us. They didn't have prices listed so I don't know how much it was, Ron. Hold mine and I'll get us some toffee apples to eat now."

"How are you going to hold three drinks at once?" Draco asks as he takes his apple.

"You'll have to walk with me, Draco and hold one of them. I can't carry three at one time. Let's go over to the booth where the drinks, hamburgers and chips were."

As Harry reaches for the third canned drink, he feels his cloak slide off as his arm is grabbed.

"Stealing are you? Both of you come with me!" The man holding his arm informs them.

* * *

 ** _READERS:_** _Please choose and tell me your choice **(choices)** in a review or PM.  :_

When the boys are home, what punishment should they receive for putting themselves in danger by sneaking off and then stealing? Should Severus punish Harry or wait for Sirius to return?

A. An essay on responsibility or trustworthiness

B. Grounded plus chores to pay back the fair

C. A sore bum plus an essay

If you have any other suggestions, tell me those too. :-)


	4. Snape Escape (2) Facing Up

**Harry Potter Junior Level ch. 4**

 **Snape Escape (Part 2)-Facing Up**

* * *

Hidden under the Invisibility Cloak, Harry and Draco reach the booth with the canned drinks. Reaching out Harry grabs one passing it to Draco. Repeating the process, he hands Draco another drink and is reaching for the third one when he feels someone grab his arm. As the cloak slips, he's face to face with a very angry man.

"Follow me immediately! Stealing is not something I allow."

Following behind the man, Harry hears Draco whisper "Maybe we should run!"

"Running won't help you, young man. I know you both and where you live!"

"Who're you sir? I can explain if you'll listen." Harry replies as they reach a spot the man seems to think suitable to stop for a talk.

"It's Professor Lupin, Harry!" Draco exclaims as the man drops his glamour.

"Uncle Remus? What are you doing at a muggle fair? Did you come to ride the rides too?"

"A better question is why are you hiding under your invisibility cloak and does Sirius know you are here?"

"Dad knows I'm with Draco." Harry answers avoiding the first part of the question.

"So, he doesn't know you have the cloak? How did you get here if he is unaware of your actions?"

"We came through the floo system." Draco answers proudly. "We flooed from my house to a shop and walked down to meet Ron."

"Does Severus know you are here, Draco? I somehow doubt either of your Dads would allow you to floo to a muggle fair alone. What is the truth, Draconis and Harrison? Tell me now or I will let you explain after I tan your bums!"

"You won't do that! You're the nice uncle." Harry gasps.

Reaching over and pulling the boy firmly against his chest, Remus applies two stinging swats to Harry's backside. Looking on wide eyed, Draco quickly moves so his bum touches the wall.

"Tell me again what I won't do. I can not believe you would stoop to stealing! You also know not to use magic in view of muggles! What were you going to do if someone else saw the drink cans floating off the counter and disappearing? Your actions could have caused people to panic and someone could have been hurt! Now I want the whole story Harrison James before I transfigure this small stick at my feet into a ruler and use it! Start talking!"

"I'm staying with Draco for the weekend while Dad is traveling to France. Draco and I wanted to come to this fair Ron told us about. Uncle Severus is busy and wouldn't come so we came alone. We're with Charlie Weasley and he's old enough to look out for us. I'm sorry about the drinks. We spent our money and are thirsty. Ron said he would come tomorrow to pay. We weren't trying to cause problems." Harry explains rubbing the slight sting out of his bum.

* * *

As the boys are carrying out the plans to get snacks, Severus has discovered them missing. Having finished his work early he calls for the children. Not getting an answer, he begins to search.

"If those two left the boundaries I set, they will be sorry little boys! HARRY! DRACO! ANSWER ME!" Severus calls and sends his voice out as he walks.

After searching the grounds and house he begins to ask the house elves what they know.

* * *

"Grawley, I am unable to find the boys. When was the last time you saw them?"

"Right after lunch, sir. Young Master Draco said they were going to the attic playroom and would be down for Tea. I haven't seen them since. I'm sorry sir for not checking on the children. I assumed they were still in the playroom.'

"I'm not blaming anyone. Did anyone see or hear anything unusual this afternoon?" Severus asks the four house elves standing in a line before him."

"Mobley might've, sir." One of the elderly house elves spoke up.

"Yes Mobley, what did you see or hear?" Severus demands angrily, causing the elf to take a step backwards.

"Mobley thought he heard floo about one o'clock, sir. I looked but saw no one here."

"I'm not angry at you. I'm simply concerned about the children. Now, about your information. There are wards on the floo and no one comes through without permission. I also have the child block set. Children can't use it alone. However, those boys are extremely clever at finding ways to get around restrictions of all kinds. Let's check it." Severus tells Grawley.

As they examine the floo, a patronus in the shape of a wolf appears.

"I have Draco and Harry. They are safe and in Ottery St. Catchpole. I will be bringing them to Prince Manor as soon as possible. Please open the floo. Remus Lupin."

Message received, Severus dismisses the house elves to wait for the boys to arrive. Examining the floo more closely he spies half of a broken plastic ball. Placing it on the table to examine more later, he sits in the wingback chair to wait.

* * *

Before leaving the fairgrounds, Remus escorts his two captives to where Charlie Weasley is interrogating Ron.

"Ron! Where are Harry and Draco? You must know as you were with them! Did they go on a ride?"

"I don't know! They went to get something to drink and never came back. I looked but I can't find them anywhere. Were they kidnapped do you think?"

"No, they weren't kidnapped, Ron. Hello Charlie, kids. I have the boys and will be taking them home. They are here without either of their parent's permission. They managed to floo here alone without Severus' knowledge. Thank you for taking care of them this afternoon. All of you enjoy the rest of your holiday and I'll see you when classes begin."

"I'm sorry sir. I had no idea the boys were here without permission. Harry assured me Professor Black knew he was with Draco so I assumed it was alright."

"Apparently, Harry is staying with Draco for the weekend. Do not blame yourself as you were doing a good job taking care of the miscreants, Charlie."

"Professor Lupin? What're you doing here at a muggle fair?" George asks.

"I'm working on an assignment for someone. Now, if you will excuse us I have to return these two badly behaved boys to Severus before he spontaneously combusts. Good day to you. Let's go boys."

* * *

"Uncle Remus are you going to tell about us borrowing the drinks?" Draco asks quietly as they walk towards the clothing store to use the floo.

"It wasn't 'borrowing" and it wasn't just drinks now was it? From what you've said, you also have this candy floss and the toffee apples you had to throw away. I allowed you to keep the candy floss since it is in a plastic bag. Do you mean to imply you were not stealing, Draco?"

"Harry took them from the booths, not me. I was only holding the treats." Draco replies resentfully.

"Would that argument work with your Dad?" Remus asks sternly.

"No sir."

"It won't work with me either, young man! You may not have committed the misdeed but you were an accessory. You stood by and let it happen while accepting the goods. Knowing someone is doing wrong and allowing them or helping them do it is just as wrong as committing the deed yourself. Both of you should know this already. I'm extremely disappointed in your behavior today. If it were up to me, you would both be grounded the rest of the summer and more!"

"Yes sir. I'm sorry Uncle Remus." Harry whispers as Draco echos "I'm sorry too."

"I accept your apologies but you still have to face your Dads and tell them what you've been up to."

"I'd rather face a boggart." Draco whispers to Harry despondently.

"Yeah, me too. At least with the boggart you can get them to go away and not bother you. The Dads are going to go mental."

"Uncle Remus? Before we leave, could we please get a drink? Neither of us was able to have a drink because you made us take them back. Please? I'm very thirsty." Draco asks.

"We'll get something at this café. Sit and don't even think of moving from the chair. We'll have lemonade and then we _are_ returning to Severus. He is waiting for us." Remus replies.

* * *

After stalling as long as possible, the boys follow Remus very slowly down the now extremely short road to the clothing shop.

"Stop procrastinating boys. You may as well face the fact you are going to explain your behavior to Severus." Remus calls, stopping to wait for the dawdlers to catch up, the fourth time in five minutes.

"Uncle Reemusss! Couldn't you explain and assign punishment for us to send by owl? Lines, essays, whatever you say. Don't make _us_ explain to Dad. Pleeeease?" Draco begs as they reach the storefront.

"The decision is not up to me as to your punishment, young man. I'm not your parent nor am I in charge of you today. If I were, I can tell you now your punishment would be much more than lines or an essay! I would not hesitate to redden your bums! The two of you are too bright to act so impetuously. You know better than this! Now let's go. We aren't waiting any longer to return to Prince Manor. Hold on to my hands and don't let go until we are in the Floo. I don't want to risk you flooing off alone to some unknown place."

* * *

Arriving back at Snape Manor, the two boys are greeted by one furious looking Dad/Uncle.

"Where were these two incorrigible children, Remus? Thank you for bringing them home."

"There is a muggle fairgrounds near the Weasley home and the boys were there with some of the Weasley family. Charlie Weasley was in charge of his younger siblings and these two. They convinced Charlie, their Dads knew where they were. He did a good job of keeping them all in line until these boys went off by themselves. I'm working as undercover security and happened to see these two committing theft. I didn't know who it was as they were using Harry's Invisibility Cloak. I saw drink cans float off of a counter and disappear so I realized someone was there. I reached out and grabbed the air when the next can began to float and caught hold of an arm. The cloak slipped and I was quite surprised to find two children who are well aware of what taking things without paying is called. "

"Draconis Tobias Snape! Harrison James Potter-Black! STEALING!? Not to mention direct defiance as I told you to stay on the grounds! Apologize to Remus as you pulled him away from his job! Then both of you go to your rooms immediately! You are to stay there until I tell you differently!"

Both boys forlornly obey, each thinking on what their punishment might be later.

"I apologize for my behavior today, Uncle Remus." "I am sorry for causing trouble today."

* * *

Reaching the top of the stairs and turn to go to their separate rooms, Draco whispers to Harry "Maybe you will get off but I'm in tremendous trouble. If you hear me cry this afternoon, don't tell the other guys, okay? He's really mad and I'm predicting my bum is going to be paying the price. He only uses my full name when he's seriously mad."

"Don't worry. Whatever happens stays between the two of us unless you want to tell someone yourself. I'm not so sure I'm not about to get it too. I know I will when Dad finds out. It was fun though. In some ways it was worth what we're about to get." Harry whispers back before going into his room.

* * *

"Thank you Remus for escorting them home. I apologize as well for their actions. They will think long and hard before ever using the floo without permission. After I finish, stealing will not cross their minds again. Do I owe you any money? I see the bags they have with them, is this what they stole?"

"They bought tickets for rides and lunch. It was only after they spent all of their money that they decided to take snacks. I paid for the toffee apples, drinks and candy floss. You don't need to pay me back as I would have treated them to the snacks had I known they wanted some. I saw them earlier with Charlie and the younger Weasleys. I just assumed you and Sirius allowed them to come. It wasn't until they were sneaking around under the Invisibility Cloak that I realized something was going on. Harry wouldn't have had the cloak if someone had known he was at the fair."

"That's true. He isn't allowed to use it without Sirius' permission. He may want to hear what went on from you, also."

"He knows how to reach me. Good afternoon, let me return to my job." Remus replies before disappearing in a puff of floo powder smoke.

* * *

Casting a muffling spell on the staircase so no sound would be heard on the lower floor, Severus walks into his bedchamber. Reaching up to the top shelf of his cupboard, he takes the thin round wooden paddle off the shelf. Shrinking it and tucking it into his pants pocket, he goes to talk to his disobedient child.

Walking in to the room, he finds Draco pretending to be asleep. Both eyes are squeezed shut and his bedclothes are pulled up all the way to his nose. The deep breathing going on is enough to make Severus fight a smile. His child is no actor, that's for sure.

"DRACONIS! SIT UP!" Severus booms loudly, causing the boy on the bed to jump and open his eyes.

"You and I have much talking to do and I know you are not asleep. Obey me, now. I want you to explain your actions today."

"I'm sorry, Dad. Really sorry. We just wanted to go have fun. We got tired of the Quidditch practice field, flying and using the racetrack. We were bored stuck here with nothing fun to do and wanted to be with other kids."

"So you decide to disobey me and leave the grounds? There are more toys and games in the upstairs playroom than most children have. You also have books and even a muggle television from Professor Dumbledore up there. How could you be bored? Also where did you get the money to go to this fair?"

"We wanted to go see Ron and the twins, Dad. A fair has rides and games to play. We played a ball game where you throw a ball at a hoop with a net. Fred won Ginny a teddy. Harry won a prize at the ring toss game. You had to throw three wooden rings at glass bottles. If you got the ring around a bottle you won. He got a little stuffed owl and gave it to Ginny. I didn't win anything but it was still fun. We rode the ferris wheel but it was smaller than the London Eye and … " Draco rattles on hoping to avoid answering where he got the money.

" **Draconis!"**

"Yes sir?" Draco asks gulping air he ran out of breath with his long winded answer.

"WHERE did you get the muggle money?"

"I found some in your bedroom. I remembered you had some in London last night and I only took a little to spend today."

"So you stole from me, is that correct?"

"No sir, I didn't! I only _borrowed_ it Dad, I was going to pay you back." Draco denies quickly while shaking his head firmly.

"Did you _ask_ me to borrow the money and then say you would pay me back?"

"No sir."

"Then you _stole_ the money! Taking something without asking or permission is stealing! You KNOW this, young man! Going to this fair without leaving a note, much less asking to go is direct defiance Draconis! You were told to stay ON THE GROUNDS and out of trouble. You put yourself and Harry in danger! What if something happened and you or Harry needed help? What if you were injured in some way? **I wouldn't have known where you were**!"

"But Dad, Charlie Weasley is grown and he was with us."

That makes **no** difference as the point is you deliberately defied me by sneaking off. I also hear you stole snacks from the fair! You know this is completely unacceptable!"

"I'm very sorry, Dad. we ran out of money and we were going to get Ron to pay it back for us."

"You will be paying Remus back as he paid for your theft! Now, I know for a fact that I placed a child block on our floo. The rule is you are forbidden from using the floo without an adult. Explain to me how you used the floo and why you think doing so alone is alright."

"The twins invented a ball that you can throw when flooing and it unlocks the block. Harry had one and we used it. I've flooed alone since I was seven, Dad. I know what to do."

"You were well aware of the rule, no matter what you did at the age of seven! So we have direct defiance, stealing, putting yourself and your cousin in danger. You _know_ what Harry **IS** and you still allowed him to be in danger! Draconis Tobias, You boys could have been kidnapped, injured or even become lost from using the floo alone! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOUNG MAN!" Severus demands loudly as he begins to lose control of his boiling temper.

Not realizing Harry is watching from the doorway, he shakes Draco by the shoulders until Draco sobs out,

"I deeply apologize, Father. I dishonored your name! I won't do it again, Father!"

"You have been taught better and you should be deeply ashamed of putting your cousin and yourself in danger! I am deeply disappointed!" Severus replies continuing to shake the boy.

 _" **Uncle Severus** , **Please Stop**! **Please**! **It was all my idea! I planned it and Draco went along**!"_ Harry yells, desperately tugging on his Uncle's arm.

Snapping out of his temporary trance, he looks to the boy beside him.

" _Harrison James_! I told you to stay in your room! Return there young man! We will speak after I finish here. Now go!" Severus replies calming enough to point to the door.

In tears and having trouble controlling his breathing, Harry obeys.

"Alright Draconis, stand up. Lower your trousers, pants and bend over my lap. You have broken the house rules, my trust and the law today. Keep your hands away from your bum."

Severus unshrinks the wooden paddle, lifts it just to his shoulder and brings it down quickly on the white bum before him.

"OWWW!" Draco yells at the sharp pain from the smack.

"You have no one to blame but yourself." Severus tells him as he delivers two more hard smacks.

"FATHER! That stinggsss,"

"You seem to need to be reminded of the rules, Draco. You NEVER steal, you do NOT leave without my knowledge and most importantly you DO NOT put yourself or cousin IN DANGER!" Severus tells the sobbing child as he applies the paddle quickly, causing loud smacks and sobbing.

"Kick me again, young man and I may conjure a strap to apply next." Harry hears from his spot out of sight outside the doorway.

* * *

Tears running and trying to keep from sobbing aloud, he returns to his room. Going to his bag, he pulls out the communication mirror.

"DADDY! PICK UP. I NEED YOU." Harry wails into the mirror.

Seconds later he sees Sirius's face and hears "What is it my Pup?"

Seeing the distraught face of his child, Sirius asks quickly "What has happened, Harry?"

"Uncle Sev is not himself, he's killing Draco. He yelled, shook him and now he's using a paddle until his bum is really red. Daddy, he says he's coming for me next. I'm scared!"

"I'm coming. Lock the door with the charm I taught you. Don't unlock it until you hear me say 'It's Padfoot'."

"Yes sir. Hurry Daddy!"

* * *

Apparating to the grounds of Prince Manor, Sirius immediately enters and bounds up the stairs. Hearing sobbing coming from Draco's room, Sirius walks in.

Seeing Draco's bum is red and Severus still paddling him, Sirius points his wand at the paddle saying 'Accio paddle" and casts "immobulus" on Severus from the neck down.

"What is the meaning of this Sirius? Unbind me this instant!"

"I believe you have punished this child enough. Look at your son, Severus! If you ARE Severus."

"I am and if you knew the facts you too would be upset. Our boys left the grounds without permission using the floo network alone! They were caught and returned by Remus. After you hear the rest, you will understand."

"Let's step out in the hall." Sirius says, cancelling the Immobulus charm.

Turning to the boy now standing by his bed, Severus says "We will discuss this more later. For now, you get in bed and wait for your dinner to be brought up. You are grounded for two weeks, young man."

"Yes Sir." Draco manages to say between gulping sobs.

"It's all right Draco. You are going to be fine now." Sirius soothes before following Severus into the hall.

* * *

"What else happened? Yes, they left the grounds but is that enough to paddle Draco that way? That was too harsh!" Sirius asks Severus.

"They flooed to a muggle fair this afternoon without my permission, taking the Invisibility Cloak. They were with Charlie Weasley and his brothers all afternoon. I had _no _ idea where they were as I was doing emergency potions for St. Mungos. I had just discovered them missing when Remus' patronus appeared. He caught our sons under the cloak, _stealing_ food. Confronting them he realized they had run off and brought them home. Sirius, they could have been seriously injured or kidnapped and we wouldn't have known! They lied to the house elves and used a device to get around the child block on the floo. This was planned and they deliberately defied me as I told them to stay on the grounds."

"Harry overheard you punishing Draco and called me on our communication mirror. Let me go talk to him and we'll meet downstairs. I think you need to comfort Draco." Sirius replies before walking down the hall to the room he knows Harry stays in during visits.

* * *

Knocking on the door he calls "Harry? It's Padfoot. Please open the door."

"Dad! Uncle Severus has gone mental. He was saying "You know what your cousin is and really shaking Draco." Harry begins as Sirius sits beside him on the bed.

"We will discuss Severus' reaction at home. Draco is alright. Now we will discuss your behavior."

"I guess you know what we did today. I'm sorry, Dad. We just wanted to go have fun with the Weasleys. We knew Uncle Sev wouldn't take us somewhere fun that was muggle."

"Harry, from my understanding, Severus' planned to take you both to a Muggle London restaurant. Did he? I meant to tell you to pack dress clothes."

"Yes sir. We went last night. One of Uncle Severus' elves went home and got my clothes."

"So he does take you to muggle places. I understand you wanted to go to the fair. Did you ask Severus to take you or have permission to leave the grounds?

"No, but Dad, he wouldn't have taken us because he said he had potions to brew."

Did you leave a note or tell the elves where you were going? Did you have my permission to take your cloak out of my cupboard?"

"No sir." Harry answers beginning to squirm.

"Did you have permission to use the floo alone?"

"No, Dad. We know how to floo though."

"Were you stealing food today, Harry? I thought we settled the facts on stealing after our Disney trip!"

" _No sir_. I was putting it on credit like Mummy used to do. She'd buy and then pay later. We spent our money and wanted some snacks. Ron was going to pay for it for us tomorrow."

" _Harrison!_ Is taking something without paying or asking for credit, stealing? Answer me young man!" Sirius demands as Harry ducks his head avoiding the answer.

"Yes sir, it is. We _were_ going to pay them back though. Honest I was going to get Ron the money somehow and he could take it back!"

"So this is what you have done wrong today. You defied Severus and myself by using the cloak, the floo, running off without permission to a place where NO one knew where you were! You deliberately planned this defiant behavior, put yourself in danger and were stealing! You know you are not to go anywhere without permission and most times without an adult along. You could have been injured and no one would have known. Isn't this correct Harrison James Potter-Black?" Sirius now asks sternly.

"Yes sir." Harry replies as his tears start flowing.

"But Dad, Charlie was with us and he's grown. He was taking care of us today."

"From what I hear, you deceived him also, by implying you had permission to be with them. I know about the floo ball so answer honestly. Was this your idea alone? Did you plan to sneak out today and have Draco along? "

"Yes sir, I did."

"You are grounded for two weeks. You will be doing chores to pay Remus back for your stolen treats. You will also complete a four foot essay on honesty, trustworthiness and being responsible for you own actions."

"Yes Dad." Harry agrees his shoulders dropping at such a long punishment essay."

"Now young man, put yourself over my lap!"

When the boy sits staring at him, he barks "NOW HARRISON JAMES! You shouldn't look so surprised.

Quickly draping himself over Sirius' lap, Harry hears his Dad transfigure something. Wincing as he feels a sharp smack to his bum, he recognizes the dreaded wooden hairbrush. Trying to count instead of cry, he makes it to five smacks before losing control. "Daadeeeee! I'm sorrrrrree!" He cries out as the object assaults his bum.

"Pleeease stop! IT stingsssss!"

"I know. Punishment is designed to help you remember what you did wrong to avoid doing it again." Sirius says as he quickly snaps the brush down twice on the most sensitive area.

"I will not allow you to behave as you did today. You know putting yourself in danger, defiance and stealing will only lead to a sore bum."

"Yesss ssssirrr." Harry answers through tears, hopping on alternating feet as he tries to rub the burning away.

Pulling the child to him, Sirius hugs him while murmuring 'shhhh, you're alright. It will stop soon. You earned this spanking, you know."

Sniffing against the stopping tears, Harry whispers "I know and I'm sorry." into Sirius' shirtfront.

"You're forgiven but still grounded. Now go wash your face, pack and come down when you are ready. You will apologize to Severus for your behavior before we leave."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Before going downstairs, Harry stops in Draco's room.

"I'm leaving now. Dad came and I got it with that horrible hairbrush! Sorry for getting you in trouble. Are you okay? He yelled and shook you. I've not seen Uncle Sev act like that ever."

"I've a very sore bum. No, Dad's never gone that mental before. I guess we really scared him. I won't do that for a long time. I don't want my bum almost turned into hamburger meat again." Draco answers grinning at Harry's quiet snicker.

"I still had fun and if we had it to do over, I'd ask first and then go. We messed up but we had fun. I'll talk to you by owl as I'm grounded until two weeks are up."

"Yeah, I'm grounded too with chores and a FOUR foot essay to write on trustworthiness, honesty and some other thing I forget what. I've got to go. I don't want to make Dad mad and have even a longer essay or something else. See ya, Dragon."

"See ya, Pup."

* * *

 _**A/N** (Yes, Severus was overly harsh. More about WHY next chapter._ ) Thanks for all the responses to the question in the last chapter.


	5. Explanations and Summer Fun

**Harry Potter Junior Level Year Three**

Chapter 5:

 **Explanations and Summer Fun**

* * *

 **A/N #1.** : Detailed description of severe abuse in this chapter. The ***** ** marks the beginning and end of description of abuse. It is part of Severus' explanation of his actions.

* * *

Thirty minutes after Sirius left with Harry, following two strong cups of tea and a calming draught, Severus walks upstairs to talk to his son. Knocking once before entering he finds Draco pretending to be asleep.

"Son, we need to have a talk. Please come out from under the covers and sit up with me. I have some explaining to do. I was very rough with you today and I want to start off our talk by apologizing for my behavior. Yes, you deserved to be spanked but I went way too far. There is a story behind this if you'd like to hear it. In no way does that excuse my actions though, Draco. I mistreated you and I never ever mean to do such a thing." Severus begins noticing that Draco has uncovered his head and is watching him warily by the end of his speech.

"Will you grant me leave to tell you my side of this and listen while I talk? You may ask any questions you like."

"Yes sir." Draco answers very politely, still cautious.

 ******* "I don't know if you know this but my father was a muggle. My mother was magical but rarely used her magic when my father was around. He despised magic and punished me severely if I even used accidental magic. He always disciplined me harshly. By the age of six, I received spankings with his thick leather belt on my bare posterior. it had holes in the leather and would leave welts that stayed for days. He liked to use it for any misbehavior imagined or not."

"He refused to let me have friends or play outside because he didn't want me to show my magic. I became good at sneaking off to play outside, usually alone, when he was gone. By the time I was ten, he had found a person to make a wooden paddle. He told me that the paddle had magical enhancements on it to beat the magic out of me. I walked a fine line being extremely obedient for weeks. I didn't know if this was true but I was sure that paddle would set fire to my bum." Severus stops to look at his boy. Draco is listening but doesn't show he wishes to talk so Severus continues.

"Once I did something similar to what you and Harry did today. I was ten years old and slipped out of my house to go be with friends without permission. I used to tell my Mother where I would be and wait for her to give permission to go play with these boys. This time I didn't. I left without even leaving a note and was gone all day. I meant to come home before my father returned but didn't get back in time. My mother was worried and upset,o while he was in a rage. He sent me to my room and followed me. After a long shouting lecture on obedience during which he shook me so hard my teeth knocked together, he brought out the paddle. That night was one I have never forgotten. The enchantments caused it to strike much more severely than a wooden paddle ought to. By the time he was done with his beating, I couldn't sit or put pressure on my bum. My head was pounding from where he slammed it into the wooden headboard three times while he was shaking me." *******

Stopping once more, he looks at the child now snuggled next to his side. Seeing his Dad looking at him, Draco gives him a small smile listening as he continues. "I promised myself that night I would never allow him to mistreat me or my mother again as soon as I grew old enough to stop it. Luckily I left for Hogwarts a few months later and only returned for breaks if I couldn't stay at school. I made another vow that night. I promised myself if I ever had a child, not to treat the child as I was treated. I broke that vow and I apologize once again. I believe this paddle I had in my closet is the same one my father used. I thought my Mother had destroyed it long ago. I didn't intend to abuse you son. The enchantments took over my own will. Draco, will you speak to me, please?"

"You didn't mean to shake me or paddle me so hard my bum went numb and then burned like fire? You don't hate me?" Draco asks quietly while staring straight into Severus' eyes.

"I LOVE you Draco, no matter what mischief you get into I will never hate you or stop loving you. I did not mean to do any of that, no. I did intend to give you a firm spanking and a stern lecture. Your behavior called for that but it did not call for you to be beaten or for anyone to shake you as I did. You were disobedient, deceitful, put yourself in danger and were stealing which calls for stern punishment. Sit up and drink this. It will take any soreness you may have, away."

"You are healing me? I thought I was supposed to learn from the sore bum. It's what you always tell me."

"A slight sting, yes. I never want you to experience an aching, throbbing, too sore to touch bum as I did as a child, not at all. Now, drink it son."

As Draco swallows the potion and feels the soothing effects, Severus asks "During the incident, you called me 'Father' and spoke about dishonoring my name.. Why is that, son?"

"I was seeing Lucius not you, Dad. Lucius, always insisted on 'Father'. He used to beat me with a paddle and also a cane for not showing 'proper pureblood behavior'. He didn't care if I treated 'lessers' as he called them, wrong only the purebloods. He would scream about me not living up to and dishonoring the Malfoy name. Uncle Sirius took most of those memories away last year but I still remember how I was treated just not the pain from it. Did you revenge your Dad when you grew up?"

"I never want to remind you of Lucius. I despise the fact that I couldn't get you away from him sooner. You are to no longer think of yourself as a Malfoy, you are a Snape and no matter what happens you will **_never_** dishonor my name. With the adoption, you became my legal son but your inheritance from the Malfoy name is still yours to claim once you are of age. Yes, son. I did revenge my Father but it isn't something I'm going to discuss. When you are ready, I want us to destroy that paddle together. It will not be in this home any longer. I didn't intend to ever do something as horrific as what my Father did and I will not ever do so again."

"I would like to see that paddle destroyed. Dad? Why did you say I put myself and Harry in danger? Why did you say "You know what Harry is?" What is he? I don't really understand at all."

"We'll talk about that later. Right now, let's get you something to drink and you can sleep for a time. I'll wake you for dinner but I believe we both need an early night tonight."

"May I have some pumpkin juice and some biscuits? My stomach feels empty."

"One large glass of pumpkin juice and three lemon biscuits, please." Severus announces as he taps the side table. A plate with five lemon snaps and two glasses of juice appears causing Draco to smile. "Share with me, Dad. I see the elves gave you some too."

* * *

Over at Black Manor, Harry is having a similar discussion with Sirius.

"Dad, you said you would explain what Uncle Severus meant when he told Draco 'You know what Harry is.' What did he mean by that? What am I? Am I different than Draco? He was so angry."

"I have no explanation for why Severus reacted so strongly, son. You may be able to ask him sometime. Now, for your other question. Do you remember our talk about the evil one called Voldemort who attacked your Mum and Dad when you were eight?"

"Yes. I remember what he did but what does that have to do with me? I didn't think I was different than anyone else but Uncle Sev thinks I am something different. Am I evil too? Am I going to turn into a Dark Wizard, Dad?"

"You are **not** evil and you aren't going to turn into anything. Some people believe in what is called a prophecy. Now in my way of thinking a prophecy is more of a prediction of what _might_ take place rather than something that tells the actual facts of the future. Harry, there are some who believe you defeated Voldemort that day, giving you much more power than most children your age. Some believe you are going to one day, when you are much older, meet Voldemort again. This time instead of him vanishing and without a body, he may be in a form you have to defeat. They believe a silly prophecy that makes you what they call The Chosen One. Some believe you are chosen to rid the wizarding world of all of his followers also. The people who wish to follow Voldemort do not want their leader to be harmed and may try to stop you. I and Severus too, make rules to keep you safe. Wandering off without protection could cause you to be harmed much more than a sore bum. Do you understand?"

"Why do these people think I am the one this pro-is-ee is about? What did it say? Did it tell my name? Is that why some kids think I'm not nice to be with and are mean, kids like Jeremy Pippen?"

"It could be the reason, yes. There are children in the school whose parents chose to follow the dark ways instead of as we do, the light. The _prophecy_ says something such as 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month ends. The Dark Lord will mark the chosen one as his equal and the one will have power the Dark Lord knows not.' There is more but it is nonsense and not to be even spoken. You were born the last day of July which is the seventh month but you are not the only child born in that time frame. It does not state exactly when this so called chosen one is to be born. It could be any date in the last week of July. Many children have birth dates close to yours."

"I do have an end of July birthday but so does Neville. That part about marks. Does that mean marks like scars or is he going to mark the chosen one some other way? I have my scar but Neville has one too. Did you know he has a scar too? It's under his hair on the back of his head and it looks like a moon, kind of anyway. It's a half circle. He said he didn't know where it came from. My scar is a lightning bolt. I think mine is more brilliant than his. I won't tell him though." Harry tells Sirius who is watching him carefully.

"Are you worried at all about what this prophecy says, son? Do you have any more questions about this?"

"No Dad. That prof uh cee isn't even sure who it is talking about. I don't have to fight anybody because you don't allow me to fight. I'd be in trouble if I did. I'm not worried because I won't be allowed to fight. If evil meany told me somehow to 'Come Fight Me' I'd tell him I couldn't 'cause I'd get my bum walloped again for going off without permission and for fighting. You really walloped me earlier and that brush stings dreadfully!"

"You just make sure you don't wander off without permission as I don't want anything to happen to you. Keep yourself out of trouble young man! You won't have to feel the dreadful sting if you obey the rules." Sirius replies trying to keep from smiling at the child's long and amusing answer.

* * *

After the two weeks of what to Harry and Draco seems unending restrictions the boys are able to talk together once more. Having been invited to go to Ron's for the afternoon, Harry asks for Draco to come along.

"But what of Ron? Did he ask for me to come too?" Draco asks through the communication mirror.

"Well, he didn't exactly but I don't think he'd mind if you come too. I can owl him though if you want me to."

"You'd better ask first. Dad will surely ask if Mr. and Mrs. Weasley invited me for Saturday and if I say 'I don't know' I'll stay home. No, don't look at me like that! I am NOT going to lie and say 'yes'. He'd find out I lied and then I'd be back in trouble again. Just ask and if Ron says he doesn't want me to come it's alright."

"Draco, I wasn't going to tell you to lie! I will ask but I'm going to say if you can't come then I can't either! We haven't even talked to each other, until today, for two weeks. I want to see you too. I'll call you back when I get an answer."

* * *

"Hello Harry, Draco. Welcome back boys. Would you like something to eat or drink before the herd comes in?" Molly Weasley asks as first Harry and then Draco stumbles out of her floo.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley and thank you for inviting me. No thank you, I don't need any refreshments." Draco replies as Harry answers "Hi Mrs. Weasley. Can I go out with the boys now?"

"You are quite welcome here anytime Draco even if Harry doesn't come. Yes Harry, you may go play now. The herd is out back so just go find them." Mrs. Weasley replies opening the back door.

"Harry, that wasn't very polite. Wouldn't Uncle Sirius scold if you talked that way in front of him? My Dad would!"

"What did I say? I thought I was polite." Harry asks somewhat worried.

"You just jumped over her offer of refreshments to say you wanted to go out."

"Oh, well she knows I would take something if I was hungry or thirsty. Lighten up on the manners talk, Mum." Harry answers right before running off towards the boys.

* * *

"Weasleys! What are we doing way down here by the woods?"

"Oi! Harry! Draco! Just the blokes we need." Charlie greets the two boys. "Fred, George, Gin and Ron are hidden in the woods. Wanna help me find them all?"

"Sure! I'll find Ron for you. Come Draco." Harry replies starting off into the woods.

"Yes, your lordship, sir. Servant is coming, sir. Stop ordering me around, Harrison!"

"Stop talking about manners and loosen up, Draconis. We're here to have fun so lighten it up. You don't have to be the snob rich kid here. You don't act that way at Snape Manor or my house so why are you now?" Harry asks as the two walk further into the woods.

"Maybe I shouldn't of come. You don't want me here."

"Now we're going to pull the 'you don't like me' routine. Stop it. I did want you to come! Why else would I have had Dad ask Mrs. Weasley?"

"OI? I thought you were going to ask RON. You told me you would owl him so did you or didn't you ask his permission for me to come?"

"I did! He wanted to have you come, I swear it. We still had to have permission from his Mum though. You should know that since you are so mannerly."

"Guys? With you two arguing so, you walked right past me and didn't even know it! Draco, I did want you to come. I would have asked you myself but, well, I get nervous around Professor Snape. I should have had Mum or Dad floo call. Don't be angry with Harry. Let's go do something else."

"What do you want to do, Ron?" Harry asks.

"Well, we can go look at my Dad's workshop. He has some brilliant new things to see."

"Let's go. Lead on, Ron."

* * *

"What is all this? Shelves and shelves of broken things?" Draco asks looking around the small windowless building.

"Dad likes to collect muggle things and then try to figure out how they work. He takes them apart sometimes. Here's the newest section. This is called a CVR and films come out of it, Dad said."

Breaking into snickers, Harry and Draco look at each other.

"What is the joke, mates? Did I say something funny?"

"It's not a CVR, Ron. It's a VCR, a Video Cassette Recorder." Harry explains.

"Muggles use them to show films on the telly, Ron. You are also able to tape films or shows onto the cassette things to keep to watch."

"Dad has some of those here in the box. See? This one says 'Three Men And A Baby.' Hmmphff, why would anyone make a film about three men with a baby? No one would watch it. Here's another one 'Superman... and then there are three letter I's'. There's a super man with three eyes?"

"Let me see it. No, it is not three letter I's, it is the roman numeral for three." Draco explains handing back the film.

"I should've known that. Someone liked films with lots of men. Here's another called 'Harry And the Hendersons' looks like it's about a wizard's animagus form. See the picture? He turns into a ape, I think." Ron says showing the boys the cover.

"Don't know, Ron. I haven't seen the film. What else does your Dad have in here?" Draco asks.

"This thing is new. So, do you know what it does? How do you even know the muggle things?" Ron asks the two standing beside him.

"My mum grew up as a muggle born." Harry answers. "Remember? I've told you that."

"Oh, uh, I remember but what about you Draco? You are a pureblood."

"My Godfather had some muggle things growing up and he taught me about them."

"Well do either of you know what this thing is for? It has openings in the front of it's cage and then this thing that looks like petals on a daisy. I don't see an electricity on it."

"What do you mean 'an electricity'?" Harry asks, confused.

"You know that long rope that you attach to a wall rectangle with openings in it?"

"It doesn't need electricity, Ron. It works on batteries. Watch." Draco says turning the knob on the front to 'high'.

"OI! It blows on you. What's it called? A blower? Why would muggles need a blower? Is it for a fireplace, maybe? I know Dad uses magic to blow the flames when we have a real fire."

"No, Ron. Muggles use it to cool down a room. It's called a fan and see it can turn different ways. People sit in front of them when they want to cool off. They can't do cooling charms like we can so they use these fans. Some places have special fans made into the house and it cools all by itself. I think Dad calls it 'air conditioning'. We had that in America at Disney World in our rooms. It was really hot outside but inside was cool." Harry answers.

"I remember that. Dad would turn a switch on the box on the wall and the room would have cool air blowing in from the ceiling. There were openings in the ceiling, Ron and the air came in through them. There was one right over my bed and it made me chilled at night. Dad gave me an extra blanket because I was too cold." Draco tells the others.

"Why didn't he just cast a warming spell on the bed?"

"Because we couldn't use magic there." Harry explains. "I did once at a fun ride and got in trouble for it. The Dads didn't want anyone to see magic from any of us."

"That is a bloody rule. Magic is like breathing, you have to do it. Come on, I have something really brilliant to show you. It's around back of here. Dad brought it in last week."

* * *

Following Ron, Harry and Draco come up on something covered by a gray tarp.

"Help me pull off this covering. Now, see? It's a old motorcar! Dad says it's from the 1940's. Look at the funny sideboards and the big turning wheel inside."

"Can we sit in it, Ron?" Draco asks after looking in the windows.

"I'm not supposed to touch it but if we do it quickly, we can. Don't let Charlie or Percy know or they'll get me in trouble."

"How about Fred or George?" Harry asks.

"They'd be all right with it because they sat in it yesterday! I saw them. Come on, get in." Ron says, opening the door.

* * *

Sliding into the front seat, Harry sits with his legs under the steering wheel.

"Alright Chaps. Where'll it be? London? Paris?"

"Paris!" Draco and Ron call together.

"What's this for, Harry?" Draco asks as he twists a knob near the steering wheel.

"That's part of the radio where music comes out. Remember? We saw one in the taxicab before."

"Don't pull or push anything. I don't want anyone to know we were here." Ron whispers, looking around nervously.

"Oi? Are we to whisper now?" Harry asks, also whispering.

"Let Draco steer and then we need to get out. I feel someone watching." Ron whispers again.

"Toot toot! Move outta the way! Blimey! Idjits!" Draco calls trying to have an accent as he turns the wheel. "I say! These people are idjits! Can't see a motorcar! TOOT TOOT!"

"Shh. Harry! Stop laughing so loud. Come on, let's get out of here and help me cover it back up." Ron scolds after getting control of his own giggles.

"I'll help you, Ron. You have to let me sit in it too." says a voice beside the open passenger window.

"Ginny! We have to get this covered up before someone else comes looking. I'll let you sit in it tomorrow." Ron pleads.

"Fine, but today you _all_ have to take me flying."

"We'll do it. Help us cover this back up." Ron whispers grabbing one end of the tarp.

* * *

"I helped. I'll stay quiet as long as you take me flying and teach me a move. I want to learn the dive that Harry does." Ginny demands as soon as the tarp is covering the car.

"Ginny! That's too dangerous. Mum would kill us if we did that here!"

"I can't do the dive, Ginny. My Dad would murder my bum! I can teach you to do a twist though. Will that do?"

"Yes. Then we can play with a snitch and bludger. The boys have both."

"Sorry mates. We'll have to do what she wants or she'll tell. I don't want to be sent to my room for the rest of the day."

"We understand and we don't want to be in trouble either." Draco answers.

"I enjoy having Ginny around. She's fun, not like most girls." Harry reassures his friend.

* * *

 _ **A/N #2:** _ Sorry for the somber tone at the beginning. Sev needed to give his explanation.

Yes, I know that's not how the prophecy reads, it's meant to be different.

Now to lighten it up, we have a BIRTHDAY PARTY to plan. (It will be at Black Manor.) I need your help. Put on your party planning hat and let's get an 11th birthday party for Harry. I need ideas for food, guests, indoor and outdoor events, pranks, presents from friends ... you name it. Anything goes and I know there are readers with ideas out there. Tell me in a review, please. I will give you credit for the ideas. :-)


	6. Eleventh Birthday Delivery

**Harry Potter Junior Level: Year Three**

Ch. 6

 ** _Eleventh Birthday Delivery_**

* * *

 ******* Thank you to Krosi for the ideas for the party food and to Wandamarie for the idea for having relay races. Thanks also to Rubyblue100 for patiently answering what must seem like ridiculous questions.

* * *

Having been thinking about his upcoming birthday, Harry comes downstairs to find his Dad in the sitting area reading the daily newspaper.

"Dad, do you remember when you said I could plan my birthday festivities this year?"

"Yes, I remember especially since it was just day before yesterday. I'm not so old I would have forgotten already, Pup!" Sirius answers fighting a laugh at the questioning look Harry has on his face. "Are you ready to talk about your ideas? I may not approve of everything so just be aware of that right now. I don't want you to feel hurt or angry if I say we can't do something, alright?"

"I won't be. What I want to do is have an outside party here at the Manor. I want to invite the Weasleys, Hermione, Draco and Neville plus Grandma and Grandpa, Uncle Sev and Uncle Remus maybe Mr. and Mrs. Weasley too.

"That sounds doable. Is there something specific you had in mind for food, besides cake, of course."

"I thought maybe a lunch with a sandwich bar to make your own sandwiches. We could do that long bread cut into sections. Umm, what are those called?"

"I believe you are referring to either Italian bread or French bread. We can do that easily enough. We'll also add round bread for Baps also. What about having some scones served right as your guests arrive? We could do your favorite raisin scones. I'll have some cheese scones for the adults or you kids might like them also." Sirius replies.

"Raisin scones and cheese scones are both my favorites. Should I serve something other than tea to drink?" Harry asks as he writes down Sirius' ideas on his pad of paper.

"Your friends like soft drinks don't they? We could get some cans of several flavors. What else did you have on your list? What activities do you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking about some races with brooms. I don't want to do Quidditch as we did that last time they all came. I would really like to take them all to a muggle film. Could we have a day where we all go to the theater?"

"We could or I can get together with Professor McGonagall and we could find a way to have a screen somewhere outside, perhaps we could clean the Carriage House and use that building for the screen. Severus could probably help with the film machine, what's it called?"

"It's called a projector. I would love to have a film here! I'd show the film Top Gun. The chaps would love to see the planes."

"No Harry. Not Top Gun as it's too violent and not for young people. Choose another."

"But DAAAD, I want to see it! I saw the previews when we went to see Home Alone and it looks so brilliant! We're all eleven and up now, well except Ginny but she wouldn't watch it anyway. Please Dad?"

"I told you I might not approve of everything you had planned, son. I approve the idea but not the film. Keep thinking of something everyone would enjoy, including the girls."

"Alright, I choose Star Wars then. It's funny, exciting and the girls would like it as well as the boys. Can we do that film, Dad? I want the one that was released first, when you were a student."

"Star Wars from when I was a student? That would be the one called episode IV. I approve of that choice. We will work on finding a way to show it as if it were in a theater. With a film, you need popcorn so we'll have to make sure we have plenty of bags for everyone. I might be able to rent a popcorn machine just like in the theater. I'll find out from Severus."

"Could the boys come the night before and have a sleepover?"

"Which boys? All six of the Weasley boys at once? I shudder to even think of it."

"Noooooo, Dad. Draco, Neville and Ron are all I'd ask. Percy, Charlie and Bill wouldn't have come anyway. Percy thinks he's too old to be with us and Bill and Charlie kind of are too old. Please Dad?"

"I'll think about it, Pup. It's time for you to get ready for bed so go on back up. I'll be up and we'll read another chapter of The Minpins together as soon as you are bathed and in bed."

"You know something? That forest in the book makes me think of Hogwarts Forbidden Forest with all the things in it. The funny names; Whangdoodle, Hornswogglers and Snozzwanglers and the Minpins sound fun, Dad. Living in a tree would be just brilliant! Someday I want to do just that." Harry says before walking to the stairs.

"Those are funny names but the creatures themselves sound dangerous don't they? Just like the creatures in our own Forbidden Forest. Perhaps that's why the parent in the book forbid her son from going there, hmm?"

"Parents do have ways of spoiling kids' fun, even in storybooks! I know, Dad." Harry says at the look Sirius is giving him. "You are keeping us safe."

* * *

Two days before his party, Harry and Sirius are enjoying a breakfast of tarts, eggs, muffins, toast and sausage when an owl appears at the window.

Standing and walking to the window to retrieve the letter, Sirius hears Harry ask "Whose owl is that, Dad? I've not seen a large black owl with white feather tips before. Do you know him or her?"

"I'm not an acquaintance of all owls, son. This appears to be from Gringotts, probably just a notice on an account. Finish your breakfast Pup and let's go party shopping. We have to pick up the film and projector from the rental shop in London and we'll get the rest of the party necessities then also. Be sure to bring the list we created." Sirius replies. Tucking the envelope into his jacket pocket, he fails to notice the letter is dated and addressed as: _Harry James Potter, address unknown, deliver July 29,1991._

* * *

"Harry, I am proud of how you have handled your party planning. You are showing me you are growing up by not getting angry when I denied a few things."

Looking up at his Dad as they walk along the pebbled road, Harry admits "I did get mad when you said I couldn't have the sleepover I wanted for tomorrow. I had to throw my pillows and kick the bed some but I'm over it now. I liked my ideas but can do without the prank war and the motorcycle rides for my friends. I do wish you had let _**me**_ have a turn to ride that motorcycle before you sold it to Hagrid though. How could you forget you had a magical motorcycle that flies? I'd never forget something that wicked!"

"Yes well, you can invite your mates for a sleepover before term begins. I'm being selfish and want you all to myself before the party. I didn't need a flying motorcycle so I sold it. Now, you saw where it was when we found it. That old carriage house hadn't been cleaned out in years so I had no idea what might be in there. You did get to keep the bicycle, the croquet set and badminton set. Even if I had kept the 'wicked' motorcycle, I wouldn't have allowed you to ride it until you were at least seventeen. Motorcycles and automobiles are not for underage children. Too many accidents can happen even with people of age. Keeping it around would just be temptation so I found it a good home."

"Daaad. It's a motorcycle not a puppy. It doesn't know about homes." Harry answers with a eye roll at Sirius' silliness.

"Possibly. Here's the shop for the party supplies." Sirius answers ushering Harry into the shop.

* * *

"Look Dad! They have the floating paper ball lanterns just like I saw on the telly show. Could I get some, please?" Harry asks directing Sirius' gaze to the multi colors of hanging balls above their heads.

"Which colors would you like? We will buy twenty and have them placed all around the party area. Do you want two colors or many colors?"

"I think two of every color would look nice, don't you? How do we light them though?"

"We'll find a way, son. I'll go tell the clerk we want the lanterns while you decide what else we should purchase."

Walking back and forth in front of the long shelving system, Harry chooses bright red paper plates, gold napkins and three sets of plastic forks, spoons and knives in multi-colors. Just as Sirius walks up, Harry spots the very thing he has been looking for, a lion pinata.

"Dad, do you see the pinata? I think we should buy that for the sandwich table. It could be the decoration we don't have to actually play with it."

"You don't want a pinata to use for the party? What were you planning to give the guests?"

"We aren't little kids anymore so swatting a silly toy lion isn't much fun. I was thinking of getting some bags to put some candy in or not even have treat bags at all. What should I do?"

"Since I've already ordered two of Honeydukes largest candy assortments, we either need to buy bags or use a pinata. If not, you and I will still be eating on that order by Christmas!"

"Candy bags then. I can't find any that don't have little kid designs though." Harry answers staring at the display dejectedly.

"Have you looked elsewhere or just in this aisle?"

"Just here. Would there be more somewhere other than the birthday section?"

"I would think there might be something else we can find. Let's look around. We need tablecloths also. We have three long tables, one for the guests, cake, and your sandwich making station. Do you want to have red, gold or white tablecloths?"

"I was planning on white with the red plates, gold napkins and multi-colored utensils. Should I pick out cups also? You ordered the pop didn't you?"

"I did. I ordered the brands you requested. We will have Coca-cola, Sprite, Pepsi and Dr. Pepper. That will give you six of each type. I would think twenty four drink cans would be more than enough for approximately eight young people. I doubt each of them will drink three cans at the party. The adults will have coffee or tea. Don't forget you are serving tea with your scones before the lunch. Your guests will be sufficiently hydrated. Now, as to whether or not you need cups, I don't know. Do you youngsters plan to pour the drinks and share different cans or would you be drinking from the can?"

"We like to drink from the can but Uncle Severus makes us use glasses and so does Mrs. Weasley when I visit Ron."

"It's your party son, what do YOU wish to do?"

"I'm going to say NO to cups. We'll just be casual and shock Mrs. Weasley."

"I'm glad to hear that you are saving me a little money. I doubt anything shocks Molly after raising seven children, Pup. I'll have to remember to needle Sev about his fussiness that is similar to Molly! He won't be happy with me but I'll do it anyway." Sirius replies with his trademark grin.

Having been walking up and down aisles as they talked, Sirius stops at a display of wedding related supplies.

"Look son. Here are some clear bags you could use for the candy. You could buy some of the colored ribbon to tie each closed. What do you think?"

"That's brilliant, Dad! I can get this pack of four colors of ribbon. It has red, blue, yellow, and white which is almost the colors I'm using."

"What else do you have on the list from this shop?"

"I have everything except the tablecloths. Here's some white vinyl ones. Should I get that or these cloth ones?"

"Let's buy the white cloth and save them for other celebrations. Is that all, now? Are you double checking your list? We won't have time to order or come back if you leave something off the order."

"I have napkins, plates, utensils, candy bags, ribbons, pinata table decoration, and the floating lanterns. That should be all we need unless you think of something I didn't have on the list." Harry tells him, reading from the list as he checks the shopping cart.

"How many packs of napkins and how many utensils do you have? Are you getting enough? Scones and sandwiches are eaten without forks but for cake and ice cream you will need forks and spoons."

"The packs have twenty four napkins in each and I have two packs. I chose three boxes of mixed utensils and each box has six forks, spoons and knives. Is that enough, Dad?"

"How many plates and what size did you choose?" Sirius asks looking into the cart.

"Thirty six large and then twenty small ones for the scones. Here, this is one of the large packs." Harry answers digging down under the pile to pull out a set of plates.

"I think you have everything. You did an excellent job of choosing everything, son. You may need to hire yourself out as a Party Planner next summer! I'm impressed! I'll let you shop for the Christmas celebration this winter!"

"We already have some Christmas party supplies, Dad. We bought them last year, remember?"

"So we did. I'll just have to add more to them and have you pick them out, then. Let's go purchase all of this and then I need an ice cream break. Shopping makes me need ice cream, how about you?"

"Yes, I suddenly need a sundae with hot fudge and nuts. Thanks Dad."

"For?"

"For everything. The party supplies, letting me plan it and well, just everything. You're brilliant."

"You are quite welcome, Pup. Remember this feeling for the next time you find yourself grounded or receiving a different punishment, will you? I'd like to still be thought of as 'brilliant' then also."

"I'm turning _eleven_ , Dad! I won't be getting punishments any longer. I'm growing up now."

"Yes, you are at that. Come old man, let's go pay for all of this and pick up your lanterns." Sirius answers, working hard to keep a straight face.

* * *

The morning of Harry's party, Sirius and Harry are setting up the food tables and the relay lanes. Sirius has used stakes to mark off two long lanes. He helps Harry tie rope to each stake creating a set of double lanes.

"What is your plan for this relay race, son? I don't quite see the fun in racing brooms down an aisle."

"We're going to have to ride the broom while passing a quaffle back and forth over this middle rope. The team that does it the fastest without dropping the quaffle wins. Then I thought we could do the same but each time the object being passed gets smaller. The final race will be passing a boiled egg."

"A boiled egg? That sounds difficult to do, keep your balance, fly together and pass the egg back and forth! How high do you plan on flying?" Sirius asks nonchalantly.

"I'm thinking about ten feet up." Harry says with a straight face.

"Ten feet! Harry! I don't ..."

"I'm teasing, Dad. I have the brooms set with a charm that won't let them go above four feet. If someone slips off it won't hurt at that height, will it?"

"Alright Mischief. Four sounds perfect especially with the grass underneath. Let's go get your sandwich station set up. I'll put a stasis charm and a insect shield over it so nothing will get in."

"The scones are delicious. I think we'll have enough to eat." Harry says nibbling on a cheese filled scone.

"We will if you stop eating the party treats. That's your third one and that is enough until the guests arrive." Sirius replies with a warning look.

"Yes sir. Dad? There's another owl outside the window. I hope it isn't a message saying someone can't come today."

* * *

Retrieving the envelope, giving the owl a reward, Sirius reads the inscription aloud. "Harry James Potter, residence unknown. That's odd but it's addressed to you so, here you are. Open it and let's see what it is about."

Not having received much post, Harry eagerly opens the envelope and scans the letter. Watching, Sirius sees a despondent and almost frightened look come over Harry's face.

"What is it, Pup? What has you looking liked a condemned man?"

"It's an official letter from school. It says I'll be resorted."

"What? Let me see it."

Taking the letter, Sirius reads _"Master Harry James Potter has been accepted to the term beginning September 1, 1991 at the esteemed academy of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Congratulations!_

 _All First Year students will go to platform 9 & 3/4 in King's Cross Station to ride the Hogwarts Express. Arrival must be in time to board thirty minutes before departure with departure being two o'clock in the afternoon of September 1, 1991. First Year students are allowed one familiar consisting of Cat, Owl or Toad. The following lists items needed for school including textbooks and courses. Sorting into your House will be in the evening of September 1, 1991."_

"I have a house and I already know my courses for next term. I don't want to take those courses. I already know the First Year curriculum and don't want to be resorted! I'm Gryffindor!" Harry exclaims sounding close to tears.

"Calm down now, Pup. I recognize this. It's an official Welcome To Hogwarts letter sent to all First Years. Look son, look at the date this was written." Sirius appeases as he leans over the boy slumped in the chair.

"1985? I don't understand, Dad."

"The children chosen to attend Hogwarts have their names written in The Book Of Hogwarts at birth. The Book is the official record of all magical children born in that year. The school then addresses letters of official welcome on that child's fifth birthday ready to be owled on their eleventh birthday. This letter was your Welcome Letter you would have received had their not been a Junior Level Program at the school. I doubt you will be resorted but we'll ask Professor Dumbledore later if you wish."

"I do. I want to make sure I'm not going to have to take those introduction classes all over again. I know all of that already. I also DON'T want to be put anywhere else as I have friends living in Gryffindor! I won't move! I won't retake courses either! Even if you wallop my bum over it, _**I'm not doing it**_!" Harry exclaims each word getting more forceful.

"Harry. Look at me." When the boy makes eye contact, Sirius continues. "You aren't going to be forced into this and you aren't going to be punished for resisting. Let's just calm down and talk to your Grandpa when he comes, alright? I also believe you aren't the only child to have received a letter such as this. We just haven't been aware until today. Now, let's go change for the party and I have another letter addressed to you. The one that came the other day. We'll read it together."

"Is it another Welcome letter? How many will I get?"

"It isn't about school at all. You'll find out when you're dressed for the party. I'll meet you back here in twenty minutes. Don't forget to dress in your new jeans not the faded ones."

"I like the faded look."

"Not today, son. Today is a special occasion and I want my Eleven Year Old to look spiffy."

"Spitty? You want me to look like I've been spit on?" Harry asks wide eyed and incredulous.

"No nutter. S. P. I. F. F. Y, spiffy means looking very well kept and presentable. Let's go get ready for this party you have worked so hard planning."

* * *

Dressed in new dark blue jeans, white dress shirt and red jumper vest, Harry descends the stairs waiting for Sirius to follow.

"I took the liberty of opening the post son because I thought it was dealing with one of your accounts. Here you are, Pup. Happy Birthday."

Pulling the parchment out of the envelope, Harry unfolds it, surprised to have two photographs fall into his lap.

Lifting them to examine, he discovers the photographs are of paintings. Looking more closely he sees his Mum in one and Dad in the other. "Daddy? Mummy?" Harry whispers in shock.

"Yes Pup. Read the letter and everything will be explained." Sirius says quietly as he strokes the child's hair.

 _"Dearest Harry,_

 _If you are reading this then first of all let us tell you Happy Birthday! You are eleven-years-old now and have been accepted to Hogwarts! We've known from the time of your birth that you would be attending! Hogwarts will be such fun, son. You can find good friends there and pull all kinds of pranks._

 _James! He's going to study not pull pranks. Harry, Love, do your best in school and don't be like your Father. You listen to your Mummy, Love._

 _Harry, do both son. Have fun and study hard. You are so smart and talented already, at age five, I know you will be a success._

 _Now for the reason for this letter. Son, there's an evil man forming a following and he wants to rid the world of the followers of the light. The light is what we refer to the normal good way of life not the dark evil side Voldemort wants to exist. We are in hiding from Voldemort and have set up protection but that may not be enough. You are to be sent to live with your Godfather Sirius if something happens to us. So, if you are seeing this letter and are NOT with Sirius be sure to alert the Goblins at Gringotts Bank. They have our wills. As we don't know for sure if Sirius is able to care for you we also have listed Severus Snape as a possible guardian. He's an old friend of your Mum's and will keep you safe._

 _Son, we have enclosed two photos. These photos are of our official portraits that were painted and stored in the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts. As you are now going to be an official student there, you will be able to talk to us through these portraits. Please come to the Room and find us as we will have been waiting to speak with you. The password to the room to view our portraits is "Tiger Lily". The Room can take the shape of what is needed and this password will ensure you are entering the correct setting. If you can not find the room with help from the Ghosts, ask Sirius or find the Marauder's Map. This map should be with Sirius or Remus Lupin, another of our best friends. Harry, under NO circumstances are you to be living with either Peter Pettigrew, (have nothing to do with him) or your Mum's muggle sister. It is in our Wills so our word is law._

 _Until we meet again dear Harry, Happy Eleventh Birthday!_

 _Love Mummy and Daddy."_

Folding the letter and replacing it in the envelope, Harry looks up at his Dad.

"Is this real? Do you believe they really do have portraits that I can talk to? This isn't a prank is it? Someone trying to get me to believe when it isn't true?" Harry asks.

"You have seen the paintings at Hogwarts and know magical portraits are able to communicate. I don't believe this is a prank at all. I believe your Mum and Daddy are waiting for us to find them. It's too late today what with the party guests arriving in thirty minutes, but first thing tomorrow morning, we'll go. I know how much it will mean to you to be able to talk to your Mum and Daddy again, Harry. Happy Birthday son. This is a wonderful gift you just received."

"Did you know? About the portraits, I mean?" Harry asks still unable to accept what he has read.

"No, I was never informed. This is a special surprise just for you, son. I am eager to speak to them as well, though."

"What if they don't want me to be me. What if they're disappointed in me?"

"Why would you think that? Oh, look at the time, Harry. Your guests will be here in fifteen minutes! Go wash your face and put on a smile. You have an elaborate party to supervise. We'll meet your parents when you are ready. It doesn't have to be tomorrow. Go on now. Party Time!" Sirius announces shooing the boy towards the stairs.

"I don't know if I can have fun now. I just want to go to bed."

"Too late for that, my boy. We have relay races, a film to watch, cake to eat, sandwiches to devour and a fun time to attend. Don't make me have to turn on magic tickle fingers to get you moving."

"NO, not magic tickle fingers! I'm going!" Harry squeals running for the stairs as Sirius paces towards him.


	7. Party and Portraits

**Harry Potter Junior Level: Year Three**

 **Ch. 7**

* * *

 _A.N. Thanks goes out to Jess for the idea for Harry's new pet. It took a few months to get it but he now has one._

* * *

 **Party and Portraits**

* * *

A few hours into Harry's party after he has completed his turn at the relay, Ron corners Harry before the other children get close enough to hear. "Mate? Walk with me inside. I need the loo."

"Ron, you know where it is, besides I can't leave my guests. Dad might not approve of me leaving again. He told me when I left before, I was to be a better host and stay with the guests. I don't want to be scolded again for leaving without someone watching the relay."

"FRED! OI! FRED!" Ron hails his older brother.

"What do you want Ronnikins? I'm busy trying to sneak something into the punch.

"What?!" Harry exclaims. "NO, Fred! You can't do that. You'll be in trouble because Dad told us 'No Pranks Today" and he means it. Please don't. I don't want the party ruined by someone getting in trouble."

"Watch the relay for Harry. He's going with me to the loo. Shut it, Fred!" Ron commands before his brother can comment.

"What is with you? You do know how to go to the loo alone." Harry asks as they walk in the side entrance.

"Harry, the house has black magic remember? I don't want to accidentally set off something and get your Dad mad. I have something to tell you and it has to be alone." Ron whispers as he pulls Harry down the hallway.

"Fine, we're alone. What's the big announcement?" Harry huffs, tired of Ron's pulling on him.

"Remember that car my Dad was repairing?" At Harry's nod Ron continues "He fixed it to run and he even has it fixed to FLY. He took the twins and me up in it yesterday! Wicked, huh?"

"Yes but how does he keep from being seen? According to Dad, _no_ muggles are to see magic. He can't keep them from seeing a flying car, Ron."

"Yes, my Dad can. He has a special switch to push to disillusion it. Next time you come over, I'll let you ride in it with me and Dad."

"That's something fun alright. Now do you need the loo because I have to get back outside."

"I'll go, wait for me, okay?"

"Those relay races were wicked. It was hard to pass that boiled egg back and forth and still stay together with your partner." Ron comments walking back to the front door just as Sirius walks inside.

"There you are. Harry, we have the film ready if you want to gather everyone in the Carriage House. Were you two looking for more food?'

"No sir. I needed the loo and Harry came too." Ron says

"And How do you do, Bob A Loo?" Sirius replies causing Harry to snicker and Ron to look confused.

"You were rhyming so I joined in." Sirius explains shooing the two outside.

* * *

Once in the Carriage House, Hermione starts a monologue all about the film.

"Don't you just love the romance in this first Star Wars? Luke and Han battling over Leia and Leia liking both but not knowing Luke is really her brother. It's sooo romantic and then the relationship between C3PO and R2D2 is fantastic too. Those are good friends just like us, right? Chewbacca being all protective over his friends is kind of like Hagrid with us don't you think? I just love the friendships in the film."

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"You're cracked. This film is about a battle between the ones who use the force for good and the evil dark side who are bad. Everyone knows that. Besides that, shut it, will ya? I don't wanna hear you blabber on about romances. Harry doesn't either. Right mate?"

"Well, I ... Uh.."

"I'm leaving. I'll go sit with Ginny and she'll be more friendly that you!"

"Now you've done it. Hermione's angry. That's not good Ron."

"Aw, she'll get over it. I like these seats with the half table to pull up over our lap. Are we going to eat soon?"

"We had scones, sandwiches, crisps, fruit and tarts already! Yes, we're going to have popcorn and drinks." Harry answers after seeing his friend's sorrowful look.

"And cake afterwards right?"

"Doesn't your Mum every feed you? You act starved."

"She doesn't give me cake or popcorn or crisps or let me make huge sandwiches, though."

"Boys! The film is starting, quiet down. Here Ron, this ought to hold you over until cake time." Sirius comments right behind them as he hands each a canned drink and a large bag of buttered popcorn.

* * *

Standing in back of the room next to Severus and Remus, Sirius asks "What did you think of Harry's gift? Did I do well?"

"Well? You spoil that child, Sirius. What does an eleven year old boy need an five room tree house for? A regular sized one room would have been sufficient."

"Now Severus, I think it's wonderful. Draco seemed to love it as did the rest of the crew. You saw how they all made a mad scramble for the hanging walkway. Even the girls were anxious to climb to see it. I would have been in heaven if my Dad ever built or had someone build a treehouse. Where did you get the idea, Sirius?" Remus asks.

"One of his favorite films to watch is Disney's Swiss Family Robinson and there's an elaborate treehouse in the film. Did you notice the two way mirror I have on the wall? We can communicate while he's there and I'm in the manor."

"I did notice, I also noticed the kitchen with a refrigerator, the reading room with the books, the game room with a pool table, pinball machine, board games, the room with two hammocks under the see through roof and the working loo. I would say it's the nicest treehouse in Britain."

"I did make a nice one, didn't I? The crows nest seemed to be a hit. All the boys climbed the rope ladder to see it. I even put one of the old telescopes there. I'm pleased they like it."

"Harry is easy to please. He also liked Hermione's gift. Not every eleven year old boy would appreciate being given the monstrosity "Hogwarts, A History" as a present. I would have thought the Weasley's gift of a box of prank products or Neville's gift certificate to Honeydukes would be more to his liking." Severus says.

"Harry likes gifts no matter what they are. He will enjoy Draco's gift of a new magical chess set also. He seems to be liking more violent games lately. He wanted a set of magical gladiators that behead each other and spew blood. I told him it wasn't something I approved of."

"My gift of a book of adventure stories seemed to please also. What does Dumbledore have for him? I know he gave a racetrack for a gift so what will he do this time?"

"Remus, I have asked but he refuses to tell me. He and Minerva are joining us in about thirty minutes when the film is over. We'll find out together."

At the battle scene where Luke and Han fire at the Death Star, the children cheer when Luke's shots hit home. "GOT IT! Way to use the Force, Luke!" Ron calls loudly.

As the film ends with the Princess giving medals to Luke and Han, the children cheer again. "HERO'S! Long live Luke, Han and Chewie!"

"Alright everyone, that's it for this film. Everyone take a break and meet under the hanging lanterns in the yard in ten minutes. We'll have the cake, ice cream and a special gift." Sirius calls.

* * *

Gathering around the long table set with the different colored bowls and plates, Ginny whispers to Harry "This is a rainbow table. All the colors match the hanging lanterns too."

"Thanks for noticing that. I picked the plates, silverware and bowls just for that reason. Ohh, look at that!" Harry answers now looking at Minerva as she carries a large cake to the table.

"Come up here, children. I want you to see this close up. Happy Birthday, Harry" Minerva calls as she places the cake on the raised cake platter.

"Grandma! How did you know to put dragons on it? I just thought it would be Quidditch themed again."

"I have my sources, Harry. Don't worry girls, the moving dragons are just toys. They won't fly at you." McGonagall tells Ginny and Hermione who are watching the dragons very carefully.

"That is a beautiful cake, Professor. Two tiers, white frosting with the red and gold trim. I also like the red, green and gold dragons that are not moving." Ginny speaks up.

"Thank you Miss. Weasley. The house elves at Hogwarts made this cake. Shall we cut it?"

"We have to wait for Grandpa." Harry whispers to her as she lifts the knife.

"We have to sing to Harry." Ginny insists at the same time.

"Albus is on his way. He told me to tell all of you to enjoy the cake and be ready for a big surprise. So, ready to sing everyone? "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday ..." Minerva begins to sing as everyone else joins in. Fred and George singing off key and three times as loud as everyone else while substituting "Harrikins" for Harry.

"What is with them adding Ikins to our names?" Harry asks Ron under the cover of his brothers noise.

"Just them being annoying as always, Ignore them." Ron replies.

* * *

"Happy Eleventh Birthday, Harry! Here's your gift from me." McGonagall says as she hands Harry a long envelope as he is finishing his piece of cake.

"A gift certificate for Quality Quidditch Supplies for twenty galleons! Thanks, Grandma! Thank you for the cake also. I really liked it."

"You're welcome and you see I did listen to your wishes. It has two flavors, chocolate and strawberry."

"It is delicious! There are even little strawberries in the cake. Tell the elves I said "Thank you and I thought it was delicious, please."

"I will certainly relay the message and maybe you could write a thank you note to them also."

"Yes, Ma'am. LOOK! Here comes Grandpa!"

* * *

"Hello everyone, sorry to be late to the party but this gift wasn't one to bring until near the end of the day. Harry, my boy, here you are. Happy Eleventh Birthday!" Dumbledore announces handing over a large box with holes in the sides.

"Maybe he bought you a dragon now that you are obsessed with them!" Draco whispers standing beside Harry.

"Open it, Harry!" Ron calls from his seat across the table.

Lifting the box off the detached bottom, Harry stares at the little creature in the cage.

"What is it, Grandpa? I don't recognize this creature."

"This is a Niffler, Harry. They are good companions. He doesn't have a name so you'll have to decide what to call him."

"I've always liked the name Gizmo so that's his name. Everybody? Meet Gizmo. Hello Gizmo, I'm Harry."

Responding to the boy's greeting, the little black creature bobs it's head several times as it makes a squeaking sound.

"Dad! Look at what I have!" Harry calls as Sirius returns with more drinks.

"A NIFFLER? You bought him a Niffler? You know those are notorious for taking things. Do you really want one running loose at Hogwarts? There will be no leaving it here as the creature will need to be cared for." Sirius says to Dumbledore.

"Never you worry about that. This little one is trained. Gizmo, as Harry named him, will be a good companion. Hedwig is not able to stay in the dorm but this little one could."

"Here are more drinks, children. Help yourself to more ice cream or slices of cake if you'd like." Sirius tells the listening children, not replying to the Headmaster's comments.

* * *

Later that evening settling Harry into bed, Sirius asks "Did you enjoy today, son? I know the other children enjoyed the party but how about you? You've been somewhat quiet tonight."

"I enjoyed it very much, Dad. I really think the treehouse is wicked! The party was a lot of fun for everyone. They liked the film too. Even Ron finally said he'd had enough to eat and you know how much he likes to eat."

"I certainly do know. He had two sandwiches, popcorn, three drinks, four tarts, three scones and I lost count on the cake and ice cream."

"Two pieces of cake and three bowls of ice cream. I'd be throwing up if I ate all that he did. Doesn't Mrs. Weasley feed him, Dad?"

Laughing to himself, Sirius replies, "I think the boy just has holes in the bottoms of his feet and everything flows right out of them. Are you excited to go to Hogwarts to see if we can find the portraits, son?"

"I'm a little nervous I guess."

"Why?"

"What if they are disappointed."

"In you?"

"Yes."

"Why would you think they might be disappointed?"

"I'm not what they remember, if they remember me at all. I just don't want to be a disappointment because I'm not Little Harry anymore. I'm not their baby."

"No, you certainly aren't a baby. I have no doubt they will remember and be extremely happy to see you no matter how old you might be. Let's don't worry about that... What is Gizmo doing?"

Looking across at his new pet, Harry giggles to see Gizmo hanging from the standing lamp pulling on the lamp chain as the light switches on and off.

"He likes the chain, I think. Gizmo also likes the gold chain on the lamp in the sitting room. He was trying to put it in his mouth earlier."

"Attracted to gold and chains. That is going to be something you'll need to watch him for as we get to school. You don't want to sit in class with Gizmo running loose. He's going to have to stay in the kennel we transfigured. We'll pick up a better one in Hogsmeade before school begins."

"Okay Dad. Goodnight Dad. Goodnight Giz." Harry answers rolling over to his side.

* * *

The next morning, rising early, Sirius calls to Dobby.

Popping in with a smile Dobby asks "Master Siri? Dobby is needed?"

"Yes, I need to go to Hogwarts this morning and Harry's sleeping. Would you please stay and keep him safe while I'm gone? He knows where the makings of breakfast are. He may have _one_ slice of cake after a nutritious breakfast. You know what nutritious breakfasts are so see to it he has one."

"Yes Master Siri, Dobby loves Master Harry Potter Black, sir."

"I know. Both of you behave and I'll be home before lunchtime." Sirius replies stepping into the floo to travel to the school.

* * *

"Albus, I'm a little concerned. I want to make sure this is real and not some hoax. I also would like to discuss Harry before I bring him here. Harry's a bit apprehensive right now." Sirius explains after having Dumbledore read the letter from Harry's parents.

"I understand your hesitancy Sirius but I can't see how this could possibly be a hoax. That is James and Lily's handwriting plus the letter is dated 1986. If it will make you less uneasy, I'll go with you to the room.

"Yes, that's true it is definitely their handwriting plus the two pictures are old as if from that time. Having you along will give me extra security in case it's needed. Shall we go then?"

"Yes, but I will be using a different method of finding the door. I have a suspicion I'm to only use the code instead of our usual pace three times while thinking of your requirement for the room. This seems a special method designed just for viewing the portraits."

"Whatever you think is best, Sirius. I'm only along for the backup. Truthfully though, I'm as anxious to see them again as I'm sure you are. I'll follow you." Albus replies.

* * *

Reaching the seventh floor and across from the Baranabas the Barmy tapestry, Sirius stops wand aloft and intones "Tiger Lily" before walking through the door that appears. Dumbledore following behind, enters into a small sitting room with oversized chairs, white and cream wallpaper with one wall featuring a painting of tiger llillies in a field.

"This must be the right setting as I see the painting. This painting was Lily's favorite from years ago. She had a copy of it in their home in Godric's Hollow." Sirius says quietly.

"Let's see if we can find the portraits among these stacked against this wall." Dumbledore replies moving frames and paintings out as he speaks.

"Sirius?"

Turning from his perusal of the painting having been lost in thought, he sees what Dumbledore has moved to the seats of two chairs. There before him but still, are 16 x 20 portraits of James and Lily Potter. Moving across the room to stand in front of them, he says "James?"

The portrait becomes animated with James Potter's shoulders and head appearing to grow larger.

"Padfoot! It's about time you came to see us. Say Lily's name so she can animate also."

"Hello Lily!"

"Sirius! Oh, it's good to be able to speak again. We've waited so long to speak to anyone. Tell me, Where is my baby?"

"Harry is safe and he's happy. Neither of you need to worry about that." Dumbledore answers as Sirius is overcome with emotion at seeing his best friends once more.

"We are gone then. If you are here to speak to us in portrait form, we are no longer there and Harry is an orphan. Please tell me he is not living with my evil sister."

"He's with me, Lils. James, Lily, we received your letter just yesterday informing us of the portraits. Harry was excited to have the small pictures of the two of you as he has so few. I've given him what I had but it isn't much. I must know, how did you, what tipped you off to, what was it that made you decide.." Sirius begins but can't finish his thought.

"How did we know we were targeted for death?" James asks calmly.

"Yes."

"Pettigrew isn't a smart one as you remember from school. One day when he was visiting, he made a remark that led us to believe we were going to be attacked one day. I had you put as guardian of Harry immediately with Severus as second guardian. We went that very evening to have wills drawn up and these portraits painted plus magicked. We wanted to be there for our child in the future if something were to happen."

"What did you mean in the letter when you wrote 'We don't know if Sirius is able to care for you?' Why did you bloody well think I wouldn't? I've loved my Pup since the day I set eyes on him in the hospital room snuggled in his Mum's arms! I would never abandon your child, Prongs."

"We never thought you would, Siri. Voldemort was targeting everyone who was a follower of the Light. I named Severus as second guardian because some had suspicions as to which side he was on. I knew the truth, he's always been on the side of the Light." Lily replies calming her friend with her quiet voice.

"Do you have contact with Snape? How about Remus? Is Peter still a rat?"

"James, that isn't nice to call someone a rat." Lily scolds.

"You've forgotten, his animagus form is a rat." James replies looking sideways at his wife.

Deciding to jump to the point of this meeting Sirius announces "Let's talk about Harry. He's now my son. I adopted him through a blood adoption two and a half years back. He's just celebrated his eleventh birthday as of yesterday. Harry is my child now. I've raised him since that night. James, Lily, he isn't the little boy you may remember. Harry is anxious to meet you but is also nervous at the same time. He is worried you may not see him as an eleven year old only 'a little kid' as he calls it."

"We are also anxious to meet him again. Is he with you now?"

"No, I left him home with a house elf. If you are agreeable, we will visit again after lunch. It must be near lunchtime now. I'll bring him back in about an hour, say one o'clock?"

"Sirius, we have no way of telling the time. We will be ready when you decide to bring our boy. It's wonderful to see you again. You too Professor."

"Lily, call me Albus. You aren't my students any longer. I do hope we will talk again. I would like to hear of how you saved Harry. Come Sirius, let's take our leave."

"Yes, Harry's waiting. He's probably anxious about what is going on as I didn't tell him where I'd be. I'll see you again, mates." Sirius replies as he follows Dumbledore out of the room.

* * *

"Albus, I'm concerned. Perhaps I should wait to bring Harry. I want to be sure he's emotionally prepared for this before I allow the meeting."

"I feel he's as prepared as an eleven year old can be, Sirius. I'd advise you not to stall on this meeting. He's been wanting to see his Mum and Daddy for a long time and now has the ability to do so. Delaying will only increase his anxiety and possible anger. Would you like me to come along this afternoon?"

"No, thank you. Harry and I will have private conversations with his parents. I hope I'm doing this right. I feel he deserves the opportunity to see and talk to his parents but will it be too difficult for a boy of just eleven?"

"Harry is an exceptional child. He's capable of many things as you know."

"Yes, I do. Well, I'll be off if you don't mind me using your floo again. Thank you for the support, this morning." Sirius replies.

"Any time, son. I'll be here if you need me."


	8. Face To Face

**Harry Potter Junior Level: Year Three**

 **Ch. 8**

* * *

Lilyflower101- Niffler scene is just for you as you planted the idea. Thanks goes out to Chrissysmiles also. She provided many ideas as well.

* * *

 **Face To Face**

* * *

"Master Harrypotterblack! Youse mustn't! Father didn't want crate moved from front hall."

"Dobby, it's fine. Don't be such a worrier. I know what I'm doing here. Nothing bad is going to happen. I'm just going to play with Gizmo here in the bedroom. You can stay and play with us." Harry replies as he opens the crate's door allowing Gizmo to come out into the bedroom.

"Hi, Gizmo. I'm Harry and this is Dobby. You live with me now. Let's play something. We can jump on the bed and I'll catch you if you start to fall off." Harry says holding the furry fellow up near his face.

"Master Harrypotterblack knows bed jumping wrong. Master Sirius punished in corner before!" Dobby glowers at the young boy.

"Ah Dobby, it's not going to hurt anything. I can fix the bedclothes back and no one will know. Here you hold him and then help him up on the bed with me after I climb up. Okay, I'm up. You can put him up here and let go."

He decides that was not a good plan when the quick little Niffler scrambles off the bed, pushes open the cracked bedroom door and rushes out seconds later.

"GIZ! Come back here! We need to stay in the bedroom!" Harry calls jumping down and chasing the quick footed creature. Just as he's reaching for him on the stairs, Gizmo jumps the banister and rides down on it's stomach. Rushing downstairs, Harry is unable to spot the little black fellow.

"GIZ? WHERE ARE YOU? COME BACK AND I'LL FEED YOU." Harry calls, stopping to listen to see if he can pinpoint where Gizmo the new pet Niffler might be.

"Niffler bad pet for boy! What Headmaster thinking when give Niffler to boy! NO good come from Nifflers!" Dobby mutters to himself as he continues to follow Harry around the Manor scolding every so often.

"I know he's inside somewhere as he can't open the front door. Maybe he went in the front room, let's go look there Dobby."

"Father said to leave pet in kennelcage locked. Should've listened to Father, Master Harrypotterblack!" Dobby scolds, once again being ignored by the child busy chasing his new pet.

"He's not in here, where could he have disappeared to so fast?' Could he be back upstairs? Maybe I need to go back up and look there.' Harry asks, mostly talking to himself. Before Dobby can come up with a reply they both hear a crash from the kitchen across the hall.

"He's in the kitchen, come on help me catch him! It sounds as if he's breaking something!" Harry calls out spinning in place ready to dash to the kitchen.

"New pet for Master Harrypotterblack to catch. Dobby watch, not help, not in charge of niffler."

"But Dobby! I can't catch him, hold him and put him back in the dog crate by myself. Dad had to help me last night by holding the top of the crate down for me to latch it. He wouldn't go in the front so we had to put him down in from the top. Gizmo was pushing up and out before I could latch it closed. Please help me. Dad will be upset with me if he comes back and Giz is out of the crate! He told me to keep Gizmo in his crate unless I had his permission to take him out. Please Dobby?"

"Put lip back, stop puppy look and Dobby help. But only once. Master's pet, master's job not Dobby's. Young Master to obey Father!"

"Fine. Help me this once and I won't ask anymore. Let's go see what he's doing now. Those are strange noises." Harry replies as he hears a grinding noise coming from the kitchen.

* * *

"James, Lily. What did you mean in the letter you sent Harry when you said 'We don't know if Sirius is able to care for you?' What did you think of me at that time? Did you think I'd just abandon the child that meant as much to me as he did to you?" Sirius asks after a long period of catching up with his friends.

"No hard feelings, Siri ole chap. It was not meant as a slur against you." James explains as Lily continues "It was meant as we were not sure you would want to take on a young child when you were a swinging single batchelor enjoying the single life. We were giving you an out just in case. I am pleased you chose to take Harry."

"I vowed to you to do anything I could to protect your child and I meant what I said. I didn't just 'take' Harry in as a ward. James, Lily, I _adopted_ him as my own. We went through a blood adoption ceremony so he is magically and legally my son now. I needed to do this for his protection as the followers are still active. As far as we can determine, Voldemort hasn't materialized but we aren't ruling out the possibility he will return." Sirius explains to the portraits as they listen quietly.

"Thank you for keeping my baby safe. Is Harry a good boy, Sirius?" Lily asks causing James to scoff "My child is a junior maurader, he won't know the word good."

"Lily, he's a little like James here at times, a bit reckless, finds mischief easily and can go stubborn in a heartbeat. He's also still much like you remember, the innocent, kind hearted child who loves all living creatures. Don't worry my friends, I haven't changed your baby. He's still recognizable."

"I can't wait to set eyes on my Harry once again. Does he remember us?"

"Lils, he was eight, not a baby when you last saw him. I'm pretty sure he remembers you." Sirius answers jokingly but then seeing her expression adds "He does. He has told me stories of what he did with you both. There are days when he misses you very much."

"Are you planning to let us meet with him today? It's been so long Siri. We've missed so much if we've been gone nearly three years." Lily asks next.

"I am. I'll bring him to meet with you in about an hour. I need to go home, make him more presentable, feed him and then we'll be back. Harry's feeling unsure of how to approach you so don't be hurt if he seems quiet. See you in awhile."

* * *

"GIZMO! NO! STOP!"

The little creature with the duck bill ignores the shout continuing to drop the shiny spoons and forks into the blender making a terrible grinding noise. Just as he reaches for another utensil the blender quits emitting smoke from the motor.

"EEEPPP, bleeb, peeep. EEEPP!" Gizmo announces as he moves across to grab a silver serving tray on one of the decorative shelves.

"NO GIZ! You can't touch that! NOOOO!" Harry yells as the silver tray is flung on the floor. Moving across the shelf, the display case of silver utensils is lifted, shaken and opened. Soon there is a shower of falling silver following the tray. With a crash, a polished silver serving bowl is hurled next bouncing at Harry's feet as Gizmo makes his way across the shelves.

"GIZMO! You are making a huge mess and you're not supposed to touch the silver! NOO! Not the GOLD ONES! **NO** GIZ!" Harry yells as two of Sirius' ten golden rimmed glass goblets are picked up next. Watching as the Niffler examines the goblets, Harry wishes he could break the 'No Magic' rule right about then.

"GIZ! PLEASE. PLEASE DON'T THROW THOSE. _PLEASE_. Dobby, those belonged to Dad's Grandmother and he treasures those. Help me before he breaks them! Help me get this cleaned up too. I might get punished for the mess even if I didn't do it!"

"Dobby help." Lifting a wobbly hand Dobby points and commands "NIFFLER DOWN" which causes Gizmo to float down to Harry's outstretched hands.

"Good, thanks Dobby! Now help me get him in the crate and we can clean up in here. Maybe you can magic the things back on the shelf for me." Harry says walking back to the front hall where he left the crate as they went looking for Gizmo.

"In you go Gizmo. You've been a naughty little Niffler and earned time out until I think you can behave better. You made a big mess today. We need to have lessons on manners, Gizmo." Harry informs his pet as he latches the metal bar rack across the top of the crate.

Turning away from the Niffler, both Harry and Dobby miss the little fellow pulling things out of his pouch to examine.

* * *

"Well Pup, are you ready to see your parents? They are eager to speak to you once more." Sirius asks as the two stand outside of the entrance to the Room of Requirement.

"I'm ready. Could I speak to them with you there though? I'm not ready to be alone in the room. What if they don't know me?"

"I will be there if you want me to be. Of course they will know you, Pup. You're their son. You haven't changed so much they won't recognize you. Let's go in."

* * *

"Lily. Someone is here to speak to you." Sirius announces walking up to the plush chairs where he has placed the portraits. Hanging back towards the door, Harry watches as the still portrait of his Mum comes to life.

"Did you bring Harry? Is he here?" Harry hears his Mum's voice for the first time in two and a half years.

"MUMMY? Is it really you?" Harry asks walking in front of the chair to be able to see close up.

"Harry! My baby! Yes, it's me, I'm in a portrait form but I have my memories. I'm so happy to know our potion kept you alive. How are you, Pet?"

"I am okay. I just had my birthday and I'm eleven now. I missed you Mummy. Did you and Daddy miss me?"

"Definitely. We have visited with you some, did you know?"

"Yes, I've seen you a few times. You were with us during the blood adoption weren't you? You blew out the candle. I saw you afterwards for just a few seconds. You and Daddy too."

"We were there but we weren't able to speak or show ourselves so I'm surprised you saw us. Siri? Wake James now. I've had my alone time with him as I requested. James has waited a long time for this, as I have." Lily requests.

"James. Someone is hear wishing to talk to you. Will you join us?" Sirius asks the second still portrait.

Watching carefully this time, Harry sees the portrait seem to shimmer and slightly shake as his Dad's eyes and then face come alive.

"Little One! I've missed you so much! Your Mum and I did all we could to keep you safe and I see we succeeded. Will you talk to me, my little one?"

"I survived and I'm eleven now. I'm not a little one anymore. Pet and Little One are baby names. My _name_ is Harry." Harry answers somewhat irritably.

"Harry, manners." Sirius reprimands receiving a 'yes sir' in return.

"Now Siri, let the boy talk. He may as well say what's on his mind. I didn't raise a bashful child as far as I remember. Speak up Little... Harry. What would you like to say?" James asks.

"I'm confused. Why did you give me something to drink to keep me safe and not drink it yourselves? Why did you want to leave me alone? Did you not love me the way you said? Why couldn't you have let me come too instead of being left behind?" Harry asks sounding both rude and angry.

" _Harry_! You may ask anything you wish as long as you are kind. Do you hear me, son? Mind the tone, second warning."

"Yes Sir, I hear you."

Taking this scolding and response in, Lily says "Well Sirius, I didn't think you had it in you to be this way. I'm rather surprised to see you correcting someone on their manners. The man I remember was different, more easy going."

"I've changed Lily. I have learned many lessons in the last two and a half years. I'm not the maurader you remember."

"Siri! You've given up the good life? You don't play pranks anymore, ever?" James asks aghast.

"I'm a professor, James. Have you forgotten? I'm also in charge of a dorm now, as well as Harry. I'm Head of House for Junior Level Gryffindor."

"Shame. I was planning some wonderful pranks for the two of us, Siri." James says before turning his gaze on his child. "Now Harry, I'll answer your questions. We didn't have the time to brew enough of the potion to use for all three of us. We were planning to do so but time ran out. I had just enough to use for one and we, of course, chose to save you. At least we hoped we were saving you. We weren't at all sure it would work. Do not think we left you on purpose, son. We fought and were planning to continue fighting for the Light. That day we did everything we could to survive but it seems we did not. At least we had the foresight to have these portraits done weeks before."

"That was my idea, James. You were reluctant to sit for them as I recall. Now, do you see why it was important? We are able to visit with our loved ones again. Tell me Harry, what school do you go to? Are you in school or do you have private tutors come to your home? Where are you living? Here at Hogwarts or Grimmauld Place?"

"What's Grimmauld Place? I've never heard of that. I am in Gryffindor here at Hogwarts and Dad and I live here during school but Black Manor in the summer."

"But son, how can that be? You just turned eleven so you wouldn't have had your welcoming feast or sorting yet. Your Mum put a spell on her letter to arrive the same day your 'Welcome to Hogwarts' letter arrived, your eleventh birthday." James asks.

"James, Lily, Dumbledore started a program here at Hogwarts two years ago for children ages nine to twelve. Harry and several other children had high enough levels of magic to qualify for this early program we call Junior Level. He and his classmates have completed two years of Junior Level work and are entering the Third Level soon. In these classes, they have been taught some of the primary school lessons,worked on their control of magic and also first year level skills. Harry, as far as course work is more at a middle second year level or even higher at just turned eleven. He's quite the young prodigy and is ahead of most of his year mates in magic."

"My son is gifted. I always knew he had high magical ability from the time he was six months." James replies as Lily says "My baby is considered a prodigy! Well, I'm not surprised either. As James said, he had a gift for magic early. Any baby who can use his magic to float his bottle from a table to his crib has strong magic. You did that many times, Harry. You'd also send your plush toys flying around the room by the time you were eighteen months. Remember James?"

"I'd have to scold you and tell you 'No No. No flying.' and you'd sob into my shoulder. Dumbledore told us not to let you use magic so often as it would drain you and make you ill."

"Dad told me about him getting me my first broom. I still like flying. I want to try out for Quidditch when I get to Second Year. They don't let First Years on the team. I can fly really well. Maybe I can show you sometime." Turning to look at Sirius who is sitting in a chair nearby, Harry suddenly feeling very tired asks "Dad? I'm ready to go home now. I'm hungry. Can we go now?"

"Siri, he calls you 'Dad' I notice." James says wistfully.

"You're 'Daddy' and he's 'Dad'. He adopted me you know, so I'm his and he's mine. You left me and I had to have someone to care for me." Harry answers, the rudeness back in his voice.

"That's enough, Harry. Tell your Daddy you are sorry for your rudeness, _right now_."

"I apologize for my rudeness. May we go, please?"

"Lily, James, he's had an emotional day. We need to leave but we'll visit again." Sirius tells his friends as Harry waits by the door.

* * *

Returning home, having been sent to rest, Harry writes a letter to Draco as he waits to be called down to eat.

 _Dear Drake,_

 _Remember on my birthday, I told you about how I had that letter from my parents? I told you about the portraits didn't I? Today, Dad and I went to the room at Hogwarts where the portraits are. I talked to my Mum and Daddy today. It was so ...I don't know the word... I guess 'strange' works. Dad talked to them better than me. I didn't really know what to say to them. He wasn't happy with me 'cause I got a little rude. He scolded me in front of them which my other Dad did not like. He doesn't seem to be as much a believer in rules as I remember._

 _Guess what, Gizmo got into the kitchen here and made a big mess! He threw silver trays and forks and spoons and knives on the floor. Good thing for me Dad was gone and Dobby could clean it up. I wasn't supposed to let him out of his crate but I did._

 _How are you doing on the summer homework? It isn't fair our dads give us assignments when other kids don't have them. Hermione even wrote Dad and asked for assignments! The girl is cracked in the head but I like her anyway._

 _I hope we can get together soon, have to go as Dad is calling._

 _Your cousin,_

 _Harry_

Rolling the parchment and tying it with a cord, Harry fastens it to Hedwig's leg. "Here girl, please take this to Draco for me."

* * *

Sitting down to a meal of shepard's pie, Harry eagerly tucks in. "Thanks Dad, this is one of my favorite suppers."

"You are welcome, it's one of mine also. We have ice cream with chocolate sauce and strawberries for dessert. Harry? Why were you rude to your daddy today? I was expecting you to show them what a polite young man you are growing up to be."

"I don't really know why. I just felt mad. I'm sorry."

"I just want you to show what an exceptional boy you are. They deserve respect even when you are upset. I certainly can understand you feeling hurt and angry, don't think I am saying I don't. I just want to be sure you understand the rule about respecting adults applies here also. Alright Pup?"

"I'll remember."

"Good boy. Now, did you borrow my silver ink pot or gold tipped quill?"

"No Dad, aren't they in the study?" Harry asks beginning to get an uneasy feeling.

"Neither are on the desk in the study. I seem to be missing my silver backed communication mirror, my hairbrush and even the drawer knobs from the bureau in my bedroom. For some reason the silver trays we display here in the kitchen are on the wrong shelf. I also found mangled utensils in the blender. Care to explain what went on this morning?"

"We need to check Gizmo's crate. He might have them. I'm sorry, Dad. I took the crate to my room and let him out. He got away from me and Dobby. He made a mess here in the kitchen throwing those trays and more. I cleaned it up and Dobby used elf magic to put the things back. I guess he put the trays on the wrong shelf. I learned my lesson, Dad. I won't let Giz loose anymore."

"After dessert, you will go to your room for the night. You deliberately disobeyed me. From now on, the niffler remains in the crate when I am not home. We will expand his crate to give him more room. You may let him out in a closed room if you have permission and I am home. Agreed?"

"Agreed, he is naughty, Dad."

"Which means he makes a good pet for you, Pup. Almost a perfect match, I'd say." Sirius replies with a smirk.

"Daaaad! That wasn't funny!"

* * *

Relaxing on his bed, reading one of his birthday books, Harry hears Hedwig tapping on the window.

"Hey girl, did he answer me?"

With a soft "whoo" the tired owl lifts her foot showing a message tied to it.

"Thanks girl, you have treats in your dish and fresh water too. You eat and we'll see what Drake has to say."

Unfolding the note, Harry reads :

 _Harry, seeing your parents that way would be hard for anybody, I think. That is good that your daddy James is not strict. You can get him to get Uncle Sirius to let you off punishments._

 _I agree with you, summer homework is disgusting. Dad says it's good to keep up my studying even in the summer so I won't forget good study habits. Harry, I say having Dads who are professors just blows! Shhhhh. Don't let anyone know I said that b word. It's another one I'm not allowed to use. I got spanked yesterday for saying 'shite". I picked it up off the telly and Dad spanked me but just eleven smacks with his hand. I don't know what's wrong with the word as it is almost like poop. Anyways, I have to put that on the "Do Not Let Dad Hear That Word" list._

 _My dad told me shocking news this morning. My Mother is living in Paris and wants to see me. Now both of us have to figure out what we do with new or maybe I should say, old, parents! I don't know if I even want to see her. I'll think it over. If I do, can I borrow Gizmo? Maybe he could rile her up so she would not want to see me again! I don't want to go live with my Mum. I like living where I am. Do you think I'll have to move? At least your new/old parents are portraits and can't make you live with them._"

 _What do you mean 'do I remember what you said on your birthday'? It was just yesterday! I'm not so old I need a memory potion!_

 _Please ask Uncle Sirius when you can come over. I want someone to play with._

 _Write me back soon or call me on the mirror tomorrow,_

 _Draco_


	9. Meetings With Mums

**Harry Potter Junior Level: Year 3**

Ch. 9

 **Meetings With Mums**

* * *

The weekend after Harry's party and finding out his Mum is still alive, Draco goes in search of Severus. Finding him in his study busy at his desk, the boy hesitates at the door not wanting to disturb.

Hearing a slight noise, Severus glances up to find his son looking very lost standing in the doorway.

"Hello there, come in and have a seat. Did you have a good rest? I came to check to see if you'd like to go out with me earlier and you were sound asleep. Son, are you feeling ill? You look pale to me."

"No Dad, I'm not ill, I've just been thinking about what you told me." Draco answers settling into his favorite stuffed chair with his feet tucked under him.

"A little more specifics if you will, my boy. I tell you many things so which one of my knowledgable pronouncements has you in such a state? I don't recall grounding you until you were twenty so that can't be the problem."

Grinning a little at the teasing, Draco answers "I've been thinking about my Mum. Harry went to visit his parents did you know? They are portraits but it's almost like having them with him, I think. I would like to see my Mum."

"I did know Harry and Sirius spoke to his parent's portraits. Now as to speaking to your Mum, that can be arranged. Do you wish to talk to her by owl, floo or in person?"

"I want to see her in person but I want you to be with me. I don't want to go alone or stay with her alone. Will you arrange it and stay with me? Please Dad? Don't make me go by myself."

"I wouldn't make you go anywhere by yourself if you were uncomfortable with doing so, son. I'll call Narcissa tonight and set up a date. What else is on your mind? Don't say nothing as I can see there is more bothering you."

"What if she wants me to live with her? What will I do? Does she still get to tell me what I can and can't do? I WON'T listen! I WON'T!"

"Son, Draco, come here and let me hold you." As the shaking child gets comfortable in his lap, Severus spends several minutes making soothing sounds and stroking the child's hair until he feels the tension melt away.

"Okay, let's talk about this. One, you are MY child. Legally and magically, you belong to me. Do you remember our blood ceremony?" Receiving a nod, Severus continues. "Well that was more than just a ceremony to show we were joining as a family, it also made you the equivalent of my son by birth. By joining blood, in the magical community, we become true father and son. We have papers on file both in the Office of Magical Affairs and in the muggle world also, stating you are my son. No one can break that bond or try to state we are not true parent and child. There will be none of that occurring, Draco."

"But she could still make me stay with her couldn't she?"

"No, she has no legal right to command obedience from you in that way. You will be polite and obedient to her as she is an adult, the same as you do other adults. As far as a parental hold on you, I don't see the need for worry. I would not allow her to force you to do anything you are uncomfortable wth. Does this ease the fear, son?"

"Yes Sir, will you call her now and ask if we can come tomorrow? I want to get this over with."

"I will. Now, while I do that, there's a plate of lunch under a stasis charm waiting for you on the kitchen table. Go enjoy it. I'll come sit with you when I finish this floo call."

"OOOh, thanks. I am hungry. Is it something good?"

"Go find out." Severus tells him setting the boy on his feet with a light smack to his bum.

* * *

After the child is out of earshot, Severus makes a floo call to Narcissa. Seeing the woman appear in the fireplace, Severus is a little taken aback by her appearance. The Narcissa he remembers is a well dressed aristocrat with a slight arrogance to her. This person is dressed moderately, hair mussed and has no air about her at all.

"Hello Severus. Sirius told me to expect a call. Thank you for contacting me. You look well."

"Narcissa. I understand you wish to see your son. He is now my child both legally and magically so do not think I will be surrendering him to you. You abandoned this boy two years ago, disappearing without leaving word, reassuring the boy or even a 'by your leave' and now you expect to just pick up where you left off!"

"I did walk away, that is true. I did it FOR Draco. I knew he would have you and you would step up and take care of him. He's always felt loved by you unlike his father. I did what I did to protect him. Now that I know for certain, Lucius is dead, I can no longer hide away. Is Draco agreeable to meeting with me?"

"He wishes to meet with you as long as I accompany him and stay with him. If this is agreeable to you, arrangements can be made."

"I would insist you do just that. I would not separate you from him. He can relax about that as I have no intention on fighting you over him. Would you be free for early tea, tomorrow? Say around one?"

"That will be agreeable. We'll see you then. I have your home floo address from Sirius."

"No, that is the address of a nearby floo station. I don't have a complete floo network here in the home. I have communication settings only, not travel. You will have to take a cab to Hightower Estate from the floo station. It won't be far. I'll see you both tomorrow." Narcissa replies ending the connection.

* * *

While a meeting between Draco and his Mum is being arranged, Harry decides he would like to talk more with his own Mum.

"Dad?" Harry calls coming downstairs to talk to Sirius.

"In the kitchen, Pup."

"What are you making with all those noodles?" Harry asks peering into the large pot on the stovetop.

"I found a recipe for chicken and potato soup in my new recipe book that I'm trying out. It has three noodle types,spices for flavor, celery, onion, potatoes, chicken, carrots and green peas. I thought we'd try it for lunch today."

"What makes you want to do all this cooking when we could order the house elves to bring us lunch? Uncle Sev doesn't cook."

"First of all we don't ever "order" anyone to do anything, we **ask**. I cook because I enjoy it. Did you want to ask me something or are you just in here to be a critic?" Sirius asks smiling slightly at the forlorn looking child.

"I want to go talk to Mum. Draco is going to visit his Mum and I want to visit mine. Could you take me after we eat, please?" Harry asks.

"I can do that. I'd like to talk to your Grandpa anyway. Do you mind if I let you visit alone this time? I can stay if you'd rather, though."

"I don't mind if you don't stay with me and I promise to be mannerly. Will it be okay if I just visit with Mum this time? I can talk to Daddy another time, alright?"

"Of course it will. You may speak to one at a time or both together. It is entirely up to you to decide when and how you want to visit your parent's portraits, son. How are you feeling about all of this now? Do you still feel angry or upset at all?"

"No, not really. I feel good mostly. I like having them back to talk to but I like having you here much more. Dad, talking to them feels kind of like talking to someone who knows you but you don't really know them very well. A lot like talking to Mr. or Mrs. Weasley. They know everything about me from when I was a baby and yet I don't really know much about them. Does that make any sense?"

"Perfect sense, Pup. I know exactly what you are saying. You had only a few years to remember them and were only five when you had to go into hiding. Three years of hiding couldn't produce too many memories. Even though you were eight when they were killed, it must seem a long time ago. Well the soup is ready, let's set the table, get our baps and we'll try our new soup." Sirius replies.

"Dad? Will Draco have to live with his Mum? He's worried that he will and isn't sure about meeting her. Will she take him away from us?"

"Us? I didn't know Dragon belonged to us. All this time I thought he lived with Severus. You mean he's been living here and you've been sneaking him in to eat? Is he here now, perhaps?" Sirius asks making a show of searching around for the boy.

"No Dad. Don't be such a nutter. Of course he doesn't live here. He belongs to us because he's family. Now, will he have to live with his Mum?"

"Son, that isn't something we have any control over but I can say Severus has full custody and with the adoption, Draco is his child as you are mine. No one will be able to force either of you boys to live somewhere Severus or I do not give permission for. Does that help?"

"Yes, I just don't want to lose my best friend."

"I thought Ron was your best friend also." Sirius replies thoughtfully.

"Ron, Neville and Hermione are my friends but Drake is special. Sometimes I feel as if he's more like a brother even if I don't know what it's like to have a brother."

"You and Draco have become very close in the last year. He is much better than a brother, Pup. He's a true friend. Believe me, brothers are not always friends. Now, let's finish so we can get ready for the afternoon visiting."

* * *

"Hi, Mum. I came to talk with just you today. I'll visit with Daddy another time if that's okay with you." Harry says after Sirius brings the portrait to life.

"That will be fine, son. I would like some Mummy time with my little one. Tell me about yourself now. Do you have a pet? I was planning to buy you a white owl for your eleventh birthday. Maybe Sirius could do that for me."

"I have an owl and she's white and her name is Hedwig. I named her for your owl, Mum. She's so smart too. I just tie a note to her and tell her who it's for and she knows just where to take it. Grandpa bought me a niffler just this birthday. His name is Gizmo. I call him Giz sometimes. He's already been trouble and nearly got me into trouble too."

"A niffler? Oh Harry, those are not good pets. Be careful with it because they are attracted to shiny objects and steal things too." Lily tells him.

"Yes, I found that out. I wasn't supposed to but I let him out of his carrier. He made a huge mess in the kitchen with the silverwear and the silver trays. He got into Dad's room and stole his gold tipped quill, a silver ink pot and more."

"Was Sirius angry? Did he punish you?"

"Not much. I got sent to my room to think but it was only a couple of hours. I didn't get spanked or anything else."

"He spanks you then?"

"Sometimes. Mummy? Why didn't you and Dad take the potion you made for me? Why couldn't you save yourselves when you saved me? I love my Dad but I could have all three of you here. I would like that."

"There wasn't enough time to brew another set, Harry. We weren't sure it would even work although we had tried it on a rabbit. The rabbit survived the curse so we thought it might work on something a little bigger. You have your Dad, Harry and now you have us with you but in a better way. If you think about it, it wouldn't be much fun to have three parents making rules and setting punishments now would it?"

"Probably not. Mummy? When Dad and I did the blood adoption ceremony, we did a very special side ceremony with candles. I thought I could feel you and Daddy with us. Were you there that day? Did you blow out the candles?"

"Yes son, we were. We were with you many times during the last few years but you weren't able to see us. The candle ceremony was very special and I am happy you were adopted as Sirius' child. He's a good man and I see he loves you as his child. He seems more settled now. Does he ever play pranks with you?"

"No, not anymore. He did some when I first came to stay with him. Then he turned into Dad and not my playmate. He doesn't like it if I play pranks on people."

"Well, I for one am happy to know that. Now, tell me about your friends. Who is your best bud?" Lily asks.

"Draco Snape. I also am best friends with Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley."

"I recognize Ron Weasley. I remember his parents having seven children. I'm glad to know you made friends with Neville. His parents are good people. I don't know the other two. Did Severus Snape get married and have a child and I didn't know about it? I don't remember him in a relationship after... well when you were small."

"No Mummy, he's not married and I don't know if he's in a relationship. Draco is like me. He's adopted. He's the son of Lucius Malfoy but Uncle Sev found out his Daddy was beating him. He had Lucius arrested and took custody and then adopted Draco. Draco used to be so mean but after Uncle Sev took him he didn't have to be mean anymore and we're good friends." Harry explains.

"It sounds as if you get along with Severus then since you call him 'Uncle Sev." now. You get along with the Malfoy's child?"

"I get along with Uncle Sev most of the time. I can't call him Uncle Sev when we're in class because he's the Potion's Professor. He's much more mean as the professor too. He makes us do awful detentions and gives hard homework essays. I like him just as Draco's Dad. Then we can have fun. He took us to London to get Indian food the last time I stayed overnight. Draco and I are good friends, Mum. I think of him as more than a cousin, his Mum and my Dad are cousins, he's more like a brother."

"Where is Draco's Mum, Harry?"

"She left two years ago when Uncle Sev put her husband in jail. She's been living away and just now is getting to see Draco some. He's meeting with her today, even."

"I never would have thought Severus Snape would work with children or become a parent. I knew him as a boy not much younger than you and we were in school together. Has he told you this?"

"He's told me some things. He's the one who reminded me you had a white owl too. I remembered but I didn't tell him that. Mum? Will you always be in a portrait or can you come out of it? The Fat Lady who guards the upper class in Gryffindor can move from painting to painting. Can you do that too?"

"I don't know, Little One. We haven't attempted to move. You'll have to ask Sirius about it. Son, I'm happy to talk with you but you need to go find Sirius now. We've been talking a long time."

"Yes Mummy. I'll visit again soon."

* * *

"Hello son. I've missed you. You have grown." Narcissa greets the boy standing in her foyer.

"Hello Mother. Yes, I'm taller and older than when we last met. You have a lovely home." Draco replies formally while standing next to his Dad.

"Thank you, son. Both of you please come into the sitting room and we'll have Tea. I have your favorite biscuits, chocolate and also lemon tea with cream. Severus do you still prefer straight tea or do you take cream also? I remembered your favorite biscuits were the plain vanilla tea biscuits. Draco, I bought an assortment of pastries also. We have eclair's, beignets, and more for you to try."

"I will enjoy the tea however you wish to fix it, Cissy. Draco is feeling a bit anxious today so excuse his silence." Severus answers after a long period of waiting for the boy to reply.

"Yes, I can understand that. Here I am rambling on and on. Draco, I wish to apologize to you for not helping more with your Father. I don't know if you are aware but he had me under a compulsion spell. I was obedient to him and could not do what he disapproved of. I was not aware of this spell myself. When I left that night, I came to an old friend here in Paris. He recognized the symptoms as I began to suffer effects of the spell as it wore off. I learned from Sirius, you were living with your Godfather. I left you alone to let you be in peace as long as I could. I missed my Dragon and needed to see him."

"Thank you for the tea and biscuits, Mother. I prefer straight tea and no flavorings or cream. My favorite biscuits are strawberry or raspberry filled now. I don't care for the chocolate. May I use your loo, please?"

"Yes, of course it's down the front hall, second door on the right." Narcissa answers, taking in the flashing eyes of her son.

"I don't believe this was a good idea, Sev. He is sending off waves of hostility. Don't you feel them? If he had his wand, I do believe he'd have cast a few spells on me by now. I was hoping we would be able to move past Lucius. I don't know if we can."

"I'll speak with him. Give us a few moments and he'll come around. I can guarantee polite behavior but I can't force the boy to forgive you, Narcissa. Perhaps you could ask him some questions about his favorite activities and friends. He might talk more. This is difficult for him. He believed you were dead. It was quite a shock to him to learn otherwise. Now he is feeling hurt by all of this. Give him time, please. I've had longer to become aware of your new life. Sirius filled me in on everything. Draco just learned you were alive."

"I'll give him as long as he needs but seeing him again, I just want to hold him. You have changed also. You understand feelings much more than you used to. You have become similar to his parent haven't you? I'm still his Mum though."

" **DAD** IS MY PARENT! I'M **_HIS _** CHILD, NOT YOURS!" Draco announces loudly from the doorway, having heard just the last part of the conversation.

"Draconis! You will not raise your voice to an adult! Apologize this instant, young man!" Severus commands sternly.

"Why should I? She abandoned me! She doesn't love me, she just wants more money. I'm the Malfoy Heir, and I control the vaults. You told me that, Dad. She is after money and that's all this is about!"

"Draconis Tobias! Apologize for your rudeness, immediately!" Severus says giving the boy his best Professor Snape glare.

"I apologize, Mother." Draco says quickly before his Dad begins swatting him. He feels that might be next from the look he's receiving.

* * *

"Mummmmmmmy? Why's the boy being mean and yelling? Why're you having Tea and didn't wake me for it? Who's the man, Mummy?" Draco hears a small voice say from behind him. Whirling around in place he sees a small girl holding a blue teddy bear and a pink blanket staring at him.

"Come here, sweetie. I have some people I want you to meet. We were going to save you some goodies and you know I fix your tea when you wake up." Narcissa replies holding out her hands to the little one.

Snuggled into her Mum's lap, the girl eyes Draco curiously as he returns to his seat beside Severus.

"Who're you? I'm Alex."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Severus Snape and this is my son, Draco." Severus answers as Draco continues to stare at the child.

"Draco? Mummy? Is this Draco my brother or a diff'rent Draco?"

"This is your brother. Draco, Severus, may I present Alexandra Elizabeth Hightower, age four almost five. She and I adopted each other when her Papa died last Fall. I've told her all about my Dragon and she's been wanting to meet you, Draco."

"You are very pretty, Alex. Does your teddy have a name? I have a plushie that's a dragon. Draco means dragon so that's why I have one." Draco says finding himself enchanted with the child. Her mahogany curls and deep green eyes along with the slightly chubby cheeks make her adorable in his eyes.

"Teddy is named Teddy. My Papa gave him to me when I was a little baby. I'm not a baby now. I'm going to be five October 31 and that's not long."

"No, it isn't long. October 31 is Halloween so you can have a fun birthday." Draco answers.

"Umm hmm, want to come see my room? We can have our tea up there. I have a table and chairs."

"Yes, I'd like that. May we please, Mother? Dad?" Draco asks turning first to Narcissa then Severus.

"That would be fine with me, son. You and Alexandra go enjoy getting to know each other." Severus answers after Narcissa nods.

"NOT 'Alexandra'! My name is ALEX! Mon Deiu!" The child replies stomping her foot at Severus.

"Alexandra Elizabeth! What have I told you about speaking so? You are behaving rudely. Apologize to Severus or you will sit in the chair!" Narcissa scolds.

"Sorry Draco's Papa. My name is Alex. Come Draco!" she commands leaving the room with Draco following and trying to stifle the attack of the giggles at his Dad's stunned look.

"That child is quite a strong personality isn't she? I insulted your princess and was put in my place. I don't believe I've ever been around a four year old who uses the phrase 'My God' as well as she just did! She's a delight, don't mistake my words. You are going to have your hands full with this one!" Severus chuckles after the children leave the room.

"Yes, I know. I will need all the support I can get. Draco seems to be enthralled with her. I was afraid he might resent her."

"He's mentioned to me a few times how he would like to have a younger brother or sister. He enjoys younger children. We might have found a way to have him ease back into being with you some. Alex may be the key to getting him over his resentment."

"I hope so, Severus. I miss my son. Perhaps we can get them together and that will help him not hate me so. Have you changed his name then? You called him Draconis Tobias."

"He requested the new middle name. We went through the blood adoption and he took my father's name and my surname. In the legal world he still has Malfoy as a surname also. His full legal name is Draconis Tobias Malfoy Snape. I kept the Malfoy so he could control the vaults as you just heard. I'm sorry for his display earlier. I will speak to him about his behavior. It seems we both have strong willed children to care for. We will see what we can arrange as to visits. I need to talk to him first."


	10. Daddy's Prank Ideas

**Harry Potter Junior Level: Year Three**

Ch. 10

 **Daddy's Prank Ideas**

* * *

Having visited his parent's portraits the day before, Harry has been using his Daddy's instructions to practice the spells silently. He anticipates it being entertaining for his Dad and the dinner guests. Sirius has invited Severus, Narcissa and the two children, Draco and Alex to dinner that evening.

"Alright son, let's discuss tonight. We are going to be on our best behavior. We don't want to frighten Alexandra as she may not be accustomed to magic. We'll do our best to welcome Draco's Mother back into our lives. She is my cousin and I will expect you to treat her as family. This is for Draco as well as Severus. He needs to be able to enjoy his Mum's company without being in her home."

"I won't frighten the baby, Dad. Why do I have to wear a tie tonight? Dress clothes are bad enough but a tie on top of all that? It feels odd to be so dressed up just for a dinner with Drake."

"Don't refer to Alex as a baby, son. She's spirited from what Severus says and being nearly five, she might kick you in the knee for calling her a baby. Narcissa is old school and will expect us to be dressed for dinner. She'll expect proper behavior so be watching your manners tonight."

"If the girl kicks me, I'll just kick her back."

"You do that and you'll go to your room and then later, to bed with a smarting bum. I'm not playing around here, son. Severus will have Draco be using his best manners also."

* * *

"Welcome back to Black Manor, cousin." Sirius says ushering in the woman and child. Bending down on one knee, he looks directly into the sparkling brown eyes. "Hello Alex, my name is Sirius and this is my son, Harry. That is such a nice looking dog you have with you. Does the puppy have a name?"

Staring at the long haired man in front of her and stroking her toy, Alex answers. "His name is Dwagon Dog. I have a brother named Dwagon. He is coming tonight. I want him to come see me right now!"

"He isn't here yet but he will be soon. I'm Harry and your brother is my best friend. Do you want to go see my plush toys?"

"NO! I Want My Dwagon, Now!" Alex declares stomping one foot and then the other after hearing the sharp tapping sound on the tile floor. Smiling at the delightful noise, she repeats her stomp again.

"Alexandra! Remember, we spoke of good manners. I don't believe stomping your feet is good manners." Narcissa lightly scolds the now glaring child.

Crossing her arms with the toy dangling, she says " ** _Not_** Alexandwa! My name is Alex and my shoes are happy!"

"I'm sorry, she's tired tonight. Her speech is usually much better and her actions can be." Narcissa apologizes.

"No need for that. I know much more about little ones than I used to. Harry has his moments as well." Sirius replies quietly so as not to embarass his 'little one'.

Muffling his laugh with his hand, Harry decides he likes this small spunky girl. Making a decision, he takes Alex by the hand. "Come with me Alex and I'll show you a good place to make your shoes happy."

Taking her hand, he takes her into the kitchen letting her bounce around making her shoes tap loudly.

"So Alex? Do you know how to do any tricks?" Harry asks the little girl currently resting from her three trips of tapping around the kichen table.

"What kind of tricks?"

"Magic tricks, can you do magic?"

"Yes, I can. See? I can dis'pear." She answers crawling under the table.

Bending down to look at the small girl, Harry sees legs and dress shoes enter the room before he hears "That's a good trick, Alex. Now come see your big brother."

"DWAGON!" Alex screeches crawling out to fling herself into his arms. "You comed to the strange house."

"It's not strange, it's fun. I have a treehouse outside, want to see it?" Harry defends, feeling slightly insulted at her comment of "strange house".

"NO. I NOT WANT TO! Play chase Dwagon!" The child answers running off around the kitchen.

"Alexandra! Harrison! Draconis! STOP THIS AT ONCE!" The boys hear in mid chase. Immediately freezing in place, Harry feels Draco slam into him from behind.

"Ooooffff, Draco!" Harry says picking himself up off the floor.

"Hawwy fall down on floor, Hawwy go boom!" Alex giggles.

"Stand together, right here!" Severus instructs pointing to the floor in front of him as he waits for the three children to do his bidding.

"Now, all three of you listen carefully. This is not a place to run. This is a kitchen. Children run outside not inside. Draco, Harry, I'm surprised you let a four year old talk you into misbehaving. All of you will be sent to a corner with a swatted bum if I catch or hear of you running inside someone's home."

"Yes Dad. Yes, Uncle Severus." Draco and Harry sheepishly reply.

"ALEXANDRA?" Severus intones in his answer me now voice.

"Yes The Papa. Alex is sowwy."

Hearing the little girl call his uncle, "The Papa", Harry looks at his cousin with wide questioning eyes.

"She calls him 'The Papa'. We let her." Draco answers the question not asked.

"All right you three, it's time to wash for dinner. Boys, help Alex and come right back."

* * *

In the washing process, Harry whispers "She got mad at your Mum for calling her Alexandra and yet your Dad called her that and she didn't. Why?"

"Because the last time they came to visit us, they've been to the Manor three times, when she threw a screaming fit over her name, Dad popped her bum. He told her if she talked to him unkindly, she could expect a swat. He also told her he was going to call her Alexandra when he wished to do so. She hasn't thrown a fit since over him using her full name."

"I like her, she's a prickly one, but I still like her. Is she magical?"

"I don't know. It's possible, I haven't seen any from her though." Draco whispers back as Alex joins them from using the loo.

* * *

Setting the final seving dish of mixed vegetables next to the platter of steak, Sirius sits at the head of the table. Narcissa is seated to his right, Severus to his left with Alexandra beside Narcissa and the two boys across the table from her.

"I wasn't sure about the little one and what she might like so I had Dobby fix green beans. There's also some ham if she prefers that to steak. Creamed corn should be well liked as I know the boys devour it. The kids have chips but we have twice baked potatoes. I also know we have mixed salad with cucumbers as I remember you used to love them and a broccoli with cheese casserole for us. I do hope you enjoy the bread, it's not french bread but it's bakery made."

"It all looks delicious, Sirius. There really wasn't a need to fix such a meal. Alex and I don't go all out for meals much. Sandwiches and soup are more our style. My mouth is watering for the mixed salad however. It's been some time since I've had what is considered adult meals."

"Here you are, help yourself." Severus says handing over the large mixed salad bowl.

"Harry? Sirius tells me you love to fly. Are you planning to enter the Quidditch tryouts next school year?"

"I want to enter this year not next year. I'm a great flyer."

"Well that may be, but the Hogwarts rules are you must be a second year before you may enter. That hasn't changed has it, Siri? I certainly wouldn't allow Draco to enter either. He's not old enough and is too small also."

"MUM. I'm not small, I'm big enough to ..." Draco begins to protest but stops at a look from his Dad.

"That is still the rule, Cissy. The boys will just need to be patient."

"Siri, this steak is so juicy and the bread is really tasty too. Don't you want to loan Dobby to me for a week or months? He's an excellent cook." Narcissa comments midway through the meal.

"Dobby isn't going anywhere! He lives HERE with us and at Hogwarts too! You'll have to get your someone else to be a servant 'cause Dobby is FREE." Harry answers before his Dad has the opportunity.

"Harry! You are being extremely rude. Narcissa was not speaking to you and you do not speak to her in that tone of voice. What do you have to say?"

"I have to say I'm right. Dobby is not going to live with HER. **She** doesn't even know how to keep a kid safe so why would we let her have our friend?"

Sliding his chair back to stand, Sirius says "Excuse us for just a few minutes. Please continue eating. Harry, may I see you in the kitchen?"

Exchanging a look with Draco, Harry follows his Dad.

* * *

Watching his cousin, slide back into his chair without wincing, Draco smiles at him. Waiting for the grown ups to start up the conversation, Draco whispers, "Did he smack you?"

"No, I'm grounded to my room until lunch tomorrow for being insolent It's all her fault I got in trouble. What I said was true, right?"

"Hmm, yeah kind of. I don't know about now but that used to be so. She does okay with Alex, so far."

"I'm going to get back at her for you. Watch this." Harry whispers. Muttering a spell under his breath while looking at Narcissa's bread, he watches and waits. Soon enough she takes a bite. The surprise on her face causes Harry to grin.

"Mummy? My bwead is hawd now. I can't bite it. Can I have more corn soup?" Alex asks.

"Here you are, more creamed corn. Try eating the other vegetables too. You know you like green beans."

"I do like them. The Papa? What's Quidditch?" Alex asks suddenly remembering the word she heard earlier.

"You don't know Quidditch?" Draco asks.

At the two dark ponytails swishing side to side at her head shake, he says "I'll explain it better later but right now it's a game where you get to hit things. Now do as your Mummy said and eat." Draco answers after Severus gave him leave to answer.

Frowning a little at not getting a reaction from the woman, Harry sends another silent spell. This one aimed at her cup of tea and wine glass. Once again he keeps his eyes focused on the objects waiting for her to lift them. Harry is soon rewarded.

After taking a bite of the salad, Narcissa reaches and lifts the wine glass only to find it stuck to the table. Trying the teacup, she finds it attached to the saucer and table.

"Mummy? I can't reach my milk!" Alex protests a few seconds later.

"Let me help, dear. Ah, yes, here we are, take a few sips." Narcissa tells her while simultaneously casting a mobilarbus on Harry's plate. As he reaches with his fork to get a piece of meat, the plate moves away from him.

"DAD?"

"Yes son?"

"Watch." Harry again reaches for his plate and it slides down the table.

"Very interesting, son. I hope you catch it." Sirius answers much to the disgust of his son.

"Someone has a spell on it!" Harry complains as once again the plate scoots away from his reaching hand.

Seeing Severus looking at him, Draco quickly announces "It wasn't me. I don't have my wand, see?" as he stands showing his hands and pockets.

"Sit down, Draco. It was me, not Draco. I cast the mobilarbus on the plate. Now let's have a real prank war, young Harry." Narcissa says suddenly turning the boy's hair orange with long sausage curls.

"OY! Turn me back, please. I'm sorry." Dad, she's turned my hair into girly hair."

"Did I fail to mention my cousin Cissy is excellent at unspoken charms, son? You thought you could get by with doing the same to her and she now has paid you back. Let's learn from this, hmm? Don't prank people without expecting to have them retaliate. This was all your own doing."

"Ma'am, I apologize for casting charms on your meal. I surrender to you as top prankster for now." Harry informs Draco's Mum.

"Very well said and I call a truce. We will continue our prank war later. Sirius, you have a fine young prankster here. You have taught him well. Do you know the green slime soap in the shower trick, Harry?"

"Mum? You are supposed to tell ME the pranks, not Harry." Draco complains.

"Let her tell Harry, son. If you pull a green slime prank on me, I will pull a 'make your bum pink' prank on you." Severus states, calmly finishing his meal.

"The prank is all yours, Harry." Draco quickly announces causing Sirius and Narcissa to laugh.

"I take it your new Dad isn't one to appreciate a good prank, son."

"No Mum, not much. Uncle Siri loves pranks though unless we use them at the wrong time."

"I appreciate pranks as long as they aren't on me and cause no harm." Severus speaks up.

"Well Sirius, this dinner seems to be over so what do you say we stop being so formal. I was hoping you had dropped Grandfather's formal living style and continued to be the fun loving cousin I remember. It seems I overestimated how much responsibility has changed you."

"Let's all move to the family room. Would you children like to go upstairs to Harry's playroom or stay here?"

"You have a Playwoom? I wanna go see! Carry me Dwagon! I don' like climbing staiws." Alex replies going to her new brother with her arms up.

"Have fun, Alex and be nice to the boys." Narcissa tells the child snuggled in her son's arms.

"Boys? Watch her well, she is much younger and could hurt herself." Severus tells the two boys as they pass by him.

* * *

"Look, I have a chair seat swing here in the corner. Want to sit in it? You and Drake could sit in it together if you want." Harry asks as he leads the way into the room.

"Nuh uh. Dwaco, I wanna see Quidditch. Play it with Hawwy."

"We can't do that inside, Alex. We'll be punished."

"I wanta see Quidditch! I throw fit and scream and say you hitted me if you don't play it!"

"Harry, she will. She got me punished that way and all I did was say 'No I won't play dolls' when I was at her house. Dad swatted me and I had to stand in the corner because I made her cry."

"Alright, but Alex, you can't talk about this to the parents. I'm going to do some things that might seem strange but you have to stay quiet about it. My dad and Uncle Severus would punish us if they found out. You don't want Draco to get a spanking do you?" Harry asks crouching before the little imp to look into her eyes.

"No, I don't want you spanked either. Spankings huwt. I stay quiet."

* * *

After locking the door, Harry pullis his wand out of his desk drawer. Taking the toy Quidditch set, he enlarges it to fit half the room. Casting a engorgio charm on the players to enlarge them, Harry sets the game in motion.

Watching the players who are almost her size fly around the pitch, zooming up and back down to bat a ball like object, Alex claps her hands and squeals with delight.

"Shhh. Remember, you must be quiet, Alex." Draco urges her.

"Can I fly too? Hawwy, make me fly on their broom too."

"I can't. I'm not good enough to do that. Sometime when we can go outside, I can let you do something a lot like this. Can _you_ make something fly or move?"

"Yep. I can make something move. See?" Alex says, waving her hands over and then touching the top of a toy car. The car rolls off the shelf just as the children hear a crash and glass breaking.

"The window! Oh No! I forgot to steer the players! Draco, what's the spell to make the glass go back together? What is it?! Quick tell me!"

"I don't know Harry. I hear someone coming up the hall. Do something!" Draco whispers.

"Ahh, finish incanitume" Harry whispers waving his wand at the Quidditch field and players.

"It didn't wowk, Hawwy!" Alex announces shaking her head sadly.

"I see that!" Harry answers angrily just as the door is rattled from someone trying to open it.

"Harry? Draco? Is everything all right? I heard glass breaking. Let me in, please. It's time for Alex and I to leave. Draco, Severus says to tell you he is ready to leave also."

"It's your Mum. Will she tell?" Harry whispers to Draco.

"I don't know."

"BOYS? Do I need to go get your Dad, Harry or are you going to open the door?"

"I'm coming." Harry answers regretfully as he crosses the room.

* * *

Taking one look at the flying toys that are obviously enlarged, Narcissa asks the boys "Which of you used magic for this?"

"Mum, you said the "M' word in front of Alex."

"Alex knows all about the "M" word, Draco. She's grown up with a witch and wizard and can do some magic herself."

"You Can? Why didn't you show us when we asked?" Draco asks turning to the little girl now sitting on Harry's bed.

"Don't know how. It comed and it doesn't comed." Alex answers nodding to emphasize her words.

"Harry? What happened to your window?"

"It broke, Ma'am."

"I can see that. What broke it? "

"The flying player flew into it with the broom end, I think. I lost concentration and it just happened. Now I don't know how to fix it back. Could you do it? I can't stop these players either. I don't remember the end the spell words." Harry replies shame faced.

"Will Sirius punish you for breaking a window?" Narcissa asks softly.

"I don't know. I haven't done that before. I wasn't to use my magic though and I did. I'll get in trouble for that."

"We don't want our first meeting to end with someone in trouble so "Finite Incantatum" Narcissa intones with her wand swishing through the air. The game shrinks to it's original size as the children watch.

"Oooohhh, it went small." Alex whispers.

"Thank you Ma'am. _Finite Incantatum_ , I could not remember how to say it. Now I know." Harry tells her before looking at the broken window sadly.

"Harry, do stop calling me Ma'am. I'm not a Grandmother aged person. Call me Narcissa or Cissy."

"Draco, did you have anything to do with these toys being enlarged?"

"No Mum. I can't do magic without my wand and I don't have it with me because Dad keeps it locked in his office desk at home. I've had some problems with using it."

"Do you need to get a new wand, then? I could take you to Ollivander's to pick a new one."

"No,I don't need a new wand. I need to stop using it without permission." Draco answers with a slight grin for his Mum.

"Still a hard headed boy, hmmm? Well, what will we do about this window? It's not good to have a hole in it so... ' _Reparo_." Narcissa casts with the wand pointed at the window.

Watching, the children see the glass re-form into it's original condition with no evidence of being broken.

"Thank you Cousin Cissy. I am sorry for the pranks I played at dinner. I appreciate you getting me out of trouble up here." Harry whispers as he hears the sound of footsteps coming their way.

"Draco? I've been waiting fifteen minutes for you to come down. Did your Mother not tell you I was ready to leave?" Severus asks from the door while frowning at the boy sitting on the bed.

"I'm sorry Sev. It's my fault. I was talking to the boys about their magic and spells. I took up his time. Please forgive us."

"Certainly Narcissa. Alright Draco, it's nearing bedtime so let's be moving on along, please. Narcissa, would you like me to carry Alex? She's asleep."

Looking over at the little one, Narcissa sees the child wink at her. "By all means, please carry her down for me."

"Well Harry, will you accompany us down?" Severus asks seeing the child standing there gaping at him as he lifts the little girl.

"Yes sir. Come on Drake. We'll go down first."

* * *

Later after helping clean up the kitchen, Harry is tucked in bed with Sirius sitting beside him.

"Why did you pull pranks on Narcissa? Didn't we talk about not using magic tonight?" Sirius asks.

"I was mad at her. I apologized and we're kind of friends now. She's not as mean as Draco said she was way back when he lived with her."

"She's not under the Imperio curse any longer. You remember, this is one of the unforgivables and is a mind controlling curse. Lucius cast it on her and all of her actions were not her own during that time. Now I have another question. Who told you how to cast those spells you used tonight? I know Duro and Immobilus are advanced spells you have not learned in school."

"Daddy told me how to do them when I visited yesterday. He said I should get Narcissa for all the evil things she's done to wizard kind and I would be doing it in his honor. Mum said I shouldn't do them without knowing what I was doing. I practiced all morning though and I learned them."

"I need to have a talk with your Daddy. He's being a bad portrait!" Sirius exclaims making Harry giggle.

"You might need to spank him and not me. It was his idea."

"Yes, it was but you went along with it after I told you not to use magic. You disobeyed me and you were rude to guests. That is why you are grounded to your room until lunch tomorrow. No owl posts, no games, no books, only schoolwork and lines. I know you have yet to finish your essay for Herbology, so you will do it tomorrow. School term begins in two weeks, son."

Ignoring the part about essays and school Harry asks "What lines? _No one_ told me I had lines to do!"

"I just did. 100 lines of _I will respect my guests and obey what I am told_. These will be due at lunch."

"DAAAADDD! I despise writing lines. I don't want to!"

"Would you rather go over my knee? The pants will come down."

"No, I'll do lines. I will." Harry quickly backtracks.

"Good to hear. I'll see you at breakfast. Sleep well, son. I love you." Sirius replies, rising to leave the room.


	11. Portrait In Trouble

**Harry Potter Junior Level: Year Three**

Ch. 11

 **Portrait In Trouble**

* * *

 **Two weeks later:**

"Harry, come down here, please." Sirius calls up to the child in his treehouse.

"If you want to talk to me then come up, Dad. I just got here, remember? You had me doing chores all morning! Cleaning the loo, my room, cleaning up after Giz, I'm ready for a break. I thought boys were to have fun not be used as house elves. Daddy says you have me doing too much work and I should just get to do fun things on my school break."

"Harry. You've been invited to Ron's for the day tomorrow. Now, if you want to be able to go, I need you to stop with the cheek and come down."

Climbing down the spiral ladder, Harry jumps the last four rungs to land in front of his not so pleased looking father.

"Yes Dad? I'm here now."

"I see that. Let's go inside and have a talk, son."

Sitting down in the family room, Sirius fixes the child beside him with a stern gaze.

"You mentioned doing chores a few minutes ago. I believe you were saying you were in need of a break after working all morning. Isn't that correct?"

"Umm hmm. I did say that."

"So you are saying you cleaned your room along with your bathroom? You have all of your games, books, art materials, quidditch items and the rest stored now and not on the floor or scattered across the desk?"

"Yes Dad. I put everything away as you said. I even cleaned under the bed. I used the scrubbing charm you taught me to clean the tub and the rest of the bathroom. You said I could use it, remember? It was shining when I left." Harry replies cocking his head as he wonders why his Dad is asking these questions.

"I do remember giving that permission so I'm curious as to why I found your bathroom and room exactly as I did. Come, let's take a look together." Sirius answers, taking the child by the hand.

* * *

Standing in the doorway of his room, Harry stares in surprise at the mess all over the room. The quidditch game players are scattered across the rug, game pieces and game boards also cover the floor. His books are turned upside down laying open with the pages on the floor, bed and bookshelves. He sees exploding snap cards, chess pieces, dragon and knight figures scattered around the floor and some of his art supplies spread on the bed with paint dripping off the side of the duvet. Several of his practice snitches are zooming around the room. On one wall there is a message, large blue letters scrawled in what looks to be pastel oil crayon reads "I AM NOT A HOUSE ELF!"

" _Dad_?" Harry whispers not quite sure what to say.

"Walk in and look at your bathroom, please."

"Dad. I don't know, I mean, I didn't, Dad, I swear, I cleaned this room too." Harry babbles knowing the feelings of his Dad when it comes to outright defiance.

"Harry James Black! Look at these rooms. You were told to clean and straighten these rooms and this is what I find? I had to remind you three times to stop playing with Gizmo and clean your rooms. Now I find this."

"I did clean! I don't know why or how the rooms got this way. I didn't squirt toothpaste all over the floor or spread it on the mirror. I had the room all clean. I didn't put towels in the tub with water running to make it overflow. I didn't! Dad?" Harry tells the glowering man behind him.

"You have been complaining of having chores to do ever since your last visit with the portraits. I believe I have counted at least six times in two days where you used some variation of the phrase "I am not a house elf." You repeated that message not long ago by the treehouse. Isn't this correct?'

"Yes but I DID NOT DO THIS... I DID CLEAN EVERYTHING!" Harry ends on a shout.

" _Listen to me_. You do not shout at me Harrison James! I want you downstairs, in my study with your nose in the corner. I will be there in a moment. **Move**." Sirius orders pointing to the stairs.

"Yes Sir." Harry answers, bottom lip trembling.

* * *

Hearing Sirius walk into the room and pull out the desk chair, Harry wipes the tears running down his face while he waits for his Dad to speak. Hearing the chair being moved out from behind the desk has his bum twinging in anticipation of what is about to occur.

"Come here, Harry."

Slowly making his way across the room, Harry stands directly in front of the chair his Dad is sitting in.

"Look at me, not the floor."

Seeing the boy's face; red, puffy eyed and tear streaked melts Sirius' stern countenance completely.

"Here, let me wipe your face, just try to calm down, son. You don't need to carry on this way." Sirius says gently as he cleans the tears off his little pup.

"You're going to punish me! You were so mad at me upstairs. I didn't **do** any of that up there. I cleaned, I promise I am telling the truth, I did clean! I don't know what happened, Daddy! I didn't lie, disobey you or deliberately cause destruction, Daddy! I don't want a spanking! You sending me in here means the ruler or that horrid little paddle! I just know!"

Pulling the distraught boy on to his lap, Sirius holds him in the crook of his arm while continuing to wipe at the flow of tears.

"SHH, calm down Pup. Everything is alright, Pup. You are not going to be punished. Yes, I was irritated and snappish, I know. I frightened you and I apologize. I don't understand what happened either but I DO believe you, Harry. In the two and a half years we've lived together, you have never written on walls or made such a mess as was in those rooms. Something did that but I believe you when you tell me it wasn't you. I also know you well enough to know you would never throw books on the floor or paint on the bed. Let's just worry about that mystery later. I will use spells to clean and straighten the rooms so you need not worry about doing it all over again."

"You will? How are you going to find out who did make the mess?" Harry asks having calmed himself down enough to listen.

"I have my ways. Now, let's talk about your invitation to visit Ron, tomorrow. Mrs. Weasley has invited you and Draco to keep Ron company at the twins' birthday party. Would you like to go? I have an appointment at Hogwarts so I wouldn't be home. I was going to have Dobby stay with you."

"I'd rather go be with Ron and Draco. When can I go?"

"I'll send you through the floo before I leave at ten thirty in the morning."

"Brilliant! May I go back to the treehouse now? I was in the good part of my book."

"Go on, I'll call you for dinner. We'll fix it together tonight."

"Let's make Toad in a Hole. We haven't had it in forever.

"Sounds good, Pup. I like that dish also."

Turning back as he reaches the door to the hall, Harry stops and calls out "Dad?" When Sirius looks at him he continues "Thanks for believing me and I'm sorry I argued earlier today about going to clean. I'm sorry I shouted at you also. I didn't mean to, I was upset."

"Apology accepted, son. We both were overwrought. Now, go enjoy the rest of your free time before I turn you into a cook's helper."

* * *

The next afternoon after the boys all watched George and Fred receive gifts and shared in the cake consumption, Ron motions his friends outside.

"Let's get out of the teen scene for a time. All those bigger boys make me nervous. Mum and Dad let them have two friends each so that's six chaps who are thirteen or fourteen. They're all going swimming later up at the pond. We can go along if you want."

"Maybe. Let's see how they treat us first." Draco replies having had some hassling over his new name from the boys.

"I've been with Dad over a year and they're just now giving me pain over the adoption. Who needs them. We'll have fun just us. Right?"

"Yes! I wish Neville had come. His family didn't answer when Mum floo called." Ron answers.

"Dad floo called last week and no one answered then either. Do you think he's sick?" Harry asks.

"Maybe they've chained him in the dungeon! He needs to be rescued by his faithful friends! Summer break ends in two weeks! We must have one last foursome fun!" Draco announces passionately.

"What has he been eating? He sounds like one of the King's Musketeers or something." Ron asks Harry.

"No idea, Ron. I like that Musketeers idea though! We're the Four Musketeers! One for ALL and ALL for one!" Harry calls raising his arm in the air.

"We seriously need to check on our fourth Musketeer. I have the perfect idea. Come with me Musketeers!" Draco whispers after checking their surroundings for interlopers.

* * *

With Harry busy having fun with his friends, Sirius takes the time to go speak to his own.

"Hello Lily, James. I came by for a chat. Will you come alive please?" Sirius asks sitting before the portraits.

"Hello there, Sirius. You haven't been to visit in a long time. We thank you for arranging to have us moved out of that stuffy room. This sitting room atmosphere is much better."

"You're quite welcome, Lily. It's better for Harry also. He can come and go into this room with our own special password. I don't need to worry he might get into something he doesn't need to see as I did in the other room. I apologize for not visiting, I've had some thinking to do. James are you going to join us in this discussion today?"

"I'm here. What to you want to discuss? Where's my Little One? Didn't he come along with you?"

"Harry is at his best friend's home today. Remember I told you about Molly Weasley's youngest son? They are enjoying time together before we head back here to classes."

"I thought you said the boy attends Hogwarts."

"He does along with his brothers but the boys want time to be together away from school just as we did."

"What about their little girl? Is she at school yet?" Lily asks.

"She is only nine so she's attending a school in their community which prepares children for the boarding schools. She was too young to qualify for the Junior Level program and it hasn't been reopened since Harry was nine. Next year when the children move out of it, the program will open for a new set of nine year olds to attempt to qualify. According to Albus, that is."

"I'd enjoy a talk with Molly sometime, Siri. Could you bring her to visit? I miss having a woman to speak with."

"I'll mention it to her, Lils. Now, I have something to talk over with the two of you. It concerns Harry. I don't quite know how to say this so I'll just say it plainly. Lils, Jamie, you two are no longer able to be Harry's day to day parents. You entrusted me with that responsibility. I am his legal parent and he is my child both magically and legally. I have to make the decisions for his welfare. Do you follow what I'm saying here?"

"We know this Siri. We set up the guardianship and wanted you to raise him. What are you trying to say?" Lily asks coming directly to the point.

"Harry has been expressing some behavior I don't approve of in the past few weeks. He's not listening to me as he should for one. When scolded, he brings up one or both of you as in 'Mum or Daddy would let me... not punish me... give me...'. Has he mentioned any of this to you two?"

"Yes, he did say you had punished him unfairly not long ago. You gave him room restriction he said and took his toys from him. Really now Siri, he's a spirited little boy with advanced magic. Why would you be angry for him to show this?"

"James, the spririted advanced child you speak of, climbed out on to the roof outside his bedroom and was about to fly off of the roof in the dark. When I called to him he tried to hurry and nearly slipped. I had to grab him to keep him from falling as I didn't have my wand with me at the time. I could have walloped his bum as I was sorely tempted to do but I refrained. When I asked him what possessed him to try night flying off a roof he told me you said it was alright. You told him you did a stunt such as that when you were twelve. Remember that conversation?"

"Hmm, yes. We were discussing our childhoods with him. He wanted to hear of our growing up years."

"Did you happen to teach him some spells while you were discussing your childhood? Suggest playing some pranks maybe?"

"We pranked people all the time, Sirius. Surely you remember that." James replies somewhat in a huff.

"I certainly do remember. I also remember the detentions, lines, and bum warmings we got from both the school and your Dad. Dad wasn't one to let harmful pranks go by without a bum warming. Which brings me back to my point. James, I am Harry's parent now. I have to be the main disciplinarian as you aren't physically capable. I feel we all need to get together on what we will and will not allow. I can't have him running to you to get out of a punishment or to compain to me how you would allow him to do something I will not. He's playing us against each other and that will not be continuing. IF you can't see my side of this, Harry will have to stop visiting without my accompanying him. I know you want alone time and I want him to have that also. I just can't raise him if we are not on the same side here."

"Sirius, I apologize. I should have stopped James from teaching him those spells and stepped in more. Did anyone get hurt? I'm assuming the young rascal of mine, ours, tried them out."

"No one was hurt Lils and he was shown up on the prank war he decided to pull. I'll tell you both that story later. Right now do we have an agreement? I will raise Harry and you will support me on my decisions? I will also meet with you and make decisions together but I have to have the final say."

"I agree Sirius. I want my son to be a well mannered young man, have good morals and good decision making skills. He is very skilled in trying to get out of trouble. I remember that, don't you James?"

"I do, Lils. He was very good at the puppy eyes and the 'I love you's' when he found himself in trouble. Alright Siri, I see your point. I'll defer to you on discipline but I want to keep telling him stories also."

"Thank you my friends, I will do my best with your input to raise our son well. He's beginning to be off track right now and I will steer him back. James, I want Harry to hear stories but make sure he knows they are stories of what we or you did and the consequences. Point out the alarming fact that you are an adult and will not allow him to do the things you did as a child. You may tell him that if he is caught pulling anything you discussed that is dangerous or forbidden, you will assign punishment also. I will reinforce a grounding or lines from you if you ever decide to assign such. He is your child also and you are his parents as well as myself. Our young miscreant will be quite surprised to find he now has _three_ parents plus Severus who will discipline him."

"Severus Snape? You allow Snivellus to discipline my child?" James asks loudly as Lily says "James, calm yourself. Severus is one of my friends, remember."

"Do not call him that ridiculous name. We are no longer schoolboys and have put away our differences, James. Yes if he's in charge at the time, I allow him to discipline Harry. He is a professor here, remember? I told you this. He's also my friend and an Uncle figure to Harry. He adopted Draco Malfoy who is Narcissa's son and my cousin. It just seems easier to have the boys refer to myself and Severus as Uncle. I also discipline Draco if needed. James, what other stories have you been telling Harry? What mischief do I need to be on the lookout for next?"

"I did tell him of the time we flew our brooms to visit Remus. You may want to watch for his attempts to fly away."

"He can't get far as I have a charm on his broom for distance and height. There's also a tracking spell on it just in case he somehow gets by the distance charm. He's your son, Lils. He can cast charms and get around them very easily."

* * *

As the discussion is going on at Hogwarts, Harry and his friends have decided how to get to Neville.

"I know just the thing since we obviously can't use the floo system. We got in big trouble for that last time, didn't we Drake? The time we flooed here to the fair?"

"Yeah, we did. I'm not using the floo like that again ever. What do you have in mind then? Brooms?"

"No, we can't do that as we'd get caught taking off." Ron says, shaking his head.

"Ron, let's use that motorcar you showed us your Dad was working with, last time we came. I think I know how to make it go. I watched Daddy drive a motorcar before they were killed. I think I can do it with a little help from you guys."

"Uh, well okay. We wait until the big kids go to the pond for swimming though. Mum will be inside but Dad will go with the boys."

* * *

"Fellas? Do you three want to join the older boys at the pond? I'll have them stay out of your section if you want to swim also." Mr. Weasley asks the younger boys hunting gnomes in the front yard.

"No thanks, Dad. We're going to finish up and play something closer to the house. The twins don't want me along." Ron replies.

"Ronnie, I can make them let you boys come if you like."

"We just want to do something else, Right mates?" Ron asks his friends.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley but I prefer staying dry." Draco replies as Harry adds "We'll have fun here, sir."

"Very well, if you chaps change your mind, you're welcome to come join us when you are ready."

"Thanks Dad."

* * *

Waiting until the older boys and his Dad were out of sight, Ron motions Draco and Harry to follow him.

"Mum? We're done with degnoming the garden for you. Could we have something to drink please?" Ron asks walking into the kitchen.

"Well thank you, boys! How nice of you to do that without being asked. Sit and I'll have your tea and biscuits. How about lemon biscuits and ginger also? Is that good for everyone?"

"Yes Ma'am" Draco and Harry answer to Ron's "Yes Mum".

"So what are you boys doing here? Didn't you want to swim?" She asks placing the cups and teapot beside the plate of biscuits.

"We were thirsty after working in the garden. Dad said we could join them when we were ready.

"That's fine dear. It seems good weather for a dip in the pond. Not too cold or rainy today."

"Yes Mum."

"Thank you for the snack Mrs. Weasley." Harry calls and Draco echos as the boys go upstairs.

"You are welcome boys."

"Okay, let me use the loo and I'll be ready for our Musketeer adventure." Ron says quietly to his friends.

"Yeah, I need to do the same. All that tea will make me need to go soon anyway." Harry replies.

* * *

Ten minutes later the three boys are seated in the Ford Anglia Mr. Weasley has been working on.

Draco takes another look at it and remarks "Ron, I thought your Dad was fixing this thing up? It's still that ugly turquoise color and has the scratches on the side. Does it even turn on"

"Of course. Dad's worked the inside and the motor. He hasn't done anything to the outside yet. Open the door and push the seat up so you can sit in back, Draco."

"I'm not sitting in back! I'll sit up front with the two of you, Ronald. I'm not sitting back there by myself while you two play in the front. I want to see the buttons too."

"I was going to say we'd take turns but as you wish." Ron answers, having learned it's better to let Draco have his way rather than risk an argument that might make Harry take sides.

"Wow, look at that. What is this thing, Ron?" Draco asks pointing to the cassette hanging out of the slot.

"That's a cassion and it plays songs."

"Cassette, Ron. It's called a cassette not cassion. It's music or stories recorded on the tape and you play it by pushing it into the player. Turn on the motorcar and let's see if it works." Harry tells Ron as he pushes the cassette into the slot.

"We're on and we're also going up! Hurry Draco! Push that button with the red knob. That's the invisibility button. We need to make this thing invisible. If we are seen we are so dead!" Ron calls.

"What's making us go up, Ron? Motor cars go forward not up like balloons." Draco asks somewhat apprehensively.

"It must be the cassion I mean cassietet thing. We went up when Harry pushed it in. I thought he said it made music. I don't hear music do you?"

"No, but we are going higher not forward. Shouldn't we be going forward Harry?" Draco asks the boy behind the big steering wheel.

"Oooooh, look! We're above the house!" Harry calls out. "Let me see if we can go forward, Drake." Pushing the gearshift into D, Harry pushes down on the accelerator and the car shoots forward.

"Not so fast, Harry. I want my head with me for the rest of the day. Not left behind, please." Draco calls as Ron claps enthusiastically.

"Sorry, I didn't know if I should push hard or slow. Look Drake, we're flying! Just like the film Chitty Chitty Bang Bang! Ron, that's a film about a man who makes a motorcar fly and it's called Chitty Chitty Bang Bang because that's the sounds the car makes. One of the guys has a wicked name too. It's Caractucus Potts. It's a brilliant film with a bad kidnapper and lots of candy too. Somewhat like Willy Wonka, only with a flying car and all. Next time we get to see a film, I'll get Dad to find that one. He found us Star Wars so he can find this one too. Maybe we can do a film at school. I'll talk to Grandpa about it. All the Junior Level could see it together or maybe just the boys. The girls wouldn't like a motorcar film. They'd want Cinderella or Snow White or some princess film."

"Princesses? UGGGHH." All three boys exclaim.

Thinking of the film, Harry begins to sing the title song and Draco joins in:

 _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_

 _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_

 _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_  
 _We love you._  
 _And, in_  
 _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_

 _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_  
 _What we'll do._  
 _Near, far, in our motor car Oh what a happy time we'll spend._  
 _Bang Bang Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_  
 _Our fine four fendered friend._

 _Bang Bang Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_  
 _Our fine four fendered friend._

By the time the cousins begin in for the third round of the song, Ron chimes in with them. Harry is having such a great time steering and singing he doesn't notice the invisibility button on the panel has popped back out. Neither of the other two notice either.

"Harry? Do you know where Neville lives? How are we going to find a car park by the house? How long does it take to get there? How do we know which way to go?" Ron asks after they finish the song.

"Straight on til morning, I say." Draco answers for his cousin.

"Right Drake. I say we follow the second star to the right and straight on til morning, Ron." Harry agrees not knowing what else to answer to those questions.

* * *

************ **A.N.** Who knows where that last line comes from? (Harry's answer to the "How" questions) Does anyone see a connection between where that line comes from and these three boys?

* * *

 _This chapter is in memory of J.E. Woodham. and C.C. Shealy. Miss you, both! I'd follow the second star too if it led me to you. Hard to believe it's been so long. :-)_


	12. Adventure With MLE

**Harry Potter Junior Level: Year Three**

Ch. 12

 **Adventure With MLE.**

* * *

"Hello Sirius. What brings you to Hogwarts today? Did you come to begin lesson prep so soon? I would think you'd be spending the last few days with Harry."

"Hello Albus, I came to have a talk with James and Lily. Harry is spending time at the Weasleys today for the twin's birthday party. I also came to talk about and perhaps ask for some help on solving a mystery."

"A mystery? I'm always up for hearing something such as that. What can I help you with?" Dumbledore asks, eyes twinkling merrily.

"Yesterday, something caused a major mess in Harry's bedroom and loo. There were toys, books, paints spread everywhere even on one wall. The bathroom was flooded with toothpaste squirted all over the mirror and sink. I need your help to find out what went on in those rooms."

"Sirius, as much as it pains me to ask or even think this, how do you know it wasn't your resident mischievous eleven year old? It doesn't sound like something Harry would do but then again..."

"I know it doesn't sound like him but he has been acting differently since we discovered the portraits. Ever since he began talking to James, he has developed a much more mischievous and argumentative streak. I'm sad to admit I jumped to the same conclusion. I was minutes away from putting him over my knee and administering a spanking to remember."

"What stopped you? It seems a logical conclusion if the two of you were alone all day."

"Harry is mischievous and does love pranks but he doesn't outright lie to my face. When asked a direct question he will answer truthfully even when he knows he will be punished. He denied it completely and was genuinely shocked at the state of those rooms. Then when I sent him to my study to wait on me while I tried to get control of my feelings, he was just distraught. He often gets upset when he's about to be punished but not to the point of being nearly hysterical."

"You are a very good father to that child, Sirius. I know you did not have a good role model in Orion and only a few years with Mr. Potter but you have really excelled at raising this child. James and Lily should be pleased."

"Thank you, Albus. Lily is more aware than James. James still acts as if he's a student planning pranks. He's been sharing some of that information with Harry which was another reason I nearly accepted the wrong conclusion. I don't know much about magical portraits but James' seems a younger version of himself than he was when they were killed."

"These portraits captured the parts of their personalities that were most prominent. James was always more of a playful prankster underneath the serious head of household, provider, Dad, husband. Lily never changed except to mature. She was always a studious, well mannered, highly gifted young lady. It would show as her mature self in portrait form. How has Harry adapted to visiting his parents?" Albus replies, stroking his beard in thought.

"He enjoys it and they seem to enjoy seeing him also. About that destruction though, I performed a charm and found traces of magic. Harry's wand is locked in my bureau and he doesn't know where it is. I did check it just to be sure and it had not been used since we were practicing some magic together. He did use a cleaning spell but that was wandless magic. He actually prefers wandless magic if you can believe that! Anyway, the magical trace was indecisive."

"Well, if you'd like I can come with you to run a trace on the rooms if you don't mind waiting a couple of hours. I don't know if it will find more than you already have but I can try. Would you be willing to wait?"

"I'll go work on the curriculum and get a head start on setting up labs, Albus. Just let me know when you are ready to leave, I'll be in my office."

* * *

"Drake, Ron? Want a turn to drive? I can move over and give you a turn if you want to." Harry tells his friends as the car they are in seems to float over the houses.

"Umm, I think I'll let you keep driving, Harry. That way I can say I never touched the wheel if asked later." Ron answers.

"I would like a turn. I want to know what it's like. Scoot over behind me as I stand up, Harry." Draco instructs his cousin.

"Lean up a little more, I can't get behind your behind, it's too big, Draco."

"That is not funny mates!" Draco says glaring at the two boys now laughing hysterically beside him.

"It was funny! Harry got you on that one. His saying 'behind your behind' was funny! You do stick out further than he does!" Ron replies, still snickering.

"Just shut it, Ron! I don't find that at all humorous! Keep it up and I will just tell Hermione how you really do like her and only pretend not to." Draco tells the boy causing instant shutdown of the laughter.

"Harry? This car is acting different. It's turning and I'm not turning it. I think we're lower than we were too." Draco announces after what seems a long time of driving.

"Well maybe the car knows how to get to Neville's more than we do. Just let it take us there, Drake."

* * *

While the boys are enjoying their mission to check on Neville, Mr. Weasley and the boys have returned from the swimming party.

"Where are the younger boys? You didn't leave them at the pond alone, did you Arthur?" Molly asks after sending the boys upstairs to change into dry clothes.

"What do you mean where are they? Aren't they here? Ron didn't want to come and the other two did not seem to want to either. I left them degnoming the front garden. Are they not upstairs then?" He asks after Molly tells him they finished with the degnoming.

As she prepares to answer the floo roars and a voice calls "Mrs. Weasley? It's time for my boys to come home. Will you send them through please?"

"Certainly Mrs. Whittaker. Let me call Brian and Bartholomew from upstairs."

"Bye chaps, thanks for coming." George waves as the two enter the floo after thanking the Weasley parents for allowing them to come.

A few seconds after the boys disappear another floo call comes through asking for the other two boys to return home.

"We were prepared to end the party in an hour. Is there a reason everyone needs to leave early?" Molly asks the woman peering through the flames.

"You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"The Magical Law Enforcement is tracking an unidentified object that is being reported as over muggle neighborhoods. Some muggle police spotted something that keeps fading in and out too fast to identify but is flying. The MLE put out word for all brooms to remain on the ground and people to stay inside until this is resolved. It might be _YOU KNOW WHO_! I want my children home safe where I know I can be with them. Please send them to me."

"Yes, right away Mrs. Brandlewise. I'll go get Theodore and Ernest right away." Mr. Weasley answers.

"Thank you for having us. Happy Birthday Gred and Forge! Your party was spectacular! See you at school!" The two boys call as they enter the floo a few minutes later.

"Bye Ern. Bye Ted. Thanks for coming and see you soon." The twins reply as they wave off their friends.

"Fred, George, do either of you have knowledge of why the car is missing?" Arthur asks as soon as the floo flames show clear letting him know the boys left the floo.

"I didn't know it was missing, Dad. It was parked out behind the shed when I saw it last." George answers.

"I didn't know it was missing either, Dad. Did you move it?" Fred asks.

Taking a moment to study his twin pranksters, Arthur decides they are being truthful. "I looked while upstairs and couldn't see it from the window, so it seems to have gone missing. Let's go out and see what we can discover." Arthur tells the boys as Molly heads upstairs to look in the attic for the missing young boys.

"Dad? Do you know if the car worked? I thought you said it wouldn't go invisible yet." George asks after the three examine the back for the car.

"I made some adjustments just last week and was ready to test it. I also put a tracking charm on it so let me go get my wand and we'll track it. I assume your brother is involved in some way."

Going inside, he finds his wife staring in wide eyed terror at the family clock on the mantel.

"What is wrong, Molly?"

"Look at Ron's name. It is reading DANGER. He's in danger, Arthur! We don't even know where he is to help him! It could be what Mrs. Brandlewise was telling us! We need to find those boys right away!"

"Try to calm down. Getting hysterical won't help. I may know where they are. I need to get my wand and we'll see if I'm correct in my thinking. If I am, I can get them to safety, Molly."

"You bewitched a muggle automobile to cause it to fly? My baby boy and the savior of the wizarding world plus Severus Snape's child are in that thing? Arthur! How could you do such a nonsensical task! We have enough problems keeping the twins and Ron safe as it is and you go and provide a flying automobile? Just having it sit out there and them knowing it could fly was such a temptation. I'm only surprised the twins didn't take it first! I'm calling for help! You find those children!"

"Now Molls, calm down. It's not as bad as it sounds. I ..."

"DON'T call me 'Molls' and don't patronize me. You do whatever you want but I'm calling in help to find those little boys before they get injured!"

* * *

"Harry? Ron? This car is going lower and it's still turning. We are low enough to almost touch the treetops!" Draco informs his passengers as he feels the car turning.

"Well as long as we don't crash into one, we'll be alright." Ron answers.

"Umm Guys? Those kids are waving at us. How can they see us?" Draco asks waving back to the boy and girl on the ground.

"Maybe they have magic and see magical things." Ron says as he waves from his side of the car.

"Draco? Does this land look familiar? I really hope it isn't what I'm thinking!" Harry says a few minutes later while examining the ground.

"What? WHAT IS IT?" Ron asks as Draco says "OH NO!"

"We're about to get to Snape Manor. That's just over those trees ahead of us. I recognize the chimneys!" Harry replies for his speechless cousin.

"Something is making us go down. I'm not lowering this car but it's landing! NO, CAR! **Not here**! Fly on another fifteen minutes car! Please?" Draco finally says, finding his voice.

* * *

Hearing the sound of the floo bell, Severus walks from the kitchen to the family room.

"Yes, Arthur? What can I do for you? Is Draco coming home early?"

"Hello Severus. I'm afraid we have a situation here. You see, I have been restoring an old automobile and made some rather unusual adjustments to it. The boys seem to have borrowed it and are now in some trouble."

"The boys don't know how to drive if you are talking about Draco and Harry. What makes you think the younger boys have the car?"

"They don't need to know how to drive as the modification I made was to have it fly. I know they have the car because I put a monitoring charm on it as well as being able to control it from my wand. They are now about to land in your front yard. Be a chap and hold my car until I can come for it. Send Ronald home as well. He and I are going to have a lengthy discussion on this adventure. I also need to warn you, the boys were seen by muggles. I know this because MLE just left. I received a warning and will be fined for Ronald's use of magic without supervision. I allowed the Auror to think Ron made the car fly. The penalty for myself would be steep."

"ARTHUR. You are rambling here. You say the boys are in a magical car, about to crash on my lawn and the Magical Law Enforcement is involved? How are they even aware of this?"

"Well, Molly was overwrought at the idea of the children in a flying car so she sent a patronus to MLE. Now we are all involved. Sorry about this. I will clear Draco's name as well as Harry's and Ron's when I can think of a way out of this."

"I'll have to get back to you. I hear something out front." Severus informs the frazzled head in his fireplace before ending the call.

* * *

"NO CAR NO! GO UP! UP I SAY!" Draco yells. Ron and Harry continue to call out "UP!" as forcefully as they can, thinking since the command works for brooms, perhaps it works for magical flying cars as well.

"Put the gearshift into N Draco. Maybe that will keep it up." Harry calls over to the now panicking boy.

"I don't know how to move the gears and where is an N? I'm pushing the pedal down that you said makes it go forward and we are not going forward!" Draco calls back just as Harry pulls the gearshift out of D and down into N.

"IT'S NOT WORKING! We're about to crash! I don't know what to do to stop it! I pulled back on the wheel to make it go up again and it still won't go up. That's what we do for brooms and it works." Draco says to his cousin who is busy pushing buttons on the thing he called a radio.

"Nothing is working! Ron, what do we do?" Harry asks as the car touches down on the ground.

"HOLD ON AND HOPE WE DON'T DIE!" Ron calls holding on to the door as hard as he can as the car suddenly shoots forward towards a tall marble fountain.

"NO CAR, NOT THE FOUNTAIN!" Draco yells over the roar of the motor as he turns the steering wheel back and forth.

"Move over NOW." Harry commands standing right under the wheel and practically sitting on his cousin.

Sliding over, Draco sees Harry pull the wheel to the left. "IT'S TURNING!" Ron calls just as the three boys find themselves floating over the car, watching as it slams into the fountain.

"Harry? How are you making us hover this way?" Draco asks his now pale faced cousin.

"I'm not doing it. Look behind you."

Managing to somehow turn around the way Harry is looking, Draco shudders at the sight.

Standing below them with his wand pointing on the boys is one furious looking potion's master also known as his Dad.

* * *

Having cast several spells and charms on Harry's room, Dumbledore and Sirius are waiting for the parchment to complete it's listing of results.

"You know Sirius, if I were an eleven year old, I would love having a bedroom suite such as this. When I was Harry's age, I shared a bedroom the size of his loo, with my brother and sister. We even shared a bed until I became twelve. Then I got a trundle bed of my own which I had to slide underneath the big bed every morning in order to have room to walk. I didn't have a room of my own until I was out of school. Harry is one lucky child."

"I had a room of my own but it was more a torture chamber. That is where my father chose to beat me, well that and his study of course. If it was to be a serious beating, no pun intended, it occurred in his study with a cane. If not, it occurred in my bedroom with a strop or if he felt lenient a belt. Just the belt would leave weals for days. The cane was only used when I was not going to be in school for a month or more to give me time to heal. Orion never wanted to be discovered as one who beat his son. I believe he thought no one would ever know. They didn't until you found out my secret when I was fifteen."

"If I had known sooner, I would have taken steps to remove you from his care. It took you running away to the Potters and Charlus discovering your bruises that finally alerted me. Minerva suspected but you were a very self sufficient child and difficult to talk to. She did try several times and you'd joke or pull some kind of prank to distract her."

"I was terrified to say anything. I'd been warned from early childhood not to discuss anything that went on at home. My mother drank to hide from Orion's temper. I learned to joke and play pranks to get attention. I believe the parchment is finished." Sirius answers not wanting to discuss his upbringing.

"I see my young rascal has been practicing wandless magic quite often." Sirius says after reading the list of magical occurences having been found in the rooms.

"Some of these may be Harry. I'm pretty sure Wingardiam Leviosa could be his as he likes to have his toy quidditch players fly around the room instead of just between the two goals on the game field.

"The Defodio charm was used by wand as well as the Flagrate. Now that we see the listing of what was used, let me cast to find out the magical signatures.

"Harry's shows up and yours also. You both have done magic in these rooms of course. Look at this though. Do you have house elves do magic in here also? We have a magical signature of a house elf." Albus confirms.

"Dobby is here every now and then but I don't have any others come. I no longer need house elves with Harry being older and more able to take care of himself."

"I know Dobby's a good elf but let's call him and ask him if he has been here or knows anything."

"Dobby, please come." Sirius calls out, stepping back as a little being pops into his veiw right in front of him.

"Master Sirius, Professor Dumbledore! Dobby happy to see you! Where's Master Harry?"

"Hello Dobby. Harry is visiting friends. Dobby? I need your help. Someone used magic to destroy Harry's rooms. We've repaired them but I need to know who it was. We've run a trace and it shows elf magical signature. Is there a way you can determine who it might have been? Elves can get through magical wards so it could be anyone."

Seeing the little elf's expression, Sirius hurriedly says, "I know you had nothing to do with this. I need your help though to find out who is trying to hurt Harry in some way."

"Hurt Master Harry? NO ONE hurts Master Harry!" Dobby answers glaring around the room.

"What a fierce protector you have here." Albus whispers to Sirius as Dobby goes into the loo to examine it.

"Yes, very much so when it comes to Harry." Sirius whispers back as Dobby walks back into the bedroom.

"I's know who's did evil. 'Twas Dennizon." Dobby announces.

"Who is Dennizon, Dobby?" Sirius asks. "I don't know anyone by that name."

"He be Kreachers. Kreacher of Master Sirius' home."

"Kreacher? I thought he died not long ago."

"He dead but Dennizon not. Dennizon evil elf. Ahh, so bad spoke ill of elf, must punish." Dobby says moving to the wall in order to slam his head.

Anticipating what is to come, Sirius commands "Dobby stop. NO punishing of yourself. Thank you.

As Dobby pops away having informed the men on everything he knows of the elf Dennizon, Sirius hears the floo bell from his bedroom.

"Excuse me, let me see who's calling."

Walking into his bedroom, he's surprised to see Arthur's head and shoulders in the floo.

"Arthur?"

"Sirius, we need to talk. There's been an incident with the boys. They are safe. Harry is with Severus. I can't explain everything but wanted to warn you about the MLE visiting."

"The aurors?"

"Why would aurors visit here? Someone's ringing the front bell. I have to go. I'll floo call you back." Sirius tells him.

* * *

Jogging down the stairs, Sirius opens the door to find two aurors, a man and a woman, on his front steps.

"Mr. Sirius Black? May we come inside? This concerns your son and his use of underage magic, exposing magic to muggles, flying an unapproved object and unsupervised use of magic by minors."

"Come in and sit in the front room, please. I'll be with you in a moment."

Quickly casting a patronus, Sirius calls for Albus to come downstairs. He feels he needs the backup and knowledge of the older man to get through this.

* * *

"Albus Dumbledore. What a pleasure to meet you." The young man speaks first as Albus and Sirius walk into the room.

"Headmaster, good to see you again. Do you remember me? My niece will be attending Hogwarts this year. I attended also."

"Yes, pleasure to see you Amelia. Sirius, this is Amelia Bones, her niece Susan is going to be among the First Years this school term. What brings you to Black Manor, Amelia?"

"Professor Black, this is a matter concerning your son, Harry Potter Black. Do you wish for a private conversation?"

"Speak freely, Albus is his Headmaster and surrogate Grandfather. I have no secrets from him."

"Very well. Professor Black are you aware your son and two of his friends exposed magic to muggles today?" Not waiting for a reply, the man continues. "He and Ronald Weasley and Draco Snape were seen flying a unauthorized vehicle. The Magical Law Enforcement has issued a citation in the amount of one galleon for each offence. Unauthorized use of a magical object, Exposing magic to muggles and Unsupervised use of magic by underage wizards. We are also required to inform you of your son's name being entered into the system for these offenses. This is his first time being reported to MLE so he is only being issued a warning. However if he is referred to or we learn of any other offenses he will be required to come before the Head of MLE for disciplinary purposes. As it stands now we will allow the parents to administer discipline. Thank you for your time, sirs. We will see ourselves out."

"JUST a moment, young man!" Dumbledore exclaims causing the young auror to turn back to face him.

"These are eleven year olds you speak of not teenagers. They are young boys who apparently set out to have an adventure. They are not even First Years yet and here you are bringing charges against them? Is this how the new director of MLE treats wizard children? Come now, there is no need to require such a huge payment or enter their names into the record. Let's settle this for a sum of one galleon and **no** entry of the childrens' names. I can vouch for all parents concerned that this will be dealt with strongly. These young boys won't be misusing their magic, sir. Amelia, what if it were Susan and some of her young friends? Would you be wanting her name entered into the registry of offenders at the wee age of eleven?"

"Well no, but..."

"Of course not. We want to encourage our young wizards and witches to explore their newfound magical learning. Isn't that what learning is all about? Exploration? Under strict guidance of course. These young boys meant no harm. I know them very well and they are very conceintious young men. They do not set out to harm or cause trouble. Every one of them is an asset to our world and will someday be grown men contributing to society. Let's not be putting a damper on their young explorative minds or we may not have young men to fight when it is time. You are aware there may be another war? Do you honestly want to put penalties on future warriors? Ones who may remember how MLE treated them as small children and refuse to fight for the cause?" Dumbledore concludes with Sirius having to fight to keep from smirking at the two MLE aurors now looking completely defeated.

"Very well, sir. I will defer to you as Head Mugwump and Headmaster. If you will, sign this agreement, Mr. Black. This details the charges, what amount we are agreeing on for a penalty which will be one galleon, the fact that you understand the charges and will be administering discipline to your child. We as MLE will agree to Headmaster Dumbledore's wishes." Amelia Bones declares. producing a quill and parchment for Sirius to read and sign.

"Thank you Amelia for your agreement." Dumbledore tells her as Sirius signs and folds the document.

"Here is your fine, Ma'am. Thank you for your understanding and I assure you my son will be dealt with appropriately. You will not regret your decision." Sirius informs her as he passes both document and money to the auror.

"Yes, thank you also Headmaster, Professor Black. We will see ourselves out." Amelia replies walking towards the door.

"Well, thank you Albus for intervening on Harry and the boy's behalf. You really know how to orate when necessary. You had the young man near tears at the imagery you created. I will have to continue our investigation into the elf situation later as right now there is a certain young man I need to see."

"You are quite welcome, Sirius. I enjoyed that myself. Yes, go to your boy but remember he is only a boy. Be easy with my grandson, please."

"Your grandson is in major trouble, Albus. He'll survive to visit you soon." Sirius replies as Albus whisks away by floo.


	13. Reasoning vs Reality

**Harry Potter Junior Level: Year Three**

Ch. 13

 **Reasoning vs Reality**

* * *

As the three boys' feet settle softly to the ground, Severus commands "DRACONIS! HARRISON! RONALD! All three of you INSIDE. Go straight to the front room and SIT DOWN. I will be right in behind you as soon as I check this blasted automobile."

"Dad? Could we get a drink and use the loo, please?" Draco asks.

"Do both but be prepared to answer my questions in just a few minutes, Draconis."

"Yes sir." Draco answers hurrying toward the back entrance followed closely by Ron and Harry.

Entering into the foyer, Draco tells Ron, "The guest washroom is just ahead on the right. Harry and I will be right down as we're going to use the upstairs loo."

"Draco, Harry, please hurry. Don't leave me down here alone with Professor Snape for long. He might turn me into potion's ingredients."

"Don't be daffy, Ron. If anyone is turned into potion's ingredients, it would be me. Go now, we'll be right down."

"Draco, how are we to get out of this predicament? Do you know? I don't have any ideas at all. Do you think Uncle Sev is as furious as he looks? We crashed the car so it's most likely at least scratched. Mr. Weasley won't like that one bit. What will we tell him? What am I going to say to my Dad when he comes? I'm beginning to think this was not a good idea at all."

"Really? You are just _NOW_ deciding it wasn't a good idea? What in Merlin's name, might make you think that?"

"Don't be snide, I'm worried, Draco."

"I know Harry, I'm worried as well. Now as to the Dads, I have no answers. Of course my Dad's mad or he wouldn't have used our full first names. He didn't use our whole name so maybe he isn't as upset as he sounds. Magic can repair the car but it won't get us out of trouble. Go on, I'll meet you here in the hall when you're done." Draco replies pointing to the guest room Harry uses on his visits.

* * *

Pacing back and forth with his hands clasped behind his back, Severus eyes the three miscreants he has lined up on the couch. All three look sufficiently cowed enough that he begins to speak.

"All right boys, let's begin. Whose idea was it to fly an automobile? Where did this automobile come from? Who gave you permission to use it? What were you thinking when you used it? Didn't you think of how dangerous this idiotic stunt was?"

"The car came from the Weasley's. It belongs to Ron's Dad. We were admiring it." Draco answers quietly as he chooses to speak first.

"Did you have permission to even enter this vehicle? Which of you three knows how to use this automobile?"

Skipping the first question and not wanting his cousin to take all the parental fire being thrown their way. Harry replies "I know how to drive a little, Uncle Sev."

"Who thought up this brainless stunt?" Severus asks next ignoring the boy's answer.

"Well, umm, that would be umm," Harry tries to answer before Ron whispers "All three of us, sir. We all decided together."

"Thank you for that information, Mr. Weasley. Did any of you young idiots think of the consequences to Ronald's father? The Magical Law Enforcement frowns deeply on any unauthorized flying apparatus which I believe A CAR falls into that category! Mr. Weasley could be fined substantially or even dismissed from his employment because the three of you decided to take a joy ride in his hobby. I doubt seriously he would allow three children to fly his invention! Ronald, I spoke to your father not long ago. He requests your presence at home as soon as possible. The floo powder is in the blue dish on the mantel. Do apologize for your actions, young man."

"I am very sorry, sir. I didn't mean to cause trouble." Ron immediately replies.

"Thank you. I was referring to apologizing to YOUR parents not myself. Go on with you. I'll see you in class in a week."

"Yes sir." Ron answers as he rushes to the fireplace to do his Professor's bidding.

As Ron whisks away into the blue flames, Severus eyes the other two.

"Draconis, Harrison, this discussion will continue as soon as Sirius arrives. For now, both of you go to your rooms, get in bed and think of how to explain what went on today. Go, now. I don't want to hear a sound from either room."

"Yes sir." both boys answer quietly before walking upstairs.

Parting at the landing, Harry whispers, "Uncle Sev is still furious if he's insulting us. Do you have any explanations yet? I've been thinking and have nothing to save us. I'm hoping you do."

"Sorry, I don't. I will keep thinking but so far all I have will just get us in deeper. Maybe your Dad will calm mine down or we'll need St. Mungo's infirmary for our bums! We'd better go to our rooms before Dad comes looking." Draco whispers back, turning to go to his room.

* * *

Thirty minutes later after sending a patronus to Sirius, the man appears in the fireplace surrounded by green smoke.

"Severus, are the children safe? I came as soon as I could. Albus and I were dealing with the MLE. He's been able to reduce this to a small fine and no registration of the boy's names. They were ready to write them up for this escapade and we'd have to pay a substantial fine as well. Where are they?"

"Ronald should be home explaining to his family what went on today. Harry and Draco are upstairs trying to come up with a plausible story to save their bums. I sent them to their rooms to stay apart until I called for them."

"Did you learn anything as to why they took the car on a joy ride?"

"No, they and I were too shaken up to do much talking. Sirius, if I hadn't been able to get outside in time, the car, with the boys inside, would have slammed into my marble fountain. I was able to levitate the children out of the car and Harry pulled the wheel enough to only sideswipe the fountain. It was extremely close for a few minutes. Arthur contacted me just in time to arrive outside at the same time his blasted automobile landed. He was able to force the car to land but unable to control it's movements. I had enough time to levitate the children but no time to do anything to the vehicle. I checked and the blasted thing has a long scratch but no other damage. It should be taken to a place to melt it down in my opinion."

"I see you don't like automobiles much." Sirius says with a smirk. At the look he receives from Severus he becomes more serious as he relays the meeting with the Aurors.

"From what I gathered from the Aurors, the boys were seen flying the car by muggles. The MLE was quite ready to hang our boys up by their toes for this and I'm not sure I mean that figuratively. Ms. Bones was most upset at having to send her team to cover for the boys. We were facing a fine of a galleon for each offense. They listed the use of unsupervised magic by underage wizards, exposing magic to muggles as well as unauthorized use of a magical object. I'm not sure an automobile qualifies as a magical object but I didn't question. I had the impression the Auror was ready to punish _me_ for allowing the boy to behave so recklessly! I imagined myself in detention doing who knows what at the MLE headquarters for a time until Albus calmed them down."

"Amelia Bones takes things very seriously as she should at her position. We should as well, Sirius."

"Yes, I agree we should but you should have heard Albus. He put on his best oratory voice and told the young man who was ready to press charges that MLE was discouraging young wizards. He told them 'exploring magical learning was what learning was all about' and something about them 'putting a damper on explorative minds.' Then he went in for the kill with how the boys were future warriors and if mistreated at age eleven might be unwilling to fight in an upcoming war. I was impressed, Sev. He's very good at painting pictures with words."

"Sirius. Could you come back to reality and discuss what the children have done instead of your worship of Dumbledore, please? I know you admire him but we have a chore ahead of us. We have to teach these children what they have done today is to never happen again. They could have been KILLED. Do you understand that, Sirius? Harry could have been killed with this stunt. I also think we need to discuss Mr. Weasley. Sirius, his job could have been lost and then the family would have no income. It isn't the same as you where you have vaults from family members. The Weasley family is much like mine as a child, not much money."

"I am back to reality. I just was sharing the moment with you of how he backed down the MLE. I'm ready to discuss this with the boys when you are. Shall I call them down or are you thinking divide and interrogate?"

"I believe we should sit them together Sirius and discuss this with each of us asking questions to get the entire story. If we divide them we will most likely get different versions. This way they have to face us both. I already know what I plan for Draco just for the flying car alone, he's going to have a spanking. As to what else went on, we'll have to find out. There is no excuse he can give me to change my mind when he put himself into danger."

"I agree. You say they are in their rooms?" At Severus' nod Sirius walks out to get the boys.

* * *

Stopping first at Draco's room, he opens the door to find the boy asleep. Walking closer, Sirius sees Draco is hugging his stuffed dragon. This plus the tear tracks on his face are a sign he's distressed.

"Draco? Wake up son. It's time to have a talk."

"Ummmpfff? Whaa?"

"Wake up, son. We have to get this over with and you know it. Come now, get up and wash your face. I'm going to get Harry so meet us in the hall."

"Uncle Sirius? How much trouble are we in?" Draco asks having awakened enough to remember what went on.

"We'll talk about all of this in a few minutes. Go on, now." Sirius answers pointing to the washroom.

Walking into the second bedroom he finds Harry also asleep. His boy is curled on his side with his arms hugging his knees.

"Harry, time to get up. Go wash your face and meet me in the hall. It's time to discuss what went on today." Sirius tells the boy as he strokes his hair.

"Daddy? Are you mad?" Harry whispers as his eyes open.

"No son, I'm not angry with you. Go on, wash and let's go have a talk. Draco is getting ready as well."

* * *

With the two children sitting on the couch together, Sirius begins the discussion asking "Why did you boys decide to take Mr. Weasley's car? Did you know it would fly?"

"We needed to go to Neville, Daddy. He's in trouble and needs to be rescued. We knew we weren't to use the floo without permission so we thought we could use the car. If we can use brooms to fly, we thought we could use that car and get to him quicker."

"So you both knew this car could fly?" Severus asks looking at his son.

"Yes sir, Ron told us his Dad had fixed it to fly but I only thought it would fly a little over the ground not high in the air. We only wanted to go to Neville, Dad. We weren't trying to fly for fun or anything." Draco answers with Harry nodding in agreement.

"What makes you boys think you need to go to Neville?" Sirius asks.

"We haven't heard from him in two weeks. He doesn't answer Owl post or when you connected us by floo. I sent messages a whole week and I got no answer. So we were worried. He's never not answered me. Draco tried twice this week and he didn't get a message back either. Something's wrong Dad! We need to go to his Gran's and find out what it is!" Harry answers.

"Boys, I happen to know that Neville's Gran took him with her on a trip. He's not in need of rescue as far as I know." Severus tells the frowning children

"A trip? Mrs. Longbottom went on a trip?" The boys ask in unison.

"Yes, she contacted me two weeks ago asking if I would send over some anti- nausea potions for Neville. He has problems with floo sickness on long journeys. She informed me they were taking a trip to Spain in order to visit her great nephew's new baby girl. I don't know how long she planned to stay so if you haven't heard from your friend it's most likely because he isn't home."

"Why wouldn't Nev tell us he was going? We tell him when we go somewhere." Harry asks, somewhat petulantly.

"Well son, it may be he didn't have time. Augusta is old fashioned in child rearing and most likely told him the day of the trip. I'm sure he'll tell you both all about his experiences when he returns. I'm happy for them to be able to get out of that stuffy home." Sirius replies before asking "Harry, where did the idea as you put it, 'to rescue Neville' come from?" Harry's use of the word 'rescue' reminding him of the time he and James 'rescued' Remus.

"Uhh, well Daddy, I just thought it up."

"Umm hmm, I don't suppose your conversations with James ever covered the time he and I took our brooms on a long unpermitted flight to 'rescue' Remus now did it? Isn't that where this idea came from? Tell the truth Harry James."

"Yes sir. He did tell me that story. I did remember it and we, all three of us, decided together to go to Neville. We weren't trying to be bad, we just wanted to help Nev."

"Draco, Harry, you are not in trouble for wanting to help a friend. We both commend you for thinking of others, right Sirius?"

"Right. I'm very proud to know my nephew and my son care enough to try to help someone they feel is in need but it's the way you two went about this that is the problem."

"Yes, boys. Now what can you think of would be a better way to have solved this situation? What could you have done when you three became worried about your friend?"

"We could have waited to hear from him, I suppose, Uncle Sev. I did try to wait but I wasn't getting any answers. I was worried."

"I understand you were worried, Harry. You should have come to me, son. I would have helped you." Sirius tells the tearful child.

"I should have come to you Dad as Uncle Siri says. I should have told you of our concern to let you contact his family. Maybe we could have gone to his home too." Draco says quietly.

"Yes, those would have been acceptible responses. Taking an automobile that did not belong to you without permission is stealing. Using magic without supervision is against the law. When you used a magical object, you were using magic. Your use of this object exposed magic to muggles. Your use of this object also alerted the MLE to the fact such object existed and therefore could have gotten Mr. Weasley in much trouble. You see boys, he created this flying car which is unauthorized. He could have been arrested, lost his job, or heavily fined which would've put Ron's family in difficulty. You two are old enough to know Ron's family is not well off. They have to work hard to keep money. What you have done today is cause much trouble for many people."

"We weren't trying to cause trouble, Dad! Honest we weren't!" Draco exclaims, now blinking away the tears he feels in his eyes.

"I'd never do something to hurt Ron's family!" Harry exclaims.

"We know that boys but we are explaining the facts of why this escapade you three went on is so harmful. To you it is just a joy ride in a magical car but to the adults it is something much more. Your behavior today caused the MLE to visit me and Arthur. Severus will most likely receive a visit as well. All three of you boys were about to have your names recorded in the Book of Names. Harry what is this book?"

"It's the record of all the names of the people who have misused magic. It's mostly the underage wizards and witches. If you get your name in the book your parents get a fine and you get a spanking." Harry answers repeating what he has been told as Draco shares a look with him.

"Thanks to your Grandpa, the fines for today's behavior were reduced and there will be **no** listing of your names at this time. **IF** you are referred to Magical Law Enforcement again before you reach age seventeen, you will have your names entered. This will not happen to either of you boys, will it?" Sirius asks, his tone now the stern no nonsense professor.

"No sir, it won't." Harry replies.

"I won't have my name recorded in the bad children book ever." Draco answers.

"Well that brings us to the consequences for what you have done. Since the adults had to pay a fine, I believe you two should be given chores around the manor until you work off that debt. As to your putting yourselves in danger by flying an automobile, you both know the consequences for that. We also have the stealing, you both know the consequences for that also." Severus informs the two boys.

"I believe you both owe Mr. Weasley an apology letter. I would say apologize in person but since Harry is going to be grounded until school begins next week, that would be impossible. Time to leave, Harry. Draco, Severus, we'll be in touch. Let's go son, we have much to discuss at home as well."

"What about Mr. Weasley's car? We can't just leave it here on Uncle Sev's lawn. I think it got scratched up when we nearly ran into the fountain."

"What's one more scratch, Harry? It was already full of scratches before this one. He most likely wouldn't even care." Draco tells his cousin.

"Draconis Snape! What a thing to say about someone's property!" Severus scolds firmly causing the boy to drop his head.

"I care! Draco, we harmed something that wasn't ours. That's wrong too. We have to make that right and I don't know how. I don't know how to get his auto back to him either. Uncle Sev? Do you drive?"

"Harry, Mr. Weasley will come to fetch his contraption himself. You can ease your mind about that worry. I believe your Dad is waiting, go on son."

"Yes sir. Bye Draco." " _Good luck to you."_ Harry sends out mentally. _"You too, Harry."_ Draco replies sadly.

* * *

Arriving home, Sirius sends Harry up to his room. "Change for bed as you have an early bedtime tonight. Tomorrow we're going to pay a visit to your Mum and Daddy. They requested you visit and I'm going to accompany you this time."

"Why am I not going to meet with them alone?"

"Because I made the decision to accompany you. Don't put on that look, you are lucky to be allowed to go visit at all. I'll be up in ten minutes for our discussion of what went on today. I want you washed, teeth brushed and in pajamas by then so get moving."

"We already had a discussion over at Uncle Sev's. Why do we need to discuss some more?" Harry asks, arms crossed and glaring.

"I believe you know. Now do you want to continue giving me attitude and increase the punishment or do you want to obey me and get ready for bed?" At the boy's continued glaring with no response, Sirius adds "We can easily take this into the study and discuss it with the paddle if you'd prefer to do so. You know putting yourself in danger once again could be grounds for the use of the paddle. If I remember correctly, I even said that is what would happen the last time you pulled something so dangerous. I'm being more lenient as you did tell the truth. Your reasons for what you did today were noble but that doesn't excuse your behavior, only lessen the punishment. However if you want to continue to glare and disobey, we'll move it back to the original punishment. Your decision, Harrison James!"

"I'm going to get ready for bed." Harry declares moving up the stairs before turning to ask "Do I still get dinner?"

"I've never deprived you of a meal, so why would I start now? Yes, your dinner will be served in your room when I have the time to prepare it."

* * *

The next afternoon Harry is standing in front of his parent's portraits while Sirius sits in an armchair nearby.

"Your Dad tells us you put yourself in danger yesterday, son. What did you do?" Lily asks the solemn child.

"My friend Neville hadn't contacted us so some other friends and I went to try to rescue him. We took a flying car and then it kind of crashed into Uncle Sev's garden."

"A flying CAR? Did you make the car fly? Are you capable of the advanced magic to do such a thing?" James asks sounding pleased.

"James." Lily and Sirius scold.

"I meant to say, what a naughty thing to do! How dangerous such a stunt is for you, Harry! Be ashamed." James scolds in a stern tone. "If I were in corporeal form, I'd put you over my knee young man!"

"Daddy!" Harry exclaims shocked at this news. "You did the same thing. You told me so! You and Dad took brooms and flew to visit Uncle Remus when you were a little older than me!"

"Yes, that's true, we did. What I didn't tell you was what my Dad did about it. When we flew home that night, he was waiting. Remus' Pop had floo called so he knew all about our escapade. He asked me where we had been and I didn't tell the truth. He sent both of us to our room. Then one at a time, starting with me, he took us out to his bedroom where he kept a small paddle. He applied that paddle to my bum twenty times. fourteen, my age, for putting myself in danger and six licks on the bare for lying about it. We were both grounded for two weeks also."

"Twenty is a lot of licks! I got spanked too. Dad used his wooden flat backed hairbrush on my bare bum. I hate that hairbrush! He gave me eleven for taking something without permission and putting myself in danger. I didn't lie about anything so I guess that's good. I also have extra chores to do around the house to help pay Mr. Weasley for the car. Draco and I are grounded for a week and can't talk to each other or see each other. This is our last week before school too! We had plans made to do all kinds of fun things together."

"Those are good punishments but I believe Sirius left off an important one. Writing lines helps you remember what you did very well." Lily replies.

"UGGHH, I despise writing lines. It makes my hand hurt." Harry informs her.

"Sirius, if you will be so kind, I need two feet of parchment, quill and ink on the table beside you." Lily declares as Harry watches in puzzlement.

"Thank you. Now Harry, you are going to take the straight back chair, sit at the table and write two hundred lines of "I will not behave recklessly to put myself in danger." for me."

"MUMMY! No! I don't want lines! **You can't do this! I won't do it! I won't!** "

"Yes you will Harry James!" Sirius commands sternly. "You do NOT speak to anyone that way and you know this! Unless you want to have your Mum and Daddy witness you over my knee getting your bare bum smacked, you will accept the punishment. Your Mum and Daddy are also going to discipline you. You now have to answer to all three of us when you misbehave!"

"All three? I have _three_ parents who can hand out punishment? But I thought only you would do that. They're supposed to be my portrait Mum and Daddy who talk and are my friends!"

"We will **_all_** talk and be your friends also, son. Parents are both. We are together in raising you now. We'll share the good and the not so good times together. Now, are you ready to apologize to your Mum and accept your punishment?"

"I am sorry I spoke to you that way, Mum. I'm sorry for scaring you both and putting myself in danger. I will do as you say, Mum." Harry tells the portraits before sitting to begin the lines.

"I don't like this new arrangement though. No other kid has THREE parents to punish him." Harry mutters to himself. Busy writing, he misses the smiles exchanged between his three parents.


	14. Chapter 14 Author's NOTE

Harry Potter Junior Level: Year Three

Ch.14

NOTE : I tried deleting the note I wrote about a new short story called Harry's Muggle Halloween and posting the 'REAL" chapter 14. As some responded to the note they're not able to comment on the real chapter. Therefore we will move Chapter 14 to Chapter 15! confused? Me too! Lol. Anyway, please read and review the REAL chapter on Chapter 15 now. :-)


	15. Chapter 15: Working It Out

**Harry Potter Junior Level: Year Three**

Ch. 14

* * *

***A/N; Thank you all for your patience while waiting on this chapter. There was a strong response to the last chapter with nearly everyone (including myself) unanimous on how Harry's parents should be involved with raising him. The last chapter was meant to show the conflict between Sirius and the parents trying to work out how to manage raising Harry together. In reading your responses, I believe I did that a little _too_ well. Lol. I caused quite a stir! It's great to have people show such strong responses because that means they really connect with the characters. Every author wants readers who form that bond. Thanks also for all the feedback on Harry's Muggle Halloween! Now on to the story.

* * *

 **Working It Out**

Coming into the study where Sirius is composing plans for upcoming fifth year Astronomy classes, Harry asks "Dad? Can you take a break so we can talk for a few minutes? You said if I ever had something to discuss you would stop and listen right then. I have something to discuss."

"My, Pup. You sounded so much older just now. Aren't you my little one anymore? Now that you are the ripe old age of eleven, have you started shaving yet?"

"Dad. I'm being serious here. NO. DON'T Say It. I know, I know, _you_ are Sirius. Please Dad no jokes, just listen, okay?"

"Yes Master Harry. I'm listening." Sirius can't help but jokingly respond to the extremely solemn young man in front of him.

"I've been doing much thinking and I want to discuss how I'm to be punished. I don't believe it is fair for me to have to do punishments assigned from Mummy and Daddy on top of what you give me when I misbehave. I already have to listen to Uncle Sev, Uncle Remus, plus you and all of you can punish me. Now, you are adding in Mummy and Daddy yet whatever they come up with you are really the one punishing me. That's not fair, Dad. I get punished two or more times by you for the same thing. Then throw in the school punishment at times and I'll have like six punishments! All I'll do is be punished. I don't think this is fair at all."

"I see your point Harry and I agree. We went too far in trying to give your Mum and Daddy some of their parental control back. I apologize to you for that. What do you think of the idea, we just let your Mum and Daddy be people you share with and enjoy visiting? We'll leave the discipline up to me and your professors as it was before. Would that seem fair to you?"

"I'd rather not have punishments at all now that I think about it. I would say no punishments would be very fair."

"Nice try, Pup. That isn't going to fly, however. Wrongdoing will be punished but we will always discuss what you did, what you could have done and I will listen to your side. I may not agree but I will listen. I feel I usually do a fairly good job of listening. Yes?"

"Thanks, I thought it was a good try myself." Harry answers with a cheeky grin.

"Rascal. What about my question though." Sirius replies, waiting to hear Harry's answer.

"Most of the time you do. Sometimes you get uh, well _different_ would be the word, though and won't stop to listen. Like the time my room was messed up you nearly punished me and I had nothing to do with it. Did you find out who did do that to my room?"

"I did. It was an elf who is related to Kreacher. It seems he grew up having been told stories of my parent's mistreatment of house elves from Kreacher. He came here to cause me problems thinking I was the boy residing in your room. The elf had some mental difficulties you see. It was all to get me punished by my father, to cause my father distress. Little did he know beating me wouldn't have caused my father distress at all. The elf's been taken care of so we won't need to worry about future attacks."

"What was his name and what do you mean by 'taken care of'? Did someone kill him?"

"No Son. I think you need to slack off on reading those mob stories of crime families. Just because I used the phrase 'taken care of' doesn't mean someone offed the elf." Sirius answers with a grin. Then seeing the boy's sad expression he reassures " No one harmed him at all. His name is Melvin and your Grandpa found him a home with other free house elves in Germany. He's happy and won't be bothering us anymore. Albus removed the memories of anything to do with the Black family. Now would you like to go to Hogwarts with me? I need to do some work in my office and you can visit your Mum and Daddy while I do."

"You said I was grounded, so I can't go."

"Well, I'm ungrounding you so you can. Now, get changed as I don't want your Mum and Daddy to see you looking so frumpy with that two sizes too big shirt you love. Severus and Draco might be at the castle as well. He mentioned taking the boy today. You and Draco can hang out together while we prepare for our classes, alright? You may go to your common room, visit with Hagrid or your parents. If your Grandpa is available you may visit him as well. Stay away from the Forbidden Forest and no going into the Black Lake, understand? Swimming or wading in Black Lake is out of bounds unless I or another adult are with you and the Forest has always been off limits."

"Yes sir. I won't go to the Forest or try to swim in the lake. I promise. I remember why too. You don't want me or Drake getting pulled into the lake by the Giant Squid. He doesn't mean to hurt anyone though. He just wants to have something or someone to play with. The Forest is full of creepy creatures who eat kids. Will I be taking my supplies today or wait to take them on the train?"

"That is exactly the reason for the rule. Also, neither of you boys are strong enough to pull the other from the water. How do you know the squid is lonely?" Sirius asks chuckling at the thought of a lonely sea creature.

"He told me he was the last time I spoke to him, Dad. What about my trunk?"

"I didn't know that you and squid were on speaking terms, son." Sirius has to laugh at the thought but seeing his son's expression of displeasure he answers the question.

"We'll take most of it today and put it in your dorm room. Is your trunk ready? I know you were packing it last night."

"It will be ready. I have to check to see if I put everything in it first."

"Well if there is anything missing once you do get to Hogwarts, I can send Dobby here to get it so don't worry too much about missing something. I'll be ready to go in twenty minutes and I'll need to have your trunk ready then."

"Yes Dad. I'll have it ready. Thanks for letting me be off grounding early. I wanted to have fun this last week of holiday."

"You're welcome, son. I feel you were punished enough. Now off with you so I can finish up here."

* * *

"James, Lily? Harry and I came to discuss something with you. Will you come forth please?" Sirius addresses the empty portrait frames.

"Where'd they go, Dad? I didn't think they could leave the frames."

"I've no idea, son. We'll have to ask won't we. James? LILY? Are you near?" Sirius calls more loudly.

"No need to shout at us, Siri. We aren't senile and deaf you know. What are you two doing back so soon? I thought you had the boy chained to his bed getting gruel and salt water." James asks coming into the frame.

"James. Your humor hasn't improved. Harry is ungrounded. Actually that is one reason we are here."

"Where's Mummy?" Harry asks.

"Dumbledore arranged for us to be able to travel among other portraits. She's off having tea with the Fat Lady or someone." James tells him.

"I want to talk to both of you but I guess you can tell her for me. Dad and I have talked and we agreed to him being the one who assigns punishment from now on. I want you and Mummy here to talk to, share stories with and have fun with. I don't want you to assign me punishments for Dad to carry out. That's just not fair to me. I already have to answer to my professors and my uncles when I'm with them. Adding in you and Mummy just makes it strange and hard too. Do you see what I'm saying Daddy?"

"I certainly do. That is perfectly fine by me. I didn't like coming down on you at all. I don't feel right about it. Sirius? We gave you our boy to raise when we couldn't do it so we need to stay out of the way and let you do just that. We talked also, and Lily agrees. This isn't right. We can't carry through with our discipline so you may as well be the disciplinarian and we'll be the spoiling friendly portraits that are well loved."

"Thank you so much for that last bit, James. I'll have you know I'm friendly and well loved as well. Right Pup?"

"Uh well, maybe when you aren't spanking me you are." Harry answers, squealing when Sirius advances on him with his tickle fingers at the ready.

* * *

"DRAKE!" Harry calls, spotting his best friend/cousin in the foyer.

"HARRY!" Draco calls in return racing towards the boy in glee.

"DRACONIS TOBIAS SNAPE! Cease and Desist, immediately!" Severus' words causing Draco to skid to a stop before reaching Harry.

"But Dad... it's Harry!" Draco calls over his shoulder to the parent now moving towards him.

"As I can see. Are you to run in the halls or in a building? For that matter are the two of you to scream in such a way as to shatter the chandeliers? You act as if you haven't seen each other in ten years not a few days! Both of you calm yourselves before I have you chopping potions ingredients all day!"

"Yes Uncle Sev. I am sorry for yelling and running." Harry answers letting his eyes go big and his lower lip poke out just a little in a look that works with his own Dad.

"Put the lip away and turn off the puppy eyes young man. I am not going to be swayed by some eleven year old puppy dog face. Off with the two of you and mind the rules or there will be consequences!"

"Yes sir." Both boys answer moving as quickly as they can without running to get out of the castle.

"My stars, Drake! Uncle Sev is back to Professor Snape already. I thought we might have Uncle Sev today not Snarky Git Snape."

"Whoa Harry. You'd best watch that name calling. You know my Dad has ears of a bat so watch it. You're right he is Potions Master/ Professor Snape today. It must be that when he steps into Hogwarts he transforms into a mean Professor. Let's go walk down by the lake. I want to see if the squid will come up."

"I can't get in the water. Dad made me promise not to go wading or swimming."

"We won't. What're you doing here today? Aren't you supposed to be grounded or something? Mine ended two days ago but I had two essays to do as well as chores to earn money for the car repair."

"I was let off early because I had punishment from Dad, Uncle Sev, Mummy and Daddy as well."

"How did your parents punish you?"

"Mummy made me do lines in front of her and Daddy James told Dad to spank me. Dad said he already had and wouldn't do it again. I had extra chores and one essay."

"You mean the portraits assigned punishment? Man, Harry. I'm glad I don't have but one parent! Hmm, well actually two counting Mum but she's not ever punished me since I was about four."

"Yeah, it wasn't good but it's okay now. Me, Dad and the portraits worked it out where only Dad will assign punishments from now on. They'll be there to visit with though. Let's call Squiggly." Harry replies as they reach the lake.

* * *

 _Four days later:_

"Alright students, welcome to another year of excellent learning. For all of you new students, welcome to Hogwarts. I hope you enjoyed your sorting and the singing of the school song as well as this most excellent feast we just finished. Before we have the pudding course, I have a few things to say."

At Ron's moaning whisper of "We'll never get to pudding at this rate. He talks forever!" Harry has to cover his snicker with a light cough. Hermione satisfies herself with a glare to the red haired boy across from her. Draco nods in understanding and Neville just looks worried at someone having the audacity to complain about the Headmaster.

Catching his Grandpa's twinkling eyes looking at them, Harry knows the man heard every word. Smiling and nodding back, Harry settles to listen as the speech continues.

"Students, I assume your trip back was enjoyable. I know from hearing a few tales that the boat ride and the carriage rides were thrilling. Now on to school business. We have a new Professor for Herbology as our beloved Professor Sprout has retired to live with her daughter. Some of you may remember Professor Greystone from her substituting at the end of last term. Professor Greystone?"

As the headmaster calls her name, the woman in a bright blue teaching robe stands to nod to the students before sitting once more.

"The rest of our faculty is the same. Allow me to introduce those who are present today: Professor McGonagall, _Transfiguration_ , Professor Snape, _Potions_ , Professor Black, _Astronomy_ , Professor Lupin, _Defense_ , Professor Flitwick, _Charms_ , Professor Trelawney, _Divination_ , Professor Hagrid, _Care of Magical Creatures_ and Professor Babbling, _Ancient Runes_. Our Muggle Studies class and muggle subjects of mathematics and composition will be taught by Mr. Swanson and Mrs. Lawrence. A few more are not with us at this time but will be here for classes tomorrow."

As the Headmaster introduces each professor, he or she stands to acknowledge the students. Harry sends a quick wave and smile to his Dad when he stands receiving a nod in return.

"Criminey! I was so hoping Greystone wouldn't be back. She's so mean to everyone. That class used to be one of the fun breaks in the day. Professor Sprout was always so friendly and hardly ever gave out detention or long homework assignments." Draco whispers to his friends as the desserts begin to fill the table.

"Well just be extra polite and studious, Draco. I'm sure once she learns who is willing to work to learn, she'll be more friendly. Essays and other assignments are given to help us learn. I, for one, am thankful for them as I want to learn everything." Hermione replies as she reaches for an apricot pastry.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Ronald Weasley! You can learn to get along if you just do what is asked!" Hermione snaps taking her pastry and rising from her seat. Moving away from the boys, she chooses to sit with some of the first years. Harry hears her telling one little girl, "You'll be fine. First year is going to be fun."

After the dessert course, the students are waiting for the announcement to be dismissed to the dorms and for the First Years to follow the prefects. Expecting this to be what his Grandpa says as he stands once more, Harry whispers to Draco "Let's play three way exploding snap tonight or four if Nev will play. He probably wants to go visit the Greenhouse before curfew though."

"STUDENTS," Dumbledore calls loudly over the buzz of conversation as clapping his hands failed to stop the children from talking.

At the instant silence falling as everyone turns to face him, Dumbledore begins. "Thank you for your attention. You will receive your timetables tonight in your dorms. Classes begin tomorrow morning so enjoy your night of free time. I would like the prefects, Junior Level and First Years to remain for just a few moments. The rest of the students are dismissed until your curfew."

Wondering what is going on, Draco gives Harry a raised eyebrow look hoping his friend will know what is going on. Seeing Harry shake his head lets him know he is clueless also.

"Now, that the rest of the children have left, let me welcome all of you once more. As the youngest students, you are all nearly the same age. For our newest students, the Junior Level students have been with us for two years. They can help you adjust to school life. What we are going to do is put two Junior Level and one first year student in a dorm room together. Now listen as I pair you up. Junior Level, please note that your belongings have been moved to the new room. Also, please stand when I call your name."

Sharing a stunned look with Draco and Ron, Harry hears his name called first.

"Harry Potter Black, Ronald Weasley, Quintin LeGrand, you three will share the room labeled Griffyndor 1 on the boy's side of the dorm."

"Draco Snape, Neville Longbottom, Jacob Nottingham, you will be in Gryffindor 2."

As his Grandpa continues calling names and instructing everyone on dorm rooms, Harry stands in shock. He and Draco are not going to be together. After all the work they did to get Draco put into his dorm room and now he and Nev aren't with him. There will only be three to a room. Someone he's never met and has never been to school before. He's not sure he likes this arrangement at all.

"Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown and Elizabeth Thomley-Burke will be in Gryffindor 1 on the girl's side. " Harry hears through his fog that's set in. Sooner than he's ready for, Harry hears "All right students find your dorm partners and line up behind the house prefects. Each prefect is at the end of your table so follow them to your dorm and listen for the password once you are there. Your Heads of House will meet with you in a few minutes to provide more information such as rules, curfew, timetables that sort of thing. Have a wonderful night and we welcome you to Hogwarts."

"This is not right, Harry. He shouldn't have split us up this way. I'm going to talk to Dad and see about changing back." Draco whispers walking in line behind Harry.

Nodding, Harry turns to whisper back "I'm talking to Dad as soon as he comes to give out timetables tonight. Once Grandpa hears we don't like this, he'll surely switch us back."

"Quiet in the line you lots! You Junior Level know better and are already setting a bad example for our little Firsties. No talking in the line!" Oliver Wood announces grandly. Having been promoted to prefect that year makes him see himself as worldly wise or so Harry thinks as he exchanges an eye roll with Ron.

"So, Quintin is it? Where are you from Quintin? We don't refer to each other by last names if we're friends. I hope you'll be our friend. I'm Harry and this is Ron."

"I'm used to Quint, not Quintin. Is it really true you are the famous Harry Potter?"

"It's Harry Potter Black actually. Professor Black is my Dad now. I'm called Harry. Now, where are you from Quint?" Harry asks deflecting the topic to the new boy, not his so-called fame.

"My family is from France but my Mother and sisters are living in England now. My Father works for the French Government and travels. I have home tutoring in magic so I'm not exactly new to the subjects taught here. Watch this." Quint says taking out his white oak wand and casting.

As Harry watches three bandages appear on Ron's face. Laughing, Harry tells his best bud "You look as if you were in a fight with Crookshanks or a battle with a razor. That's wicked Quint. What spell did you say that was?"

"You say FER U La and point at what you want the bandage on. It's a right to left whisk and point like this." Quint says demonstrating.

"Hmm, harder than it sounds," Ron exclaims after four tries. "You try it, Harry. You're better at it than me."

"Tonight is not the night to start breaking rules, Ron. We just got here and you're already using spells without adult supervision. Don't complain to me if you wind up in detention the first week here! Quint, one of the school rules is No Use Of Magic Without Supervision. We can practice in class or if a Professor monitors us out of class but not alone."

"We aren't alone. You are here and so is he. What's the use of magic if not to be used and improved? Try the spell or are you too much a legend to do such a simple little task?"

"I'm not going to get myself punished, thank you just the same. You two go at it all you like. I'll be out of it." Harry replies, not reacting to the goading from the new boy.

* * *

Soon enough, there is a knock on their door and it opens to reveal Sirius.

"Well, Ron what befell you in the short time between the feast and now? You look as if you are practicing for the role of a mummy with your face wrapped that way."

"Ah no, Sir. We just learned a new spell is all. Quint taught it to us."

"Ronald, you know better than to be practicing spells unsupervised. Harry, you do also." Sirius reprimands sending a questioning glance at his son who has no bandages as the other two do.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry Professor. We got excited about comparing each other's skill, I suppose." Ron replies sheepishly.

"Well be that as it may, the rule is NO unsupervised magic so refrain from now on. Quintin, I believe?" Sirius says turning to the new child. "I am Professor Black and head of Junior Level Gryffindor Dorm. My office is in the Astronomy classroom and Harry or Ron can show you where that is if you need me for anything."

"Yes, sir. Are you Harry's Dad? I thought his name was Harry Potter but he says it's Harry Black. Are you his professor and his Dad?"

"I'm Harry's adoptive Dad and yes I'm his professor, Dad, and Head of House so he has to toe the line of all three. Are you taking first year Astronomy, Quintin?"

"Yes, sir. I signed up for that. My Dad's taught me the constellations and how to plot them." Quint brags shamelessly causing Harry and Ron on Harry's bed behind him to exchange eye rolls again.

"Wonderful to hear, I always appreciate having bright students. Now, boys, we need to go down to the common room to meet with the rest of the dorm. I have some things to tell everyone."

"Dad, can we talk privately first? It won't take but a few minutes."

"Alright, Ron, take Quintin downstairs and we'll be there in just a few minutes."

"Yessir. Come, Quint, we'll get first seats and not the floor if we go on now." Ron says leading the boy out.

"What's up my Pup? Problems already?"

"I just wanted to say I didn't do any spells, Dad. That was all Ron and Quint. I told him not to but you know Ron. Quint didn't know he wasn't to do it."

"Thank you, son. I knew by looking you hadn't. You have an easy to read face. You looked too disgruntled about the event to have been involved. Is there anything else as we do need to meet."

"Yessir, there is. Dad, can you talk to Grandpa? Draco isn't rooming with me! I don't like that and he doesn't either. I don't mind rooming with Quint but Draco and I are supposed to be together!"

"Can I talk to him? Yes. Will I talk to him about this situation? No. I'm sorry Harry but for now, the Headmaster is making the assignments. Just get together with Draco after classes and see him then. Now come. I'm not leaving all those kids in a group by themselves any longer." Sirius replies taking Harry by the hand and leading him out of the room.


	16. Chapter 16: Unexpected

**Harry Potter Junior Level: Year Three**

Ch. 16

 **Unexpected**

* * *

(Harry is still considered Junior Level which are the kids who began early at the age of nine/ten. They are now eleven/twelve and taking some classes with the Second Year students.)

* * *

Hurrying back to the dorm after his last class, Harry sees a group of students standing around the new bulletin board in the corridor of the Great Hall.

"Wonder why they are holding try outs now? School's been back for four weeks and we've already had teams."

"Don't know but I am adding my name to the list! How about you, Parrish?"

"No, my Da can't afford the equipment and the broom. I'd need a great racing broom and well, ya know?"

"Yes. I'm signing up for try outs and if I make it then I'll worry about the rest. Oh! Hi there Harry. Trenton, this is Harry Black. How's everything, Harry?"

"Hi Stefan. Everything's going alright except for Herbology. Professor Greystone makes that class difficult."

"She makes our class difficult as well. She must be in the competition of most disliked professor, she and Snape." The boy standing beside Stefan announces.

"Shhhh. The walls have ears you know." After receiving a strange look from the boy named Trenton at his comment, Harry explains "The portraits spread gossip."

"There is no use hiding it, Harry. Professor Snape is aware of how students feel. You know that as well as we do." Stefan tells him.

"Yes, but I don't want my name put around saying I was the one who said such a thing. He would call me to his quarters and ream me out. He's my uncle, kind of anyway. What's so exciting on the board? Everyone seemed all excited over something when I was walking up."

"Try outs are scheduled for Friday afternoon."

"Try outs for what?"

"Quidditch teams, Harry. I've seen you fly and you are excellent. Here let me put your name down too." Stefan says as he writes Harry P. Black on the sheet.

"Isn't he a First Year, Stef? First Years aren't allowed on the team are they?" Trenton asks.

"Technically he isn't. Harry here has been at the school for two years already so that would make him a Third Year, right Harry?"

"That sounds good to me. Thanks Stefan. I've got to get up to the dorm so I'll be seeing you. Nice to meet you, Trenton."

"You as well, Harry. Good luck with your try out."

"Thank you." Harry calls back, walking quickly to the corridor leading to Gryffindor dorm for Junior Level.

* * *

"Harry. Where have you been? Professor Black is looking for you. He came by about ten minutes ago asking if I knew where you were. Are you in trouble?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I had a message to meet him at our quarters directly after my last class. I was going to come here to leave my books and head down. I don't know what he might want. Thanks for letting me know Quentin."

"You're welcome Harry. I'll be in the library if you want to come study with me. I need to do research for that Herbology essay Professor Greystone assigned. The last one I only made an E. To me, Exceeds Expectations is not good enough. I need an Outstanding. I'm going to lose myself in books."

"I might come up later. You should have been with us last year. Our Herbology professor then didn't give out nearly as much homework. Where's Ron?"

"Don't know. Draco is going to the library with me, however. Hermione will be there as well. I don't know about Jacob as he's probably off somewhere with that Pippen chap."

"Draco should tell his roommate to stay away from Jeremy Pippen, he's no good. I've got to go Quint. I don't want my Dad coming back and finding me talking instead of obeying his instructions. If he is upset with me then that would make it worse."

* * *

Finding his Dad in the sitting area of their quarters, Harry briefly wonders if he actually is in trouble. He was mostly joking around with Quint but now he's not so sure judging from the solemn look on his Dad's face.

"Hi Dad. What did you want to see me about? I'm late because I was talking to some third year kids and then went to drop off my books in the dorm."

"Hello Harry. Come sit down and let's have a chat."

" _Harry? Not Pup? Something is definitely going on here. I wonder what I might have done? I don't remember anything really bad._ " The thoughts running through his mind in the time it takes to get from the coat rack to the couches.

"Dad?" Harry asks after a full five minutes pass without Sirius speaking.

"Yes?"

"What did you want to tell me or talk about?"

"I thought perhaps you could tell me."

"Tell you what, Dad? I'm sorry but I don't know what's going on? Is something wrong?"

Looking into the deep eyes behind those ridiculous glasses his son insists on keeping, Sirius sees the boy is truly baffled.

"Alright Pup. I see you have no idea about why I called you here this afternoon. Let me just hand you this and then we'll talk." Sirius says as he hands a discipline referral over to his son.

After reading it, Harry looks up with a confused frown, "Dad? This says I was caught out after curfew twice. Once in the Astronomy tower last Tuesday and once in the greenhouse last night. I wasn't out after curfew at all. Not the nights this lists or any other night. You can ask Draco, Quint or Hermione about it because we've all been at the library studying or in the common room after curfew. I swear on my new broom, I haven't broken curfew. Look who signed the referral, Professor Greystone."

"What difference does it make who signed it? It's the fact that you were breaking rules designed to keep you safe that bothers me. You know you are not to be wandering the castle after curfew. We've discussed the reasons several times and yet you are written up for breaking that rule. What do you have to say about it?"

"Dad, I didn't leave the dorm after curfew. I promise. You can give me veritaserum to check. Professor Greystone is mistaken. I think she finds ways to try to get me mad. She just doesn't like me or many others either. She goes out of her way to find something to scold me for in every class. According to her, I'm not working up to my potential. I have no potential to work up **to** in Herbology. It's just plants!" Harry practically shouts in frustration.

"Calm down, Pup. You are about to have a magical outburst. First, no child is ever given veritaserum, Harry. Second, Herbology is more than 'just plants' and you know it. Without Herbology one can't do well in Potions or everyday healing. You need to know where the plants are to use for certain potions as well as what they do. Now, how about some cocoa and biscuits? I had the house elves send up some."

"I'd like to have that with you but then I need to go. I have a lot of homework to do. I have a Potion's practical tomorrow and need to go over the steps with Draco again. We made an O last week and I want to do it again. No one else has ever made an outstanding in a lab for Second Year Potions, Uncle Sev told us after class."

"My Pup, you sounded so mature just now. Are you aging on me? Has Sev slipped you an aging potion and you are no longer my Little One?"

"Dad. I haven't been 'Little One' since I was six and you started calling me your Pup. I'm not a little kid now. I'm a pre- teen. Tomorrow, may I go visit Mum and Daddy after classes? I haven't been to visit Mum or Daddy since week before last. It is Friday and tomorrow is the Friday I have a short day. We have classes only until one o'clock. The First Years have classes until four with extended labs but we had ours last week. It's been kind of nice being able to have Potions with the Second Years now. I really like having Charms and Transfiguration with them as well instead of the beginning kids' classes. We know all that already and need to know the next level work. I just wish we didn't have Herbology and History of Magic with them. Those First Years don't know anything. Next term, I am going to take Astronomy with the Third Year's."

"Is that so? Well, you'd best be prepared for long essays if you are going to take a Third Year class. I give out much longer research essays." Sirius tells him watching as the boy's eyebrows and mouth turn down. "As for your Mum and Dad, you may visit and I applaud you for remembering the rule to ask permission. Now that we are back in school, I want you focused on schoolwork first. I'll tell them to expect you so they'll be ready. Will you be coming for supper tomorrow night or do you have a date?" Sirius asks eyes twinkling nearly as much as Albus'.

"DAAAD. I'll be here. We always eat together on Friday nights. Can we do a 'make your own pizza night' again? When we did it with Draco a few weeks ago it was wicked! I want pepperoni, sausage, ham, anchovies, chicken, Italian sausage, Canadian bacon, pineapple and lots of different sauces plus different cheeses to choose from, alright?"

"You always choose pepperoni and Italian sausage, regular sauce and cheddar/parmesean cheese mix so why ask for all the extra toppings choices?"

"I have a right to change my mind and I might change it when I see how many choices there are."

"Good answer, Pup. Alright we'll have a Pizza Bar set up and ready for delicious pizza. Do you want to invite your dorm friends? Neville, Ron, Jacob, Draco, Quinten are all welcome to come as is Hermione."

"Not this time, thanks though. Let's just have supper the two of us for this time. I feel as if I don't get to be with just you anymore. It's always someone interrupting us or I'm having some schoolwork I have to do. This term is already showing it's going to be a lot of work. Those little First Year kids have it easier."

"Harry, you are the same age as the First Year students. You make it sound as if you are years older."

"I'm older in ways of magic though. I've been in Hogwarts two years already so that makes it like we Junior Level are now at least equal to Second Years or even Third Years."

"Well oh wise one, see to it you stay out of trouble. If you're equal to Third Year already then there should be no trouble remembering the school and family rules. No more discipline referrals this term, young man. This makes two and you've only been in school four weeks."

"But that wasn't even me this time, remember? Yeah, the first one was me. You took away my amusement room priviliges for two weeks just because I called Jeremy Pippen out. I didn't even use magic on him, I just put him in a headlock and on the floor plus sat on him. I shouldn't have been punished as he's a prat, Dad. "

"No more discipline referrals Harrison, end of conversation."

"Check with my friends and you'll see I'm telling the truth. I wasn't out after curfew. You seemed to believe me but now you don't. Ask Stefan or one of the other older students about Professor Greystone. They'll tell you the same as me. She is a spiteful one. I'm leaving now. I'll see you tomorrow for pizza. " Harry replies right before walking out the door leaving his Dad staring after him in surprise. His son isn't one to drop an argument and he just did.

* * *

On Friday afternoon as soon as classes are dismissed for the Junior Level students, Harry drops his books in his room and heads for the Quidditch Pitch. Lining up with the other students there to try out, he waits his turn to show his skills. Watching he sees some excellent skills from older students and a few not quite that great also. Finally getting to the head of the line, he waits expectantly for Marcus Flint and the girl helping him to give him a broom.

"Wait, aren't you a First Year? First Years can't compete, school rules. Sorry Harry."

"I'm not a First Year! I've been here two years already!" Harry argues back.

"Look Harry, the rules say no one under the age of twelve may compete. I don't make the rules. Go talk to the Headmaster if you don't like the rule. Next?" Marcus calls.

Furious, Harry turns and walks away controlling himself to keep his feet from stomping as he heads for his Grandpa's office.

* * *

Well hello there Harry. I haven't seen you since you came to discuss the new room arrangements. Draco has been by a few times. He seems to have accepted having the role of mentor to young Jacob. How are you doing with Quinten? I think the idea of putting young First Years in with you Junior Level students is paying off. I hear good things from the First Years when I ask.

"I am still not happy you moved Draco out of our room, Grandpa. I still want you to move him back."

"I'm sure you do. Is that what brought you to visit? Another try at convincing me to go back to last year's arrangement?" Dumbledore asks with a smile and twinkling blue eyes.

"No sir. I came because I want to be on the Quidditch try outs and Flint won't let me. He said there's a rule that you have to be twelve. He says I'm too young and a First Year. I'm NOT a First Year! I've been at Hogwarts two years already! I am a good player and could win if they'd let me play."

"I suppose there is no harm in letting you try out, My Boy. I've seen you fly. However there is a small problem. In order to let you on the team and bend the rules, you would have to have a signed permission form from your parent. I don't believe Sirius will sign do you? He has strong feelings about your flying stunts, correct?"

"He only gets upset when I put myself in danger. I am good at flying and wouldn't be in danger. Please, may I try out? If I make the team, Dad would be so proud."

"Very well but you must have this form signed by your parent to be allowed to compete. Have this signed and return it here by Monday."

"I haven't even done my try out yet and you're already giving me a permission form. Do you think I'll make the team?"

"I have no doubt about that, Harry. Now hurry down and perform your skills for them. I'll be watching from the window. I already sent a message saying to let you try out so go show them your moves My Boy."

"Yes sir. Thanks Grandpa, you're the best!"

* * *

"Hello there Harry. Come to show your techniques, have you?"

"Yes Ma'am. Professor, may I try? Headmaster said I could and said he sent a message."

"He did. I just saw his patronus so yes, my boy, go right ahead. Did you bring your broom?" Professor McGonagall asks.

"No Ma'am. It's in our quarters in the broom cupboard. I have to have permission from Dad to take it during the schoolweek. I got into trouble for flying instead of studying so my broom is under lock until further notice."

"You are quite the ambitious one, to try out without the broom you are used to flying." Marcus Flint tells him.

"I am able to fly on anything. Watch me!"

"A little bit of a braggart isn't he? Are you sure we should let him try out?"

"Flint, he is one of the best at flying I've seen and that includes both you and Wood. Keep quiet and watch." McGonagall scolds.

"OOOH, look at the little guy! He's flying a corkscrew!"

"He's dodging those bludgers very well."

"LOOK! He's after the snitch and he's ... he's ... he's hanging upside down by his knees and one arm! He caught it!"

Hearing the exclamations and comments made by the older students as they watch Harry, McGonagall turns to Flint with her eyebrows up.

"I concede. He is one of the best I've seen. Do we have permission to allow an eleven year old on the team?" Flint asks.

"We do as long as he can get parental consent." Minerva replies before calling "Alright Harry, come land. That's enough for today."

* * *

Landing and carrying his school broom, Harry walks to where his adoptive Grandma is standing.

"Did I do alright? This isn't the easiest broom to use. It's awfully slow at responding to commands."

"Mr. Potter-Black, you did an outstanding job. I would like to issue you an invitation to join the quidditch team." Flint responds.

"Would I have to represent the house you assign or can I fly for Gryffindor?"

"You would represent the house you are in so that would be Gryffindor. However there is one small detail. You need to have this permission form signed. We have to have it on file since you are under the age limit that you have parental permission. Get your Dad to sign and you are officially on the Hogwarts Quidditch Team." McGonagall tells the beaming child.

"Yes Ma'am! I already have a permission form. Headmaster gave me one when I visited him earlier."

"Oh, he did,did he? That sneaky old man. Well just have your Dad sign and either turn it in to me or the Headmaster and we'll be all set. I'm anxious to see you compete. You'll play seeker as you are an excellent one my boy."

"Professor? May I speak to you in private?" Harry asks having walked away and then returned after thinking over the situation.

"Back so soon, Harry? You didn't fly to your Dad already did you?" McGonagall asks, smiling fondly at the boy she thinks of as a grandchild.

"No Ma'am. I just got halfway there and came back. May I speak to you privately?"

"Of course." Casting a muffliato spell she says "We're completely muffled now. Let's hear what's on your mind."

"I'm afraid my Dad won't sign Grandma. He's always scolding and talking about how I take too many risks while flying. Can you talk to him for me?"

"No Harry. That's your responsibility." Then seeing the downcast expression on the boy's face she says "I'm sure you can think of a way to solve this, Harry."

"What about getting Daddy to give permission? He loves flying and Mummy does too. She's proud of how well I can fly. I could ask them couldn't I? They are my parents too."

"Well now, I don't know, Harry. That seems to be going behind Sirius' back. Isn't it?"

"Not really. They all had a talk and agreed they'd all three be raising me. So I can ask, can't I?"

"If that's your solution, then you do what you feel is best. I need to supervise the flying. I'll see you later, Little Pup." McGonagall answers, canceling the spell.

* * *

Having supper with Sirius later that night, Harry is busy thinking of his problem and doesn't pay attention to what he is doing.

"Since when have you liked olives and green peppers on your pizza, Pup? Now you're adding onions and I know you despise onions. What's going on?"

"Hmm? Oh the pizza. I just wanted to try it because you like them on your pizza. It must be good if you like it. You have good taste."

"Umm hmmm. Well thank you for the compliment. Does that mean I have to add sausage and cheddar cheese to mine since you like them?" Sirius asks with a wink.

"Not really. I know you don't like those pizza toppings. You can if you want to however. I don't mind either way, Daddy."

"Daddy? Alright what's up my Pup? Something extremely suspicious is going on here. Did you make a bad score on something? You couldn't have another discipline referral already could you?"

"No Dad, don't be so suspicious. I'm still doing well in my classes except for having only Acceptable in Herbology. Every other class I get all Exceeds Expectations or Outstandings."

"That is outstanding and exceeds expectations, son. I am pleased to hear you are doing well. Is there another reason you are seemingly unfocused tonight?"

"I went to the quidditch try outs today. There were some really good players. I hope they all get to be on the teams. Didn't Daddy James play quidditch?"

"You know he did. We've even looked at the awards he won for doing so. Your Mum wasn't a bad player either. You must have inherited the flying ability and love of the game from them. When you are older, we'll see about letting you try out for the teams. It would make your Mum and Daddy happy."

"Why didn't you want to be on a team?"

"I never loved flying in that way. I enjoyed just flying for fun but not to compete."

"Did you tell your Mum or Daddy about the try outs?"

"I did and they enjoyed hearing about them. Daddy said he wished he could see me fly. I wish he could too. Now that they can move around from one frame to another, could we take an empty frame to the quidditch pitch sometime so I could fly for them?"

"I'll check into that. I'm not sure how it works if the frame is not in the castle, son."

"They can move freely in the castle though, right? I've only seen them come here once."

"As long as there is an empty frame available they can move about freely inside Hogwarts. The portrait previously using the frame must give permission and then leave the frame. I believe I'm right on that. I honestly don't know the protocol for portraits." Sirius answers with a goofy look causing Harry to snicker.

* * *

The following day, Harry visits James' portrait alone. He finds a good time to visit when his Mum is not nearby.

"Daddy? I have a problem. Will you listen?"

"Of course I will. I will also help you solve it." James answers sounding very pleased that his child came to him for help instead of Sirius.

"Well, I have to have a form signed and I need you to do it for me to play quidditch. I made the school team Daddy! I'm going to fly as Seeker for Gryffindor! They bent the rules and let me join because I'm really really great at quidditch! No one else has ever played at age eleven which Grandpa said would make me the youngest player in Hogwarts History if I made the team and I DID!"

"Brag much, son?" James chuckles. "Well I am very proud to have my son be the youngest seeker in school history! I would be happy to sign that form. There's just a small problem. I'm a portrait. I can't hold a pen or a quill unless it's part of the portrait."

"Yes, but I have a way to do it without you having to really sign. My friend Hermione told me I can get apoxey to sign. I just have to find one. I also have to look up what an apoxey is first. Maybe it's a special magical quill."

Laughing outright at the forlorn expression and the mixup, James tells him "The word is 'proxy' son. It means someone standing in for someone else. In this case someone would sign for me with my permission and with a witness. Who can we get to witness and sign though?"

"I KNOW! Professor McGonagall could do it! She's head of the Gryffindor quidditch team and my adopted Grandma. She'll say yes, I know she will. Let's go to her office."

"Hold on just one second. I have to ask permission from the portrait there to use the frame. Who is in her office?"

"You mean the portrait?" At James' nod, Harry answers "Sir Godric Gryffindor is her large portrait. Can you contact him?"

"I will. Give me just a moment. I'll be right back, son." James says disappearing from view.

"He gives his permission for me to advance to the office. He's happy to take a break from as he said "Supervising knuckleheads who are being assigned detention." I'll meet you there, son."

Walking up the stairs to Professor McGonagall's office, Harry briefly wonders if this is a good plan. _"It's the best I have and Dad can't get mad since it was their idea for all three to be parents to me. I have to have a parent sign this form so Daddy is the parent I choose."_ he thinks as he pushes open the office door after hearing "Come in, Harry. James is already here."

* * *

 **A/N:** _Well, here we stop. Now, is Harry's idea a good one? What will Sirius think? Hmm, well... as the old Tv shows used to say "Tune in next time to ..." :-)_

 _I hope each and every one of you and your families enjoy a wonderful, safe and happy holiday season. Thanks for all the friendship, messages, reviews and special comments this past year. Onward to 2018._


	17. Feeling Misunderstood

**Harry Potter Junior Level: Year Three**

Ch.17

 **Feeling Misunderstood**

* * *

*slight corporal punishment in this chapter*

* * *

One week after learning he had made the team and having James sign his permission form, Harry is jerked out of his daydream by a stern "MR. POTTER-BLACK!"

"Yes Ma'am?"

"What is your answer to the question I just posed? You were attending to the lecture, were you not? Now answer for your class."

" _Attending to the lecture? What's that even mean? I wasn't attending any lecture. I've been here at school all week. The woman is bat crazy."_ Harry's mind continues wandering as he ponders what the woman just said. " _Why's she insist on using my formal name Potter-Black all the time when every other teacher just calls me either Mr. Black or Harry. She's such an odd bird. Maybe I just should say I didn't hear the question_."

Feeling a prick in the arm he glances down to see a small piece of paper with 'What is the use of the Reishi mushroom is what she asked. You know it as the red one that has Saturn like rings. Remember red for blood, anxiety, .. Dad told us, remember? Draco."

"Yes Ma'am. I was umm attending to the lecture. The red mushroom or Reishi mushroom is used to help many ailments. It's one that can be used for control of blood pressure, anxiety, fatigue and even can help the body's immune system. It needs to be consumed for a long period of time to allow one's body to become used to it to enable it to work." Harry answers after standing beside his desk. Professor Greystone has required a classroom besides having the Hogwarts Greenhouse for her use.

"Mr. Potter-Black, bring that note you received to me."

"Ma'am?" Harry asks, perplexed at her response to his recitation.

"The note you were just looking at from a classmate, bring it to me. NOW."

Reading over what Draco had written, Professor Greystone folds it, puts it in her desk and announces "Mr. Malfoy-Snape and Mr. Potter-Black you have just earned detention tonight with Mr. Filch. In this class, you do your own work not have answers provided or provide answers to someone else. We have discussed this rule several times as the two of you insist on giving each other answers. You do your own assignments and answer individually."

Stunned by what he feels is an unnecessary scolding and punishment, Harry replies "I DID answer individually. NO ONE was talking for me. I told you the exact use of the mushroom you were asking about and NOW you want to give me detention? That's plain out absurd to punish a student for giving the correct answer!

"Detention two nights, Mr. Potter-Black. One for breaking the individual work rule and one for disrespect. Mr. Malfoy Snape has one night for providing answers." Professor Greystone sneers at the two children staring at her.

"Ma'am? Professor? I **didn't** provide him any answers. I simply reminded him of something we learned from my Dad. Harry remembered all we discussed and he's the one who answered not me. We shouldn't be given detention! WE DID NOTHING WRONG!" Draco replies loudly, losing control of his temper.

"You may both leave my class and report to the Headmaster's office. The discipline referral will proceed you. Dismissed."

Walking past Hermione, Harry sees her slight shake of the head and quick eye roll. Returning a quick smile, Harry follows Draco out of the room.

"Blast it, Draco! You just had to go and get her even more riled up didn't you! We could have most likely gotten off detention but now, I don't know. If my Dad finds out I got sent to the headmaster, I'm in huge trouble. Professor Snape isn't going to be thrilled to hear of this either is he?"

"No, I'm most likely going to feel his displeasure on my bum this time. This makes three times she's referred me to the Headmaster this term and we've not even reached mid term yet. You've been what, twice before now also?"

"Yes but she's sent three discipline referrals to my Dad and the last one nearly got me in deep until I convinced him I didn't do it. She wrote me up for being out of the dorm after curfew. I told him I didn't do it and at first he was suspicious of me. Then when I told him where I'd been, in the library and then in the dorm, he seemed to believe me. He also checked with The Fat Lady and she confirmed I never left the dorm. This time is going to be different as I have no way to prove myself. I really didn't do anything wrong at all this time either though. Why do you suppose Professor Greystone doesn't like either of us? What is her problem anyway?"

"Harry, I think she's going through the change myself. She's at that age." Draco answers as they walk up the staircase leading to the Headmaster's office.

"What's 'the change'? Is she turning into a werewolf like Uncle Remus?"

Snickering at that question, Draco just shakes his head. "No, come on, let's get it over with."

* * *

"Well hello my boys. Come in and have a seat. Lemon drop or peppermint chocolate?" Dumbledore asks as the two boys enter.

"Grandpa, we're not here for a visit. We were told to come here because Professor Greystone got upset with us." Draco tells him as Harry answers "Chocolate, please sir."

"Thank you for your honesty, Draco. I already know why you two are here. I received the information as you boys were on the way. Now Draco, it isn't polite to shout at a Professor is it?"

"No sir but she makes me so angry I lose control. I'm sorry for causing trouble though. I didn't mean it."

"Did you provide answers to a question she asked in a note to Harry?"

"No sir, not really. I simply helped him remember the answers is all. That's not quite the same as telling him the answer."

"Is it allowing him to do his own work, Draco? Is it allowing the consequence of not paying attention to occur?" Dumbledore asks more sternly this time.

Swallowing hard at the stern tone and the steely look he is receiving, Draco replies "No sir, it isn't. I just wanted to help him with the hateful old bat."

"Draconis Snape! That is enough of that talk!" Dumbledore snaps causing both children to flinch and stare at him wide eyed.

"Grandpa?" Harry asks, shocked at the stern response he's witnessing.

"Yes, that brings us to you, young man. This is your third time being referred to me by Professor Greystone as well! Harrison James, you know not to misbehave in class! She writes that you were also disrespectful. What do you have to say for yourself? What has become of my two scholars who are now resisting a professor?"

Feeling as if he's being accused once more, Harry replies scornfully "All I did was think. I can't control what my mind does as it does it all by itself. She had no reason to jump all over me just because Draco reminded me of what we were talking about. She'd spent the whole twenty minutes rambling about what mushrooms are good for in potions. I KNOW THAT. Uncle Sev taught us that last year in Potions. We all know what mushrooms to use and those to avoid. My mind went on to something else. Big Deal!"

"It is a 'big deal' young man. You may have known what she was lecturing on but did it occur to you the fact that there are first years in the class and they may not know the information? You are to be respectful and follow the school policies no matter what. The school rules state that any student having a third referral to my office in a term is to receive corporal punishment. I reminded you both of this the last time each of you came to visit for disciplinary reasons. Now, do you wish to have me deal with this now or do you wish for me to contact your parents and have them witness?"

"You are going to _spank_ **us**?" Draco gasps.

"I am. Now which is your preference, do it now or wait and have your Dads come."

"I'll do it now. If my Dad is called out of class to come up here, I'll get another spanking when you finish! You aren't going to use that little paddle are you?" Harry answers.

"Same here. I'll take the spanking now. If you spank us, do we still have detention tonight? If I have detention, Dad will find out and then I will be in for another round with his ruler. He told me a week ago when I got sent to detention for the fourth time, one more and I was over his knee. What paddle?" Draco asks earnestly.

"Fourth? I only knew of two. What did you do?" Harry asks forgetting for a second why he was even in this office.

Bypassing the question of the paddle, Dumbledore informs them: "Today's discipline will only consist of corporal punishment. No further action will be taken. However, if the two of you appear before me one more time for misbehavior, you will not only recieve another spanking but will have detention for a week. Consider this a final warning. Oh, by the way, corporal punishment on my part often means parents are informed. Draco come here." Dumbledore announces pushing the chair back from his desk.

Seeing his cousin flipped over his Grandpa's lap is shocking to Harry as he's never seen anyone spanked by his Grandpa. Relieved at first to not see the paddle he winces in sympathy as the first smack resonates in the office. He's surprised when he hears after two more, "All right, Draco. Punishment over. Now let this be an end to Professor Greystone's troubles with you. That goes for you as well Harry, now come here."

* * *

Walking back to the dorm afterwards, Draco says "You know something? I will take a spanking from him anytime. Those smacks were loud but they hardly even stung. Was it that way for you?"

"Yes, me too. Did I tell you I made the Quidditch Team? Grandpa said I could be on it and I tried out for it. They made me seeker too! The first meet is Saturday! Only four more days! Will you come?"

"You've told me three times. Of Course I'll Come. What of Uncle Sirius though? I thought he didn't like you trick flying? He changed his mind and signed the permission form?"

"Not really. My Daddy signed for me to play. He did it by proxy with Professor Flitwick signing for him. Professor McGonagall allowed it so Dad can't say much can he?"

"For your sake, I hope he takes it well. C'mon let's get our books and go study. I want to present the picture of a perfect student studying if my Dad comes looking! It's good that Herbology was last today."

* * *

 _Later that evening:_

Answering the knock on his door, Sirius finds Severus standing in the hallway.

"Hello Sev, come in. I wasn't expecting you to drop by tonight as you usually stay in and work on school nights. Is there a problem?" Sirius adds the last question after glimpsing his comrade's expression.

"I just received a notice from Dumbledore that Draco was sent to him for misbehavior in Herbology. Apparently he caused trouble with Harry. I came to ask if Draco was causing any trouble with you here in the dorm or if you'd had trouble with him in Astronomy this term. I tell you, I'm about ready to paddle his bare bum! This makes the third referral to the Headmaster from Greystone and he's had four detentions assigned so far this term. One from Charms and three from Herbology. He loved Herbology last year."

"I didn't receive a notice... wait, I did hear something come through the floo while I was cooking, let me go check..." Sirius says walking into the sitting room.

"This says Harry received corporal punishment from the Headmaster! 'As school policy dictates any student having been referred three times for disciplinary reasons will receive corporal punishment and parents will be notified. Referral for disobedience to class rules in Herbology and disrespect of Professor Greystone.' He then added a note saying Harry and Draco were causing disruption together."

"That's exactly what was written on Draco's notice as well. I feel we need to call them down and have a Father to son chat. If we discuss this together we may have a better chance of getting a clear picture of what went on. If that chat leads to a sore bum for them, then so be it!"

"I agree. Let me call Dobby to go get them."

"DOBBY, come please."

"Yes Master Sirius? Good evening Professor Snape. What may Dobby do for sirs?" Dobby greets the men after popping in.

"Good evening, thank you for coming. Please go fetch Harry and Draco and bring them to our quarters. We wish to speak to them. Thank you."

* * *

"So this is what went on, stop me if I am wrong. "You, Harry were not paying attention so you missed the question. Draco wrote you a note explaining the question and provided as he says 'a hint' to help you answer. You then answered Professor Greystone and she 'got mad' because she thought you were not answering on your own. Is this about it?" Sirius asks after listening to both children's explanations.

"Yes Dad. I know I should have been listening but she was discussing the uses of mushrooms in potions and we learned that last term with Uncle Sev. I was just thinking of something else until she got back to discussing new stuff. Then when she called me to answer I didn't hear the question. I didn't have anyone tell me the answer. I answered her from what we learned last year. She got mad though and sent us to Grandpa. He spanked us!" Harry declares all of this indignantly.

"Sirius, with your permission, I'd like to veiw Harry's memory of the event. This way we have a clear account of what exactly went on. Something seems off about Greystone's treatment of the boys. Yes, the boys may have been disrespectful but why was she upset to begin with? I'd like to see the exact scene."

"Harry? Is this something you will be comfortable with?" Sirius asks.

"Yes sir. I'm telling the truth and I want it known. Maybe view Draco's also as he saw it too."

"Alright Harry, just sit back and clear your mind of everything but that event if you can. Try to think only of this afternoon. Tell me when you are ready."

"Ready Uncle Sev. Read my mind please, to save my bum."

Smiling at the boy's reply, Severus gently enters his mind. Surprised to see how well Harry is able to block other memories he finds the memory he's after. Watching as the event takes place he sees it exactly as the boys reported. Smiling again as he views Harry reciting the lesson he himself taught on Reishi mushrooms. Suddenly seeing something else, he's surprised but leaves the boy carefully.

"It's just as the boys recalled or even worse, Sirius. Harry was attacked verbally for not doing his own work on answering the question. I saw her question and his reply. He answered her question better than a second year student with full answer and additional facts. I would grade that answer Outstanding. She then accused the boys of not following rules as they didn't do individual work. They tried to explain, she became combative. They responded the same and it resulted in a Headmaster's referral. Now, I hardly think three light smacks is much of a punishment Harry. You were trying to convince us you two had been soundly punished. Also what is this about you being on the school quidditch team? I didn't know. Congratulations!"

"I uhh, well ... " Harry answers not knowing what to say or where to look as he dreads looking at Sirius.

"Thank you Sev for clearing up the event for us. I, for one, believe the boys have been punished enough. Draco, thank you for standing up for Harry and helping a fellow student is never the wrong thing to do unless it is a graded exam. If you two will excuse us, Harry and I need to have a private conversation."

"You are welcome, Sirius. Harry, you did an excellent job of blocking your memories. That was amazing for someone your age. Well, Draco and I will see you two later. Let's go Dragon. Come spend some time with me tonight as I feel as if I rarely see you."

* * *

"Harry? Look at me, son. We have discussed your playing quidditch many times. You know I don't like you flying dangerously. What is this about, what Severus saw?" Sirius addresses the obviously nervous child sitting across from him.

"Dad, before you get mad, I have permission to be on the team."

"So you _are_ on the school's quidditch team? How can that be as you are not second year or twelve which is what the bylaws state you have to be. You say you have permission. You are also required to have a parent sign a permission form. Did you have that, Harry?"

"Yes sir, I did have a parental permission form signed."

Trying not to jump to conclusions but needing to ask, Sirius replies "I know I didn't see a permission form so how did you obtain my signature? By use of magic?"

"No sir, I didn't use magic. I didn't have your signature. Daddy signed it. You're all three my parents, right? You told me I have to obey all of you. All three of you have told me you will make decisions about me so Daddy signed for me to play. Grandpa said I could try out and when I made the team, he waived the rule about being twelve. Aren't you proud, Dad? I'm going to be the youngest seeker in school history!"

"I'm proud you made the team, son. I really am. It's very impressive." Sirius says watching the beaming look spread across his son's face. Knowing what he's about to say will destroy the look and happy feeling he knows Harry has at this time, he hesitates.

"Dad? You don't look too happy. You are going to come to the game to see me, right? It's really just a year early. I play as well as fifth years, or so Marcus told me. He assigned me seeker. I love playing seeker first and beater second. I might try for keeper sometime too but now I'm going to be seeker. I'll be playing for Gryffindor just like Daddy did."

"Harry, I'm very sorry to say this but you are not going to be playing. James is not your corporeal father, he's a portrait, a ghost if you will. There's not a way he could physically sign. Someone signed for him which makes it fake. Did you sign for him, Harry? I won't be angry if you did, son. I know how much you want to play but it just isn't going to happen. I'm your legal parent and you don't have my permission. You are too young no matter what your Grandpa says."

"I am NOT too young! I can SO play if I want!" Harry replies, unknowingly making himself sound more the age of four rather than eleven.

"Harry, I'm trying very hard not to lose my temper and punish you for sneaking around behind my back the way you have done. I would advise you not to raise your voice or backtalk. You knew you were doing wrong or you wouldn't have tried to keep this from me. Now answer my question, were you the one who signed for James?"

"No. Daddy had a proxy. Professor McGonagall said that was' legal and it would do for this situation'. Professor Flitwick signed with Daddy giving the permission in front of witnesses for him to do it. Grandpa said it was fine and I AM PLAYING! Just because _**you**_ didn't sign doesn't mean I don't have parental permission. I have permission from my **First** Dad! YOU told me all three of you were my parents. If that's true then I HAD PARENT PERMISSION!" Harry exclaims shoving the chair back and running from the room.

"Harry! Come back here! **Harrison James**! We aren't finished with this discuss.." is all Sirius can get out before the door slams signaling the boy has left their quarters.

* * *

The following night, unable to concentrate on anything because of the anxiety he feels over his argument with Sirius, Harry tells Hermione "I'm going to talk to my Dad. I'll spend the night with him so if anyone asks where I am, I'll be there. Please take my books to Potions in the morning. I'll have everything packed for you. I just don't want to take the bag tonight. I have everything I need there."

"Oh, that's good Harry. You need to settle this with your Dad. He's probably upset too. Draco said he was very stern with the class in Astronomy today. That's not our Professor Black at all. He's not stern unless someone is misbehaving. Draco said everyone was cooperating."

"Hmm, maybe he is bothered too. I need to go before curfew sounds. I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

Meanwhile Sirius and Remus are having a conversation in Sirius' quarters.

"I'm just in need of an ear to listen, Remus. I've had a rough week. Harry is being mistreated by Greystone! She seems to have decided she dislikes him for some odd reason. No other professor is having problems with Harry as I went around to ask. Greystone has written up a discipline referral six times so far this term. Six times! That's more than one a week! Severus used his legilimancy to find out what went on this last time. She sent Harry and Draco to the Headmaster for punishment."

"She does seem to have a grudge against Harry. Any time I've mentioned how well he does in Defense, she has a comeback. What did Harry do?"

"Nothing much except for his mind wandering. That's the point. She asked him a question, he didn't hear it, Draco told him the question and he gave a solid answer. She jumped to conclusions that they were helping each other and sent them out. It is common for students to work together, she ought to know that. I've been too upset with this other matter to confront Greystone, but it's coming!"

"The other matter being Harry on the quidditch team?" Remus asks.

"Yes. My small eleven year old has been assigned the seeker position. Seeker! The most dangerous position of the game. He has to fly and do manuevers to attempt to catch a small winged flying ball! I am in no way allowing this. I went to the Headmaster over it!"

* * *

Stopping outside his family quarter's Harry hears voices inside. One is his Dad and the other he can't quite make out so he listens with his ear to the door.

 _"So you went to Dumbledore. Well what came of it?"_

 _"I asked him point blank, HOW an eleven year old could even try out for quidditch. I've read the school bylaws and they prohibit children under the age of twelve partcipating in any contact sport. That also includes dueling, just to let you know." Sirius replies._

 _"But if that's the case then how did Harry even try out? It seems McGonagall would have stepped in and refused his attempt."_

 _"Remus, McGonagall goes out of her way to do everything she can to see to it that Gryffindor wins the House Cup. According to Dumbledore, he gave permission for Harry to audition for a spot on the team. I'm suspicious he had this in mind when he suddenly opened additional auditions for quidditch. We already had set teams from last year. None of the players have withdrawn."_

 _"What of having parental permission? Is that where your frustration with James comes from? You said when you called, you wanted to speak about James and I could tell it wasn't pleasant news."_

 _"I'm feeling regret about allowing the portraits back in Harry's life. I SHOULD BE HARRY'S PARENT! I legally and magically adopted him, remember? James should not have control in matters such as this. He's not even alive! At this time, with everything going on, I'm feeling as if I am NOT the REAL parent. The school and the portraits control what he can and can not do, not me. I'm just a stand in and maybe I should just relinquish my custody to Dumbledore."_

Stifling a gasp at hearing he (in his mind, he see's it this way) is no longer wanted by Sirius, Harry turns and flees. Running full out he hits the front doors and heads down the path to Hogsmeade.

* * *

Stopping before entering the village, he blots his eyes and wipes his face with his shirt tail. Continuing on he finds the floo connection to London. Briskly walking in and announcing his destination, the floo whisks him away.

"Did I just hear a floo?" One of the hotel workers asks the other.

"Dunno chap. I can't hear a thing over that blasting music up there. What is that thing called the guest is using, a payer?"

"He called it a SEE DEE **PLAY** ER." The first attendant shouts when the guy says "I can't hear you."

"WHAT'S A SEE BEE PLAYER?"

"SEE **DEE**!"

"WHO'S DEE AND WHY DO I GO SEE HIM?"

"NO! IT'S CALLED A **SEE DEE PLAYER**! IT PLAYS SEE DEES."

"WHY DOES SEE DEESE NEED PAID?"

" _NED? JUST SWEEP_!"

"SLEEP?"

Pointing to the broom, the first man makes sweeping motions. Pointing to a far corner, he motions Ned to sweep in that direction.

"If I had magic, I'd be casting a cleaning spell." The first man thinks as he goes back to manually cleaning the room.

* * *

Arriving at the bus stop, Harry asks a nearby street sweeper when the bus comes.

"Don't know child. Buses come and go strange times. Just sit and wait."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." Harry answers.

Trudging over and entering the cubicle for the bus, he waits.

After what seems a long time of waiting a bus appears, stops and whisks open it's doors.

"Hello young man. Where may I take you tonight?"

"Surrey, please."

* * *

 _A/N ** Merry Christmas to you. Surprise! I was able to get another chapter in before the new year. This will be the last until mid January. Until then, be safe, enjoy your holidays and Happy New Year! :-)_


	18. Family Meetings

**Harry Potter Junior Level: Year Three**

* * *

From chapter 17: Harry has overheard part of a conversation Sirius is having with Remus on Thursday evening.

Being frustrated at Dumbledore's allowance of Harry on the school Quidditch team, the fact that Dumbledore manipulated the rules allowing James to have a stand-in sign the permission form, Sirius is ranting to Remus. Harry overhears this part of the conversation which leads to him running away: _"I'm feeling regret about allowing the portraits back in Harry's life. I SHOULD BE HARRY'S PARENT! I legally and magically adopted him, remember? James should not have control in matters such as this. He's not even alive! At this time, with everything going on, I'm feeling as if I am NOT the REAL parent. The school and the portraits control what he can and can not do, not me. I'm just a stand-in and maybe I should just relinquish my custody to Dumbledore."_

* * *

 ** _Ch. 18_**

 ** _Family Meetings_**

Thursday Evening: "Now Sirius, calm down here. You are blowing this all out of proportion in my opinion. You are Harry's Dad and that's all that matters. You have legal adoption, Ministry approved custody and written permission from his biological parents for such an action. Dumbledore likes to have his way. He wants a showmanship team and publicity. You know how much he enjoyed our pranks when we were in school. He'd make the big scold and all but you could tell he enjoyed it. There must be a compromise here. You don't want to crush Harry's enthusiasm now, do you? Yes, he's eleven but he's an excellent flyer. You taught him to fly before he was even four, remember? James was so proud of Harry flying a child's broom not a toddler one. He has the skill level and ability to play or he wouldn't have made the team. Is this about him playing or that James found a way to actually be a parent again?"

"Remus, whose side are you on? Mine or James? I am the Dad here."

"You sound around Harry's age, Sirius. 'I am the Dad here.' Come on, you are an adult, a good Dad, and a reasonable person most of the time. Calm down, think this over and decide it is alright for Harry to play. I, for one, am very proud of him. I know you will be also when you get over yourself." Remus says sitting back to watch for Sirius' reaction to his statement.

"Remus, thanks for being a friend who will talk straight."

"You are quite welcome."

"I worry over Harry's safety. I know he is an excellent flyer and does well in Quidditch. I don't want to see him hurt. That school equipment is not up to par. If I buy him special equipment then he'd have an advantage over others who don't have it. I'm not that type of parent."

"Some families do that as you know. They make sure their child is using top of the line brooms every year."

"I don't want Harry to be one of those kids who the others think only made the team because of who his Dad is or the money he has. He already has the label of 'The Boy Who Lived' even though most kids don't discuss it yet."

"Well, that's an easy fix. You should just replace all of the school's Quidditch gear with brand new. Every child would have an equal advantage when it comes to gear. We'll get Dumbledore to issue a rule stating only school equipment may be used. That will start tongues wagging in the upper society won't it?"

"That is a good idea. I'll have to look into that tomorrow. This has exhausted me so I think I'll turn in early tonight. Thanks for setting me back to the right thinking."

"Good night to you, then and you are quite welcome."

* * *

Riding along on the bus, Harry sees the driver stealing glances at him in his mirror. Deciding to ask, Harry moves up the row of seats until he's directly behind the man.

"Excuse me Sir, but would you know how to get to Privet Drive? I know it's in Surrey but don't know where."

"Privet Drive? Sonny, that's in the section known as Little Whinging. I have a friend who lives there. I am unable to run that route but I can get you there. Don't you have someone who will pick you up? I'm going to have to pull us into the next station as my route is ending. We do have a phone there if you need to call."

"I can't call as I don't remember the number."

"Are you lost, son? Not many boys your age would be riding around this late and not know where they are going."

"I do know where I'm going. I'm going to my Aunt's home but she didn't know I was coming to visit right now."

"Well then, I'll get you there somehow. It isn't safe for a young one to be out alone this way. Your parents must be worried."

"My parents are dead, sir. Thank you for helping me, though."

Later that evening, the driver stops his car at the end of the drive as Harry directs.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you to the door? I can you know. It's no trouble."

"No Sir. Thank you. You've done a lot for me tonight and I can't even pay you. I'm sorry for that. I will get you payment when I can. I promise. I don't take things without paying. I just seem to have misplaced my money."

" _Yes, along with your coat, luggage and contact information on relatives."_ The driver thinks.

"Well then young Jamie, I will sit here and watch while you go inside.

* * *

Opening the door to a young boy she doesn't know, Petunia Dursley asks "Are you here to visit Dudley? It's very late for visiting."

"Hello Aunt Petunia. I'm Harry Potter-Black. Lily is my Mum. May I come in, please? I'm cold, hungry and in need of a loo as well."

"Harry? What..." then seeing the boy shivering, she opens the door ushering him inside. "Come, the loo is the first door on the left in the hall. Be sure to tidy up afterward."

"Yes Ma'am."

Hearing the door close a few minutes later, she calls "Come into the kitchen. I have hot tea and crumpets."

"Thank you. This helps me warm up. I guess you are wondering what I'm here for. I wanted to meet you. I heard stories from my Mum and she told me how to find you but didn't know the house number. I got a bus driver to bring me out here in his car. I was on his bus and then he brought me the rest of the way. I owe him money though. Do you have any I can use? My Dad will pay you back."

Blinking at this long and unexpected speech, Petunia asks "Why are you really here? Your Mum and Dad are dead. How could they give you anything now?"

"I meant my Dad, Sirius. My Godfather, he adopted me. Mum told me stories long ago." Harry replies deciding to keep the portraits a secret.

"You've run off haven't you?"

"I wanted to meet you. You said something about visiting Dudley. Who is Dudley?"

"My son. He's your age but a few months older."

"Is he here? Can I play with him and stay over tonight? Please? I won't cause trouble."

"He's out with my husband but will be back in an hour or two. I'll fix a place for you for the night but only one night. Your family will be worried. I would be if Duds ran off. You did, didn't you?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Why would you do such a thing? You go to that magic school by now, don't you? Lily went at eleven and loved it there so much she didn't like coming home. Don't you like the magic school?"

"Yes'm I go to the school and I love it too. I left because I heard something my Dad said to a friend about me. He is not being nice right now. He won't let me do what I want even though I followed all the school rules. He's being a git and I'm punishing him."

"Harry James Potter! That is wrong. Be ashamed to treat someone that way! You don't run away because someone says something you do not like. Tell me his phone number so I can call him. He must be frantic by now with you running off this way."

Surprised at the scolding, Harry just stares at her.

"Young man, I am your Aunt and as so you are to obey me. Now, do you want to speak and answer me or do I have to find a wooden spoon for your bum?"

"You'd smack me? We just met!"

"Little boys who run away from home and don't mind deserve a bum warming. Now, what is it to be?"

"I live in the school with my Dad." Harry answers, carefully avoiding the word Hogwarts and speaking of magic.

"That's the school your Dad went to as well isn't it? Hogwarts? I met your Dad once. I was at their wedding, you know. So, does it have a phone?"

"No Ma'am. I'm not lying either. There are no phones in Hogwarts. Do you have an owl?"

"An owl? No, we don't keep pets."

"Aunt Petunia? I don't know how to get word to my Dad. I didn't plan, I just left. I don't have clothes, toothbrush, nothing." Harry says, his eyes beginning to get misty at his predicament.

"I'll loan you what you need for tonight. You eat the rest of this while I fix soup. We'll get you warmed up and some rest. Tomorrow we'll figure out how to get you home."

"Yes Ma'am, thank you." Harry replies thinking his Mum was wrong about her sister. She's not so hateful, she's kind of nice but stern.

Not long after Harry finishes his meal, a large man and young boy appear in the kitchen.

"We're back early. The market was out of the brand of spice you need for the curry What else can you cook for dinner? Who is that?"

"Vernon, Dudley, this is my nephew. Lily's son, Harry. He stopped by for a visit tonight but will go home tomorrow. Dudders, say hello to Harry."

"He isn't going to sleep with me. I want my room to myself." The boy states glaring at Harry.

Blinking at the rudeness the boy is showing, Harry doesn't reply to him, choosing instead to address the man staring at him.

"Hello Uncle Vernon. I'm Harry. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, sir." Harry says walking over with his hand extended to shake the man's hand as Sirius has taught him.

"Hmmppff. Well, let's get dinner going Petunia. Dud and I will watch telly while you cook. Hurry up as we are both starving. Walking all over looking for the spice aisle is tiring. Here's your bread and cheese you wanted."

"What would you like me to make if we are not having curry?

" **Something to eat**. Now COOK. Enough chat!" Vernon answers snidely.

As the two leave, Harry looks at his aunt wondering if the man always speaks to her in that way.

"Aunt Petunia? I can help you. I help my Dad all the time when he cooks. Do you have any of the beef left you put in my soup? How about carrots and potatoes? Those were in my soup as well."

"Yes, I have those."

"We can make a stew. It's fast and good. I'll chop the carrots and potatoes while you do the meat. We can brown the meat in your oven. Then we can put it all in together in the microwave to cook."

"How do you know about ovens and microwaves? Don't you people just magic everything you want?" Harry hears behind him.

Turning to see his cousin, he answers politely "No, I'm not allowed to do magic outside of school or without adult supervision either. We cook food the same as your Mum does at my house. My Dad does much the muggle way."

"Muggle?"

"Umm, non-magical people."

"You can't do a spell or anything now? I wanted to see something magic. Mum! Make him do the magic trick. You always told me your sister had magic so if this kid is hers he does too. Maybe he can make a bunny come from a hat or something!"

"Dudders. The boy can't do magic away from his school. He just told you that."

"I WANT TO SEE MAGIC! YOU TOLD ME YOUR SISTER WAS MAGIC! THIS IS HER KID SO LET'S SEE MAGIC!"

"Stop that shouting. I can't hear the telly!" Vernon calls from the living room.

"Now Dud, you heard your father. Go watch the telly with him and we'll eat soon. After dinner, we'll have magic."

"Fine. But I want good tricks not some baby card trick or something." Dudley says looking at Harry.

Finished cutting the vegetables, Harry begins to put them in a pan for the microwave.

"You seem to know your way around a kitchen very well. You chose a microwave dish. Dudley wouldn't know which pan to use or how to chop the vegetables so well."

"We learned chopping in potions. You have to have the ingredients cut precisely or the potion won't work as it should. Professor Snape gets very annoyed if we don't do precise cutting. He docks points. If our potions blow up we get detention so I make sure I cut precisely. I get in trouble if I have detention."

"Professor Snape? I remember Lily had a friend named Snape. A skinny ugly kid with long stringy hair, very odd."

"Yes Ma'am. He's my professor and in a way an uncle as well. His son is my best friend. The vegetables are steamed enough. Is the meat ready? You had it cooked so we just needed to brown it a bit more."

"Yes, I believe it's ready. Thank you, Harry for helping in the kitchen. My two never lend a hand. I do all the work for the meals and the cleaning as well."

"Why doesn't Dudley help? My Dad assigns me kitchen duty by myself sometimes. I have chores at home so I'll help you clean up, Auntie. I always have to help do the dishes when Dad cooks. He wants me to learn how to manage without magic or house elves. Those are little elves who clean, cook and do things for magical people. We do have one but she is a helper, not full time servant. Dad doesn't believe in full time elves."

"You seem very capable in the kitchen for a boy your age. Your Dad has taught you well."

"Thank you. Hmm, Aunt Petunia?"

"Yes?"

"About the magic. I really CAN'T do magic away from school without supervision. My Dad has a strict rule. He'd punish me if I did. He's already upset with me and running off the way I did will make it worse. If I did magic without permission, I'd get walloped with a ruler!"

"We'll work it out with Dudders. I can turn him on to something else. Don't worry."

Helping to dish up the stew and place toasted bread beside each bowl, Harry thinks about all he's seen so far. He wonders why his Aunt Petunia isn't stern with her son the way she was with him. Deciding maybe it is because he's just met her and she doesn't know him, he carefully pours a glass of milk for Dudley and a cup of coffee for his uncle.

"Dinner is ready." He hears her say to the two in the other room.

"Move! That's my chair. You can't have it!" Dudley says shoving Harry out of the way and causing him to nearly drop the glass pitcher of milk.

"Watch it! You nearly made me drop this pitcher! I don't want your seat anyway. I was pouring the milk for you, not myself." Harry answers back in irritation.

"Why don't you just go tidy up the living room or bathroom or something. Aren't you one of _those_ girly boys? You want to be a little housewife then go do it! Cooking is for little girls and Mums! " Dudley says smirking at his new found cousin.

"Dudley Dursley! Such a rude thing to say. Mind your manners before I smack you!" Harry hears his aunt reprimand.

"Now Petunia, you don't be talking that way to Dud. He doesn't deserve to be smacked or scolded. Leave him be." Vernon says coming up behind her. Neither of his parents see the boy grin at Harry right before he trips him.

Losing control of the pitcher it smashes on the floor causing Vernon to shout " **Good FOR NOTHING child! Just like its parents! FREAKS both of them!** "

"Vernon, please let's just eat. Let's don't have an outburst tonight. We need to eat while it's hot." Petunia soothes.

"I am sorry. I'll clean it all up. I didn't mean to drop it." Harry whispers as his aunt leads him away from the mess.

"It's alright. Go on and wait in the living room unless you'd like some stew."

"No ma'am. I'll wait." Harry whispers his chin wobbling as he fights tears.

* * *

Friday morning, Sirius has just finished dressing for the day when he hears knocking on the door. Opening it, he finds Hermione waiting there.

"Good morning, Hermione. What may I do for you this morning?"

"I came to bring Harry's books to him. I learned that Potions is canceled this morning as Draco is ill. Professor McGonagall said we were to use it as a study period. Harry wouldn't know as he is with you so I brought his books. He asked me to bring them to him in Potions but we aren't having class this morning." The girls says handing out the bag of books.

"Harry is with me? Dear, I haven't seen Harry in two days. What makes you think he is here?"

"He said he was coming down last night to talk to you and staying overnight. He wanted me to bring his books to Potions." She explains once more since the man is just standing there not taking the book satchel

"Thank you. I'll see you later. Go on to breakfast." Sirius replies finally reaching for the satchel.

"Yes sir." Hermione answers not saying she'd already eaten.

Going into his son's room thinking perhaps the boy came without him knowing, he finds the bed exactly as it was. No sign of anyone being in the room at all.

Walking back to the fireplace, Sirius leans down and says "Minerva McGonagall's office".

"Sirius? What is it? Why are you floo calling me when your class is going to start in ten minutes?"

"Harry has disappeared. I just spoke with Hermione and she informed me Harry came down to stay here last night. Minerva, I haven't seen him. I checked and he has not been in his room. Have you seen him this morning or last night?"

"I saw him before curfew last evening. He was walking down the stairs and I assumed he was coming to you. That was about ten minutes before six."

"He never came. Something is wrong, I can feel it. I just know he isn't in the castle. Where would he go?"

"I will ask if anyone else has seen him and contact Dumbledore. Maybe Hagrid has him. He does like to go down to visit."

"It's possible. I'll go look there first. Will you send my students to the library? They can be working on their essays which are due Friday. I'm taking the day off to look for my child."

"Certainly. I'll start a search inside, you look outside. I'll talk to his dorm mates as well. Someone must know where he is. The child can't have just walked off without someone knowing."

* * *

While his school family is busy searching for him, Harry is waking up in his cousin's room.

"What are you doing in my room? I didn't say you could sleep on my floor!"

Thinking Dudley sounds much like Draco used to with his constant talk of "my this and my that", Harry ignores him. Getting up, he folds the sleeping bag and places it by the wall.

"Do you wish to use the bathroom first or may I go take a shower?" He addresses the lump in the bed.

"Go away. It's Friday and I don't have school today. I'll get up when I'm ready."

"Okay then, I'm going to wash."

Walking into the hallway after his shower, wishing he had a set of clean clothes to wear as these feel grimy, he heads to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Harry. Early to rise are you? Showered already too. Goodness you are the neat one. Dudley sleeps in on Saturday."

"Good morning, Aunt Petunia. May I help you with some of the breakfast?"

"We just have cereal and milk or whatever the two want when they get up. I don't fix a meal until there are people to eat it."

"At home, we have a big breakfast on Sunday mornings. I eat in the dining hall for the rest of the week except Friday nights. Dad and I have dinner together a lot on Friday nights. Aunt Petunia?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Why did Uncle Vernon yell last night when I dropped the pitcher? Why did he call me Freak? Why did he yell when I didn't do it on purpose."

"He's hot tempered is all. Now, have you thought of how to contact your Dad? I know you'd like to get back home and I know he would like that as well."

"I'm still thinking." Harry replies as Dudley walks into the room.

"Fix me toast, kippers, eggs. I want fried eggs not scrambled. Oh and potatoes. Fried potatoes with OUT onions." Dudley orders his Mum as he flops into a chair.

"What are you staring at? She is here to cook so I tell her to cook!"

"You are a rude boy, Dudley. She's your MUM not your servant. Try some manners why don't you?"

"Ah listen to the one who says he's magical and can't even do magic! Yes, like I care what you say. Dumb ox."

"I never said I couldn't DO magic, I said I wasn't allowed."

"MUM. Tell the boy he can do magic. I want to see it."

"Now Dudders... "

"DO SOMETHING ABOUT MY BREAKFAST!" Dudley shouts at her as she turns to look at him.

"DO not shout at her! That's cruel! You need a walloping Dudley! My Dad would have you over his knee often if he were here."

"Your Dad is not here. You don't even have a Dad. They're DEAD. You're a no account orphan with nothing. Can't even do magic either it's all a lie."

Feeling the anger building, Harry tries to keep it back but it explodes out his fingers. A white light blasts through the kitchen as Dudley's chair jerks across the kitchen whirls around in mid-air settling facing the far corner with the boy stuck to the seat.

"DAD!" Duddley screeches finding himself stuck to the chair.

"What is all the noise. Dudley? What are you doing sitting in the corner? Petunia! Why is my son in the corner?"

"FREAK put me here. He blew me across the room and I was up in the air before I turned to the corner. I can't get up!"

"Just stand up. He can't make you stay in the chair."

"I CAN NOT GET UP! HE FROZE ME TO THE CHAIR!" Dudley screams.

"YOU! Unfreeze him. Let him up right now!"

"I can't. I don't know how I did it and I can't let him up. I'm sorry." Harry says backing away from the advancing man.

"Now calm down Vernon. It won't hurt Dudley to stay where he is for a few more minutes. You can go watch the telly while I finish breakfast. I'll bring you the tray soon. Dudley can eat where he is until we work this out."

"Hmmpfhh. A man can't have peace after a hard work week. Bring me coffee to the telly room."

* * *

 _Friday afternoon_ : "SIRIUS!" Minerva calls, hailing the man coming in the double front doors.

"What? Have you found something?"

"We just received a notice from the Ministry of Magic, the Unlawful Use office. Harry is with his Aunt over in Surrey!"

"His aunt? Lily's sister? Her name is Petunia, isn't it? How do you know? Harry doesn't even know them or how to get there. How could he be in a muggle home so far from here? He can't apparate and his broom is still here. How would he even get there much less how did he know of them?"

"I don't have the answers except to say yes, Petunia is her name. Let me read the notice to you: Unlawful use of magic performed by Harry James Potter. Little Whinging, Number 4 Privet Drive, home of Vernon Dursley, child stuck to chair, removed child. Notice referral one. Auror Wellington Cannon."

"The Auror didn't think it odd that a magical child of Hogwarts age to be in a muggle home during school term?" Sirius asks in frustration. "Why didn't he take the child instead of leaving him?!"

"Don't ask me these questions or snap at me, young man! I don't have the answers you seek! Go to your son. He is most likely lost and needs help getting home. You can find your answers for these questions there. I will tell Dumbledore, the staff, and his friends we have found him."

"I'm going. Tell Remus to come in as he's out in the forest looking." Sirius says as he rushes back out to the apparition point.


	19. Sorting Things Out Again

**Harry Potter Junior Level: Year Three**

Ch. 19

 **Sorting Things Out**

* * *

 _Earlier in the day, Friday_

Watching as the Auror releases Dudley from the kitchen chair, Harry waits to see what the man might do to him. Expecting some punishment or reprimand as he knows he conducted magic without permission.

"Well, Mrs. Dursley, the boy will be fine. He's not injured at all and neither is the chair. The only problem here is the use of magic without permission by an underage wizard. Do you wish to file a complaint? You said the boy was not your son."

"I'm her nephew though! She can't file a complaint against me if I'm her nephew can she?" Harry asks desperately trying to keep from showing his anxiety.

"She can. There is no law saying parents or other family members can't file complaints against their own family. I think there should be, however. Most of the time these reports are just the child using accidental magic anyway. There are some families who aren't aware of the child's magical use though as the child is hiding what occurred. Now, Mrs. Dursley I need to be heading back to the department. Are you filing a complaint or not? It will be logged into his record and permanent. I see this as the use of accidental magic myself. I don't believe malice was involved."

"No, we won't be filing a complaint. Thank you for releasing Dud from the chair. Harry couldn't figure out how to do so. We'll handle the punishment in the family this time."

"Yes, Ma'am. Good day to you. Now, young man, see to it you control those outbursts before someone is injured."

"Yes, Sir. I am sorry for causing problems, sir." Harry replies.

As the Auror leaves, Dudley whispers to Harry " _I'll get you for this. Just wait and see._ "

"Harry, I think it's best if you go up to Dudley's room and stay. I will call you down later." Petunia says.

"I'm very sorry Aunt Petunia. I didn't mean to do it."

"Just go upstairs and stay there until I call for you or uncle comes up." she replies. As Harry passes his cousin, he hears him whisper " _Wait until I tell Dad! He's going to take off his belt and use it on you! He doesn't want freaks in his home!"_

* * *

Not wanting to cause any more trouble, Harry sits with his back against the wall in the corner just waiting. He's not exactly sure if Dudley was trying to scare him or really meant it but he is going to stay until told to leave. Seeing the Auror and hearing there might be a complaint filed in the Ministry of Magic against him has worried him. While sitting, he begins to think of how to get back to Hogwarts.

" _I could take the bus back to London and then somehow find a way to get to Diagon Alley. I could get to school from the floo there. I left in such a hurry, I didn't plan how to get home. I wonder if Hermione's Mum and Dad have a telephone. How do I find the number if they do? The Grangers wouldn't know how to get me home though. I don't know if the Weasleys have a telephone. I wish I had Hedwig or another owl. I could get Dad to come or maybe Uncle Remus. Yes, Uncle Remus would be better. He wouldn't put me over his knee the minute he sees me, at least I don't think he would. How am I going to get back? The bus doesn't come here and something tells me Aunt Petunia won't take me to a bus stop. I am in so much trouble. I want to go home now, I don't like it here. What if Uncle Vernon whips me? I've never been whipped but I don't want it. **I want to go home!** "_

* * *

As Harry is pondering his problem upstairs, Petunia answers a knock at the door. Opening it to find a man with shoulder length brown curly hair and grey eyes that at this time are glaring at her, she asks "Yes?"

"My name is Sirius Black. I'm the adoptive father of Harry Potter-Black. I have reason to believe he is here with you. Please, Mrs. Dursley is he with you? He ran off and we've been searching and I'm desperate to know he's safe. Please, Ma'am."

"How do I know you are who you say you are?"

"Lily Evans was my best friend's wife. She and James Charlus Potter were married in June of 1979 and had one child on July 31, 1980. An adorable little boy they named after your father and his, Harry James Potter. You were at the wedding with your husband. We met but you may not remember me. I was Best Man and you were Matron of Honor. Lily had a bouquet of white and yellow lilies with a blue lace ribbon tied in a bow. The lace belonged to your mother. In 1988, Lily and James were killed in a home invasion. I took custody of Harry and later adopted him."

"Come in, Mr. Black." Petunia replies, opening the door to allow Sirius to enter. Leading him into the kitchen, she explains: "Harry arrived last night. He's safe and up in my son's room. We had a scare earlier and I felt it best to let him calm down away from everyone. He's had a magical explosion and frightened the family and I think himself. I had no way to contact you or the school. I'm so glad you found him. How did you find him?"

"There was a notice filed on his use of underage magic. I found the address from it and came as soon as I could. May I see my son, Ma'am?"

"Are you going to punish him for what he's done?" Petunia asks as Dudley pipes up from behind her "He needs punished he hurt me!"

"Not to be rude but I feel that should be my business and kept between my son and myself." Sirius replies eyeing the overly large boy glaring at him.

"Well yes, I just wanted to ask because Harry is very well behaved. He's been a help to me and very kind as well. I wanted to let you know he is also very remorseful for his magical outburst. My son is well, I'll just say it...spoiled." Petunia responds.

"MUM! I AM NOT! YOU STOP TALKING ABOUT ME!" Dudley shouts.

"Young man, you stop that shouting _at once_! Do not shout at your mother and do not tell adults what to do!" Sirius scolds sternly, making Dudley turn and run outside.

"I apologize for my son. My husband doesn't believe in disciplining him so he gets to do pretty much what he wants and has become something of a brat. He goaded Harry over and over to show magic. Harry wouldn't do it. Dudley tormented him by teasing and calling names. Harry refused to do magic even when Dudley called him a liar. It was when Dudley acted out against me, plus said some things against Harry's parents that he lost control. Harry defended me and that's when his magic came out."

"Thank you for the story. Accidental magic is common. He won't be punished for the outburst. Now, that I've answered you, may I see Harry please?"

* * *

Head down on his knees letting the tears soak into his pants, Harry hears the door to the bedroom open. Hoping it isn't his uncle as he seems to be very mean, he doesn't look up until he hears "Pup? Are you alright?"

Immediately jerking his head up, Harry stares in disbelief.

" _Daddy_?" He whispers afraid he is imagining the sight of Sirius stooped down in front of him.

"Yes, it's me. Come here, I need to hug you."

Flinging himself into his Dad's arms, Harry sobs "I'm sorry! I ran away and I worried you and I caused trouble here and the Auror came and I want to go hoommmmee.'

"Shhhh, it's alright. We have much to talk about at home, don't we? Harry, why did you run off this way? I need to know. Were you so angry at me about Quidditch that you ran away?"

"No. I heard you talking. You were telling Uncle Remus you didn't want me anymore. You said you were going to give me away to Grandpa. Don't give me away! I'm sorry I was bad and acted unkindly about Quidditch. I won't be on the team! Just keep me. I want you, Daddy! Don't give me away. I'll be the best behaved kid in school, I promise."

"I'm very sorry you heard that, son. I was upset and talking without thinking. I promise you, Harry, I will never give you up. Not even when you are married. You are my son for life. There is nothing you can do to make me give you away. Are you ready to go home now? We can talk more there."

"I'm ready."

"Come then, we need to apologize to your Aunt for the trouble we've caused and then we'll walk behind the house and apparate home. Alright?"

"That's great, Dad. I am so ready to sleep in my own bed." His comment causes him to stop walking as a thought hit.

"Umm, Dad? Am I going to get a..., that is, are you going to punish me at home?"

"Come on son, we need to get going. Everything will be discussed at home."

* * *

 _Late Friday afternoon_

After returning to their quarters in the castle, Sirius gives Harry a mug of hot chocolate while sipping coffee himself. Letting the boy drink half before speaking, Sirius finally begins the talk.

"Harry, we have much to talk about but first I want to repeat what I told you at the Dursleys. There is nothing you can say or do that will ever make me give you away or stop loving you. Nothing. You are my son in every way except you weren't born to me. Now I want you to always remember this. If you have a problem, _no matter what it is_ or how much you think you might be in trouble, talk to me. Don't run off or go away angry. Come to me and _Talk_ with me. You are old enough now to be able to try to talk about what is wrong instead of hiding it or running from it. We will both work on doing this so we can avoid misunderstandings. Agreed?"

"Yes, Dad. I'll really try. Are you still mad?"

"Son, I'm not mad but I was extremely worried. I had no idea where you were. You can't run off like that ever again. Harry, we've talked before several times about safety and your special situation. There are people who would gladly kidnap you. Promise me you won't ever run away again. Promise me."

"I promise. I'm really sorry I didn't think first. I just heard you talking and when you said you wanted to give me away, I ran."

"How did you even get all the way to Surrey? How did you know where your relatives lived?"

"I took a floo from Hogsmeade to Diagon Alley and then went to a bus station outside of there. The bus driver let me ride his bus as far as he could go and then drove me in his car the rest of the way. We need to pay him as I didn't have money. Mum told me about Aunt Petunia living in Surrey on Privet Drive. We were talking about her sister and about when Mum was my age and I asked where Aunt Petunia lived."

"Harry, that is quite the accomplishment. Traveling that way alone. Frightening for me to hear about but quite the accomplishment for a boy your age. Don't do it again, young man! You don't get in cars with strangers!" Sirius ends trying to sound stern after just praising the boy's running away."

"Yes, sir. Mr. Adams wasn't a stranger by then. We'd talked on the bus ride. He knew people on the street Aunt Petunia lives on. I went because well, I kind of wanted to meet her to see if she was anything like Mummy the way I remember her. I miss Mum and it's not the same talking to a portrait. Oh, umm. I heard you tell Uncle Remus you were mad about letting Mum and Daddy come back. If you want, I won't talk to them anymore."

"No son. I was just angry over James' actions. I want you to visit with Lily and James. We just need to work out some guidelines between the three of us parents is all. We're still trying to figure out this three-way parenting. I want to ask you something since we're discussing this. I think it would be better if you had only one parent to make decisions concerning you. We've talked about this before concerning discipline. Now with James giving permission behind my back, I'm thinking we need to discuss this again. I want you to know your Mum and Dad and I will be having a talk about this and I'm going to be the one with the final say when it comes to you. I'm not going to have this happen again where one makes the decision against another. How do you feel about that?"

"It would be better to know who is in charge I guess. But you will be taking away my chance to get a different opinion. I can't go to them when you say no if you make the final decision."

"That, my smart one is the entire idea here!" Sirius says smiling.

"Dad? About Quidditch? Can I be on the team please? I will follow all your safety rules. I really want to play. Please, Dad? I know I deserve a walloping for running away and I won't complain but please can I still be on the team?"

"Tomorrow we'll go to the bus station and pay that driver you told me about. I want to thank him for taking care of you. When we return, you are grounded to our quarters for one week. You will have lunch at the Great Hall and attend classes. Outside of those two things, you will be here. While you are grounded, you will do your homework, your punishment essay which I will tell you about later and read ahead in your textbooks. No friends, no games, no Amusement Room visits or walks outside. No visiting the portraits either. Bedtime will also be one hour earlier the entire week. Do you understand why I am being strict with you?"

"Yessir. I put myself in danger, ran away, threw a fit over playing Quidditch and worried you. Am I going to get a spanking? You always said I would if I put myself in danger." Harry asks now biting his lip worriedly.

"Yes, I remember telling you that. Come here."

Sliding off his chair and moving slowly around the table to his Dad, Harry is mentally scolding himself for reminding Sirius of this. _Dummy! Prat! Wizarding idiot! You're going to get your bum set on fire now._

Having reached his Dad, Harry waits for the upending over his lap and the fire to begin. Instead, he's lifted into Sirius's arms and placed on his lap sitting up. Feeling the strong arms around him, he snuggles into his Dad's chest. Letting his sobs be muffled into the warm shirt all the while wondering why he is crying when he hasn't even been spanked, Harry tries to calm down.

"It is alright. You are safe and home. I have you and you aren't going anywhere. Harry, I know I have said in the past what the punishment for putting yourself in danger would be. However, I'm thinking you have been punished enough this time. having said that, listen carefully, _I will not hesitate_ to bare your bum and apply a ruler if you ever pull a stunt like this again. Understand me? You will NOT be running off like this again."

"Yessir" Harry whispers still snuggled against his Dad.

"You've learned from this I hope. The world is a frightening place when you are alone. I am grateful you were taken care of as you were. You learned a little about your family though, didn't you? Why are you still upset, son? I'm not going to punish you more." Sirius asks the still slightly soggy child.

"I missed you so much and felt awful for yelling and running out. I came down right before curfew last night. Then I heard what you said about giving me away and I felt even more awful. I went to Aunt Petunia and they are horrible. Dudley is like Draco used to be only dumber. " At Sirius's scolding of "Harry!", he says "It's true. he's slow. He didn't even know Quidditch, Dad. He was so mean and nasty to his Mum then me. I lost control and blasted him into the corner. I'm sorry for using magic when I wasn't supposed to. I thought the man was going to take me to the wizard prison."

"Your cousin wouldn't know about Quidditch, would he? He's not magical. Now, about your outburst and having the Auror come. That was just accidental magic and I know it. Accidental magic is as it says, an accident and children are not sent to Azkaban, son. You are not to blame yourself. You are still very young and were under high stress. Besides. if it weren't for your losing control, we never would have found you. A report came in on your underage magic use. That's how I knew where to go to get you. If you ever wind up somewhere in a muggle area, call Hermione's parents on the telephone. They would know how to contact the school."

"I don't know the telephone number for them Dad. They don't have a floo, I don't think. Hermione hasn't said they do."

"Well son, we'll find out the phone number. As to the floo, I think I'll have a talk with them soon and help them set one up. Hermione should be able to travel home for a weekend every so often if needed, the same as other children. It's about time we set that up as she's in her third year coming to Hogwarts already."

"They just get her from the station at King's Cross."

"Yes, son, I'm aware of that. Now, I'm also going to work on getting a special addition to your heir ring. I'll have something added where you will be able to contact help if needed. I notice you aren't wearing it this term. Is it too heavy for you?"

"The ring you gave me on Adoption Day?"

"Yes, that one."

"It's a little too showy Dad. It made other kids tease me about being a rich kid and turning into a snob. I left it home at the manor. We'd have to go get it."

"I'll work on that as well. Now as to Quidditch, I know you are concerned about the team. I've been doing some thinking. Here's the plan and it's the only way I will allow you to play so listen. First, I am going to outfit the teams with safety gear and new brooms, bats, bludgers and the rest. You will wear every piece of safety equipment plus anything else I tell you. You will all be placed under a monitoring spell which while allowing you to fly will not allow you to fall. There have been too many near accidents with the game. I will be setting all this up before we have any games. I will talk to the Headmaster tomorrow. The game scheduled for Saturday will be canceled. Gryffindor's young seeker is not available as he is currently grounded."

Listening to all of this, Harry stays quiet and thoughtful just taking it all in until he finally realizes what his Dad said. "I'm going to get to be the seeker?"

"You are. As long as Headmaster Dumbledore agrees to my conditions and you obey what I tell you concerning the game. If you disobey me, you will be grounded from playing."

"Thank You, Dad! You're the best!"

"I'll remind you of your saying that in a few days when you are still grounded and wanting your freedom. Let's get ready for bed now. An early night will do us both good."

* * *

Monday morning's first class was Potions. Finding his two best friends, Ron and Hermione waiting for him at the bottom of the moving staircase, Harry smiles.

"Hi, mates. I missed seeing you this weekend. Did you have fun?"

"Hiya Harry. We missed you too. We dropped by Saturday morning but Sirius wouldn't let us even talk to you. How long are you grounded? Is it over now?"

"No Ron. I have the whole week to go. I get to eat lunch with you but that's all. Classes and lunch are my only freedom. The rest of the time I'm locked up."

"He's LOCKING you up?" Ron asks aghast at the idea.

Rolling her eyes and giving her friend a smack on the back of his head, Hermione exclaims "Don't be dense, Ronald! Professor Black wouldn't do such a thing. Harry is exaggerating. He just means he's grounded to their quarters, right Harry?'

"Yes. I have been grounded to our quarters and restricted from games, friends, Amusement Area and outside. I also have an earlier bedtime. I do classes, homework and my punishment essay which is enough to make me have to write on it each night. I have to write all the safety rules for dealing with strangers plus reasons why and the same for playing Quidditch. He gave me six feet."

"SIX? Did he smack you as well?" Ron asks a little too loudly in Harry's opinion.

"SHHH. No, he grounded me, restricted me from what I already told you plus to my room for a whole day and the essay. Hello Draco." Harry says as they meet Draco at the bottom of the staircase to the dungeon.

"Hi. Come on, we can't be late. Dad's in a foul mood today. I dropped in to ask permission to go with George and Fred to Hogwarts next weekend. He wouldn't even listen to why I wanted to go. Just said "No."

"Why'd you want to go and can I come along? I'll be off grounding by then."

"Sure, you can come but I just said I couldn't go. They're going to ..." Draco begins but is cut off by a stern voice.

"Boys! Do you plan to come into the classroom or stand in the hall gabbing like a pair of matronly women?" the two hear.

"Hmm, Class, sir." Draco answers immediately moving to the door with Harry following surprised to see he and Draco are alone in the hall.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor EACH! Tardiness and disrupting the class by holding up the lesson!" Snape snaps as the two settle into their seats.

* * *

"Professor Snape, please sir. It's my fault, just take the points from me not Draco." Harry tries which earns him a severe look.

"Your assignment is on the board, Mr. Black. You have forty-five minutes and I expect a vial on my desk of this potion. Everyone is to work individually today and that's final. BEGIN!"

Hearing the command, the students scramble to unpack the needed supplies from their bags and gather ingredients from the cabinets. Settling in with his cauldron ready, Harry sends a brief glance to Neville, hoping his friend will do well. Neville has gained confidence in brewing but having to work alone always makes him nervous.

"Mr. Black! Eyes on your cauldron. You have forty minutes to get a selection up for grading you don't have time to woolgather and stare about the classroom. Not unless you want to receive Dreadful today on your score."

"Yes sir, I meant No sir. I don't want a low score, sir. I .."

"ENOUGH CHATTER! Work!" Severus booms causing several students to flinch nervously.

Wondering why he's being scolded so fiercely and just what his Uncle's problem might be, Harry begins his potion.

Looking at the recipe and following the steps closely, he fails to notice he has cut his finger slightly while chopping dandelion roots. A few drops of blood have mixed with the roots as he tosses them into the cauldron.

By step four his potion should be turning a turquoise blue and instead, it's a deep purple.

Sweeping around the room as he often does, monitoring the students, Severus stops to look at Harry's cauldron.

"What went wrong Mr. Black? This is unacceptable! Ten points from Griffyndor for not paying attention to your work! Did you not bother to read the recipe? Check your steps and be ready to explain where you went wrong. This will be a Dreadful if you can not explain your mistake!" Severus snaps as he moves to another student's station.

Near tears at his Uncle's abrupt and completely unnecessary scolding, plus losing thirty house points so far, Harry risks a glance at Draco. Draco catches his eye and shrugs showing he has no idea what the problem with his Dad might be. Turning back to his book, Harry tries to find out what went wrong with his brewing. He's done this potion several times and never ever has it not worked until now.

"Well, Mr. Potter-Black? Do you know what you did wrong today in your brewing?" Severus intones sternly at the end of the class period, having held Harry back as the others left.

"I followed all of the steps in order, sir. I've done this potion successfully three times before. I know I can do it, sir."

"That is **not** what I asked. Do you know where you went wrong? Whether or not you have brewed it successfully before is not the point. Your assignment was to create the potion TODAY. You did not do the assignment, you seem unable to explain why and decide to inform me of past successes. Score- Dreadful. Have your father sign this grade slip and send it to me by tonight. If I don't receive it tonight, I will be paying him a visit! Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir." Harry answers blinking back the tears standing in his eyes. _I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry._ He mentally chants.

"Very well then, dismissed until five o'clock tonight. I expect you here in the lab ready to complete a successful potion at that time."

"Professor, I'm sorry but I can't come to detention. I'm grounded. I can't go **_anywhere_ ** Uncle Sev."

"Address me as Professor Snape! We are in class. You will have to work out this with your father. I expect you here at five. You are dismissed."


	20. Uncle Time

**Harry Potter Junior Level: Year Three**

Ch. 20

 **Uncle Time**

* * *

Entering their quarters after leaving the Potion's Lab, Harry drops his satchel by the door, flings himself face down on the sofa letting the tears soak into the fabric until he is asleep.

Finding his son asleep as he comes in, Sirius quietly changes from his teaching robes and works on planning for his next week's classes while Harry naps. Seeing the boy begin to stir two hours later, Sirius calls quietly, "Pup? Are you ready to wake from your nap?"

"Hmmppff, nooo, wanna sleeeep."

"If you aren't up soon, you'll miss helping me cook dinner. I was planning to get your suggestions for our meal."

With the word "meal", Harry suddenly jumps to a sitting position asking "What time is it?"

"Five thirty, son. I've been home since three thirty but you were so knackered you didn't even hear me come in. What is it, Harry?" Sirius asks as a panicked look flickers across his son's face.

"I'm LATE! I got in trouble in Potions and Uncle Sev gave me detention at five and it's AFTER FIVE AND ..."

"Take a breath, son. Is that why you've been crying? What happened in class?"

"Dad! I'm late! I **have** to get to detention or he'll be even more mad at me. He might paddle me if I don't show up! I don't know what happened but for some reason, my potion didn't come out correctly. I followed the steps just like I have before and it wouldn't work. Uncle Sev got really mad and gave me a score of Dreadful plus detention and scolded me and ..."

"Calm yourself, you are about to hyperventilate. I'll send word you will attend detention at six thirty. I will also accompany you to talk with Severus while you serve your detention."

"DOBBY" Sirius calls waiting only a few seconds before the elf pops into the room.

"Yes, sir? What may Dobby do for Sir?"

"Please take this message to Professor Snape. "Tell him Harry will be late to detention. I will accompany him there at six thirty. If he has an answering message wait and return with that message."

"Yes, Sir. Dobby will do." Dobby says as he pops out.

"Come, son, let's fix something to eat. You can tell me all about what went on as we work."

* * *

 _"_ So, you see Severus, I'm no potions expert but I do know that adding an extra ingredient, in this case without knowing, can cause the potion to ruin. Harry didn't think about the cut as he was immersed in getting the potion completed. He said he didn't take time to bandage the cut and it was bleeding. I'm going out on a limb here, but I believe some blood dropped into his cauldron. Don't you believe that is what happened?"

"Harry, why didn't you bandage your finger or at least tell me you cut yourself and let me bandage it?"

"Because you were busy yelling at us and I was afraid to get you more mad. I just kept going thinking the cut would be fine until I got out of class. I didn't want to do anything to make you more mad."

"Harry, your safety comes before anything. Let me look at your finger. Do you remember the ingredient you were cutting when this happened?"

"Yes sir, dandelion roots."

"Well those roots won't cause any harm. Some things will however if they get into an open wound. Never continue cutting or touching anything with an open wound as it could lead to serious harm."

"Yes sir. I'm sorry, Uncle Se... I mean Professor Snape. I won't make that mistake again. What do you want me to do for the detention?"

"I want you to go home and spend time with your Dad, do the rest of your assigned homework for your classes tomorrow and get a good sleep."

"That's all? No punishment like chopping flobberworms or dewinging or sorting parts of some creature? No essay or lines either?" Harry asks in astonishment.

"No, son. You were not at fault today. The fault was all mine. Now, I need to speak to your Dad in private. How about waiting in my office for a few minutes? You can draw on blank sheets of paper that are in the bottom desk drawer while you wait."

"Yes sir, thank you Uncle Sev."

* * *

After the boy is inside the office and can no longer hear, Severus tells Sirius "I had plans for this Saturday. Draco was spending the day with you and Harry so I was headed to Ireland for a quick trip. I need to restock some rare potions supplies and this is the perfect time to do it. The weather may turn soon and it will be too cold for the plants to be available. What is so important that can't be put off until the following weekend or why can't he do whatever it is himself?"

"You sound like Harry, grumbling over a homework assignment. Dumbledore needs help and asks us to do it. I feel it's important to carry through. Going to France for the weekend is much better than going plant hunting in dreary swamps in Ireland. Remus will take the boys and we can have some adult time for a change. Cheer up old chap."

"Dog, I am not an "old" anything so kindly refrain from referring to me as such. Do you believe Lupin can corral our two boys? I picture them running loose in Hogsmeade as he sleeps the day away."

"Remus is perfectly capable of managing Harry and Draco. He is a professor or have you forgotten? He manages many students each day as you and I do. You are just procrastinating."

"Perhaps. What are we to do in France? Do you know this mysterious mission we are to go on?" Severus asks as he puts the potion supplies and cauldron away.

"No, he told me we would be informed right before we left. We are to be in his office at nine Saturday morning to leave. That will give us time to be with the boys and settle them with Remus. He wanted seven but I talked him into a later time. I mentioned we needed time to be with our sons as they will have been in class all week."

"I will have a long discussion with Draco on rules he is to follow. I will be having a similar discussion with Lupin as well. He's too lenient on the children in my opinion."

"Relax Severus, Remus will keep our boys in one piece and happy as well. Now, if there is nothing else, I'll get Harry and return home. We all have classes tomorrow."

"I suppose there is no way to get out of this trip. I apologize for my behavior with Harry. I was so annoyed at Dumbledore, I apparently reverted to my old teaching ways without realizing it. The salve I put on his cut will have healed it and disinfected it as well by now."

"I'm positive it will be fine. Let me get my son and we'll be out of your way. Do be nice to the kids for the rest of the week. I don't want a grumpy child to dump on Remus. The kids love _his_ classes so he doesn't have experience in dealing with out of sorts children." Sirius remarks, unable to resist teasing.

"Get out of my lab Mangy Dog." Severus responds, smiling.

"Anything you say, Sir Dungeon Bat." Sirius replies before calling "Come, Son time to go home."

* * *

While packing a few things in an overnight bag for the weekend, Harry is aware of his friends' eyes on him.

"You are too lucky, mate! Getting to spend time with Professor Lupin outside of class. If he teaches you anything wicked, you must come back and teach the rest of us!" Quint says somewhat jealous of his dormmate.

"I will but he usually doesn't teach us anything outside of class. He might take us to Hogsmeade but he won't do magic with us." Harry replies to his friend.

"Someday I want my Mum to give permission to go along on one of your excursions. You and Draco get to leave all the time with your Dads and the rest of us don't." Quint tells him wistfully.

"Someday we'll get permission for you and Nev to come too. I need to go. I'll see you both tomorrow night." Harry says with a slight wave as he leaves the dorm.

* * *

"I'm ready, Dad. I have my overnight bag packed. I am all atwitter about getting to stay with Uncle Remus in his quarters. He always comes here."

"Atwitter? Where did that come from?" Sirius questions as he turns from placing breakfast on the table.

"Hermione."

"Hmm, that explains it. She's a word fancier, that one. Smart as a whip as well. Now then, we have your favorites this morning. Waffles with fruit toppings, cream, syrup, bacon and tea or pumpkin juice. Come sit and let's eat."

"These waffles are tasty. Thanks for cooking them for me."

"You are welcome, son. Now let's talk of the weekend rules. What is our number one rule when you are with another adult?"

"I must obey them without arguing. They are in charge and I am to follow directions."

"Good. What about if you see something you want to look at or do while out with them?'

"I ask permission to go do or look at it before I move from their side. I'm not to leave without permission."

"And the use of magic in public is..."

"Forbidden. I know Dad. I know all the rules and what we are to do. I won't be causing trouble for Uncle Remus, I promise. He's a cool uncle."

"Just remember he is also in charge. You do as he tells you, Harry."

"I said I would didn't I? I'm not five! I can behave as expected." Harry answers with just a bit of a snap to his voice.

" _Harry_." Sirius scolds with a look that makes the boy squirm in his seat.

"I'm sorry but you keep going on and on and on about how to behave. I'm not a little kid. I know this already. Mum and Daddy said to tell you hello. Daddy said you are in hiding since you won't come visit. He really scolded me for running off though. He said I should count myself lucky he's in a frame or I would be having a badly stinging bum. He said I was to apologize to you for worrying you and for eavesdropping. Mum said I was lucky not to have to live with Aunt Petunia as she was unkind." Harry says, changing the topic away from rules.

"You have already apologized and are all forgiven. Your Mum and Daddy love you as I do and are just being parents son. Cheer up, there's no reason to look so mournful. Everything is fine with all of us. I've just had so much schoolwork lately with the beginning of the Astronomy Lab nights, I haven't visited. I will when I can. Now, if you're finished, we need to get you to Remus."

* * *

"Thank Merlin they left. I thought they were going to transfigure beds and stay all weekend with us." Draco exclaims after "the Dads" finally left.

"Now Draco, that's uncalled for and you know it. Your dad is just being a concerned parent. It's fine. Now, how would the two of you like to accompany me to Hogsmeade today and maybe Diagon Alley tomorrow? I have a few things I need to pick up and you two can get candy plus roam around all you like."

"We can roam around alone?" Draco asks suspiciously.

"Well you are eleven and going on twelve so why not? I can trust the two of you to stay in Hogsmeade without finding trouble."

"Dad doesn't and Uncle Sirius doesn't. They still treat us like we're six. Both of us were given the "rules lecture" before we came. You know the 'stay with the adult, obey the adult, don't touch anything, don't go pee without the adult, ask permission to breathe' those rules." Draco says in a deep voice mimicking an adult tone.

"You are kidding about the "go pee" one right?" Harry asks having to brush tears away from laughing.

"No, he actually said something similar. 'Do not go into public loo's without Professor Lupin.' was how he phrased it. See, he thinks I'm six."

"Draco, Harry, your dads are just being protective of you. Actually, that's a good rule. You never know what might be lurking in a loo. Now on that note, let's go have some fun. Who's up for cleaning up a classroom?"

"WHAT?" both boys ask in unison.

"Ha! Got you there! You should see your faces! No, nutters, we aren't cleaning anything. I say let's go to the village. If you are good little ones and mind all of those rules Draco just spouted off, we will have a treat before we leave."

"Uncle Remus, we are ELEVEN and are too old to be called 'little ones'!" Draco complains huffily.

"Well, you may be eleven but to me you are still young enough to let me call you my little ones. Now, off to Hogsmeade we go. Do you each have some money?"

"I didn't bring any but I have some at home." Draco answers.

"Dad gave me a little this morning." Harry tells him.

"Well Draco, go get what you want to take with you. We'll wait at the start of the path."

"Yes sir, I'll hurry."

"Uncle Remus? Why do we get to go off grounds when none of the other junior level kids are allowed?"

"Well Harry, your dads have given you and Draco permission for me to take you off the grounds. If any of your friends' families gave permission, they might be able to come along. Who would you like to bring along?"

"Hermione, Ron, Neville for certain and maybe one more. I wish they could come out with us sometime. Dad said he would take us all on an outing but he hasn't and he said that back when we first started the school year. Here comes Drake."

"I'm here. I brought enough to buy something good. I only brought half of my money though."

* * *

Arriving at the village, Remus tells the boys "Alright Harry, Draco, I'm depending on you to show me how mature you are. You were offended when I called you 'little ones' so show me you are grown up enough to go around on your own without getting into trouble. Do behave and act as the big boys that you are."

"We'll behave, we promise." Draco answers for both.

"Harry, do you have your watch?"

"Yes, sir. Draco and I know the tempus spell too."

"No magic, boys. You are away from school and will be unsupervised. That is against the school and your home rules, is it not?"

"Right, no magic. Where do we meet you and when do you want us there?" Harry asks.

"It's eleven now so meet me at Florean Fortescues at one o'clock and we'll have a treat. I'm thrilled they put in an ice cream parlor here as well as in Diagon Alley. If anyone asks why you are in Hogsmeade, you are free to say you are with me. Good shopping, boys." Remus says as he waves the boys off.

* * *

"Merlin, Harry! We are actually on our own. Can you believe this? We can go anywhere we want and stay as long as we want. We can buy whatever we want too. No grownups telling us 'no' or 'hurry'. "

"Yes, I love it too. Let's go to Zonko's first! Where do you want to go after that?"

"Honeydukes! I neeeeeeed candy! I want to buy three bags and take them to the dorm. Dad would confiscate it if he saw it. He limits my sweets to one a day. I despise it too! Every other kid can have as many candies or puddings as they want. I have to pick one sweet a day! Evil bat."

"Draco, haven't you noticed I am the same? I can have only one pudding either at lunch or supper and have to limit chocolate. Choosing one from all those delicious cakes, tarts, pies and truffles is so hard. I love chocolate and there are so many other flavors to pick from as well. I'm buying three bags too, all chocolate!"

"Where do you want to go after we go to Honeydukes?" Draco asks as they approach the joke shop.

"Well if we have time, I want to go over to Dervish and Bangs. They might have something we could use for pranks. Maybe a buzzer that sends out a shock when you touch it or something we can magic to do it. I want to get Pippen! I know you do as well. He tripped me yesterday and I nearly went tumbling down the moving staircase. I did slide two steps before I caught myself. I am tired of being tormented. I tried telling the prefect but he just said he had to see it."

"Let's look in here as well. We can find some good prank things here. Yes, I'm ready to get Pippen as well. He locked me in the stall in the loo and wouldn't let me out. Then when I got free, I was late to class and Professor McGonagall took points!"

"Why didn't you tell her you were in the loo?"

"I didn't want to say it in front of the class."

"Yes, that would be too embarrassing to say. I understand. You could have told her after class."

"I know but I just wanted to get out of the room. It was the end of classes that day." Draco says, opening the door to the shop.

* * *

After ten minutes of browsing and another ten of shopping, the boys stop at one shelf together.

"Look Draco, green slime and purple sneezing powder! Ooh, that would be fun to use. Here's itching powder as well, Listen, 'guaranteed to cause an invisible rash to itch for hours. Perfect payback for enemies, itching!' It's a little expensive though."

"I've picked invisible toe biters, hopping frogs that look like real frogs, gum that makes you whistle when you talk and look, a water streamer. It shoots water but the streamer is invisible after you say the password. Let's get the itching powder too. I'll pay half."

"I'm done here, how about you?" Draco asks.

"I'm done, let's pay and go to Honeydukes. We've used up half and hour so we still have a long time yet. Maybe Honeydukes is giving out samples today."

"Harry, what are you going to do with all of that chocolate? Uncle Remus knows you aren't to have that much chocolate. What if he tries to make you give it back?"

"I hadn't thought about that. Do you know an invisible spell? You could make it invisible for me."

"No, and besides we aren't to do magic. How about calling Dobby? What about Hedwig?"

"It's too heavy for an Owl to carry. Let's go behind the store and call Dobby. Surely he would help me."

Standing behind Honeydukes, Harry calls out "Dobby! Pop in please, I need help."

Both boys wait and nothing happens. Harry tries again "Dobby, this is MasterHarry, pop in behind Honeydukes in Hogsmeade. I need your help." Harry says as Draco snickers over the "MasterHarry".

"I know but that's what he calls me most of the time." Harry answers. The boys hear a "pop" behind them and turn around to see Dobby.

"Young MasterHarry. Dobby sorry. Dobby didn't come first, washing dishes. What is need?"

"Please take our purchases up to our dorm rooms for us. We need to have our hands free." Harry replies handing the bags of sweets to the elf.

"Yes MasterHarry, right away." Dobby answers popping away.

"I saved one bag back. Uncle Remus would find it odd if we didn't buy candy. I sent the joke products back. We best keep them a secret. Let's go see what is at Dervish's."

"Look Harry, an owl cage that opens from the top. That's unusual. What do you have?"

"I found a quill that doesn't use ink. It writes with something else. Maybe it's magical. I'm going to get it."

"This cage is good. Would a niffler fit in it?"

"I'm not caging Gizmo, Drake. Just because he doesn't like you is not a reason to want to cage him."

"He stole from me! He took my gold-plated watch that Dad gave me. I would have been in big trouble for losing it too. I am only to carry it when it's a special occasion and I took it to just play at your place. It's lucky we searched Gizmo or I would have had punishment. That niffler is bad, Harry."

"He's not bad, he's a baby. He doesn't know not to do these things yet. I'll teach him when I'm home from school."

"What time is it now?"

"Time to go meet Uncle Remus for ice cream. We can wait for him there as we still have fifteen minutes yet."

"Let's go back in the joke shop one more time. I saw something I want to get and forgot to get it. I can go in really quickly and get it if you want to wait here, Harry."

"Do you find it strange that no one has asked us why we are here without an adult? It's not a Hogsmeade weekend and even if it were, we aren't third years. I'll wait for you."

"It is strange but I like it. I'll be right back. I know where it is and can get it fast." Draco answers.

* * *

While their sons are enjoying the freedom of visiting shops in Hogsmeade, Sirius and Severus are hoping to finish their business and leave soon.

"Sirius, what do you suppose the old man is thinking to have us visit Beauxtabatons? Why couldn't he come himself if the business couldn't be conducted by owl?"

"You just don't want to be surrounded by teenage girls and are uncomfortable with Madame Maxime. The gardens we toured are gorgeous. If you were able to find potions ingredients you would not be so unwilling to be here." Sirius teases.

"I am not uncomfortable, just wishing this meeting to be over. I'd like to do something besides sit in this formal office that resembles a lady's parlor. We're in France, no boys to look after and we are sitting in a school. We may as well have stayed to work on school lessons."

"She will return with her reply soon, I hope. I'm agreeing with you here. I, too, would enjoy doing something else. While we are in France, I'd like to go check on Narcissa and Alexandra. I feel a family responsibility to look after them."

"I'll accompany you. I feel the same as she is Draco's Mother. I'd also like to invite them to visit at Prince Manor soon. Draco would enjoy spending some time with them."

"I thought he was having trouble reconciling with Narcissa. Is he less antagonistic with her?"

"He's trying to change and will be polite. He knows he is to be a gentleman no matter what. Would you and Harry come over the weekend we meet? I think having Harry with him will help his attitude." Severus asks.

"We'll be there. Harry enjoys playing with Alex. I think he'd enjoy having a younger brother or sister someday. I'm not ready for that though." Sirius replies just as the door opens.

"Gentlemen, here is my reply. Beauxtabatons will be delighted to come to a Christmas Ball at Hogwarts School. The young ladies would enjoy the opportunity to meet young gentlemen" Madame Maxime announces as she hands Severus her folded pale yellow stationary sealed with a wax emblem.

"Well, thank you for your time Madame Maxime. We will be in touch I'm sure. Thank you for providing students to escort us around your beautiful school and grounds. We must be leaving now as we have other business. Au Revoir Madame." Sirius replies using his best aristocratic speech.


	21. Dealing With The Unexpected

**Harry Potter Junior Level: Year Three**

Ch. 21

 **Dealing With The Unexpected**

* * *

Returning to Hogwarts after an enjoyable romp through Hogsmeade, the boys help Remus decide what to have for the evening meal.

"So Uncle Remus, do you cook? We can help prepare vegetables if you need us too." Harry says looking around the very clean and sparse kitchen area of his uncle's faculty quarters. His comment about vegetables earning him a glare from his cousin.

"No, I usually just eat in the Great Hall or call in for something. I don't cook. What would you boys like to do? Eat here or go dine with the rest of the students?"

"I'd like to eat here. Can we choose something and have an elf bring it?" Draco asks.

As Remus looks at Harry for his opinion, Harry nods in agreement.

"What would you like? The menu for the week is on the counter. Harry, what is being served tonight?"

Taking the menu and reading through it, Harry replies "It's meat pies or roast beef, assorted vegetables and for pudding, it's Bakewell tart or fruit with crackers and cream."

Wrinkling his nose and making a disgusted face, Draco asks "Could we ask Dobby or someone to pop out to the shops and get something else?"

"What are you thinking of, Drake?" Harry asks.

"Pizza!"

"Oh, that sounds so good! Can we Uncle Remus, please? Dobby will get it for us if we ask. Please?" Harry asks, turning his best pleading look on his uncle.

"Pizza it is, boys. You two decide what kind you want."

"Pepperoni, ham, sausage, extra cheese please." both boys reply at once.

"Hmm, had that all planned out I see. Why didn't you just say you wanted pizza to begin with? It would have saved us time. There was no need to go through the act you two just put on. Yes, I did see right through the disgusted look and pleading eyes. I work with kids every day so I know the tricks, boys."

"Because pizza is something our dads don't let us eat often and we thought you'd say we couldn't have any." Draco answers.

"We're on a Dad holiday so call Dobby to get two pizzas. Make one plain pepperoni for me. I'm going to shower. I'll be ready by the time he's back. You two go put your purchases away while we wait. No need to leave them sitting at the door. Go put them in your rooms in your quarters and come straight back. Oh, do remember to pick up your school robes if you don't have them with you. Tomorrow we will dress as wizards."

* * *

Walking along towards Harry's home after stopping in the dungeons to put up Draco's things, Harry says "Uncle Remus is so relaxed isn't he?"

"What'd you mean?"

"Well, he just lets us come and go places alone. Today in Hogsmeade and now with the packages. If it were my Dad, he'd be wanting to walk with me to put them away or send an elf along. He doesn't want me wandering around alone often. I sometimes think he wouldn't even let me go to classes if it weren't for having other kids to walk with!"

"Uncle Sirius is paranoid. Yes, he's definitely a paranoid parent." Draco answers with a snicker.

"I dare you to say that to his face."

"Uh no. I'm not stupid Harry. I don't want detention for life, thanks though."

"Do you think when we go to Diagon Alley, Uncle Remus will allow us to explore on our own again?" Draco asks after Harry stops giggling.

"I doubt it. Maybe though. That would be wicked, wouldn't it? To be able to go and see what we want without a Dad to tell us to hurry."

"Didn't he say we'd have lunch at The Leaky Cauldron?"

"Yes, why?"

"Do you think he'd notice if we ordered firewhiskey?"

"Draco! Are you nutters? Of course, he'd notice! You shouldn't even think of trying it. Let's not get into trouble. Let's have fun and behave so we can stay with him again. If we cause him trouble, not only will we be punished but we won't get to stay with him. He'll have to come to one of our places instead and we won't get to go anywhere. You know this as well as I so why even think it?"

"Harry, we have to try firewhiskey sometime. We can't get to sixteen or seventeen and not know how to drink. The older boys all drink if they're wicked. I am going to be thought of as wicked too. We have to learn to drink."

"You go right ahead and learn without me. I'm not drinking until I'm of age." At the look, he gets at that statement he counters "I do want my bum to remain intact you know. I do need to have one to sit on for the next six years."

"I thought you were a great adventurer who liked risks. Didn't you run off to fly with the Birmingham Barons not long ago?"

"Yes I did and I paid the price for it! I do like adventure but risking being able to sit comfortably isn't an option right now. You are free to try it, however. I want you to know Uncle Remus has an excellent sense of smell. He'd know if you really had firewhiskey without asking but go right ahead. Uncle Sev wouldn't mind at all when he hears of it, now would he?" Harry asks trying not to snicker at the look of horror that appears at his mention of Severus.

"On second thought, I think I'll wait until I'm at least fourteen. We'll get to go out to Hogsmeade with groups by then. I could get a taste at that time. What do you want to see first tomorrow? I want to go to Quality Quidditch and Gambol and Japes and maybe we can get a look at the animals in Magical Menagerie. I could get some owl treats. I want a pet snake but Dad said not to even think about it. He says he has enough small snakes to deal with already."

"That's funny, Draco. He has too many small snakes. Those Slytherins are not all small though. Why do you want a snake?"

"I like snakes. They are cute and easy to take care of too."

"I don't believe I like snakes. They're too uh crawly."

"Crawly? Well of course they are but they don't crawl they slither. Now, do you want to go around to Quality Quidditch or the Menagerie first? Did you have somewhere you wanted to go?"

Draco, I already told you Uncle Remus isn't going to let us wander Diagon Alley as we did Hogsmeade. We'll have to go with him to do whatever it is he needs to do."

"I say he will. Tomorrow we'll see who is right. Do you have everything? I'm hungry so let's go back and get some pizza."

"I'm ready. I had school robes in my bag. Dad said we'd probably have to wear them if we went out."

* * *

The next morning the boys find themselves in Gringotts waiting in the sitting area while Remus discusses something with the goblin at one of the desks.

"This waiting is so tiring. We've been over here across the room forever!" Draco complains for the third time as he wriggles in the soft leather chair.

"Yes, I'm tired of waiting as well. _LOOK!"_ Harry replies, whispering the last word as he nods in the direction he's looking.

"That's Greystone! C'mon lets follow. She won't notice as she's way ahead. Let's go see what the evil hag is doing. Even if we get caught we will just say we came with Professor Lupin."

"Draco, I don't... oh alright. We could say we are going to my vault."

Following at a distance, the boys climb into the last of the tram cars and wait for it to move.

"It's not moving, Harry. Do something. They're leaving us. Do we cast a spell or something?"

"I'm not doing magic and you better not either. We are away from school and unsupervised. You know that's forbidden."

"Well then Mr. Follow The Rules, how do we get it to move. They are way ahead now."

"Maybe they don't move without a goblin steering. I don't know as I've never been in one before. Let's try pushing the black knob in and ..." The cart began to roll as he follows his own advice. Picking up speed as it rolls down and then around a sharp turn and then down a steep path.

"WOOO! That last one was fun. this is like a muggle roller coaster. I'll tell you about it later." Harry answers as Draco mutters "A what?"

"Do you see them ahead?" Harry asks.

"Hmm, yes. They're going around the next curve. They're stopping. We need to slow down or we'll run into the tram up there." Draco answers as he pulls back on a lever attached to the floor.

"It's working. We're slowing down. We need to duck or we'll be seen." Harry says.

Crouched down on the floor of the cart, they hear Greystone speaking. "Number 161. Yes, this is the number and here's the key. I need a package someone left here. It's in a yellow box with a blue and red stripe around it, tied with gray twine. Fetch it for me."

"Good. Now, continue to 120. I want to make a withdrawal."

"Well she's bossy isn't she?" Draco whispers.

"Yes. Let's get the cart back before we get ... Uh oh."

"Uh oh?" Draco whispers.

"We've been seen."

* * *

"Yes, I do understand you have security rules and everyone is to follow them. I'm sure these boys didn't mean to set off the alarm. They just found a little excitement." Remus says trying to soothe an irate Griphook. "Yes, I certainly understand your clients have a right to visit their vaults in private. No harm was done."

At the goblin's fierce glare, Remus says "Boys, apologize. You were in the wrong today. We'll discuss this more at home."

"I'm sorry, sir. I just wanted to ride the cart." Draco tells the scowling little creature.

"I'm sorry as well, sir. I didn't mean any harm. I've never been to my vault. I wanted to see how it looks. We didn't get to see it though." Harry says mournfully, putting as much sadness into his words as possible.

"Which vault?"

"My vault. The Potter vault." Harry explains still frowning.

"Potter? You are Harry Potter? You don't look as I remember. Harry Potter had a scar and more wavy hair with round glasses, not rectangle ones." The little creature exclaims now excited.

"Umm, yes? I'm blood adopted and my appearance changed some. I'm called Harry Potter Black now." Harry answers not quite sure how to respond.

"Griphook is delighted to make your acquaintance, sir. Please allow Griphook to escort Mr. Potter and friends to his vault. You wish to take out?"

"Uh well, I didn't bring my key."

"Goblin open with magic for Master Potter. How much do you wish to take out?"

"Umm, well... I ... Uh... Uncle Remus?" Harry asks looking up for the first time to see a stern expression on his Uncle's face.

"That's alright sir. I'll wait to get money another time." Harry says before Remus can speak.

"No, Griphook must allow Master Potter access. Now, how much?"

"Master Potter is limited to four sickles today, Griphook. Master Potter's father will accompany him to withdraw any money in the future." Remus says firmly.

"Four? Oh, noo, noo, much more than that. We'll make it twenty. Master Potter has much in the vault. Come along Master Potter and friends."

* * *

Outside the bank, Remus takes the boys over to a private area before scolding "What were you thinking? You can't just traipse around a bank without an adult. Your little journey set off the alarms and the Aurors were taken from their other jobs to investigate. The bank was completely shut down and no one could enter or exit! Now you've had to withdraw money and it's going to show up on your account. What do you suppose your dads will have to say about this?"

"We're sorry. We didn't mean anything. The tram cars were just there and looked fun so we rode them. Could we just continue shopping, please?" Draco asks as Harry scuffs his shoe in the dirt avoiding answering except for "I'm very sorry, Uncle Remus."

"Yes, but I will be discussing this with your parents. We'll just finish out the shopping trip. Come, I need to go to Twitfitt and Tattings for my new trousers."

"Uncle Remus, could Draco and I please go to Quality Quidditch? We'll wait there for you and won't go anywhere. Please?"

"I should say 'no' after what happened in the bank but I will give you one more chance. Prove to me you are responsible boys and go only there. If I come to pick you up and find you have left after you have given me your word, there will be serious consequences. Do you both understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Your word, boys?"

"I, Harry James Black give my word I will stay at the Quidditch store until you come." Harry says immediately.

"I, Draco Tobias Snape give my word I will not leave the Qudditch store until you are with me." Draco recites.

"Thank you, boys. Now it shouldn't take longer than thirty minutes so I will see you soon. We will then pick up something for Severus and have lunch."

Busy examining the latest brooms, Harry looks up when Draco pokes him.

"Look who just walked in."

"Malfoy, Potter, what are you doing here? Do the professors know that you are not at school? I'll just tell them when I get back to the castle. Headmaster Dumbledore will want to know also as leaving school without permission is forbidden. I imagine you used a forbidden floo."

"Jeremy? I thought we came to shop for your brother's birthday gift? Are you coming?" A man calls from closer to the front of the shop.

"Yes, Father. I'll be with you in just a moment, sir."

"Pippen, you really need to go with your father as he is waiting." Harry says as Draco seethes beside him.

"He can wait a few minutes more, Potter."

"My name is Black now and Draco is a Snape. You know this as we are called by our names every day in class. You may address us as our surname or even first name."

"I'll address you, as you call it, any way I please! Don't dictate to me how to speak. Now, are you going to give me something to keep me from telling? I think a new set of Quidditch gloves would keep me quiet."

"You are bribing us for you not to be an informer?" Draco asks angrily.

"Of course not. Bribery is wrong. You are gifting me with a nice new pair of gloves and in return, I never saw you here." The boy answers with a smirk.

"Pippen you can take the gloves and shove them right up ..." Draco starts before Harry's hand over his mouth muffles the rest.

"I'm afraid we won't be buying you any gloves today, Jeremy. Do have a nice trip back to the castle. Say hello to the Headmaster for me, as well." Harry replies as Draco struggles to get free of Harry's hold.

After the boy has left to join his father, Harry removes his hand and lets his cousin speak.

"Bloody Hell, Harry! Why'd you muffle me that way? I could handle PIPSQUEAK and you restrained me!"

"We are in a shop not the corridor of Hogwarts. No brawling can occur and you were ready to launch yourself at him. We're already in trouble for what went on at the bank. We'll most likely just be scolded or get a mild punishment. If we get into a fight or cause any more trouble I'll wind up over my Dad's knee. I don't know about you but I'd rather not have that happen."

"You have a point. I am telling you now that his bullying days are over. Even if I get whacked for it, I'm getting him back. The war is about to begin. You can join me or stay out of the way. It is coming, though."

"Here comes Uncle Remus. Don't mention Pippen. We'll talk about it later." Harry says quietly as he sees Remus walking up the sidewalk. "Let's go join Uncle Remus before the Pippens see him."

"Hello there, boys. Did you enjoy browsing? I noticed you were both in the shop when I walked by so I took the time to pick up the item for Severus. His new collapsible cauldron was ready." Remus tells them as they reach him.

"A collapsible cauldron? I wonder if the cauldron collapses during the brewing? Dad would have a complete meltdown himself if it did. That would be funny to see."

"Draco! I don't want to see Uncle Sev angry. I've seen that before and it isn't funny. You're being mean today."

"I agree with Harry. Are you ready for lunch? I promised a trip to The Leaky Cauldron so let's go, shall we?" Remus asks with a slight frown at Draco.

"Yes, I'm ready. My stomach is telling me it wants fish and chips and butterbeer." Harry answers, happily.

"And you Draco? What might your stomach be saying?" Remus asks the silent boy on his right side.

"Fish and chips sounds brilliant. Uncle Remus?" Draco asks hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"I was just playing about Dad. I wouldn't really want him to have a potion ruined by a cauldron collapsing. Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away, Draco. I may not answer depending on the question." Remus replies with a grin.

"How old were you when you first tried firewhiskey?" Draco asks glancing up as he asks.

"I was sixteen and was with Harry's two fathers. Are you wanting to try it, Draco?"

"Yes, sir. I suppose I'm too young though. I want to know how it tastes."

"We can arrange a taste of firewhiskey for the two of you. Just a taste mind you. I can't be bringing home two sloshed boys who aren't even thirteen yet."

"You'd _allow_ us to try firewhiskey?"

"Why such a shocked look? Draco, you do need to close your mouth as you look quite silly. I don't see why you can't taste it. We're here. Let's get a table by the wall as it's more private."

"Hello, Professor Lupin and boys. I'm Henry and I'll be your server today. What might I get you?"

"Henry Bingham? Good to see you again. I thought you were off in Romania working with Dragons."

"I was, sir. I needed to come home as my Pop needed me. I'm working here as well. May I have your order?"

"Two orders of fish and chips, one order of steak well done, a side order of baked potato with butter, two glasses of butterbeer and one pot of tea please."

"Yessir. We'll get that right out."

"Did you know him, Uncle Remus?" Harry asks.

"He was in Hogwarts as a sixth year the year I started teaching. We met a few times. Now Draco, stop looking so sulky. You will get your taste, I promise. No one needs to sample whiskey on an empty stomach. That will be after we eat. Harry? Did you want to try it as well?"

"Dad would not approve, Uncle Remus. I don't want to be punished."

"What if I told him you had permission? Would you want to try it?"

Thinking it over for several minutes, Harry shakes his head. "No, thank you. I'll wait."

After their meal, Remus orders a glass and bottle of firewhiskey. Pouring just enough to cover the bottom and rise above it slightly, he hands it to Draco.

"Here you are. You may have a few sips. Sip it, don't gulp it as if you are dying of thirst." This command causes Harry to snicker as he watches Draco take a sip.

"Well? What does it taste like? Is it sweet or sour?" Harry asks.

"Don't know yet. I just had a little. Wait." Draco answers taking another larger sip.

"Easy there, son. You don't gulp it, remember?" Remus repeats. "You finish what's in the glass but no more. I'm going to settle the bill. Stay at the table boys."

"I'll answer your question now. It's kind of spicy and fruity all at once. It's tangy too. Want a sip?" Draco asks offering the last to Harry.

"No, I'm waiting. _Draco! He said no more!_ " Harry whispers as Draco pours more into the glass and gulps it this time.

"Waiten fuer whast? Ummm this fiskey is warmin me. It makth me hot gwudd to dwink." Draco asks voice slurring.

"That's enough for you, young man. I said to finish what was in the glass, did I not? Harry, how much more did he have?" Remus asks moving the bottle away from Draco's outstretched he returns to the table.

"Not that much. He put in some more up to about here." Harry replies as he points to the approximate place on the glass.

"That's more than he needs. Come on, let's get back to the castle. Your dads will be home soon, I imagine."

"Are you mad at Draco?"

"No, I should have taken the bottle not left it with an inquisitive soon to be twelve year old. It's my own fault, Harry. Don't worry so. Severus won't be angry at Draco."

"I hope not. Draco did have your permission."

* * *

Meanwhile over in France, having finished the business for Dumbledore, Severus and Sirius are visiting with Narcissa Malfoy Hightower.

"I'm thankful you came when you did. I contacted Dumbledore just this morning and he told me you were in the country. I received this letter two weeks ago and have been discussing it with my solicitors. I will let you read it yourself." She tells the men handing it to Sirius who reads and passes it to Severus.

"So, from your tone, I take it this is legal and legitimate?" Severus asks.

"Yes, unbeknownst to me, my husband had high debts. He was to pay the last payments a month ago and didn't. Obviously, he couldn't pay as he became ill and died. The house is now being taken by the bank to pay whomever he owed. It seems my name was never put on the paperwork for ownership of the house. Alex and I have until the weekend to find somewhere to go. I don't care too much for the house but I have no money as the bank seized David's accounts as well. Alex and I are penniless. Well, I am. She has a trust but it won't be available until she is twenty one. I may use some to pay for schooling, however."

"Cissy, you are welcome to come to Black Manor if you'd like." Sirius offers.

"Did you manage to clear all of the dark objects from the home?"

"Most of them. I do have a few rooms where they are immovable and those are kept locked. Harry knows they are off limits."

"Harry is eleven not five. A five year old is very inquisitive."

"Narcissa? What would you think about moving into Snape Manor? You are Draco's Mum. I am his adoptive father. We would set you up in a wing of your own and the young one will be safe. Draco would be able to form a new relationship with you and you with him."

"A new relationship. That sounds so unusual as he's my son. Lucius destroyed both of us and tried to destroy our lives as well. Malfoy Manor is still in existence isn't it?"

"No, it has been demolished. The ministry found such dark magic and spells set in the house, they decided it would be best to demolish it. Everything that was not dark was put in a vault, however. Draco will be set for funds just from selling some of those objects and he has a trust fund as well if you recall. You wouldn't have been thinking of moving back there would you?"

"No, actually I'm very happy to know it isn't in existence. I do not want to hear the Malfoy name or be associated with any of his things. Severus, I will accept your offer. May Alex and I come with you tonight? I have everything packed that I wish to take and the rest of my personal things are now in storage. I can send for them at a later time."

"This is very quick. I don't have rooms prepared. If you don't mind waiting while we prepare the rooms, I don't mind if you come."

"Agreed. Let me get our boxes and you can shrink them. Alex is asleep so I'll carry her."


	22. Enduring The Dad Talks

**Harry Potter Junior Level: Year Three**

Ch. 22

 **Enduring The Dad Talks**

* * *

Having returned to find Draco suffering from hangover symptoms, Snape goes to confront Remus in his faculty quarters once settling his son with a house elf.

"Why do I return from the trip only to find my son who is only eleven years old, whom I left in YOUR care, suffering from too much alcohol? Lupin, he's ELEVEN and should not be having alcohol at all! What were you thinking? Black, I could understand but YOU, You are supposed to be the responsible maurader! Explain, please." Severus says with his famous Snape scowl.

"I apologize, Severus. It was not my intention for him to drink more than a taste. He asked me for a taste. I allowed a few sips and that's it."

"Yes, I did hear that he asked for a taste. Why did you allow an eleven-year-old boy to have firewhiskey? I have dosed him with two potions already and he's still loopy. He's talking about seeing purple unicorns carrying green and pink baskets while wearing school robes. I don't understand, Lupin. Explain what went on, if you would."

"Well, he asked me how old I was when I first tried it. The boy was thinking of sneaking it behind my back, Severus. Harry mentioned it to me when we were in the bank. Draco was in the loo at the time. I've seen enough teenagers to know they will be worse off by sneaking it than if you just allow them to try it. I was right there with him and he wasn't allowed more than three small swallows which would be about 19 milliliters (4 teaspoons). The mistake I made was trusting him to follow my order to leave off. While I was paying the meal bill, he helped himself to nearly half a glass. Harry showed me how much he had. Luckily it was a very small glass so that would make it about another 90 to 120 milliliters (six to eight tablespoons) worth. Draco was on the floor and slurring his speech by the time I returned to the table not more than five minutes later. I forced him to drink two cups of black coffee as soon as we returned to the castle. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on your perspective, all that whiskey came right back up with the coffee. I also contacted Madame Pomfrey who came and looked him over. She said sleeping it off was best until you arrived to dose him if you wished to do so."

"Thank you for the explanation. My son and I will be having a discussion on doing as he's told. When you see him again in class tomorrow morning, he may be a bit wriggly in his chair."

"Severus, a spanking isn't going to stop him from sneaking whiskey if he wants to. If he's already interested then he will go to whatever lengths it takes to get it."

"Allow me to raise my son how I feel is necessary. I feel it necessary to remind him he is to obey the adult in charge. You've already told Sirius and myself about the escapade in the bank. Expect an apology from him for not listening and causing trouble this weekend. He knew he wasn't allowed on the tram cars at the bank but went anyway. Draco is not like Harry. Harry's early years were more muggle in his experiences, what with his parents in hiding. Draco has been exposed to the wizarding life from the time he was old enough to walk. He knew what was expected at Gringotts. He defied your directions to stay in place. This behavior is just willful disobedience, not a mistake from not understanding the rules."

"I appreciate your taking this well. I would be upset as well if I had been in your position. I apologize for my error in judgment. I did what I felt was best at that time."

"I apologize as well for my confrontational tone when I arrived. I just was shocked to see Draco suffering from a hangover. I had hoped if it happened at all, it would at least be four or five years from now. I hadn't planned to have the 'danger of drinking' talk to an eleven-year-old. At this rate, I'll have to do the safe sex talk by the time he's twelve and a half. My child is still a child in my view. I'm not ready for a teenager."

"If it makes you feel better, I've seen absolutely no signs that Draco, or Harry either, is interested in girls. They are friends with Hermione and polite to other girls but as for a romantic idea about them, it's not there. I'd say you are safe on that topic for at least another year or two."

* * *

"Well, Harry, it sounds as if you had an enjoyable weekend. You learned a lesson at the bank, didn't you? What might that be?" Sirius asks as he and Harry enjoy shortbread and hot chocolate.

"Well, never trust a goblin to listen. I told him I didn't need to get any money and he insisted. Then when I suggested getting a small amount he made me get even more than that. Uncle Remus finally got him to listen or I might have had to empty the vault. He seemed so excited to see me. Why is that? I also learned to never take the tram without permission and always take a goblin with you. I think they can control the tram better than we could."

"Yes, those are very good observations. I suppose the goblin was just excited to have someone open the Potter vault again. What about following the directions of the adult in charge? If you had done as Remus said, you wouldn't have been in the situation you found yourself in."

"Yes Dad, I know. I apologized and tried to stop Draco from causing trouble. Draco wanted to follow and get in the trams. I went along and I shouldn't have. He drank firewhiskey and Uncle Remus allowed it. Then Draco helped himself to more and was really sick afterward. He couldn't talk right and by the time we got back here which was fast with apparating, he was throwing up. Draco doesn't know I told Uncle Remus how he planned to sneak some whiskey. I think that's why he let Drake have some when he wanted it."

"Apparating while drunk is not a helpful thing. I know from memory. I'm proud of you for helping by letting Remus know about Draco and for denying Remus' offer to taste the whiskey. Did you not want to taste it or were you thinking I'd be upset?"

"Well, kind of, yes. I thought you might punish me if I drank some without your permission. I thought you might not want me to try it when you weren't with me but that wasn't the only reason I didn't. Not really anyway. You've already let me have a taste once before, remember? I was nine. It tasted like it smells, disgusting. I don't like the smell and color of it. I suppose I'll have to learn to like it. Teenagers and grown people have to drink it."

"No Pup, that isn't true. No one HAS to drink or do other harmful things to yourself. It's a matter of choice. You choose how you want to act and no one can force you to do otherwise when it comes to drinking or other vices."

"Is that like advice? I thought it was alright to take and give advice, Dad."

"No, not _ad_ vice. Just vices. Things that may be harmful behaviors. In your world, forbidden behaviors such as drinking, smoking, using any other harmful drugs, forbidden spells, curses or potions. Do you understand the word vices now?"

"Yes, sir. Dad, I bought a really wicked looking quill in Hogsmeade. The proprietor said it is an inkless quill. I can write without having to carry around an inkpot! Wicked, right?"

"An inkless quill? Bring it here and let me see it, Harry. Bring a piece of parchment as well. Are you positive you didn't find it in a shop in Diagon Alley or near there? You could be mistaken."

"No, I bought it in Hogsmeade and not Diagon Alley. Why? What does it matter where it came from if it works?"

"I'll explain after I test it, son."

Carefully writing on the parchment, Sirius discovers two things. One, the quill is not a blood quill as it doesn't affect his hand and two it seems not to write.

"It doesn't work," Harry sighs having been watching.

"Pup, what we have here is a spelled quill. I see the markings now. What we do is perform an ownership binding spell. Once it bonds to you, only you will be able to use it. It will write what you tell it to write."

"Now will you tell me why you were worried about me having it? Is there such a thing as a dangerous quill?"

"Well son, I don't know if I'd refer to it as dangerous but hurtful would describe it. There's a quill that is a dark object and is supposed to be banned which is called a blood quill. I wanted to make sure this one wasn't one of those."

"A blood quill? Do you use blood in your inkwell instead of ink? That's horrible."

"Actually you don't. A blood quill will scratch into your skin whatever you write as it uses your blood to write with. That's even worse isn't it?" Sirius asks.

"Yes, that's awful and sounds painful too. What spell do we use to bind this quill to me? I will get to write without ink and it will do what I say, right?"

Smiling at the boy's enthusiasm and lack of interest in the dark object of the blood quill, Sirius replies "I'll have to research a spell. Let me do that this week and we'll work on it next weekend. When or if we can get the quill bonded it will write what you tell it. I know you are planning to use it for your homework essays. I am going to make a rule about this, son. You may use it for homework essays only. Also, you are to use it for only one assignment at a time. I want you to continue your own writing for the rest of your work. You need penmanship practice."

"NOOOO, Dad. Not rules. Come on, Dad. I get a wicked quill that writes by itself and you want to make limits on it. How can I have pen man ship practice without a pen and a ship? What does that have to do with writing with a bonded quill?"

"Son, penmanship refers to the practice of writing. It doesn't mean just with a pen. Now, I've told you the conditions for you to be able to use the quill. Do you agree or do you wish to return this and get your money back?"

"I agree. At least one assignment will be done without me making my hand hurt from writing."

"Speaking of writing, you are to write 100 lines 'I will obey the adult in charge and not my friends.' think of this as a reminder of what to do in the future. This is due tomorrow by dinnertime."

"Awww, Dad. Not punishment lines. I don't even have my new quill ready yet and I'll have to write all by regular quill."

"Yes, you will. Now, do you have your weekend homework finished?"

"Sure." Harry says avoiding looking at Sirius.

"Harry James, I know when you aren't being truthful. Would you like to rethink that answer? I can add restriction to quarters to your punishment, for lying." Sirius asks with a firm look.

"Alright, so I'm not quite finished. I want to be with you though. I don't want to do homework right now. I can do it later."

"Yes, you can. Later as in five minutes from now. You go get your homework materials. I'll do some reading to try to find a bonding spell for the quill while you finish your assignment. Agreed?"

"Agreed. Why do I have to have a Professor for a dad? Almost everyone gets to slack off and not be tied to homework all the time."

"You just wound me! Everyone wants a handsome and wicked dad like me. My boy, having me around is just what you need to make your life complete! Aren't you the lucky one?" Sirius asks tossing his hair and putting on his best dreamy look.

"Dad, you are acting strangely. Maybe you need a long nap until dinner."

"Nice try to get out of homework. Go get your things. The sooner you begin, the faster it will be done."

"When I finish my essay, could I go see Mummy and Daddy? I'll be through before curfew."

"You may if you finish in the next thirty minutes. I'd suggest you start. What class is this homework essay for, Charms?"

"Transfiguration. I have most of it finished, I just need a little more. I can finish in time."

* * *

While Harry is busy trying to avoid homework, Draco would like to avoid the conversation he is about to have with his own dad.

"I see you are awake. Let's have a talk about what went on while you were with Professor Lupin, shall we?"

"I'm really feeling weak and sick, Dad. Can we talk later?" Draco asks as he tries to look weak and sick.

"The hangover potion and pepper up potion has already taken effect. You are well enough to sit up and talk so do so." Severus responds firmly.

"I'm sorry. I can see you are mad. Are you going to punish me for drinking? Please, Dad, I've already been punished. I was sick all over the floor when Uncle Remus brought us home. It wouldn't stop for ages and I feel awful even now. My head really aches, my stomach is sore and I feel so tired. I learned my lesson, I did."

"What lesson did you learn, Draco?"

"Not to drink firewhiskey. I see now why they call it FIREwhiskey. It's not hot when you drink it but Merlin's Pants does it burn coming back up! I think I burned a hole in my tongue and possibly my stomach as well. I just wanted to taste it."

Trying very hard to keep his stern face from cracking a smile at the boy's words, Severus' mouth twitches just a little.

"Well, son, you overdid your tasting. I understand your curiosity about the drink. I'm sure you have heard older students talk of it. You may remember your birth parents having it. You are not quite twelve years old and as such your body is not at all prepared to handle such a strong drink. I understand Professor Lupin gave you permission to taste it."

"Yes, sir. I asked if I could and he let me taste it. I only had a few sips."

"You only had a few sips while he was monitoring but what happened when he left you boys to go pay at the counter? What did you do?"

Slumping against the headboard, Draco admits "I drank more. I wasn't thinking and just glugged it. I regret that immensely. The room started spinning and I think I fell off the chair. I can't remember much until we got here. My head still feels as if it might fall off any minute."

"So you disobeyed Professor Lupin. As I understand it, you were told to leave the drink alone as he said you had already had enough tasting."

"Yes, sir."

"Draco, how many times would you say you have been to Gringotts?"

"Sir?" Draco asks completely flummoxed by the sudden shift in topic.

"Would you say in your lifetime, you'd been to the Wizarding Bank, Gringotts more or less than five times?"

"More."

"More or less than ten times?"

"More."

"So you have been to that bank more than ten times. In each of those visits were you told to wait while the person you were with did banking? Were you allowed behind the desks or on the trams alone at any time?"

"I had to stand beside Father or Mother and no I was never allowed past the desks or on the tram at all. It wasn't for children, they always told me."

"So, when you were with Professor Lupin, you forgot all about not being allowed to go on the tram. Is this correct?"

Closing his eyes at that statement, knowing what his Dad was leading up to, Draco answers quietly "No sir, I didn't forget. I went on it deliberately."

"Thank you for the truthful answer, son. Draco, we have had many conversations about you obeying authority. When I left you with Remus, you knew he was in charge and you were to obey him. Isn't this correct?"

"Yes, Sir. I did obey him, Dad. He said we were to stay in the Quidditch shop and we did. We didn't run off to another place where he wouldn't know where we were. We didn't cause any trouble while in Hogsmeade either. He let us walk around by ourselves and we were good. We didn't cause any trouble and did as he said."

"That's very responsible of you, Draco. You _do_ know how to follow instructions, I see."

"Yes, sir." Draco replies softly. Having realized he just walked right into trouble with his statement.

"I should take a ruler to your behind for your actions this weekend, young man! Deliberate disobedience both at the bank and at the pub with the whiskey. You know very well how to behave and yet you chose not to do so." Severus states with a stern look into the child's eyes.

Biting his lip, Draco waits for the rest he knows is coming.

"I will not spank you today. Your punishment is to apologize in writing and in person to Professor Lupin. I want a complete essay on the dangers of underage drinking by next Saturday. You are also confined to our quarters except for lunch and classes for the next four days. You may return to the dorm on Friday. I am placing you on probation for two weeks. I expect you to be on your absolute best behavior to prove you remember how my son is to behave. If there are any more problems with your behavior in any way in that time, we will go back to the ruler to bum punishment."

"I understand. How long does the essay have to be, sir?"

"Until you have satisfied yourself that you have learned the danger of underage and excessive drinking."

"How will I know if it's long enough if you don't tell me how much you want me to write?"

"I believe you will know when your essay is complete. Now, speaking of essays, are you finished with your assignments for the classes you attend tomorrow?"

"I am. I have started on the assignments for Tuesday's classes but haven't finished. Did you mean to assign five pages of homework? Don't you think five-page essays are a little over the top? Most other professors limit it to two or three pages. You have us do so much more. Sometimes it's hard to get all of our work done when we have five-page essays and then study for the next potions lesson all at once. Then we have two or more other class assignments to do. Maybe three pages would be better."

"I hear what you are saying, Draco. My assignments are causing problems."

"They really do, Dad." Draco replies with a hopeful expression waiting to hear his potion's assignments will be reduced.

"I'm relieved to know they are being taken seriously. I was thinking I may expand them."

"WHAT? Expand them? DAD! We are only eleven and twelve, not sixteen! Some have a really hard time even getting three pages done, not to mention the five you assign and you want more?"

"Those who complain wind up with more not less."

"Dad, I was discussing not complaining." Draco answers then seeing the smirk his Dad is giving him, adds "DADDD, you were teasing. That is so not funny! I thought you meant you were going to add more work!"

"You never know what I might decide to do. For you, anyway. Since you are done with your assignments for tomorrow, just rest tonight. Your body isn't healed from its ordeal."

"Dad, don't you have another potion I can take to make my head and stomach stop doing laps together?"

"I do but this is a strong potion and someone eleven is too young to tolerate it. You'll just have to suffer through. Sleep will help."

* * *

Two days later, Harry and Draco are holding a whispered conversation during lunch.

 _"Do you notice anything yet?"_

 _"No, do you?"_ Draco asks _._

 _"No."_

 _"You did get the powder into his shoes last night didn't you, Harry?"_

 _"I thought I did. The shoes were right by his bed. I knew it was his because the trunk at the end had the initials J. P."_

 _"What if there's another boy with those initials in that room?"_

 _"Draco. Who else is a first year Slytherin whose name has J. P.? No one else that's who. Maybe he just didn't get enough powder. I also put some on his school shirts so we should see... oh look..."_

 _"He's scratching like mad now. Look at him! He can't sit still for scratching! The powder must just take a long time to work."_

"Let's walk over there as we leave." Draco tells his best mate.

"Ron, are you done yet? I want to go outside before we have to be in Transfiguration. We still have twenty minutes." Harry says turning to his other friend beside him.

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard you already. Let me pick out something to take for dessert. I'll meet you outside."

"Good, we'll be near the willow." Harry answers standing to walk with Draco.

Passing by Jeremy who is now asking others to scratch him, Draco sneers "Maybe if you took a bath once in a blue moon you wouldn't itch so much, Pippen. I thought purebloods knew how to keep clean."

"Shut it Malfoy!"

"My name is not Malfoy, dumb arse. It's Snape. How many times must we go through this until it sinks into that pea sized brain you have? Enjoy your day." Draco says smiling as he follows Harry out of the Great Hall.

* * *

"I can't wait until in the morning. He's bound to take a bath now! I hope that shampoo we found works better than the powder. You did swap the bottle, didn't you?"

"Maybe he'll do it before dinner and we can see the results tonight. I poured the good shampoo out and put in ours." Harry answers.

"I'm confined to quarters for dinner but you'll tell me if anything happens won't you?" Draco asks as they sit waiting for Ron.

"How much longer are you restricted to quarters, one more day?"

"I can go back to our dorm on Friday. It's lonely without you and the others. I have to do schoolwork all the time even if I don't have that class the next day. I have to finish my essay on the dangers of underage drinking by Saturday but I'll be finished by Thursday evening. I have such a strict dad, don't I?" Draco asks sounding just a little proud.

"We both do. I'd rather get my bum walloped and have it over than have essays, lines or restriction. Those Dad Talks are the worst though."

"I agree, the very worst. They go on and on and on and you have to sit there pretending to care and listen." Draco replies nodding in agreement.


	23. Pranking and Problems

**_Harry Potter Junior Level: Year Three_**

Ch. 23

 **Pranking and Problems**

* * *

Trying to be decreet in their spying while repotting mandrakes, Harry leans over to Draco to pass him a piece of paper. All students are wearing earmuffs and whispering would do no good. Taking a look around to find Professor Greystone three tables behind him, Draco opens the small paper to read: Last week- Itching powder success, shampoo was not. The kid with the pink hair was not J.P. Need to go to plan B. Ready?"

With a nod, Draco slips the paper into his pocket and saunters over to the table where Jeremy Pippen and cronies were working.

"Hey Pip, I need to borrow the cutters."

"WHAT?" Jeremy asks seeing Draco's mouth move but not hearing through the ear protection.

Motioning for the boy to move the earpiece, Draco watches as Jeremy does so only to immediately be subjected to a screaming plant.

"OWWWW! My ear. I can't hear!" the boy complains holding his head and moaning.

"PROFESSOR!" Jeremy's friends call out.

"What are you doing here Mr. Snape? Your table and assignment are at the front."

"Yes, Ma'am. I came to ask something. I'll go back now." Draco replies moving back to stand beside Harry who sends him a quick under the table top thumbs up.

"Mr. McClaggen, please escort Mr. Pippen to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey will know how to help. Tell her he was exposed to screams from a Mandrake." Professor Greystone instructs after the last few students finished repotting the plants and it is safe to remove the ear protection.

"Students, we will practice trimming the plants now. As with repotting, this is a delicate chore. You want to cut only the faded leaves, not the fresh ones. The only time to trim the fresh new leaves would be if you need them for use in brewing. There are potions which require new leaves. Professor Snape may instruct you on those at some time. Now carefully take the stem of the leaf next to the plant and cut."

"Yes, Miss. Granger?" Professor Greystone asks somewhat tiredly as Hermione's hand flies into the air once again.

"Professor, why is it we must wait for Professor Snape to instruct us on these potions. Why couldn't you discuss them now?"

"Because Miss. Granger, I am a Herbology professor, not a Potions professor. I teach the uses and care of plants not how to create potions. Kindly save all potions related questions for your Potion's Professor."

"Yes, Professor, I understand," Hermione answers subdued.

"Hateful thing. She could have been polite to her. She's only asking a question." Harry whispers to Draco who nods in return.

"Mr. Black! Would you like to repeat for the class what is so important you must share it with Mr. Snape right now?"

"No Ma'am. It's not important. I apologize."

"Mr. Snape repeat to me what he just told you."

"He said the Mandrake leaves were fuzzy and soft and they remind him of a bunny," Draco answers as Harry turns a little red in the face with the giggles that erupt around the room.

"Silence! Very well Mr. Snape and Mr. Black, ten points each for disrupting class and Mr. Snape another ten for dishonesty. Because this is the third time this week the two of you have been disruptive you will have detention tonight. Both of you will report to detention with your head of house supervising. Detention notices will be sent to him so do not try to skip it."

Class, for homework tonight, read and summarize the chapter we discussed earlier. I want three feet on the care and feeding of the plants we discussed. Class dismissed."

"Bugger! Detention plus loss of points! She is something else! How did she know you weren't telling the truth about what I said to you?" Harry asks as they walk towards the castle from the greenhouse.

"Not only detention but detention with your dad! Uncle Sirius is not going to be happy we lost Gryffindor thirty points. What do you think he'll say? I don't know how she knew I made up the bunny story. I was trying to think fast and that's all I could come up with on the spot. Sorry for making you seem girly."

"It was a good try. We'll just have to face up to whatever Dad decides to give us. Let's just go talk to him now and maybe we can do the detention early. Will Uncle Sev punish you for having detention?"

"No. I haven't had any for several weeks. If I get more than two a month, I get punished though. We got Pippen again. Dumbnut took off his ear coverings. He's really not too bright for a Slytherin." Draco answers grinning at his cousin.

"No, and he has yet to find the little surprise you left in his schoolbag during class. I can't wait to see what he does about that. You were excellent at dropping it in right before he noticed you standing beside his table. When will it take effect?"

"As soon as he touches anything it fell on. The invisible ink turns purple and pink when touched. He should have hands that are the colors of a little girl's bedroom by dinnertime." Draco says smugly.

* * *

"So you two have not been paying attention to Professor Greystone's lessons again? What is it about her class that causes you to misbehave so often?" Sirius asks the two boys who are trying their best to look repentant.

"Well, she's too mean, Uncle Siri. She's always taking points from anyone, not in Slytherin and picking on us for our answers." Draco speaks up as Harry seems to have gone mute.

"Harry? I'd like an answer. This is at least the tenth time since we began this term, where you have had discipline issues in Herbology. What is your explanation?"

Looking up through his fringe but not raising his head, Harry bites his lip before answering his stern father.

"It's as Draco said, Dad. She picks on us for nothing. Draco only went to get the pruning shears from another table and she jumped on him. I merely whispered something and she jumped on me too. She took points for nothing! We shouldn't even have lost points and then she gave us detention for nothing as well."

"Harry, Draco, not following instructions and not obeying your professor is grounds for loss of points and detention. I have spoken to Professor Greystone and nothing she has told me of the behavior she witnesses is being mean as you call it, at least not on her side. As to your side, it's questionable. I expect you to behave in your classes as representatives of Junior Gryffindor. You're eleven years old and have been in this school two years already. You know the behavior expected in class. Now, for detention, both of you will report to Mr. Filch for an hour. After that, you will return to your common room and complete lines for me. I expect 100 lines of "I will obey the professor and follow class rules." by lunch tomorrow. You best have all of your homework completed for class tomorrow as well. If I receive even one more disciplinary referral from Professor Greystone about either of you in the next month, I will apply the ruler. Do you understand me?" Sirius finishes with bending down to look both children in the eyes.

"Yes sir, I'll do better," Harry replies, nodding.

"Would that future punishment be just as my uncle or as my Head of House?" Draco dares to ask cheekily as Harry shakes his head at him.

"Both! Now I suggest you straighten up before I demonstrate my technique with said ruler, right now!

"Yes, Sir," Draco answers quickly as Sirius' snapping eyes bore into his.

"Mr. Filch is expecting you on the third floor. Go to him." Sirius directs firmly.

"Is the detention notice just going to you or is it going to parents as well?" Draco asks, pausing at the door to the corridor.

"Severus received a copy. Now off with you. You don't want to keep Mr. Filch waiting."

"Yes sir," Draco says with a small sigh.

Opening the door he is surprised to find Ron Weasley standing there.

"What are you doing here? We can't go do anything right now, Ron." Harry tells his friend.

"I have to report to Professor Black. I got a referral to my Head of House for pulling pranks in Charms."

"Come in, Ron. Harrison, Draconis, I believe I told you to go to detention! Do either of you need another reminder?"

"No Sir! Let's go Draco! Bye, Ron." Harry answers taking Draco by the arm and pulling him down the hall.

"What's up with you? All of a sudden you're in an awfully big hurry."

"Dad was about to spank us! When he called us by our full name and said that about needing a reminder he was about to wallop us! I thought it best to move fast. Ron is in trouble too. It's not a good night for Junior Griffyndor's is it?"

"No. Uncle Siri was more than put out with us. Did he really mean he would spank us with that dreadful ruler?"

"Drake, you should know the answer to your question. Has my Dad ever not followed through on what he said?"

"Uhh, no. HOW in Merlin's name are we to not get in trouble with Professor Greystone? She dislikes us both and looks for ways to take points!"

"I don't know but your cheekiness to Dad was really pushing your luck. Come on, let's go get detention over. I have two essays to write tonight plus the lines. I'll be up late. I knew I should have done one essay yesterday. We had Quidditch practice and I was too tired to write."

"Why didn't you use your special quill?" Draco asks as they climb the next set of stairs.

"I'd already used it for one assignment yesterday afternoon and Dad has a charm on it so I can only use it once a day."

"Bugger that! Parents are so despicable."

"I'll be sure to let your father know how you feel Mr. Snape!" the boys hear as they reach the top of the staircase. "Come. You will be polishing all of the plaques and trophies in the display case. Take your rags and polish and follow me."

"Yes sir, Mr. Filth. I mean FILCH." Draco says quickly rectifying his not so innocent mistake at the glare he receives.

Harry, stifling the giggles, follows his cousin.

* * *

The following weekend, Draco is informed of his Mother and Alexandra having relocated to Snape Manor.

"You mean they've been there a whole week and you didn't tell me? That's not fair, Dad!"

"I wanted you to concentrate on your schoolwork not what your mother might be doing. Now, let's discuss this detention notice. Since this is the first this month, I won't punish you as I also understand you have already received punishment from your Head of House. However, I do NOT want to receive written notice or hear about any more misbehavior in class. I expect you to conduct yourself as a young gentleman and show good manners. Listen, be polite, and do as you are told. Am I clear on these expectations, Draco?"

"Yes, Dad."

"See to it you remember my words or your going to be wishing you had. Now, as to the weekend. We're going to spend tonight and tomorrow night at the Manor. You will be respectful and kind to both your mother and Alexandra. Bring your schoolwork as you will work on some each night. Your mother has been through a rather difficult time lately and needs our support, not our condemnation."

"Yes, sir. I need to pack up some things to take. May I go do that please?" Draco asks.

"Meet me here in thirty minutes and we'll go to the apparation point," Severus replies.

* * *

"Why are you packing your schoolbooks and parchment? Are you grounded to quarters?" Harry asks as he watches Draco pack the bag.

"No, we're spending two nights back at the manor. It seems Mother has returned from France and is staying there."

"Is Alex with her?"

"I assume so, Harry. Alex is her kid now. Shove off the trunk. I need something from it."

"What?" Then seeing the boy put the sack of itching powder in his knapsack, Harry says " _DRACO! NO!"_

 _"SSSHHH, calm down. We have another bag."_

 _"_ That's not the point! You can't use itching powder on a little kid that way. That's just mean."

"Harry, who says it's for Alex? Now, I have to leave as Dad's waiting. I'll talk to you Sunday when we get back. Keep thinking on the best prank for Jeremy. Maybe your Daddy James can help. I need something good and non-traceable to get him. He called me a blood traitor yesterday and it was all I could do not to punch him for it. I would have but McGonagall came by in the corridor right then."

"He already told us about the ink. That was great too! Did you see the girls praising the colors on Jeremy's hands? He had four girls cooing over him like he was a puppy. We lucked up on that one. Dad kept eyeing me all during dinner and I expected to be called to answer questions. He never did so I guess he couldn't prove I had anything to do with it. He already told me I had reached my prank limit for the month. I put honey in his slippers and green dye in his shampoo. He had green hair all of Sunday last week. That's why we ate at home all day. He knows of our putting itching powder in Jeremy's clothes. I don't know if he told your Dad though. He reamed me out over it, saying that was a cruel prank. I am not allowed to do harmful pranks, he reminded me."

"How did he remind you? You have that look."

"I got swatted and had to write lines. I'm getting lines often."

"He spanked you?"

"Hmm, a little, six with his hand. It stung. He probably would have just scolded but I got mad and talked back. I argued he used to pull pranks.I don't think he liked my attitude. He said it needed adjusting. That was when I found myself over the arm of the chair getting a warm bum. Then he told me that was what happened to him when he pulled cruel pranks and it would happen to me as well."

"Parents! Punishing us for things they did. Have fun this weekend. You and Ron do something fun. Maybe some others will join in but don't take on Pip alone. I want to be in on anything you plan or do."

"I won't, Drake. You have fun with your mum and Alex."

* * *

Later that evening, Harry joins Sirius for supper.

"Why so glum, chum?" Sirius asks the downcast child before him.

"Draco went to Snape Manor with his Dad until Sunday evening. Did you know his mum is living there now? What if he wants to stay with his mum and not come to school?"

"I was aware Narcissa and her daughter had moved in. Harry, I don't believe there is any need to worry. Draco is the son of a professor and as you know we take schooling seriously. I don't think for a second, he will be allowed to stop his education at the ripe old age of eleven. Yes, I know, nearly twelve. Do you honestly see your Uncle Severus allowing a child of nearly twelve to stop attending school?"

"No, not really. Dad? Can we get the heir ring from the manor this weekend? You said you wanted me to wear it and were going to fit it to me better. Now would be a good time, don't you think?"

"I can't leave campus this weekend. I'm supervising the Hogsmeade weekend trip for the upper levels tomorrow. That means all of my preparation for classes will be on Sunday."

"Can I come along, please? I won't get into trouble, I promise."

"Harry, I can't take you and you know it. We go through this same conversation every time it's my turn to chaperone. You are Junior Gryffindor and are not thirteen so no you won't be going. Besides, you were just there with Remus last weekend. We'll have to wait until I can go to the Manor to get the ring. Perhaps next weekend. You can spend time with Ron and your other friends while I'm in Hogsmeade. I'll bring back sweets for you to share. What would you like other than Chocolate Frogs?"

"You pick for me. I don't have a request. I don't see why I can't go. I'm eleven which is close to thirteen! Dad, we could ask Dobby to go get the ring and bring it here."

"I don't want to discuss this matter again. You will be staying here, son. I'll think about that suggestion for getting the ring while you finish the brussels sprouts waiting patiently on your plate."

"DADDDDD, I donnnn'ttt like them."

"Harrrrrrryyyyy, eat them anyway. It's either them or a nutrient potion every morning at breakfast for the next week. I'll be sure to spoon it to you myself." Sirius replies, pointing to the vegetables.

"You'd spoon feed me potion in front of the whole school?" Harry asks, wide-eyed at that mental picture.

"I would. So is it vegetables or me feeding you a potion?"

"I'm eating. See? YUM YUM, so delectable." Harry says after chewing a rubbery cold green thing.

"You are quite the clown lately," Sirius replies, working hard at keeping a straight face.

"While you and the upper-level kids are playing together, can I go stay for a while with Mum and Daddy?"

"You are free to visit on weekends, you know that. You make it sound as if I'll be having the most fun of my life. It's actually boring. I wander around keeping the kids from snogging or causing mischief. I don't have a party, you know."

"I **don't** know. You won't ever let me come along." Harry answers irritably and sounding somewhat sarcastic.

"Harry," Sirius replies with the warning sound to his voice, the boy knows well.

"Sorry. I'm going to go back to the dorm. I want to get my homework finished for the weekend. Can we do something together Sunday? Maybe go somewhere?"

"We'll see how the weekend goes. We might be able to take a brief visit to Smith Lake for fishing if you'd still like to try it."

"Okay. G'night Dad. Be nice to the kids tomorrow."

"I'll see you before I leave as we don't leave until after lunch. Aren't you planning to have lunch with me?"

"I don't know yet. Ron and the others may need me to do something."

"I see. Well, enjoy your time with your friends. I'll see you when you can fit me into your timetable of events." Sirius replies walking the boy to the door.

"I'll work hard at finding an opening for you, Dad. Maybe between ten and midnight tomorrow night."

"As I said, you are really the clown lately. Off with you, before curfew is here."

* * *

Breakfast finished, not ready to visit his parents yet, Harry goes back to his dorm. Finding everyone either at breakfast or outside enjoying the day, he slumps on his bed. "No one to do anything with. Everybody just went off and left me. I'll save Dad some time and get the ring myself." Harry thinks before calling out "DOBBY"

"Master Harry, sir. What may Dobby do?"

"Hi, Dobby. I'm sorry to take you away from washing. I see the soapsuds on your arms. I need you to do a favor for my Dad. Could you pop to the manor and get my heir ring? It's in a brown wooden box in the china cabinet. He needs it to work on making it fit me better."

"Yes, young master Harry. Dobby bring ring. Nice to stop washing." Dobby answers just before popping out of the room.

Minutes stretch into thirty minutes and Harry is restless. He's tried reading but his mind goes to where Dobby might be. Finally, a pop sounds and Dobby reappears holding tightly to Gizmo, the Niffler.

"OOOH, you brought me Giz! Thanks, Dobby. I've missed him. HI, Gizmo! How're you?"

"Gizmo BAD Niffler! BAD!" Dobby replies scowling at the smaller creature.

"What'd he do?"

"Gizmo took ring and won't let Dobby have it! BAD NIFFFLER!"

"That's alright. I can get the ring back. Thanks, Dobby. I won't need you anymore today you can ..."

Reaching for his pet niffler, as he speaks, Harry is surprised to see the creature dart away and run from the room. He'd forgotten how quickly the little one moved.

"Awww! Not again! We can't let him get out into the castle! Help me catch him!"Harry calls dashing after his pet.

Before Dobby who had popped down into the common room can intercept the sly little one, he's opened the portrait hole to the dorm and escaped!

Catching up after rushing down the stairs, Harry asks "Where did he go?"

"BAD NIFFLER! Out Fat Lady!" Dobby answers pointing to the open portrait hole.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Harry is dealing with his own problems, Draco has been enduring a visit with his mother. Finding himself unforgiving of her explanations for why she left him to live in France, he sits stone-faced not answering except for the occasional 'Yes ma'am, No ma'am". He would not have bothered with that courtesy as he felt she didn't deserve it, except for the fact Severus was also in the room. Knowing his dad would never accept rudeness and would punish him, he made that small effort to be polite.

"So you see Draco, I had no choice but to leave and go into hiding. I know I've explained this to you once but I will again. I met a man I used to know years ago before your father and I married. James Hightower needed someone to come care for his three-year-old daughter and I needed somewhere to hide. Lucius' men were after me. I faked my death and hid. I wanted to send for you but I knew Severus would care for you. James and I eventually married. He was a good friend to me when I needed it. Now, I've discovered he was deeply in debt and the home I thought was ours is no longer mine. I needed somewhere to live and raise Alexandra so Severus offered to let us come here. Now, you and I can get to know each other once again. We can have a fresh start away from your father."

"Lucius Malfoy is not my father. Kindly stop referring to him as such. My name is no longer Malfoy and I am not the person you remember. My name is Draco Snape and my father is Severus Snape. Do you think you can remember that?" Draco asks snidely. "I have no desire to have a fresh start as you call it. You abandoned me, left me alone at the age of ten, to deal with all the information about how Lucius was a criminal. I could have been taken by his death eater friends and you would not have even known because you RAN AWAY! You let me think you WERE DEAD! Then you go and find another child to love leaving me all by myself!" Draco stops to wipe the moisture that has formed in his eyes before continuing in a shout. "THAT IS NOT A MOTHER! THAT IS AN EVIL PERSON!" Draco replies, now standing with his fists clenched and fire shooting from his eyes.

" _Draco!_ " Severus begins to reprimand before Narcissa interrupts.

"No, Sev. Leave him. Let him get his frustrations out. I understand what he's saying and why he's saying it."

"Draco, you have every right to be angry. I don't blame you one sickle for your feelings. I do, and I believe Severus does as well, insist on courtesy. You have been raised to use manners. When you speak to me, angry or not, use your manners. There will be no more shouting. Understand?" Narcissa asks calmly.

"YOU GO SUCK ON A TROLL'S TIT!" Draco replies in a shout as he runs from the room.

" ** _Draconis Tobias Snape_** , come back here young man!" Severus calls to the fleeing child.

"Narcissa, I can't allow him to speak to you this way or use such language. He needs a firm hand to straighten him out." Severus says rising from the couch to follow his son who is heard stomping up the stairs.

"Not this time, Severus. Let's leave him be to work it out. If he continues with the disrespect, you handle it as you see fit. He's more your son than mine now and it's obvious he isn't going to respond to anything I say. You will continue to be his main parent."

* * *

Having let a little of his anger loose for the moment and cried some into his pillow, Draco is now feeling apprehensive. He's wondering just what punishment his dad will dish out for his behavior. Expecting him to come into the room at any moment, he jumps as the door opens.

"Hi, Dwagon. Can I come in and play?"

"Hello, Alex. Yes, come in."

"Why're you sad? Is Dwagon hurt? My mummy can fix hurts. Want me to go get her?"

"No, thank you, Alex. I'm not hurt. Who is this?" Draco asks pointing to the stuffed toy chicken she's cuddling.

"This is Chicken Little, hims my friend. Want to hold him? He makes me happy."

"Thanks, Alex," Draco says as he takes the toy from the five-year-old.

After the two lay on the bed together, Alex having climbed up to stretch out beside him, Draco asks "Alex? Do you like funny things?"

"Unh huh. I likes Bugs Bunny and Daffies Duck too."

"Yes, Daffy is funny. I meant jokes and pranks. Do you know what a prank is?"

"A bad thing. Pwanks are bad and make you sad."

"Not always. Some pranks are really funny. Do you remember Daffy getting into a plant Bugs set out and having to hop and scratch? Wasn't that funny?"

"Yes, I do 'member."

"I can make our parents hop and scratch. Want to come and watch?"

"Okay."

"Show me where your Mummy sleeps and we'll play a funny prank on her. All we have to do is put some powder in her nightdress and slippers. Maybe the dressing gown too. Want to help me? You can sprinkle powder too. Won't it be funny to see her hop like Daffy?"

"I will help. My room is down that way. Mummy is across the hall from me." Alex informs him as they leave Draco's bedroom.


	24. Weekend Warriors

**Harry Potter Junior Level: Year Three**

Ch. 24

Weekend Warriors

* * *

Having lost his pet niffler as the animal escaped from his common room, Harry asks Dobby to help look for him.

"Dobby, can you find some other house-elves who will help search? I'll go find some friends to help and all of us together can stop Giz before he does something awful. Remember what happened at home when he was loose in the kitchen? We have to stop him from getting to Hogwarts Kitchen. There are way too many shiny objects there for him to see. I need him stopped before he causes me trouble. Alright?"

"Dobby find more help and warn kitchen. Harry Potter Black keep bad pet home!" Dobby scolds with a wagging finger.

"Hey no fair scolding me! You brought him here, I didn't. You will tell my dad that too, won't you?"

"Dobby tell Master Sirius everything. Go find friends." Dobby replies popping out of sight.

"Hmm, wonder what he means by everything," Harry asks out loud as he heads down to the Great Hall in search of Hermione, Ron, Neville and other to help.

"You mean that creature is loose in Hogwarts? Oh, Harry! Niffler's are notorious for stealing anything that shines. We have to stop him or he'll take jewelry, coins, and who knows what else from dorms."

"Yes, I know Hermione. That's why I'm here asking for help to find him. We have to stop him from taking something else."

"What do you mean 'something else', what has he already taken?" Ron asks curiously.

"He has my Heir Ring. I sent Dobby to get it from home and somehow Gizmo got it. I haven't been able to catch him to get it back. Let's go. Nev, Ron, how about the two of you go to look near the potions lab and Hermione and I will search the classrooms on the next floor. The potions classroom has all the cauldrons and other shiny things he would like."

"What do we do with him if we find him?" Neville asks.

"Here, he likes these shriveled figs. Feed him some and then when he's eating you put this leash around his neck. It won't choke him but it won't let him loose either. I have one for myself also." Harry answers.

"Someone from each group will let the others know if we catch him," Hermione says as the groups separate.

Climbing the stairs, she asks "Where do you suppose we look first?"

"Shhh, let me listen for a minute to see if I hear anything. He makes a chirping or humming noise when he's really happy. He would be happy if he was finding what he sees as treasures. Anything shining or gold. I sure hope he doesn't get into the potion's lab as he would love the cauldrons."

"Do you hear anything?" Hermione whispers after several minutes.

"Not a thing. Do you know an amplification charm or spell? Something to make sounds louder?"

"I know _sonorous_ but that wouldn't work here. It makes voices louder and we'd have to find Gizmo to cast it on him. If we found him we wouldn't need the charm would we?" Hermione replies.

"No, let's go look in the Defense classroom and then work our way back to the stairs."

Opening the door to the Defense classroom, the children find Remus working inside.

"Hello there, Harry, Hermione. Come to have extra lessons on a Saturday have you? I would say you've forgotten it wasn't a school day but I know better."

"Hello, Professor. Hi Uncle Remus!" The two kids greet him smiling at his teasing.

"We didn't come for lessons but if you have time for one, we'll be happy to participate," Hermione speaks up before Harry can say anything else.

"Now, I don't think that would be quite fair to your classmates, do you? What really brings you here today? Planning a prank are you?" Remus asks looking straight at the flushed and tousled boy.

"No Sir, not at all. Have you seen a niffler? I lost one and I'm looking for him." Harry replies.

"You lost a niffler. Harry, why do you have a niffler here? You know that isn't one of the allowed pets in Hogwarts."

With a sigh and a long face, Harry explains how Gizmo came to be there. "So I need to find him. He's loose in the castle and I don't know where he is or what he might get into. He knows how to open doors."

"Where's Sirius? Have you informed him of this problem yet? I would think he could help more than the two of you alone. Are you worried about punishment? I don't believe he would be upset enough to punish you since it wasn't your doing."

"Dad is on Hogsmeade duty today. He won't be back until at least three. I don't know what to do other than look everywhere."

"I suggest you tell Professor Dumbledore and let him help. He has ways to find lost objects in the castle. Be sure to let me know what happens. If I see an unaccompanied niffler, I'll send word." Remus jokes as he motions the two kids to the door.

* * *

Reaching the entrance to the Headmaster's office, Hermione stops. "Harry, we don't have the password to enter. You have to know the password to get the Gargoyle stone to move so we can use the revolving stairs. Besides we can't just barge into the headmaster's office without permission! He's a busy man and doesn't have time for silly things like finding lost creatures!"

"Grandpa isn't too busy for us. Trust me, Hermione. I know we need a particular password but I have a special password that works. Watch." Harry answers turning to the Gargoyle statue.

"Grandson gumdrops" he intones softly, waiting only seconds before the stone moves to reveal the moving stone staircase. "Here we are, let's get on. I'll do the explaining and you can just be there for backup, alright?"

"Why do you need backup? How do you even know that term?"

"I read too you know. I just might need you to reassure him everything is fine." Harry answers as they near the door to the office.

"But it ISN'T fine! Besides you just said he wasn't too busy for you! Make up your mind! I don't want to be scolded for interrupting him."

" _SHHHH. We're here. Let's go in."_

 _"You can't just go IN. You have to knock and wait for permission!"_ Hermione whispers back.

 _" **I** can go in. Now come on. My you've turned into such a GIRL lately!"_

 _"Harry James Potter-Black! What do you mean by that statement?!"_

"COME IN CHILDREN." The two hear. "Don't waste time standing out there arguing in whispers come visit," Dumbledore calls as the two have instantly stopped the argument.

* * *

As the hunt for Gizmo the niffler is ongoing at Hogwarts, Draco is waiting for the results of last night's prank. Having coached his little friend Alex on secrecy he and she are waiting for the parents to come to breakfast.

Walking into the kitchen, Severus sees Alex enjoying a bowl of cereal while Draco waits nearby.

"Draco, could you not serve her a hot meal? I know you are able to scramble some eggs and make toast. Cold cereal isn't very nutritious for a young child."

"She wanted cereal so I gave it to her." Draco answers a bit scornfully not liking being scolded for something he feels isn't necessary.

"I LIKE CEWEAL!" Alex frowns at whom she thinks of as "Draco's Daddy".

"Alexandra, let me make you a hot breakfast. We'll have eggs, bacon, toast and it will be much better for you. Now, do you want some juice? I have apple, orange or pomegranate. I have different jams as well for the toast."

"NOT ALEXANDWA! ALEX! I want swasage NOT bacon! NO to juice! Want TEA! Mummy serves me tea." Alex replies lower lip poked out and glaring at Severus over her bowl.

"Young lady, you speak politely to adults. Lower your voice and dim the glare. I do not allow children to speak rudely. I asked you some questions and I want to hear a polite answer."

"DAAD, she's just a little kid. She ..." Draco stops as the stern look is now directed his way.

"I'm waiting, Alexandra."

"NO! DON'T WANT BACON OR JUICE! WANT SWASAGE AND TEA!" Alex exclaims banging the spoon into her bowl causing a wave of milk to splash across the table.

"Draco, kindly move a chair into the corner, please."

"Merlin Dad, she's just a kid and you don't need to ..." once again stopping when the dark eyes dart his way, Draco moves to obey.

"Alright young lady, you have earned a timeout. Take yourself to the corner and remain until I tell you otherwise."

"NO."

"If I move you myself, I will add a swat for each step to the chair. You have to the count of five to move or I will move you. ONE, TWO, THREE.."

"ALEX! GO! He will spank if you don't!" Draco hurries to say between count two and three.

"I NOT LIKE THIS!" Alex informs Severus as she stomps to the chair arms crossed and lower lip sticking out.

"Thank you for obeying. You may get up in five minutes when I tell you. You are going to listen and obey me, young lady. This is my home and you are welcome to live here but you will behave in a polite way."

As Draco moves around helping Severus set the table and prepare breakfast, he watches Alex in the chair. She is nodding and soon falls asleep.

" _Dad, look at her. She's gone to sleep_." Draco whispers pointing to the child.

"Hmm, her crankiness must have been from lack of sleep. It is hard for a small child to adjust to sleeping somewhere new, or so I've heard. I know some of the first years often have difficulty settling into school the first few weeks. We'll just let her sleep until we're ready to eat."

* * *

Setting everything on the table and just about to wake Alex, Severus is startled when Narcissa rushes into the kitchen.

"Sev, you must stop it! I can't bear it any longer! I washed and showered and put on fresh clothes and I still can't get it to stop."

"Get what to stop? Why are you clawing at your shoulder in such a way?"

"I'M ITCHING! I Can NOT Stop! Do something!"

"OOOH, Muummy. Are you itching like Daffy? Are you gonna do the itchy dance for me? Dwagon said you would." Alex pipes up from where she is sitting having been awakened by her mother's voice.

"What do you mean Draco said she would dance?" Severus asks after casting a spell to relieve the itching.

"Never mind, Dad. We were talking about cartoons last night. Let's eat breakfast. I'm hungry." Draco says quickly. "Here Mum, you can sit here and Alex can sit by you. She already had cereal but Dad wants us to eat a hot breakfast. Would you like strawberry or apple jam or orange marmalade on your toast? May I pour your tea? Lemon? One sugar or more? Cream? How many sausages or bacon would you like?" Draco prattles on hoping to distract from the question his father asked.

"Draconis."

"Sir?" Draco asks politely as he pours his mother's tea.

"What did Alex mean when she said you told her your mother would dance? What do you know of this?"

"Severus, let's eat and we'll do the inquisition later. I'm starving and this looks and smells delicious. Thank you, Draco for pouring tea and for fixing my plate. Come Alex and let mummy fix you a cup of tea just the way you like it."

Climbing back up on her chair and watching as her mother pours the tea, Alex looks up at Severus to give him a deep smile. "See Dwaco's Daddy? Mummy lets me have tea. Thank you for the swasage. I like swasage more than bacon."

"You are welcome, Alexan...uh, Alex."

"You could call me Alexa if you like. I don't like Alexandra." the girl smiles sweetly as she pats Severus' hand when he spoons eggs onto her plate.

"Alexandra Elizabeth, he's allowed to call you whatever he pleases and you are to obey him as well. Why were you in the corner? Why are you mispronouncing your R's? You can speak clearly." Narcissa asks having been temporarily distracted from thinking of her itching.

"Hmm, I don't remember Mummy. MMMM, good breakfast Draco's Daddy."

"You may call me Uncle Sev, Alexandra. Draco, I want a word with you after we are finished with breakfast. Do eat like a civilized child!" Severus states with a stern look across the table to the boy busy eating.

"Yes, sir," Draco answers, immediately slowing down with shoveling in his breakfast. Now he plans to take a long time to finish instead of being done and escaping.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Draco finds himself seated on his bed with his father in a chair in front of him. Having his Dad at arm's length isn't helping his nerves much at all. Arm's reach is within swatting distance.

"So you were playing a prank on your mother is this your answer?"

"Yes, sir."

"What did you do to cause her to itch, young man? Do you have your wand with you? What did Alexandra mean when she said her Mum would dance like Daffy?"

"We were talking about the cartoons with Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. The muggle cartoons, you might not know of those." At Severus' raised eyebrow, Draco continues "She remembered one where Bugs made Daffy dance. It gave me an idea and I went with it. I wanted to make Alex laugh. She liked it."

"Just what was this idea and what did you do? Tell me the specifics right now, young man. Enough of this stalling, out with it!"

"Don't get mad, okay? It was just a small prank. I didn't hurt anyone. I just thought it would be funny."

"Draconis Tobias... my patience is hanging on by a thread here, last chance. I'm counting to five... One, two, three... "

"Okay, okay... don't count! I put itching powder in her nightwear."

"You did what?! Why would you do such a thing to your mother? Alexandra was watching while you did this, correct? You would have had to have her show you Narcissa's nightwear or you wouldn't have known where to put this powder."

"I thought it would be funny for Alex to see, I told you a minute ago. Did you forget already?" Draco asks.

Finding himself looking at the floor in the next few seconds, he calls "NOO, Nooooo Dad, don't! I'm almost twelve, not a little kid!"

"You do not pull harmful pranks! Your mother could be allergic to the powder! You don't know what reaction someone might have! We talked about this when you used powder with Mr. Pippen. You do not speak disrespectfully to me. You do not involve a five-year-old in committing pranks! You are to be respectful to adults especially your mother and me. Am I clear on this, Draconis or do we need to have a more thorough discussion?" Severus asks with a sound smack to his son's bum between each statement.

"I'm clear! I understand and no sir, I don't need any more discussion!" Draco answers through sniffs trying to hold back the threatening tears from the stinging smacks.

"After the way, you spoke to your mother last night and the prank you pulled, you are on restriction. When we return to the castle, you will remain in the common room when not in class for two weeks. You are not to participate in anything other than meals, classwork, and homework which will be done in your dorm or common room. No amusement area, no library, no outside activities with friends. If you have one, just one, more time where you misbehave in the next two weeks, I will bare your behind and apply the ruler. AM I CLEAR? You are off track and I aim to see to it you get back on!"

"Yes, sir." Draco answers having been allowed to return to his bed.

"Remain here for an hour. After that, you will come downstairs and give your mother a sincere apology. You show your absolute best behavior for the remainder of this weekend, young man. Act as the considerate boy I've raised for the last year not, some ill-mannered street thug!"

"Yes, sir," Draco repeats, blinking away the tears threatening to flow down his cheeks from the stern scolding. Thankfully he has enough sense not to voice the thought that went through his head: " _street thugs wouldn't have access to magical itching powder."_

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione have been explaining to the headmaster just what they are searching for and why they need his help.

"A niffler loose in the castle. Well, I can certainly say that's a problem I've never had to solve before. Now, you say your friends and some of the elves are searching? Well, let's join them and find out if they've had success, shall we? I do enjoy a good hunt myself."

"Yes sir, Ron, and Neville are in one group and Dobby promised to get some elves to help search. I'm afraid Gizmo will get into trouble, Grandpa. He does that well. If he causes problems, I might get in trouble too."

"No worries, Harry. We won't let you be in trouble for something beyond your control. Come you two, let's head down to the kitchens as I feel the need for a nice snack right about now."

Following their headmaster, Hermione whispers in Harry's ear "We are on a mission to find a loose animal and he wants to stop and have a snack. Is he feeling alright do you think?"

"Yes, he just wants to eat before going on this hunt, I guess. I'm kind of hungry myself." Harry whispers back.

Being of excellent hearing for his advanced age, Dumbledore smiles to himself at the conversation behind him. Little do they know he has more than one reason to go to the kitchen.

"Ahh good, just as I suspected," Dumbledore exclaims as the trio reach the doors leading to the kitchen.

"Sir?" Hermione asks in confusion.

"Listen children. What do you hear?"

"I hear... uh... humming? Do house-elves hum?" Hermione asks.

"I'm not sure my dear. Let's take a look shall we?" Dumbledore answers as he pushes open the swinging door.

"GIZ! Come down from that light fixture. Come on! Come to me, I have figs!" Harry calls showing the little minx the treat.

"Come down, little one. We won't hurt you. I have more figs for you right over here." Dumbledore coaxes showing the creature a jar full of figs.

"Got him!" Harry crows as the niffler jumps down to reach for the jar.

"I have him on the leash now. He can't get loose. He can have some figs if you'd like Grandpa."

"Very well done, Harry. Now, let's let him have two and then we'll see what our young friend has been up to shall we?"

"How are we going to get him to talk, professor?" Hermione asks curiously.

"We won't need him to talk, Hermione. We'll get him to empty his pouch and that will show what he's been up to. Ready Harry? I'll hold him while you do the honors."

Tickling his little pet causes the niffler to turn upside down and everything he has gathered drops to the counter.

"Oh my, he's been a busy little one hasn't he?" Dumbledore asks scanning the counter.

Looking through the pile, the children find one large silver platter, steak knives, more silverware, a meat cleaver, a ladle, a gold necklace and the heir ring.

"At least he didn't get much more. Apparently, he's only been here in the kitchen. I have my ring back and the rest can be washed to be put back in its place." Harry remarks.

"Whose necklace is this though? Is it yours?" Hermione asks Harry.

"No, I don't have a necklace. I don't know."

"I believe I know children. You see, this is my necklace. He must have slipped it right off my neck without me even knowing. I keep it under my shirt. Hand it to me please."

"Here you are, I'm sorry Gizmo took it, Grandpa."

"Nonsense, no need to apologize. His instinct is to take anything shiny and so he did. However, I do believe it's best if Gizmo doesn't visit anymore. Let's keep him at the manor from now on, shall we?"

"Yes, sir. I don't want him to 'find' any more trouble. He's worse than Draco's new little sister at getting into trouble!" Harry answers giving his pet a cuddle.

* * *

Having sent Gizmo back home with Dobby, Harry is half asleep in the lounge chair when Sirius enters their quarters three hours later.

"Well! Waiting for me are you my little Pup? It's good to be home. I had a tiring day. How was your day today?"

"Dad, you don't even want to know what all went on here today. You wouldn't believe me if I told you. It was a very shiny and exhausting day for me as well."

"A shiny day? Son, it's been overcast all day long. Are you feeling ill?" Sirius asks. Not getting an answer he asks "Harry?"

"Nooo, Dad. Just tired. Let me nap until time to eat, please."

"We'll share our tales over dinner then. I need a hot shower." Sirius replies covering the boy with the red and gold afghan.

* * *

A/N. Thank you all for your patience as the chapter took longer to complete than I expected. I meant to get something for you last week but unfortunately, real life events got in the way. This is a little shorter than usual but it's something to read anyway. :-) Let me know what you think of Harry's shiny day.


	25. At The Boiling Point

**Harry Potter Junior Level: Year Three**

Ch. 25

At The Boiling Point

* * *

After Draco's first disastrous weekend with his Mother, he has refused to go back to the Manor to visit. Two weeks later, Severus arranged a weekend visit with Narcissa and Alex away from Snape Manor which also didn't go very well. His son seems to be dead set against trying to form a relationship with Narcissa. Deciding to get advice, he follows Sirius' suggestion and meets with Dumbledore.

"So, from what you have told me young Draco is being extremely stubborn when it comes to Narcissa. Have you discussed this with him? Do you have an idea of why he is adamantly refusing to even speak with his Mum? If it were Lucius, I would have understood, but I always felt he and Narcissa had a secret bond. Perhaps I was wrong. Could it be jealousy over the little girl?" Dumbledore says leaning over his desk to peer at the man in front of him.

"After his punishment for his cruel prank, I attempted to get him to open up with me. I sat him down for a long talk but I received only one to two-word responses. He knows how I detest mumbling and failure to speak but that's exactly what he did. I held my patience and continued to question him. I asked if he would explain his feelings to me and that got nowhere. I thought I had a good concept of how to deal with pre-teens and teenagers but can't deal with my own child. I don't believe he is jealous of little Alexandra as he seems enthralled with her. He seems to want to be a big brother to her."

"That is good to hear. Yes, it doesn't sound like jealousy, well the problem could very well be something else. He's your own child so he knows how to stall. He knows how far to take something until he's in a position to push too far. Your patience allowed him to continue his silence and this game of non-speak he's playing."

"Headmaster, I believe this is more than pure defiance. Draco is the type to bury his emotions, not deal with them. Lucius taught him that. He is becoming better at showing his true feelings but has far to go."

"I know someone else who has far to go in showing true feelings as well. You, yourself, keep your emotions under wraps do you not?"

"We are here to discuss Draco, not myself. His schoolwork is beginning to suffer from this. I received two notices yesterday of his decline in class participation in the last few weeks and one stating his last exam scored a poor. I've yet to mention this to him, however."

"I know you have high standards for the child and are not pleased with hearing this news. However, I believe you should not punish him for this. Don't make it out to be something you are displeased with. If you plan to discuss it, do so with a different approach. What was the subject where he made Poor?"

"Transfiguration and the notes were from Herbology and Charms as well. He often has trouble with Professor Greystone. She and he don't get along. Neither Draco nor Harry does well with her teaching methods. I've met with her three times this school term and each time it's the same. Draco doesn't apply what she's teaching and doesn't behave well in class. He receives correction, straightens up for a time and then falls into the same habits once more. He wasn't this way with Pomona Sprout. He enjoyed her lessons and rarely was called out for misbehaving. Do you have any other parents discussing Professor Greystone either for her role as Herbology professor or her performance as Head of Hufflepuff?"

"Severus, you know I do not discuss private matters concerning faculty to parent relationships with you or any other professor. Minerva isn't one to score students low unless there's a very good reason. Well, would you like me to talk to young Draco? Maybe I could get something from him to help figure out what is going on here. I'll be happy to try. Perhaps if I took him somewhere away from Hogwarts for a day."

"Let me think about that suggestion. I don't want to reward the child for misbehavior or slacking off on his schoolwork. On the other hand, it might do him some good to talk with you. I need a few days, would this Friday be soon enough for an answer?" Severus asks.

"That will be fine."

"Thank you for the time, I must get going as I have a class waiting," Severus responds having cast a tempus charm to check the time.

* * *

Downstairs in the dungeon Potions lab, the group of second year students including Harry, Hermione, Draco, and other Junior Level students are busy talking or in Hermione's case, reading.

"Well, this is a surprise. We have never come to class and not had Professor Snape show up! He's now ten minutes late! How long do we sit and wait before we can leave?"

"Perhaps he's dead. We won't have to do homework or brew anything. Suits me just fine as I don't want to be brooded over while I'm brewing." one boy says gleefully.

As the chuckles die down from her classmates, Hermione sends Jeremy a scornful look.

"Jeremy. He isn't dead. I saw him at breakfast and spoke to him in the corridor earlier." she intones looking exasperated.

"OOOH, her worthlessness speaks to me! Yes, Madam Mudblood I am sure YOU know all about where he might be. Do you come into his quarters at night as well? Dungeon bats like young ones." Jeremy sneers causing several girls to gasp and boys to snicker.

"Jeremy! Do NOT Talk That Way About My Dad! TAKE THAT BACK!" Draco says curling his hands into fists.

"Apologize to Hermione!" Harry orders at the same time, also with fists ready.

"Now the gruesome twosome is after me. Oh, what shall I do?" Jeremy calls to his friends who are laughing hysterically.

Before anyone can say anything else, the classroom door is suddenly slammed against a wall.

"BE SILENT! IN YOUR SEATS! Textbooks and quills ready! Open the book to page 145 for today's lesson!" Severus barks as he walks among the scattering children.

Glaring once at Jeremy, Harry moves to obey his professor.

Not able to control his temper quite as quickly, Draco hesitates still staring at Pippen with fists at his sides.

"MR. SNAPE!"

"Yes, sir?" Draco asks jerking from his near trance of fury.

"My instructions were clear for everyone else. Do you not understand what it means to be told 'in your seat, books, and quills ready'?"

"Yessir, I do."

"Then do so and that's five points taken for not following instructions!"

"But Dad, he ..."

"Make that ten. I am your professor at this time and did not ask for discussion! I suggest you sit yourself down before you lose Gryffindor fifteen points before we even begin class!"

* * *

Sitting with his face now flushed with embarrassment at being reprimanded, Draco readies his quill, notebook, and textbook. Writing the date on his notebook page he keeps his eyes down not daring to even look at his father for fear of saying something he shouldn't. His insides feel as if they are on fire.

Feeling his cousin's eyes on him, he listens and takes notes during the lecture not making any eye contact with Harry. Unfortunately, his mind keeps repeating what Jeremy said and he misses much of the lecture.

"Ten minute break students. I expect to see you in your seat, cauldrons ready in ten minutes for the practical portion of today's class. We will be brewing Burn Healing Paste for the infirmary so I hope you took excellent notes. You will need them as I did not write the directions or ingredients on the board. This is one we have discussed and practiced many times. Let's see how many brew successfully." Severus intones drily.

* * *

"Draco. Why were you not even looking at me before?" Harry asks as they make their way to the lavatory.

"I knew if I did, you or I would say something. I caused Gryffindor enough trouble without adding more by talking in class. Dad is on a tear today and would have pounced on both of us. We'd wind up with _fifty_ points gone after he took from you as well. He might have even requested to see us after class."

"I sure don't want that! The last time he wanted to see us both after class I wound up with a four foot essay from your Dad and a sore bum from mine. He didn't like the fact that I wasn't conducting myself as a proper student, as he put it."

"You mean the time we blew up the cauldron? Yeah, I got creamed over that one as well, Harry. My bum paid the price for our talking and not paying attention to brewing. I also had an essay. Dad was most displeased! We won't do that any more will we?"

"No. What was worse is we weren't allowed to brew together for a fortnight. Two weeks was so long! I don't want any other partner." Harry replies then seeing Jeremy Pippen enter the lavatory he adds, "Let's go to another Lav. I just saw pipsqueak enter that one."

"I don't need to go, do you? I was just stretching my legs is all. I'll go along if you need to go though."

"I'll wait. I just realized we won't have time to go to another floor." Harry replies.

"We must get pipsqueak for what he said about Dad and Hermione. We'll think about it tonight and plan for something. I am NOT going to let him say those things and get by with it are you?"

"No, Drake. I had to count to 100 twice to keep from slamming him into the wall with a flipendo. I was just about to pull my wand when your Dad came in so it's good he came when he did."

"A what?"

"Flipendo. It's a spell that I read about causing someone to be knocked backward. I actually haven't tried it as you know I'm forbidden from practicing anything without supervision but I would have done it on the pipsqueak if Professor Snape hadn't shown up right then." Harry answers as they walk back to the Potion's lab.

* * *

"Draco, you get the cauldron ready, I'll get the ingredients for us. Read over what I have written so we'll both know what to do." Harry says as the boys prepare to brew. Before Draco has time to read Harry's notes, the boys hear:

"Students, attention, please. Instead of working with your partner today, I want individual brewing. Separate stations for everyone. Rely on your notes and your assigned reading. This will be graded so do your utmost work to brew a successful burn healing paste. Imagine it being used on yourself or your friends. You each have one hour and time is crucial, BEGIN NOW."

Exchanging a frown with Harry, Draco moves across the room to a vacant table as six other students do the same. Taking a cauldron and then going to the ingredient cabinets, he sees Jeremy Pippen walking his way. Turning his back to the other boy he begins to put the ingredients needed into his cauldron to move back to his station.

"Out of my way Malfoy or Snape or whatever your lowlife self goes by today. Have you forgotten all your real father taught you? you are from a distinguished family and look at you now. You're a disgrace to the purebloods. Hanging around with a mudblood and rabbit children the way you do. You tie yourself to Potter just for the fame."

"Leave off Pipsqueak. You are nothing to me. My friends and I are better than you'll ever hope to be. I have work to do and don't have time to gab with slugs like you." Draco replies turning to walk away.

"We will settle this later. You are not to disrespect me or pureblood families the way you have been doing. Meet me in the fourth floor boys loo at four o'clock. Can you remember that four o'clock and fourth floor or has hanging out with low life people affected your memory? You and me, no one else."

"I'll be ready," Draco replies with a glare over his shoulder.

* * *

Over at their shared station, Harry has begun his brewing. The first step is to measure 200mL of corn oil and seep the mallow leaves in it for twenty minutes. Making sure to measure exactly, Harry pours the oil into his cauldron and drops in the ten leaves making sure not to remove the stems or tear the leaves. While he is waiting for the leaves to soak, he takes his bottle of liquid aloe, small bag of chickweed and prepares the next step. Placing a small bowl on the table, Harry carefully counts to himself as he squeezes twenty drops of aloe with a dropper into the bowl. Stopping to refer to his notes and also the textbook, Harry finds the next step to be the most difficult. He must squeeze the juice out of two slugs to add to his aloe before putting a handful of chickweed in the bowl. Hearing whispering behind him, he looks over his shoulder to see Ron with a note in his hand folded into a small rectangle of course. Taking the note, Harry puts it in his lap to read it.

"What's the step after squeezing 15 drops of aloe? My notes don't say how much chickweed to use. How much?"

Putting his hand behind him forming a cup, Harry indicates one handful but refrains from correcting his friend on his mistake with the aloe and slug juice.

Whispering this time, Ron asks "One or two?" only to hear "MR. WEASLEY! Is there a problem with your assignment?"

"Uhmm, No. I mean No, Sir. I don't. I wasn't, I ..." Ron babbles shrinking down in the chair from the eyes he finds boring straight into his.

"Then get to work. No more whispering of any kind for any reason or you will be in detention with me tonight."

"Yes sir, Professor Snape." Ron answers while his stomach clinches at the mere thought of detention with Snape.

* * *

Across the room, Draco sympathizes with Ron as he adds twenty drops of aloe to his bowl of chickweed. Thinking of how utterly disgusting some potion making can be while squeezing the juice out of the three slugs into the mixture. Checking the cauldron and the time, Draco decides fifteen minutes is good enough to seep the crushed mallow leaves. Pouring his bowl of chickweed, aloe and slug juice mixture into the cauldron he begins to count as he stirs counterclockwise as the mixture begins to boil. Not keeping his mind on his stirring he lets his hand begin to stir clockwise without reading his notes. Busy thinking of Pippen and his upcoming confrontation, Draco fails to follow thru with the correct steps. His potion is gradually becoming a dark blue color as it boils.

Harry on the opposite side of the room is now stirring his mixture as well. Careful to bring the cauldron to a boil while stirring he concentrates on stirring counterclockwise in a slow but steady motion. As the potion boils, he keeps watch on the clock having begun to boil at two ten, he sees he has another ten minutes before being removed from the burner. Confident he has brewed successfully so far, Harry reads over the last step in his notes. "Take off heat and stir counterclockwise for twenty times and it should be an orange color. It is to look like a thick orange paste."

Somewhere behind him he hears Professor Snape say "Time is up in twenty minutes. You have twenty minutes to finish. I'm seeing several good potions as I walk around. Be cautious to stir correctly. Remember one rule of Potions is: To brew successfully you must pay attention to detail."

Hearing his father, Draco decides boiling for fifteen minutes has been long enough so he takes the now near black potion off the heat and stirs what now that he actually looks at it, resembles dark mud more than anything else. Hearing the sound of steps stopping beside him, Draco doesn't dare to look up. Face turning red as he hears the soft swish of a wand. As his potion vanishes, he looks up and sideways for a glimpse of his father's face. Finding those coal black eyes that often soften when focussed on his, are now dangerously glaring, he swallows uncomfortably.

"See me afterward, young man!" Snape commands quietly before moving on to the next station

* * *

A few minutes later, Harry hears Professor Snape call "Time is up, students. Those whose potion is orange, raise your hand."

Raising his hand, Harry glances around and finds six others have their hands raised, Ron and Draco are not among them. Hermione, Neville, himself, Jeremy Pippen, and three more have apparently successfully brewed their potion.

"Mr. Potter- Black, if you would, what is the correct way to begin this potion? Do you shred the mallow leaves and boil them in the oil along with the chickweed and aloe?"

"No, sir. We keep the mallow leaves whole with the stems attached and let them soak in the corn oil for twenty minutes, sir."

"Good, now Mr. LeGrand, what is the next step?"

"We prepare the mixture of twenty drops of aloe, slug juice from two slugs (at 'slug juice' he wrinkles his nose) and a handful of chickweed and then add it to the leaves once they are soaked for twenty minutes."

"Very good. Now, Miss. Adams. What is the proper way to finish the potion?"

"After we prepare the chickweed mixture, we add it to the leaves and stir counterclockwise while waiting for it to boil, We boil for twenty minutes and then remove it and stir twenty times counterclockwise."

"Correct. Mr. Longbottom, what color and consistency should your finished potion be?"

Glancing into his cauldron, Nev stammers "ooorrrange and pppaste like, sir,"

"Correct and ten points to each of you for knowing the correct steps. All of you with a successful potion which is orange and paste like, as Mr. Longbottom said, please put one cup worth into each of the two jars on your table. The students who did not brew successfully, your homework consists of three feet on the ingredients, technique including the steps for brewing the Burn Healing Paste and what the paste is used for. It is used for more than healing major burns. Those seven who brewed correctly, Mr. Potter-Black, Miss. Granger, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Pippen, Miss. Adams, Miss. Greengrass, Mr. LeGrand are excused from homework. I must say I'm disappointed with only half the class brewing successfully. This was an opportunity to excel as all of you have done this at least three times before. Let this be a lesson in keeping good notes and your mind on your task. Alright, clear your stations and then you are dismissed."

"You are despicable. I asked you for help and you deliberately ignored my request. I have extra homework and a poor score now because of you. I guess since you have a new family, you can't be bothered with me. Ever since this term started you have wanted to be with anyone but me. Quint is more a friend than you and we only met this September." Ron says using a low tone to be able to talk without being overheard with the noise of clearing up.

"You were here in the lecture same as me. You can write notes the same as I can. You can read and follow textbook directions as well as I can. It's not ME that caused you problems today. Grow up Ron and accept you need to do better at paying attention as well as studying. You are out in the Amusement Area every night instead of studying." Harry answers standing to throw away his rubbish.

"Lay off, _Hermione_! Some of us want to have fun not be perfect." Ron sneers as he gathers his materials to dump.

Shaking his head sadly and trying not to show how much Ron's words hurt, Harry leaves the room. Having seen Draco scolded by his Dad and now not moving to leave, Harry guesses he's been told to remain behind. Waiting by the door, Harry can't help but give in to his curiosity. Casting a quick amplification charm on the door, he presses his ear to it and hears:

"Draco, what is going on with you? I know you could have brewed this potion today very easily if you put any effort into it at all. Talk to me. What has you acting this way?" Severus asks calmly as he sits beside the child still in his seat.

"I just messed up is all. Students do that all the time. Why single me out to scold when there were six more who didn't do well?!"

"Because I know you are capable of brewing and performing much better in class than you are showing. Open up to me, tell me what it is that has you upset."

"I am NOT upset! I messed up ONE STUPID POTION, SO WHAT!" Harry, still listening at the door has to move back at the shout as his ear is twinging from the overly loud voice.

* * *

"Harrison!" Harry hears behind him a few minutes later as he has his ear pressed against the door. Only one person uses his full name in that tone so Harry knows who to expect as he whirls around.

"Ummm, Hi, Dad. Can I help you with something?" Harry asks doing his best innocent act.

"Come away from that door, young man! Eavesdropping is rude. Who is in there with Severus? I came to speak to him."

"Draco. I wasn't trying to be rude. I was trying to find out what is making Draco so mad and sad right now. He won't talk to me either. Uncle Sev is trying to get him to say and he won't."

"That isn't our business right now. Gather your bag and come with me. You can help me prepare for the lab tonight. I need an assistant to polish the telescopes and now I have one." Sirius replies ushering his reluctant assistant towards the stairs.

* * *

Inside the lab, Severus is trying extremely hard to stay calm with his recalcitrant child. "Draco, I have notices from two of your professors. Potions isn't the only class where you are not paying attention or participating up to your usual ability. Professor McGonagall reported you made a poor on your last exam. Professor Greystone and Professor Flitwick both report you haven't been participating or listening well in several weeks. I want an explanation, son. We can work out the problem together if you tell me what it is. I can't help if you don't talk."

"I have nothing to say. So I didn't do well in the flipping classes. Whoopeee. Maybe I'm not a gifted student at all and shouldn't even be in Junior Level. Maybe I don't even want to go to school anymore."

"You will go to school and that's not open for discussion. Alright, Draconis, your remarks, and your behavior lately have just earned you detention. Come to this lab at five tonight. You will be cleaning and chopping so dress for the tasks. You know disrespectful talk and slacking off in class will only bring punishment. You may leave but I expect you back here at five o'clock. Also, know I'm ready to listen when you want to talk."

Watching his son stalk out of the room, Severus wishes the boy would just speak to him about his troubles. He has nearly reached the limit to his tolerance. " _Maybe a good bum warming is what that child needs. He's about to earn one with his attitude and language!"_ he thinks as the classroom door slams behind the boy.


	26. Clash of Wills

**Harry Potter Junior Level: Year Three**

Ch. 26

 **Clash of Wills**

* * *

 _A/N: Severus Snape is not a perfect parent. He makes some errors in judgment as he tries to figure out what Draco's problem might be. Remember, he's tried to talk with his son, only to get nowhere. He's a little frustrated with the boy_.

* * *

"Drake, let me go with you. I don't trust pipsqueak to come alone. What if he has his two henchmen with him? I could come for backup."

"No, this is between Pippen and me. You don't need to back me up. I can handle myself and him too. Besides, I don't want you to risk being caught. Stay away, Harry. I mean it. I'll be seriously upset if you don't listen."

"Fine! Have it your way then. I don't want to hear any moaning when you get detention. I could be the lookout and distract anyone who came near. Your way, you are asking for trouble. Remember to keep calm and not pull your wand on him. Using magic on him would be a serious mistake so remember."

"I'm already in detention with Dad for not paying attention to my brewing, so it won't matter. Enjoy your Quidditch practice and show them all how great you are at flying. I don't think some of those kids realize who they are dealing with. I've seen you fly and you are much better than you show at these practices. Why are you not showing your best?"

"I just don't want to be talked about any more than I already am. The Chosen One and all that nonsense. I don't like people talking about me which they would if I showed more than I do. I already outfly and catch the snitch more than any of the others, Drake."

"Yes, but you could do it much better! I know how well you play Quidditch as I've had to play it with you!"

"Well, thanks for telling me you don't like playing it with me! I'll stop asking to play when we get together at my house." Harry answers, somewhat miffed.

"I'm only joking, don't get your pants in a wad. I'm going now and you are not. I'll talk to you later."

* * *

Opening the door to the loo, Draco is a little surprised to find only Jeremy waiting.

"So Malfoy, you came alone as well? I was sure you'd have your sidekick Potter along."

"My name is no longer Malfoy. I've told you this repeatedly Professor Snape adopted me but you are too slow to understand it. My cousin's name is BLACK or Potter-Black. Professor Black is his adoptive dad and also Godfather. He wanted to come but I wouldn't let him. What I came for is to hear you apologize for talking as you did about my Dad and Hermione. My Dad never acts as you implied. Hermione is a friend who doesn't need to be ridiculed as you did. You don't call my friends' names such as Mudblood or insult my Dad by implying he entertains girls. Now I want to hear a sincere apology for your words."

"You aren't Lord of the Malfoy estate now. Since you told me you are no longer a Malfoy. I don't have to listen to you order me about in that lofty tone you just used. _'Now I want to hear a sincere apology for your words._ ' You are just about the same pedigree as one of the Weasel clan, in other words... nothing. Your adoption makes you nothing. How do you even know what your evil adoptive dad does when you aren't there? He probably has five girls in his bedroom at a time. Granger being top of the class means she gets special favors and I know what those favors are!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Draco yells as his eyes blur with unshed tears of anger.

"MAKE ME! C'MON, I DARE YOU TO!" Jeremy calls while dancing around the other boy whispering "Professor Snape's a little girl lover".

"PIPPEN! I'm warning you. STOP." Draco calls out as he fights the urge to strike back with more than words.

"GIRRRLLL LOVVVER"

Drawing his wand from his sleeve, remembering the spell Harry mentioned, Draco whispers "Flipendo Incarcerus" combining two spells into one.

* * *

Outside in the hallway, Harry has been standing patiently shooing students away from the door. "It's occupied. Go somewhere else." he's just finished saying once more when Remus appears.

"Well, hello there. What are you doing up here, Harry? I thought you were having Quidditch practice at this time."

"I do but I needed to come up here instead." Harry replies loudly trying to block out the argument he can hear inside the lav."

"What are you really doing up here? Who is in there and why are you helping them?" Remus asks reaching for the door.

"No, Uncle Remus, don't go in ..." is as far as Harry gets before the door is shoved open.

* * *

Jeremy is flipped backward feet first while ropes wrap around his body. Just as Draco spoke with his wand pointed at the other boy, the door to the lavatory opened.

"WHAT IS GOING ON, HERE?" Draco hears behind him.

"Professor Lupin... It's not what it seems... I was just..." Draco tries before the condemning look he's receiving dries up his protests.

"I'm waiting, Draco. What reason do you have for casting spells as you just did?"

"I lost my temper."

"HE HEXED ME! I WAS HERE IN THE LOO AND HE USED MAGIC ON ME. HE COULD HAVE KILLED ME! I COULD HAVE STRUCK MY HEAD!" Jeremy screams as he rolls around trying to undo the ropes.

"So I see. Mr. Pippen do stop thrashing about and calm yourself. You only make the ropes tighter with all that rolling you are doing. Do stop yelling as well. I'll reverse the spell tying you up."

"Finite Incantum" Remus intones with his wand casually pointed at Jeremy.

"Now, what is all this about? Mr. Pippen, explain please."

"He came in here demanding I apologize to his friend for speaking to her. He got angry and cast spells when I wouldn't do as he said. Casting spells on each other is forbidden. Doing magic without supervision is also forbidden. You can check MY wand. I haven't cast a single spell since we did one in Charms. We worked on moving chairs with "mobilarbus" in class." Jeremy replies as he hands his wand to his Head of House.

"Jeremy is telling the truth about the wand, Draco. He hasn't used any spells or charms other than what he just said."

"You are free to go, Jeremy. Go to your dorm and stay there. I may have more to ask you later. Draco, you are coming with me." Remus instructs with a stern look to his nephew.

"Uncle Remus! Professor! Please. He's not telling the whole story." Draco protests as he finds himself being held by the arm and taken out of the loo. Thankful his uncle waited until Jeremy left to treat him as a small child, Draco doesn't resist.

"Harry, follow us please as I wish to speak to you as well. Draco, you can tell your side of the story to your father."

"No Please. Please don't take me to Dad. I'll do anything you say, any punishment."

"It's either your dad or we'll refer this to Headmaster Dumbledore. I believe you know the penalty for using unsupervised magic against a fellow student. Which do you prefer?" Remus asks having stopped walking to look at the child.

"If you take me to the Headmaster, he'll call my dad so I'm sunk either way. Might as well leave the Headmaster alone."

"Very well, let's go discuss this with Severus."

"Uncle Remus, Harry wasn't involved. I didn't even know he was out there. He was supposed to be in Quidditch practice. It was all my doing not his." Draco informs the man briskly leading him along.

"Is this true, Harry? You were not asked to help?"

"He told me to stay away but I wanted to be there in case he needed me. I knew he and Pipsqu..uhh..Pippen were meeting there so I followed. Jeremy has been just horrible to us both."

"I know about the rivalry between you and Mr. Pippen. However, all I see is Draco performing magic against another student. This is serious, boys. Harry, go to your dorm. I imagine your teammates would like to know why you skipped practice by now."

"I can fly well and know the moves they were practicing. I didn't miss much. Besides, I have to scale back on my skills to work with some of them."

"Don't get used to skipping practices, Harry. You are part of a team and teams work together. Instead of scaling back as you said, you need to show them your best. The team needs to work together as a unit and you aren't helping by not doing your best. You especially aren't helping when you don't bother to go to practice. Did it occur to you that others might need to practice with you to adapt to your skills?"

"No, sir. I didn't think of it that way, Uncle Remus."

"Think of it that way from now on. NO more skipping practice unless Sirius authorizes it, understand? If I remember, he was not thrilled with you being on this team at your age. You had to talk him into it. If you don't attend practice or put your best effort into this, I am positive Sirius will pull you off the team. Is that what you want?"

"No, sir. Please don't mention this to Dad. I won't hold back anymore or skip practice either. I'll do as you say."

"Very good. Go on now, go to your room and think about all I said. You stay up there until time to eat tonight and I'll consider the matter closed. Draco will see you later." Remus tells the boy as he turns him towards Gryffindor tower.

"Uncle Remus?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"If someone is defending someone else's honor, isn't that a good thing?"

"It depends on how someone defends someone's honor. Did Mr. Pippen say something against someone and you were defending? Is that what you were implying?"

"He called Hermione a Mudblood. I couldn't let him get by with it. I will accept my punishment. But I'd rather you punished me though. You can assign a thousand lines if you want to, or an essay, or detention with you. Just don't take me to Dad."

"Thank you for your permission to assign those punishments." Remus remarks dryly while looking down at the pleading boy. "I've already given you your only choice. You chose to go to your father. No more discussion."

* * *

After Remus has explained what he witnessed between Draco and Jeremy, he leaves Severus to deal with his now scowling child.

"What is going on with you, Draco? Using unsupervised magic, using magic to attack in a fight and not paying attention during your classes as well. I not only witnessed your lack of caring plus inattention during the last potions class, I have reports from two of your other Professors as well. Professor McGonagall informs me you have lacked participation, have one essay overdue, and have made a score of Poor just in the last week. Professor Flitwick has informed me of much the same as well as having been generally uncooperative in class. I understand you have served detention for each of them and your behavior remained unchanged. I need an explanation young man. I have tried being patient with you since we met your Mother at Snape Manor. That weekend should have resulted in you having a sore bum after your pranks and disrespect. I bowed to your Mum's request. My patience with your attitude, defiant behavior and disrespect is now at an end. Tell me what it is that is causing you to act this way. This is not the Draco I know."

"Maybe I've changed! Maybe I'm not the same person everyone thinks I am! This is the new me and everyone can just get used to it!" Draco responds angrily.

"Draconis, you do not raise your voice to me! I see you have not listened to what I am telling you. As I said, my patience has reached an end. Follow me." Severus says after giving the boy his best glare.

* * *

Not having much choice, Draco follows his Father's sweeping robes as he walks briskly from the Potions Lab heading towards their quarters. Midway there, he wonders if one of Harry's practice snitches is in his midsection. At least that's what he feels with the flipping going on down there.

"Dad, I ..." Draco begins as soon as they enter their quarters and the door is closed behind him.

" **No**. The time for talking is over. I asked you for an explanation, I gave you many opportunities over the last weeks to talk, you did not choose to do so. Trying to discuss this behavior is getting nowhere as you continue to be disrespectful. We will try again afterward."

"Afterward?" Draco asks, a little concerned by the tone and facial expression he's witnessing.

"After your punishment. Go fetch my hairbrush. It's on the counter in the lavatory."

" _Hairbrush?_ "

"Have you suddenly become a parrot to mimic what I say? You will fetch the hairbrush or I will transfigure a book into the paddle. As it stands now, you are losing your trousers, do you wish to stall and lose your pants as well? You are in danger of receiving the paddle on your bare bum!"

At the boy's blushing headshake, he continues "You have one minute. Get the hairbrush."

* * *

"I don't like doing this, Draco. You know I try very hard to find other ways to discipline you. You, my child, have pushed yourself past all boundaries with this behavior. I will not tolerate blatant disobedience. You know well what my expectations for your schoolwork and behavior are. You chose to disregard them and are now suffering the consequences of your decision. When you calm down and are ready, we will talk about what it is that has you in such a state." Severus informs the now sobbing mess of boy over his lap.

"You may get up. You are confined to your room for the rest of the night and grounded for a week. You will attend classes but except for lunch, meals will be here. You will return here after class ends each day, beginning tomorrow, for one week. Weekends will be spent studying or working on your homework."

"NO! Daaad! The Gryffindor vs Slytherin Quidditch match is Saturday! I need to be there to support Harry! I want to watch him beat the Slytherin's ars... err bums! I already had a paddling with that horrid brush and I can be grounded all the other days but not Saturday. **I'm going to that game and you can't stop me!** "

"Draconis Tobias Snape! You'd best watch what you declare young man. You do not dictate what punishment you receive or how it is administered. You are now grounded for two weeks, beginning tomorrow. GO TO YOUR ROOM! I'm warning you... one more complaint and I **_will_** conjure that paddle! GO!"

* * *

Flinging himself face first on his bed, kicking off the trousers he just pulled back up over his stinging bum, Draco begins to sob out his frustrations and hurt feelings into his pillow. After what seems to him to be hours he feels himself falling asleep.

Two hours later, Severus opens the boy's door to find him sound asleep. Not wanting to delay what needs to occur, he gently shakes the child's shoulder.

"Draco, wake up now. We need to finish our discussion. It's also nearly time for dinner. Wake up, please."

"I don't wanna eat. I wanna sleep." Draco mumbles into the pillow.

"Well, we are going to talk and then you will eat. You may sleep all you like after we talk and eat. I won't have you skipping meals. Now show me the courtesy of sitting up when I speak to you. I understand you are angry but we are not finished with our discussion."

Rolling over on his side to face his father, Draco says "I'm still sore and I don't want to sit. It still stings when I move. You left me stinging for hours! I don't want to talk to you at all! I told you, I want to sleep!"

Trying to ignore his son's rude behavior, Severus says calmly "It's only been two hours and I do believe you are exaggerating."

"Just go away and let me be. I don't want to talk to you." Draco snaps back.

"Once more I will tell you to be courteous and sit up when I talk to you. I'm tired of repeating myself and you know very well how I feel about this rudeness you are showing. If you don't, we'll just have to set your bum to burn once again. Is this what you want?"

At that stern reply, Draco quickly moves his legs off the bed to sit up with the blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

"I'm up! I'm up! Don't accio the hairbrush! I'll talk. I apologize for my rudeness as well."

"Thank you, son. Why did you use magic on Jeremy Pippen? I know you and he do not get along. I also know you are well aware of our school rules to never use magic on a fellow student to harm. What made you suddenly decide to break this rule? You have been at the school since you were nine so there is no excuse of not knowing the rules. What made you lose control?"

"He called Hermione something ugly and said ugly things about her. I got mad."

"This isn't the first time he's made you angry so why was this different? I don't believe it is the first time he's called someone names either. What specifically did he say?"

"He called her "mudblood".

"Exact words, Draco."

"Dad, I ... it's about you as well. I don't want to say it."

"I can take it, son. I need to hear it. I know it must be something horrendous for you to lose control the way you did. Tell me, son."

Inhaling and letting it out, Draco says _"Yes, Madam Mudblood. I am sure you know all about where he might be. Do you come into his quarters at night as well? Dungeon bats like young ones._ "

"You were defending Hermione and myself as well, correct?"

"Yes, sir. He was talking so uglily about both of you. He was saying Hermione and you.. well... I'm not quite sure I know exactly what he meant but it was nasty. Just the way he said it I know it was. Are you going to punish him? He needs _his_ bum walloped too."

"I will let Remus know the details of what happened to cause the altercation. It will be up to him as Mr. Pippen's head of house to assign discipline. Draco, I am proud that you want to stand up for people you care about, I truly am. You need to find a way to do that without breaking school or family rules. One thing you could have done is, come to me. This is the reason you couldn't concentrate during brewing as well, isn't it? You were angry at Mr. Pippen. I'm assuming this took place before I entered the classroom. Am I correct on this?"

"You were a little late and he was saying all of these rude comments about maybe you were eaten by something and Hermione said he was being ridiculous. He jumped on her and then when I stood up for her, he said all that about you. I was ready to hex him or punch him in the mouth when you opened the door. I couldn't do anything but think of the words he said."

Nodding, Severus then asks "What is it about your Mother's return that has you upset. It's time to talk about that as well. Get it all out in the open so we can deal with it."

"I don't want to talk about it. Can't I just go to sleep?"

"No, Draco, you have kept these feelings inside long enough. I have been patient and tried to let you work through this without demanding answers. Now it's not only affecting your behavior but your schoolwork as well. Tell me."

"She left me! She went away and left me all alone! What kind of parent does that to a ten-year-old kid? I wouldn't have had anywhere to go if you hadn't taken me. Then she comes back almost two years later and wants to be my Mummy! NO. I don't want a Mum. **Let her be Alex's Mum and tell her to leave me alone! She had a chance to be my Mum and she left!"** Draco says loudly before tears begin to pour out of his eyes.

Swiping angrily at the hated tears, he continues "She never loved me. Not the way you do. She let Lucius do those horrible things like beating me with a cane and she didn't do anything to stop it. It wasn't because I was misbehaving either. He beat me for not living up to being a Malfoy Heir. She knew how he treated me and didn't stop him! That's not the kind of Mother I want. I don't want her around at all. I wish she had never come back!"

"Come here, Draco." Severus says from the chair he's sitting on.

"Nooooo, don't spank me. I won't say it again. I didn't mean it when I said I didn't want her around and wished she'd never come back! She can stay, I'll be nice, I'll pretend to like her... don't spank me again... I'm sorry." Draco says dropping his face into his hands.

* * *

Feeling his dad's arms around him, he buries his face in the soft shirtfront and lets the hurt he's bottled up for weeks drain out. The tears soaking into the fabric beneath his face, he hears "Sssshhhhh, it's all right to be angry. It's all right to feel hurt as well. Let out your anger, son." and feels a soft hand stroking his hair. "I wasn't going to spank you for sharing your feelings about Narcissa. I was offering comfort, my lap as it was."

"I don't like your lap today and besides, I am too big to hold in your lap. Why did Mummy leave me? Doesn't she love me? Did she not want me? Maybe she just wanted to be rid of anything Malfoy even me."

"This is more Narcissa's story to tell more than mine. I can say when she lived in Malfoy Manor, she was also mistreated. Lucius wasn't kind to her either. She had no control over what happened with you, son. She had very little control over anything during the years you were with her. I do know she's always loved you. When you were seven and came to stay with me during the summer, that first time, she came as well. Narcissa stayed a week and told me much of what went on in the Manor. I offered to take you both in to live with me at that time. I didn't have much but I could have let you have a home. Narcissa insisted it would be too dangerous. Lucius was very powerful in the dark side of life and it wouldn't have helped to hide you both. We discussed sending you to a different country but she couldn't bear the idea of losing you forever. I know it seems to you that your ideas of what went on are correct, your Mum abandoned you. She didn't. She knew you were safe with me and needed to come to terms with who she was now."

Having listened quietly, still sniffling some, Draco asks "Did you know where she was even when I first moved in with you? Did you talk to her?'

Conjuring a handkerchief, Severus hands it over with the declaration "blow and stop that sniffling. No, I did not know where Narcissa was. I didn't know if she'd been ..." (rethinking what he was about to say and that he was talking with a boy not quite twelve who shouldn't hear his father might have killed his mother, he changes his words.) "I didn't know where she might have gone and I had no contact with her at all until Sirius and I visited a few months ago. She contacted Sirius. The fact that he is head of the Black family and she was a Black until marriage, is why she sought him out. Do you understand a little more of why she left?"

"I think so. Dad?"

"Yes?" Severus asks, mentally bracing for tough questions.

"Can I get some dinner now? I'm hungry. What are we having?"

"How about we order something from the kitchens. What would you like?" Severus asks breathing easier now that the topic seemed closed.

"I would like chipped beef on toast with white gravy and pumpkin juice. Am I allowed pudding?"

"Are you usually allowed pudding when you are grounded?"

"No, sir." Draco answers mouth going down in disappointment.

"Choose something tonight but that will be the end of dessert for the rest of the two weeks."

"About the two weeks, don't you think that's excessive? I already had my bum busted and grounded **_one_** week is enough when I have to miss the first Quidditch match of the season on top of that. Please?"

"TWO weeks, young man. Arguing or complaining will only increase the punishment."

"I should ask Mum what she thinks about your cruel and unusual punishment ideas. If I asked her to let me go to the match, I'd bet she'd let me go. I wouldn't get grounded either."

"Draco, let me inform you of something you really should know. If at any time in the future you try to play the 'I will go to Mum over Dad or Dad over Mum' game when it comes to our decisions, you will find sitting down extremely uncomfortable for the immediate future. There will be no playing one parent against the other. Our decisions on you as our child are final. Any questions?"

"With Harry's parents, Uncle Sirius is the one with the final say. You're telling me I have to obey what Mum says as well? That she can make punishments too? I have two people who are going to make my life miserable? Harry only has to obey Sirius and he has three parents!"

"That is true, you will be made miserable by both of your parents. Your Mum has just as much say in your life as I do. Now, as to Harry, he does have three parents but with two being portraits and unable to interact, Sirius has the final say. All three do discuss situations, just so you know it isn't all fun with two parents being portraits."

"I don't like this new two parent thing one little bit. I want to go back in time to where we only have each other."

"No time turners for you, I have noted. We will survive, you also can think of Alexandra as a little sister now. You're gaining family as we move forward. You've gained grandparents, a cousin, uncles and now a sister in two years. I would say that is pretty nice for someone who grew up his first ten years having no family but two disengaged parents and a crotchety strange uncle figure."

"Yes, that crotchety strange uncle figure morphed into a mean crotchety Dad/Professor." Draco answers before jumping off the bed and running for the kitchen where the bell just sounded. The bell signaling dinner has arrived.

* * *

 _Up Next : Professor Greystone (Herbology) continues to cause problems for Draco and Harry._


	27. Quidditch and Questions

**Harry Potter Junior Level: Year Three**

Ch. 27

 _Quidditch and Questions_

* * *

"How are you feeling about the match today?" Sirius asks as Harry moves his breakfast around his plate.

"Did you ever hear of it being called 'butterflies in your stomach' for feeling anxious?"

"Yes Pup, I do believe I know that expression. Do you have that feeling?"

"No, I feel as if there are two giant squids swimming in there. What if I can't find the snitch? What if I fall off my broom? What if I get airsick from fear of heights? What if my trousers fall off and I'm in my pants in front of the whole school? What if.." he stops as his Dad says "Harry."

"Sir?" Being addressed as "Harry" instead of "Pup" or "son" has him stopping in mid-sentence.

"Calm down, son. None of those things are going to happen. You are an excellent flier, great seeker, and you'll be wearing a belt. I've never known you to get upset by heights either. Just have some toast and milk for now. After the match, you can enjoy a big feast."

"Will you be here when the match is finished?"

"Not right after. I'll be on the field watching you celebrate with the rest of Gryffindor's Quidditch team. The fans come on the field to celebrate as well. I won't embarrass you though. I'll wait to hug and kiss you until after you are back in the castle. I'll just wait for you at the entrance." Sirius teases.

"DAAAAD, you can't do that to me."

"Who says I can't? I'm a professor, Head of Junior Gryffindor and your Dad so I can do anything I want to you. Be ready to get smooched all over that sweet face when I hug you in front of the team and others."

" _Dad!_ " Harry has to fight not to giggle at the silly expression on Sirius' face.

"Alright. I'll TRY to restrain myself at least some. I can't promise I won't be excited though. If you're finished, go get dressed for the match. I believe you need to be there in ten minutes."

* * *

Having had four near misses to catch the snitch, Harry scans the section he's flying for any sign of the golden-winged ball. Slytherin's seeker is across the pitch but doesn't seem to be sighting the snitch either. As a roar from the crowd sounds with the ball going through the right hoop, Harry looks over at the score. Gryffindor is ahead by only twenty points. Time is ticking away however and he knows to secure the win, he needs the snitch. Just as he turns back from looking at the score, the small elusive ball flies near. Putting his hand straight out and holding tight to the broom, he quickly zooms after it. Getting closer and closer, he stretches flat out on the broom, hand still open, reaching when all of a sudden a gust of wind hits. Harry is knocked sideways from the broom.

" _That's odd, no wind anywhere else and yet I get hit by a gust._ " Harry thinks as he pulls himself up to sit astride the broom.

* * *

"Sirius! Did you see that?" Minerva asks having gasped aloud.

"You mean did I see Harry hanging sideways by his knees and one hand? I certainly did. I told him not to endanger himself. I'll be having more than a few words for that child."

"Perhaps it wasn't something he meant to do. Don't jump to conclusions so quickly. Harry doesn't usually deliberately disobey, does he? It's more just happenstance isn't it?"

"I wouldn't say his behavior is coincidence but I do agree he doesn't deliberately disobey. He has reasons why he does whatever it is he did but they are not always enough to save him from trouble. Look at him now. What is that boy thinking?!"

Having been looking at Sirius as he spoke, Minerva looks up through her binoculars to see Harry now crouched on the broom, holding on with just his knees as he captures the snitch.

"I would say he's thinking 'We just won the match!' He caught the snitch, Sirius! Gryffindor wins." Minerva replies as the announcer calls "GRYFFINDOR WINS! POTTER-BLACK HAS THE SNITCH! With the extra 150 points that makes the final score be Slytherin 80, Gryffindor 250! The match goes to Gryffindor! See you in a fortnight for the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff match! Who will take the match? Come out and see!"

* * *

Watching from the Astronomy tower and listening to the play by play on his game system headphones, Draco leaps into the air waving his fists. "Gryffindor wins! Gryffindor wins! Go, Harry!"

"Dad! Dad! You'll never guess what happened." Draco calls rushing through the door to their quarters.

"Must you shout, Draco? I'm right here not across the castle. What has you so worked up? You are in need of a calming draught, my son."

"WE WON! Gryffindor won the match against Slytherin! Dad, the Lions beat the Snakes! WHOOO!" Draco explains before doing a victory lap around the living room chanting loudly " _Gryffindor_ **wins**! **Gryffindor** _wins_! **Gryffindor wins!** **Gryffindor wins!** "

"Draconis Tobias Snape! Stop that shouting at once! Sit down!" Severus snaps at the child on the third pass by his chair.

Plopping onto the divan by the wall, Draco eyes his father under his half-closed lids. Hearing his full name has him sitting quickly.

At the now subdued look on his boy's face, Severus mentally chastises himself for reacting as he did.

"Son, I have a question and I want an honest answer. Did you attend the Quidditch match today?"

"No, sir. I didn't break my grounding. I listened to it on the game player and saw some of it from the Astronomy Tower. You didn't say I couldn't watch or listen. You said I couldn't go to it. I didn't. Are you going to punish me now?"

"Punish you for what? You just said you didn't attend the game."

"Being too exuberant and ruining your concentration during your time of peaceful solitude."

"Draco, there are times when I wonder if you are about to turn twelve or thirty. Where on earth did you hear 'ruining your concentration during your time of peaceful solitude.' Was it from Miss. Granger?"

"No, sir. Lucius used to say that anytime I was excited around him. Are you going to punish me now or after supper?"

"What makes you think you are going to be punished? Have you done something and want to confess?"

"I was loud, I was marching inside and I ruined your peaceful solitude. Do you want me to fetch the hairbrush?" Draco asks putting on his best sad look.

"Unless you intend to be my barber, I am not in need of the hairbrush. Stop the melodramatics. You aren't going to be punished as you've done nothing wrong that I'm aware of. Yes, I was abrupt with you a few minutes ago. The reason was I needed to get your attention and simply calling your name twice wasn't working."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to not respond. I didn't hear you call me."

"I realize that, son. Now, I'm happy Gryffindor won. Go look in the refrigerator and tell me what you see on the top shelf."

Puzzled over this command, Draco makes his way to the kitchen and looks where directed.

"A cake? We have a cake with Gryffindor colors. Why? I'm not on the team. You don't even like Quidditch."

"I don't dislike it, I just prefer not to participate if at all possible. Having to listen to stands full of screaming students is not my idea of a relaxing time. As I am required to attend two matches per season, I chose to attend the next Slytherin vs Gryffindor as well as Slytherin vs Ravenclaw. You will be attending as well, I presume."

"Probably at least one of those. I know I want to watch Harry in a game. I'm surprised you sent for a cake tonight though. How did you know Gryffindor would win? Weren't you rooting for Slytherin as it is your house." Draco replies still thinking of the cake.

"I didn't know the outcome of the match, however, I wanted a cake to show I support your favorite team as well. You are one of the team members best friends and you are a Gryffindor. I had one made just in the hopes we could find a reason to enjoy it. I'll let you choose the dinner menu tonight as well. We'll celebrate just as if you could go to the dorm party. You go take your bath and think about what you'd like to have. Once you are finished and dressed for bed, we'll order it."

"Dad, it's four-thirty in the afternoon. I don't need to get ready for bed just yet. Do I?" Draco asks, hoping he isn't going to hear his bedtime is now six in the evening instead of eight o'clock. Having already been reduced from his normal nine-thirty bedtime due to being grounded.

"Is it? I thought it was at least six by now. No, you don't need to get ready just yet. Let's have some of the celebratory cake and then we'll have more for pudding later tonight. While we eat, you can tell me of the game."

"I didn't think you enjoyed Quidditch. You didn't want me to play."

"I like the game, some. I didn't want you on a team as you are not even twelve yet. The rules state you must be twelve or at least in second year to play. I don't agree with Harry being on the team before he's twelve but he's not my son so I stayed quiet. If you keep your scores up and behave well, I might allow you to try out next season. That's a long time from now so don't get too excited just yet."

"Thanks, Dad. I promise not to get too excited but can I tell my friends I might get to try out next season?" Draco asks as he accepts his plate of cake.

"I agree to that. Now, tell me of the game." Severus replies after taking a bite of the vanilla with strawberries cake.

"If you ever pull a move where you are hanging by your knees from a broom, it will be a long time before you sit said broom! Do you hear me, young man?" Severus growls after listening to the enthusiastic report of Harry's daredevil skills on a broom.

"Yes. sir. Harry is good at flying though, Dad. He might look as if he's about to fall but he isn't. You should come to practice and watch as he performs his maneuvers. Oh, but don't tell Uncle Sirius because Harry isn't supposed to be doing tricks. He's great at them though."

"Next time you see young Master Potter-Black pass on a message from me. If I see him risk his neck, I'll snatch him off his broom and paddle his backside right then and there just as I will you! After that, I'll personally take him to Sirius so he may do the same! I would advise your cousin to refrain from any life-threatening tricks, Draco. For his sake."

"I've already talked to him about not taking risks. I told him I would not want to see him pulled from the team because he was not being safe. He listened but you know how Harry is, Dad."

"Yes, he thinks he's invincible while flying. I'm well aware of that from the times he's spent at Snape Manor."

"Last summer, when you caught us standing on our brooms, you didn't have to wallop us. We weren't in that much danger and yet you spanked us both right outside where anyone could see."

"Draco, someday if you have a child you may understand the fright you experience seeing your child or nephew risking injury in foolish stunts. As to your complaint of someone seeing, the manor is surrounded by trees so that complaint is invalid. If I recall correctly you each received six smacks over your trousers, hardly much to complain about."

"Dad, we were only .91 meters (3 ft) off the ground! What harm could we have been in? You reacted as if we were at least 6.10 meters (20 ft) off the ground! That was completely uncalled for in my opinion."

"Your opinion was not asked and is not required in how I determine what decisions I make. Stop moaning over something that happened four months ago. Eat your cake and enjoy it. Be happy I allowed extra sweets today." Severus commands with a smirk.

* * *

Two weeks later Draco is reminding Harry of what his Dad said about trick flying.

"Harry, Dad is coming to watch the team practices today. He'll be down at the Slytherin end but he can see this end as well. Remember what I said a while ago. He will be watching you and he will carry out his promise if you do anything dangerous. Do not forget what happened this past summer when you spent the weekend. We were in no danger when we practiced standing on our brooms and yet Dad went mental on us."

"I remember but I don't do anything dangerous, Draco. Be calm and carry on, my cousin. Be thinking of what you want for your birthday next week. I don't have any good ideas."

"One thing I want is for you to get through the practice without my Dad storming down here to pull you off the broom, put you under one arm and whale your bum with the other arm! He will do it, do not think he won't!"

"What do you think I'm going to do, Drake? Stand up on the broom in mid-flight? Grant me a little sense, here. I KNOW not to do that type of thing with adults nearby. I had to do some quick talking after the first match because Dad and Professor McGonagall both thought I had been doing tricks in the air. I'm not mental and I don't fancy having to spend any time in St. Mungos with a broken bum after my Dad gets done with me. Chill brother!"

"Chill? Why are you telling me to be cold?"

"It's an expression. It means relax, be calm. See you after practice." Harry calls as he trots over to the group of teammates.

After the practice, Harry waves cheekily to his Potion's professor/uncle. Chuckling under his breath at the stern glare being sent his way, Harry heads off to shower and change for dinner.

* * *

The following day finds the boys and their classmates listening to Professor Greystone lecture on herbs and their uses.

Having been over all of this in potions plus his Herbology class with Professor Sprout, Harry is paying little attention while pretending to take notes. His mind going over possible new Quidditch moves he's startled to hear the professor mention curse scars. Tuning in to what she's saying he hears her announce "Although there are many healing herbs and plants, there is none that will help a curse scar. Curse scars are caused by using magic, dark magic at that. Many people believe anyone who has a curse scar still has dark magic inside them. The scar can become heated and irritated and many feel that is when the dark magic is activating. There are stories of people doing terrible things while having these scars. It's a shame no plant or herb will cure the curse scar. No one knows when people with curse scars might have a problem with the dark magic or what the person might do at that time."

Feeling eyes on him, Harry looks around to see many children all staring at him. Looking back to his professor, he catches just a glimpse of a satisfied smile on her face before she schools it back to her usual glum expression.

* * *

Later, walking back to their dorm, Harry notices groups of kids whispering and walking quickly past him after giving him a brief glance. Listening, he catches the whisper "curse scar... might go mental ... no telling when... stay away"

"It's alright Harry. Let them whisper. Anyone who knows you will know you aren't a threat." Ron whispers from one side.

"Thanks, Ron." Harry replies as more students hurry past with worried glances and whispers about "curse scars".

As the week continues, more and more students are shunning Harry and anyone near him. Any problems the students have while near Harry, they make a point of calling out "curse scar, dark magic".

"I'm tired of being blamed just because someone tripped on a shoelace or dropped a book. Yesterday in Charms, Jeremy Pippen told everyone that I was the reason his wand exploded. I didn't do anything to it. Professor Flitwick told Jeremy it was because he said the spell incorrectly but he won't stop telling everyone I did it." Harry tells Draco, Quint, Hermione, and Neville during dinner.

"What are you going to do about it? Want me to hold him down while you pummel him?" Draco asks, not at all teasing.

"Draco! You know what happened to you for fighting. I sure don't want it to happen to both of us. I'm just going to continue to ignore it."

"I think that's a good idea for now. If you want help to get him later on, let me know. I don't like that Pippen chap one bit. He's a sly fox." Quint states causing his friends to all stare at him. This is unusual for him to threaten someone.

"Thanks Quint. I'll be sure to let you and Draco help me if I want to get him back. Hush Hermione. Sometimes you have to stand up to bullies. Talking it out doesn't work." Harry answers as Hermione begins "Harry, you mustn't get him.."

The following day the children are back in Herbology.

* * *

"Students, today we are going to work with the aloe plant. Many of you may know of aloe as something used to treat burns but the plant has other uses as well. For example, the latex of the plant can help with moving your bowels."

At the snickering and faces she sees, Professor Greystone sternly calls "Straighten yourselves. None of this. All of my coursework is for your knowledge. Pay attention. Now, the latex is the yellow substance just under the skin of the plant's leaves. Carefully peel away part of a leaf and look for the latex. It's very sticky so if you touch it be wary. Another use of the Aloe Vera plant is for a mouthwash. Some believe it can reduce tartar on the teeth. Now as magical beings, we can us spells for these problems. It is always good to know of muggle uses of plants as well. Let's examine the plant."

At being dismissed for the weekend, Harry and his friends pack their notes, book and other belongings before leaving the class. Just as Harry reaches the door he hears "Mr. Potter-Black. I need to see you, please. Your friends may wait outside the classroom."

"Yes, Professor?" Harry asks, approaching her desk.

"How is your essay on curse scars coming along? Do you believe you will have more information than your classmates?"

"I don't have more information, Ma'am. I used the same resources as everyone else. We didn't find much information, however."

"You, of all people, don't need to look for information. However, there is a book for you to read. Magical Maladies might inform you of your power. You are a living curse scar. You fought the Dark Lord and lived to tell about it! You have the power! Never forget! Always remember you have the power. Choose your path and use that power. Do it soon. Choose the correct path. Your power is unharnessed and useful. Choose wisely."

"Uh, Yes, Ma'am. I will do that Ma'am. May I leave, please? It's nearly time for dinner."

"Hmm? Oh. Yes, your essay. I'm pleased to hear you are finding information and will have it done soon."

"Thank you, Ma'am." Harry answers politely as he wonders what is happening. Professor Greystone praising him and being polite is unnerving not to mention her earlier comments.

"Be off with you, now. I have work to do and can't be bothered by a young man who prides himself on his fame. There was no need to take up my time with your boasting of how well your essay is coming along. Off with you!"

* * *

Shaking his head trying to make sense out of that strange conversation, Harry joins Hermione outside the classroom.

"Did you hear all of that?" Harry whispers as they move from the door.

"Yes, I heard."

"She's very strange. I have this uneasy feeling with her. Don't you?" Harry asks.

"Why would you say she's strange? What is strange about her asking about your essay? She even gave pointers on where to look for more information. I'm going to head up to the library now and find that book! We'll have more material in our essay and get better scores!"

"Hermione? Is that what you heard? She told of a book and asked about my essay? Is that all you heard?"

"Of course that's all I heard. No one said anything else. I'll see you at dinner."

Wondering why his friend didn't hear the parts about him being a living curse scar and having power, plus how the professor seemed to change personality, Harry heads to his dorm room to put up his books.

Coming back down he finds Draco waiting in the common room.

"Hi, ready to go outside for a time? We can walk down to the pitch and throw the quaffle or go over to Hagrids's or even the lake. Let's just get away from here. After having to spend two weeks inside, I want to go out as much as possible.

"I can't go to Hagrid's without permission. I can't get permission because Dad is in class until five today. Let's walk out to the lake." Harry answers as he pulls on his jumper.

"Why are you not allowed to visit Hagrid?" Draco asks after they leave the castle.

"I can visit, I just have to ask first. While you were grounded, I went off to Hagrid's one afternoon and stayed for Tea. Dad was supposed to have a lab that night but wound up changing it. He came looking for me in the dorm as I said I would be doing homework. I did do some of my homework but then went out. I got restricted to quarters for the weekend and now I have to ask before going there. Dad wasn't happy when he couldn't find out where I was."

"The ring didn't let him know? I thought your Heir ring was a tracking device."

"I left it in my room and didn't wear it because it's still cumbersome even after adjustments. That's why I was restricted for the weekend."

"I see you wearing it now."

"I'm under strict orders to never ever remove the ring again. Upon pain of a certain area if you understand my meaning."

"Yes, I follow. What did Greystone want with you today? Did she come down on you?"

"It was odd, Drake. She talked in a strange voice and about me being a walking curse scar. She told me I should have all the information I need for the essay. She then told me of a book I should read and that I had the power. Something about using the power and then she went back to normal. Scolding me for taking up her time. Crazy old witch is the one who told me to stay to talk! I certainly didn't decide to talk to her! She's mental, Drake. I still think we need to find out exactly what she stole from the vault that day. I know she took something!"

"It's funny you should say that. The twins showed me an old paper they discovered. It's dated the day after we went to the bank with Remus. Something about a famous man inventing a stone. How do you invent a stone, anyway? They are already around. Anyway, this stone disappeared from the bank vault. Many Aurors are looking into the case." "

Why do you suppose no one here has mentioned it?" Harry asks thoughtfully.

"Because we're kids and no one tells kids anything interesting. I think Greystone is an interesting name for a person who just might have stolen a stone, don't you?"

"Aren't you kind of jumping to conclusions though? We saw her enter a vault, show suspicious behavior and now we see her acting loony but does all of that mean anything about a famous stone?"

"Detective novels always have the most inconspicuous person being involved. Hide in plain sight idea. We should investigate." Draco answers knowingly.

"I'm all for adventure but let's wait until your birthday celebration is over. I don't want to do anything to get either of us punished and not get to do next weekend. Are you excited? Dad's convinced Uncle Sev to come with us. It's going to be so much fun. Hermione, you, me, Neville, Jake, Quint, Ron, Fred, George and another girl that Hermione is bringing. I don't know who as she wouldn't say."

"I'm SO glad your dad is also my sort of uncle. He's much better at arranging fun than my dad. Dad thinks going to gather potion's ingredients in the woods is fun. After thirty minutes of wandering around looking for a certain plant, it is not fun any longer. You get to do all kinds of fun things with your dad. Sometimes he takes me too! The London Eye was his idea, not my dad's. Going to the ski lodge was your dad's plan as well. My dad went along but your dad planned out the fun parts. Dad was only going for the conference part of the trip."

"Yes, and don't forget our trip to Disney World and America. That was the best trip of all! We've had some fun in the last few years haven't we? I'm grateful to Uncle Sev for adopting you and making you into my friend instead of my enemy. You know something else?"

"What?" asks Draco enjoying listening to the memories of their adventures.

"My stomach just announced it's time for dinner. Let's go inside. I hope we have bread pudding or treacle tart on the dessert menu. I love treacle tart."

"You don't say! I'd never of known as I've never seen you nearly put your whole face in it as you eat, Harry."

"Shut it, Drake! You do the same with your favorite, chocolate cream pie. Sometimes you eat as if you haven't seen pie in years."

"Well, I don't live with a guy who allows me to have sweets often. I'm lucky to be allowed a dessert for dinner. I can't have any for lunch and no sweet for breakfast either unless I give up the one for dinner. He monitors everything I eat and if I don't have vegetables or fruit, I have to take a bitter potion. That's why I always choose so many vegetables." Draco explains as they walk back to the castle.

"Well, next weekend is your birthday so you can have all the cake you want. I can beat you to the castle!" Harry announces as he sprints for the doors.

"HARRY! NOT FAIR RUNNING OFF!"


	28. Time For Friends And Fun

**Harry Potter Junior Level: Year Three**

Ch. 28

 _Time For Friends And Fun_

* * *

"Drake, Dad requests you come to his office at three today." Harry tells his cousin.

"Why? What is going on? What does he want to see me for? Did he say?"

"You know he never discusses students with me. I can't answer that." Harry replies.

"I haven't done anything though. I've been keeping out of trouble since I was grounded."

"Just go Draco. That's the only advice I have. I know for certain not showing up will be a bad idea. Let's get our homework done and then we'll have the rest of the evening free."

"I won't if I have detention. Then if Dad hears of me having detention, I'll get a lecture on responsibility from him. My birthday is this weekend and I sure don't want to be on his bad side for my birthday. It's only the second birthday I've had with him."

"You are worrying like a girl. What do you have for your Astronomy lesson's homework for tomorrow's class?"

"We're to research the makeup of comets and pick one to discuss. I've completed that already. Let's work on our Potion's essay for tomorrow. I've done half. I chose my two plants to use but haven't written the part about which potions use the plant. What is it about using roots that is so popular with potions?"

"I don't know but I know I like gingerbread and ginger ale so ginger is a good plant. I chose it for one of mine. I haven't picked the second one yet." Harry answers opening his textbook to the section on uses of roots in potions.

* * *

An hour later, Draco knocks on his Uncle's office door waiting for the man to say "come in". Hearing permission, he opens the door and stands respectfully, hands behind him, in front of the Professor's desk.

"Have a seat, Draco." Sirius tells the nervous boy, motioning to a chair.

"Professor? What did I, that is, have I, I just wondered why, never mind, sir." Draco finishes, deciding quiet is the best option.

"I asked you here for a reason which we'll get to in time. First I have a few questions for you. Have you had much trouble in Herbology lately?"

Remembering the time, he and Harry were told if they caused any more trouble in that class, they would receive a paddling, Draco's hands begin to sweat.

"I haven't caused any trouble, sir. Professor Greystone hasn't given me or Harry detention or anything else in a long time. Did someone say I caused trouble?"

"No, so relax. I'm not asking to trap you into admitting anything. I've heard some rumors though and wanted to ask about them. Have you heard any talk about Harry being evil? Something about a curse scar on a person makes them evil? I was told that was a topic in Herbology. Is this true?"

"Yes sir, we talked of curse scars briefly when we were learning about the aloe plant. Some kids just go overboard with wild theories. Harry's scar is well known."

"That is true. Now I have a different question for you. Have you ever heard of Wizarding World?"

"Yes, sir. It's a brand new amusement park near Cornwall. It only opened last month. Some chaps told me it has both magical and muggle things. Only magical people can go on the magical side. I heard that there were exotic creatures there and fun rides too. I know the place has one of those curly twisting rollercoasters and someone said it has water rides too."

"Well, that sounds like the perfect place to celebrate a birthday, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, Harry would really enjoy it on his birthday."

"I was thinking more of YOU. Harry won't turn twelve until late July but you, my nephew/cousin are turning twelve this weekend am I correct?"

"Yes, sir. I'll be twelve on Saturday."

"Well, on Saturday you, me, Harry, Sev and six of your friends will all be celebrating at Wizarding World. Here, open this." Sirius says handing the child an envelope sealed with a wax seal.

Pulling out ten all day fast passes to Wizarding World, Draco just stares at them.

"What does it say on the ticket?" Sirius prompts.

"All Day Fast Pass, good for all areas of the park. Fast pass ticket holders are at the head of the line. Each ticket holder receives one free item from a food booth."

"Happy Birthday, Draco. This is from me to you. Harry has his own gift for you. Would you like to go share the news with your mates?"

"Dad won't go, Uncle Siri. He despises crowds and amusement parks. He told me so when I mentioned this parks' opening."

"He'll go. He was already aware I had plans to do this. He was putting you off the scent so you wouldn't request a trip."

"Thank you, Uncle Siri! I love my gift. I can't wait to tell Harry. He thought I was going to be in trouble when you asked to speak to me. I kind of did as well. I like this much better!"

"You are welcome. Off with you, I have papers to check and a boy to corral for supper. Pass on the message to my son, that I want his presence at supper, will you, please?"

"Yes sir, I'll tell him. Bye, thank you."

Chuckling to himself at how the boy's eyes lit up when seeing his tickets, he settles in to grade essays until time to meet Harry.

* * *

Jogging up the stairs to his dorm, he finds Harry, Neville and Jake playing exploding snap.

"Guess what?! We're all going to Wizarding World on Saturday. Uncle Siri gave me TEN Fast Passes to the park! That means I can invite six guests besides my Dad and Uncle Siri, Harry and myself. I want all of you to come. Will you come Jake, Nev, Ron and Quint?"

"Of course I'll come! You're having a birthday which means lots of good food, you just told me I get a free trip to Wizarding World Park and you want to know if I'll come? Are you nutters?" Jake asks with a head shake making the boys laugh.

"I'd love to come, Draco. I've not been to an Amusement Park before. I've seen adverts on the telly for them though." Quint replies.

"Will the Headmaster give us permission to leave school for the day?" Nev asks worriedly.

"I'm sure Uncle Siri cleared it with him or we wouldn't have so many tickets." Draco replies trying to keep the exasperation out of his voice.

"Ron? I haven't heard from you. Don't you want to come? I know there's been some times when you and I didn't get along but we've been doing well lately. Would you come?"

"You really want ME to go to your birthday fun?"

"I asked you didn't I? Don't be a nutter, I wouldn't ask if I didn't want you to come."

"Come on, Ron. It'll be great fun. We won't make you ride the roller coaster if you don't want to. I know you don't like them." Harry pleads.

"Yes, I'll come. Thank you for asking."

"Drake? You still have two more to choose. Who do you want to ask?" Harry questions.

"Would you guys think it odd if I asked Hermione? She's a friend as well."

"It's your birthday so ask who you want!" Harry answers for all of them after shooting Ron a quelling look.

"Great! I'm going to ask Hermione and then tell her to pick a friend. She's going to want a girl to be with, I believe." Draco answers.

"Oh, Harry? Your Dad said he wants to see you at supper tonight. He didn't say why but he wasn't acting mad about anything so I don't think you are in any trouble. You haven't done anything, have you?" Draco asks.

"No, I haven't. We've all had a good two weeks without getting detention, lines or any other punishment. For us, that's a long time!" Harry says looking around his group of friends with a smile.

"The New Mauraders just want to keep a low profile. We're psyching up the adults to think we're innocent kids when we are really sleuths!" Quint says raising a thumb in the air. All the boys follow with their thumb in the air as well.

"We'll be ready to check out our suspicions after Draco's birthday, won't we?" Harry asks receiving nods all around.

"Have you found anything yet of what a philosopher stone might be? I still can't figure out why Professor Greystone might be talking of stones when she is fixated on plants." Quint exclaims looking around at the boys gathered together.

"I haven't had time to look for any information yet. She just said those two words yesterday. She kept me after class again and this time she not only talked about curse scars, how much magic I had, how famous I was, but mentioned philosopher stone. I don't think from how she said it that it's a plant. It's something magical though. She said "magic in the stone." When I asked her what stone, she said "philosopher" and then came out of her trance."

"What do you mean she came out of her trance?" Draco asks.

"She sort of goes off into this strange place where she isn't herself when she talks. She whispers and mutters to herself and then says odd things. Sometimes she asks me odd questions like 'Does your scar talk?' I just listen mostly. This is not our normal conversation. The normal conversation is ' POTTER-BLACK DID YOU NOT HEAR WHEN I SAID...'. and then she gives me detention or lines or threatens to go to Dad. She's totally whacked, she is. That's enough about our whacked professor, let's talk of something else."

"We need to talk of how to get our homework done if we're to go off from the castle. We'll need it done by Saturday and that's only two more days. It's good we have a half day Friday. Have you started on the essay for Charms anyone? I've started Transfiguration and Herbology. Draco, you and I can work on Astronomy together as no one else here is taking that." Quint asks.

"I have Charms started but nothing else. I had Quidditch practice yesterday and had to hurry to get the rest of today's assignments done." Harry replies.

"Anyone else?" Quint asks looking around the group.

"I've finished Herbology and started Transfiguration." Neville adds quietly to the discussion.

"Good! That means we have three subjects started and if we work together we can get all this finished."

"Quint, we can't hand over essays copied from each other! If we hand over five essays just alike, I don't even want to think about what will happen! That's cheating."

"Harry, no one said we would copy them exactly. We are always helping each other with research. We'll just do that again. We'll sort this out by each of us researching for one class and then sharing the research. We each write our own essays." Quint explains.

"Hermione most likely has some of the research done for us." Draco says with a smirk. "She's also probably in the library so one of us should go check on her. We'll tell her the plans for my birthday and invite her to help research. She loves to do research."

"You do that since it's your birthday you are inviting her too. We'll compare what we have already and join the two of you later." Quint answers.

"I've supper with my Dad and I don't know how late I'll be. I can help do research tomorrow though. Whichever essay we need by that time. I'm going now to see what he wants." Harry informs the group.

* * *

"Well, I didn't expect to see you until six, you are an hour early. Come sit with me while I finish preparing the meal. I felt like cooking tonight. Is steak with the trimmings good for you?" Sirius asks his son who has just walked into the kitchen.

"Draco is really happy with your gift. He's already asked Quint, Nev, Ron, Jake and is planning to ask Hermione for Saturday. The guys are excited to go to the new park. So am I."

"He thought he was being called in for misbehaving. You did well leading him to that conclusion."

"I didn't, Dad. He just thinks he's in trouble when he's called to a Professor's office. Dad, let me chop the carrots, potatoes, you do the celery and onions. I don't want to cry and then have everyone think I got in trouble tonight. I'm not in trouble am I?" Harry ends with a questioning look to Sirius.

"You boys are becoming too suspicious. Just because I or Severus might want to see our sons or nephew, doesn't always mean you are in for a reaming out. Have you done something I should know about because otherwise, I have nothing."

"No, Dad. I would tell you if I did something. I know to do that now instead of wait for you to hear about it. There is something going on though it's not me causing trouble. Professor Greystone has been acting so strange, Dad."

"Is she? What do you mean? You've not caused any more problems as you just told me you haven't."

"She's kept me back after class a few times but not because I did anything. She wants to talk to me and it's strange. She starts out with these unusual questions and then she says odd things."

"Maybe you need to tell me more as I'm not following. What is she saying?"

"Well, at first she talks about my research for her latest essay then she talks about me. She talked about me having powerful magic. She asked if my scar talked to me. I thought that was a bit odd. She talked about curse scars being dark magic and powerful. Then the last time she talked of philosopher stone. I have the idea that might not be a plant but I'm not sure. I don't know why she talked of it as I don't know anything about them. Herbology isn't about stones as far as I know."

"When she talked of curse scars, did she say they were evil? Have you been having problems with other students because of her comments?"

"How did you know?"

"I hear things. Are you worried or bothered by this at all?"

"No, not really, Dad. You've told me from the time I was eight to ignore taunts and foolish children. I know I'm not evil and if they want to be afraid then that's fine. I have good friends and a whole Quidditch team who know I'm not plus my family. I was hurt for a day or two at first but after that, I didn't care. Those who are acting that way aren't my friends and don't know me. I know my scar is famous and what it means as you told me. I also know it's not anything but a scar from the fight. I'm not evil and neither is my scar. You know this too, don't you?"

"I certainly do as I'm the one who taught you this. I'm very proud of you, Pup. You stood up to taunting without losing your temper. You are becoming more mature by the day. A year ago, you would have retaliated in some way, probably hexed someone and wound up over my lap. Good job ignoring them!"

"Thanks, Dad. Dad, do you know of a plant called philosopher stone? I haven't had time to look it up to see what it is. You must know though as you know it all."

"I don't know 'it all', Harry! Thank you for the compliment, however. In answer to your question, I don't wish to interfere in your research, son. You find out and then we'll talk." Sirius answers, deliberately avoiding the topic. "Chop faster. I'm done with my part. We do want to eat sometime tonight and with all your talking you aren't chopping fast enough. Must you be so slow?"

"Daddd. I'm trying to chop carefully. You don't want me to chop wrong do you?"

"This isn't Potion's class. Everything doesn't need to be chopped precisely. Just chop them enough so we won't be choking, Pup." Sirius teases.

"I wonder if Uncle Sev chops his vegetables precisely." Harry muses aloud as he slices the potatoes and then cuts them into chunks.

"Sev does everything precisely! He is a stickler for neatness. What are you most excited to see at Wizarding World?"

"Draco and I want to ride the one called Snake Eyes. It's a roller coaster and it even goes upside down and backwards! We saw that on the tv advert the last time we went out in the muggle part of London. They were showing rides that would be at the park and announcing opening day. Would you go on that with us?"

"I will be staying off the rides this time. You and your friends will have more fun just the group of you. Sev and I will be chaperones, not participants."

* * *

The boys and girls are grouped around the two men listening to instructions.

"Alright group, we are in the muggle area so you know what that means. No discussion of school by name or magic in general. Stay together if possible or at least in pairs. Harry, Draco, each of you know our expectations and may inform your friends. Check back with us at least once every hour. You have until twelve thirty to enjoy this side of the park. At that time, we'll meet at the Dragon's Lair for lunch. Your tickets allow one free treat from a snack area so you may use that whenever you are ready. Stay safe, stay together with at least one other person and have fun!" Sirius tells the group.

"Remember to conduct yourselves as young ladies and gentlemen with use of your best manners. We don't want reports of any misbehavior. Any misbehavior will lead to forfeit of the next ride and time spent with us boring adults." Severus adds with a severe scowl to the group.

"We'll behave, Dads." Draco says as the rest nod. Hermione adds "We'll stay safe as well, sirs. We are much older now so we know how to take care of ourselves and each other."

"That's all we ask. Enjoy yourselves." Sirius answers motioning the group to leave.

* * *

"Ron, do stop scowling! I'm not going to embarrass you or get in your way. I'm just going to have fun. Hermione is my friend too and she asked me to come today! Stop being a major git!" Ginny informs her brother.

"I agree with Ginny! Stop pouting and let's go ride something!" Harry says poking his friend in the side enough to get a smile out of him.

"Draco, it's your day so you pick the first ride we get in line to ride." Quint tells the birthday boy.

"I want to ride the Snake Eyes first. Is there anyone who does not like roller coasters besides Ron? This one goes high, has loops and runs backward on one part. If you don't want to go, I won't mind."

"I'll stay with Ron and we'll find something closer to the ground to do." Nev answers having been watching the coaster riders hang upside down at the top of the highest loop.

"Okay, we'll be back soon. Let's meet here at the broomstick sign in fifteen minutes." Draco tells his friends as he points to the tall broomsticks with a sign in between showing a map of different areas of the park.

Settling into the seats Draco between Harry and Quint, Jake between Hermione and Ginny, Draco calls out " This coaster is so great! Did you notice the seats are made to look like snakeskin? We are sitting inside a snake!"

"Yes, I saw that too. Very well made as it looks just like a snake and we're in its body. The outside of our section has the head attached and back behind us is the tail. Each car is a separate snake! That's so cool!" Harry answers.

"Everybody check your belts and be sure they are clicked in well. This one is going to be fast! We got first choice of seats with the Fast Pass entry! We didn't even have to wait in a long line either!" Quint calls out.

"You're so lucky to have a Dad and Uncle who will let you come to these parks. My Dad doesn't even come home on our birthdays." Quint tells Harry and Draco.

"Is he still in France?" Harry asks as the coaster begins to roll.

"Last I heard, he was working in Africa on business for the government. I haven't heard from him since last summer though. OOOH! We're heading up the loop! Hang on, girls!"

* * *

Down below, Nev asks "Ron, would you like to go on the Flying Warlock? Look, it's just seats that swing in a circle and move the height up and back. That looks better than a coaster, don't you agree?"

"Yeah. I can do height just not anything that goes backward or hangs upside down. Let's go on them. I want the dark blue seat with the lightning bolt on the side. How about you?"

"I'll take the green frog one. That way I'll be right beside you." Nev answers as the two boys get the tickets checked.

"Hop on then boys. You get first choice of seats. I'll come around and check to see that you are harnessed in and the front is locked." The ride operator tells them.

* * *

Meeting back with Ron and Nev, the kids compare rides.

"That coaster was great! It was so smooth it felt like flying." Draco tells the two boys.

"Are we supposed to say flying?" Nev whispers to Harry worriedly.

"Muggles use that expression, it's okay, Nev." Harry whispers back.

"I liked that coaster, Ron. It was fun to hang upside down. You would like it too." Ginny tells her brother, eyes twinkling at her teasing.

"Hmm, no thanks, Gin. What'll we do now?"

"Harry, what would you like to ride next? You choose next and then everyone gets a turn." Draco asks.

"Well, look over there. Do you see that ride? It's like a swing but it's up high. See how it swings all the way up on one end and then the other? It's shaped like a broomstick. We could all ride that together."

"Yes, let's go get on that one! It sure makes it easier to move in jeans and T-shirts instead of what we have to wear at school." Jake tells the group. "I'll have to remember to thank Professor Black again, for altering some of Harry's for me. I don't have any of my own. My Mum doesn't approve of jeans. He even found a swimsuit for me to bring. A shirt and trunks for the water park side. We'll do that today too, right?"

"After lunch, we'll go see the magical menagerie side and then come out on the side with the water park." Draco answers.

"Mums can be hard to deal with sometimes. My Mum didn't want me to come today as she thinks I'm too young for this park alone. Harry's Dad talked her into it. I'm ten now, almost eleven and will be in your school next fall. If only they had started the Junior Level over this year, I could have come." Ginny answers as she walks beside him with Hermione on her other side.

"You'll be with us next September? That will be nice. You'll be in the class with my little brother, Seth. He'll be eleven in May." Jake tells her.

"Which brother is that, Jake?" Harry asks, having been listening. "The blonde or the black haired one?"

"Seth is the blonde, David is the black haired one and he's only eight. Then, my sisters, Sarah and Savannah are seven."

"Twins? I have twin brothers. They're awful." Ginny says to the boy beside her.

"I know your brothers. Everyone in school knows of the Weasley twins if they don't know them personally. They're not awful, they're so good at pranks. Draco, you should have asked Fred and George to come today." Jake calls to the boy ahead of him.

"Dad wouldn't have allowed it. Ginny is right, you know, they are awful. Fun, but awful. They'd get us in so much trouble if they were here." Draco calls back having followed the conversation. "They have trouble following rules if you haven't noticed."

"Is there a reason your Dad searched the pockets and jackets of you and Harry before we left school?" Quint asks Draco.

"He was checking to make sure we weren't carrying our magical sticks if you know what I mean. We've had a problem with sneaking them out at other times and he wasn't taking a chance." Draco answers with a grin.

"Harry can do ma.. uh, things.. without the wan.. uhh stick, though." Quint remarks having to struggle not to use the forbidden terms.

"Yes, but I know what my Dad would do to me If I did, Quint. I won't be doing any of the 'you know what' today. I do want to sit comfortably and not be grounded."

"Let's go get on the swings that you and Nev rode after this one." Hermione calls as they climb into the next ride. I rode the swings like that one other time at another place and it's a lot of fun. It feels like we're flying.

"I want to do those too. Who's with me?" Harry asks. Hearing all of the others say "I am!" he smiles.

"Do we need to check in with the adults?" Nev asks.

"No, it's not twelve thirty yet. We still have an hour left. I saw them wave to us as we left the Snake Eyes so they're nearby. In fact, I see them now. Look down to your left. There they are at the Wizard Hat Inn. See them at the table closest to the statue of a wizard?" Harry tells his friends.

"I see them. They are sitting with some lady I don't know." Nev answers.

"That's probably my Mum." Ron explains. "We knew she was coming as she has a surprise for Draco for later."

"Your Mum has red hair. This lady has dark hair." Neville answers.

"Harry? Can you tell who it is?" Draco asks from the far side, not being able to see.

"Not from here. I can't see that well as she's blocked by a post of the building. It's probably just someone's Mum that is waiting for her kids like they are waiting for us."

* * *

"So, this Professor you are telling me of has talked to Harry about the Philosopher's Stone? Doesn't that make you uneasy?"

"Most of what she talks about makes me uneasy." Sirius answers. "She is a strange one, for certain. I don't like how she is acting lately though. I plan to talk to her once again on how to speak to my son. Bringing up curse scars in class and then singling him out specifically is not how I want my son treated. He has enough to deal with already being just who he is and then she does this."

"Well, maybe your Headmaster can take care of her."

"He's oblivious to the problems. We have both spoken to him more than once about her and her ways with the boys. It goes directly through his stubborn head and never sinks in. At least the boys have stopped pranks and disruption in her class. She may be quirky but we won't allow misbehavior." Sev answers.

"I can see how that wouldn't help the situation. What did you tell Harry?"

"Only that he could research 'philosopher stone' as he called it. I said once he researched it, we could talk about it. He isn't sure if it is a stone or a plant right now. I want him to discover on his own not tell him. He may not be able to find much information which means I won't need to explain what it is." Sirius replies with a smirk.

"You shouldn't withhold information from a child, Sirius. That doesn't help."

"Maybe, he's my child though and I'll decide what and when to discuss certain things. Let's just enjoy our cold drinks and not squabble today. I want to enjoy the time away from school and enjoy the kids."

"Well, there are certainly many kids with you, to enjoy. I've added another."

"Yes, you sure did." Sev answers glancing down to his side.


	29. Chapter 30, Unexpected Happenings

**Harry Potter Junior Level: Year Three**

Ch. 30

 **Unexpected Happenings**

* * *

"Draco? Professor Snape is motioning for us to come to him." Ron says as the group comes together after the last ride.

"Alright, let's all go over. I want to go get on the Apocolypse ride next and it's past the pavilion." Draco answers leading the group over to where Sirius, Severus and the woman are waiting.

"Yes, Dad? Did you want us for something?" Draco asks having walked up to where his Dad is sitting leaving the others standing just outside the covered pavilion.

"HI, DWAGON! I'm here for the party!" Draco hears from beside him. Turning to look down he sees Alex in a bright pink top, a light purple skirt with pink flowers. She's also wearing purple leggings and pink trainers.

"Hi, Alex. How did you get here?"

"I came with Mummy of course. MUMMY! COME SEE DWACO!"

Answering the summons, Narcissa steps out of the shadows holding a box of drink cups. Walking over she sets the box down on the table, handing Alex the smallest of the covered cups. "Here's your lemon and raspberry drink, Alex. Hello, son. Happy Birthday!"

"Hello, Mum. Thank you." Draco replies.

"Draco, call the kids over and let them meet your Mum and Alex." Severus tells the boy who seems to now be struck mute.

"Well, okay. Harry? Bring everybody up here." Draco calls.

As the group of kids spread out around the table, Draco says "Mum, I would like to introduce my friends from school. The girls are Hermione and Ginny. Ginny is the redhead and is Ron's sister. Ron is the chap with the red hair. Neville is next to Ron, then Jake and Quint. I believe you know Harry already. Everyone? This is my Mum, Narcissa Hightower and my little sister Alexandra who likes to be called Alex. Don't call her Alexandra unless you want to be kicked in the shins."

"That's Wight! I'm Alex or you get sore legs!" Alex confirms with a nod and crossed arms much to the delight of her listeners who are grinning.

"Alexandra Elizabeth! There will be no kicking!" Severus informs the tyke firmly.

"No calling me Alexandra! I'm Alex!" he gets in response, complete with a mutinous glare and pout.

"ONE!" Severus responds.

"NO count! I'll be good, Draco's Papa!" the minx commands before turning to the girls. "I'm Alex and I'm five. Who are you and will you take me around with you? I want to ride something too."

"I'm Hermione and this is my friend Ginny. We would love to take you on some rides if it is okay with your Mummy."

"It is fine with me but Alex you will have to stay right with the girls and do what they tell you. Would you children like something to drink? You all look flushed."

"We have fast passes and have a free drink with that. We'll go order what we want. Thanks anyway, Mum. Come on, Alex. Come with me and help me choose what drink to get." Draco tells the child contently sipping her own drink.

"Okay and I can help Harry, Hermione and Ginny with their drinks too. I'll let the others pick out for themselves cause I don't know those boys." Alex answers hopping right off the bench seat to go with the big kids.

As the kids walk off, Severus calls "Draco, come here for just a second."

"Yes, Dad?"

"Why have you not checked in with us as Sirius and I requested? It's been two hours and this is the first time I've spoken with you since we entered the park."

"I'm sorry. It's just we could see you from the rides so we err, I thought it would be alright to just keep in your sight."

"When I say check in every hour, son, I mean check in every hour. You are wearing a muggle watch and you know how to tell time. I expect a check in every thirty minutes from now on." Severus scolds.

"DADDD, you can't mean it. We won't have time for everything we want to do if we have to stop, come back here and check in all the time!"

"Sev, he's right. Compromise. Draco, you or Harry come check in every hour no matter where you are. Even if you can see one of us, you are to come tell us how things are going. We will follow you to the area where you are going so you won't have that far to go to check in. Agreed?" Sirius asks after receiving a nod from Severus.

"Yes, Uncle Siri, I'll tell Harry. May I go get my drink now? It looks like they are all waiting for me."

"Go on. Let's move to the wizard part of the park in an hour." Severus answers.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

" _Everything alright with the Dads_?" Harry whispers as Draco waits for his strawberry, kiwi, lemon slush.

"I got reamed out over not checking in every hour. Dad almost reduced it to every thirty minutes but your Dad talked him around. We are to check in every hour now. Either you or me. They'll be nearby, they said. We have an hour to finish this part of the park and then we'll move into the wizard side."

* * *

Finished with bathroom breaks after the drinks, the boys head off to ride the Apocolypse while the two girls take Alex with them.

"Draco? What does this ride do?" Neville asks as they stand waiting to be let in the gate.

"Look up and you'll see. It goes all the way up to the top of the castle and then drops very fast. It's really wicked just like how we play our game at school where we use the hoops and golden ball up high." Draco answers, trying not to use magical terms such as Quidditch, snitch, quaffle or brooms.

"Are we strapped in to ride it? Are you sure it's safe?" Ron asks.

"Look at the ride waiting over on the side. Do you see the heavy harness? It comes down over our shoulders and fastens like seatbelts in your Dad's car. It's not unsafe at all. Ready to go get in?" Harry asks his friends.

"Yes. It's a good thing we went by the loo already though!" Ron says quietly to Harry.

"Right this way lads. There are six to a section so all of you will take one. Sit and harness up. I'll be back to lock the belts and the railing across your chests." The ride attendant instructs as the line moves into the ride.

"He better lock us in or I will not ride." Neville says to Draco.

"I see him locking the next group. Don't worry. We'll be fine and it will feel like flying."

"Yes, but I'm not much on flying." Neville replies.

* * *

While the boys are enjoying the thrill ride, the girls have taken Alex on the flying airplane ride.

"Ohh, this is fun! We's swooping just like bwirds! UP and down and Up and down. I like you, 'Mione and Ginny. You's fun!"

"Thank you, Alex. We like you too." Ginny says as the ride rises up from the ground as it moves in a circle.

"Can we wide the bug ride next? It's over there." Alex asks pointing to a small roller coaster with cars made to look like parts of scorpions.

"If you want to ride it, we'll go with you. It looks as if it's not too high." Hermione answers.

"Yay! Can we get fairy floss to eat?"

"Maybe later after we finish the rides you want to go on, alright? If we take sticky fairy floss on a swooping ride, we might wind up with sticky hair." Ginny tells the happy little girl between them.

"Yes, that's not fun." Alex giggles.

"Mione? Ginny? Want to have more fun?" Alex asks.

"Sure, what do you want to do?" Ginny answers.

"This." Alex says as she uses her finger to wiggle her nose. Suddenly the airplane rides are not only swooping but tilting up and back and side to side. The squeals around them are not a happy sound. The squeals from inside their own blue airplane are much happier.

"Alex! Can you do magic?" Hermione asks.

"Sometimes and I just got to do it. I have to. Mummy does not like me too but I have to or I explode.

"What do you mean?"

"I get all tingly and hot and then I blow something up by pointing at it. Mummy says my finger is worse than a wand. She says not to talk about my fingers." Alex explains to Ginny while Hermione listens.

"Can you undo what you did?" Hermione asks

"Huh?"

"Can you fix it back? The other kids don't like it." Hermione whispers.

"Oh, okay." Alex uses her finger to wiggle her nose again and the riders are back to only dipping and rising once again.

As the ride stops, the girls hear a man say "We have to check out this ride. It's doing strange things."

Giggling, Alex skips right past the ride attendant heading toward the small roller coaster.

"No more wiggling your nose, Alex. That's naughty." Hermione scolds her small charge.

"You tell my Mummy?"

"Not this time. Don't do it again."

"I won't, with you. Papa might swat me."

"Who is your Papa?" Ginny asks not having seen a man with them.

"I call Dwaco's Papa, my Papa but he doesn't know. My weal Papa got dead."

"Ahh, Professor Snape, a little girl's Papa. Hard to imagine." Ginny murmurs to Hermione as the little one skips ahead. "From what my brothers say, he's really mean and sounds so scary! Today he doesn't seem that scary though."

"He's strict and a good teacher. In potions, you have to be careful to pay attention or you might cause harm. He tries to keep his students on task so no one gets hurt. I love his classes. He's really a nice Dad to Draco even if he is strict. He has a lot of rules Draco has to follow but not any that are unreasonable. Harry likes him too now. He isn't as mean as he pretends to be in class." Hermione replies as they hurry to catch up to the purple and pink princess now attempting to board the ride.

"No, young miss. You can't ride this without someone with you." They hear as they catch up.

"We'll ride with her, sir. We were left behind as she skipped ahead." Hermione tells the attendant.

"Very well, three to a seat with the little one in the center, please. Strap in and I'll come around to tighten the belts."

"I want to sit in the dragon head. Come, let's go this way! We can all be in one part as I am little."

Following the strong minded child, Ginny whispers " She certainly knows exactly what she wants!

"Even if she isn't blood related, she reminds me of Draco in her actions." Hermione replies as the girls speed up to catch a now running young miss.

"Alex, after this ride we are going back to your mummy," Hermione tells their young charge firmly.

"Why? Mummy doesn't need me. She has Papa and Mr. Serious to play with. He is not fun either. Papa and Mr. Serious are stuffy mens. You and Ginny can have me for a time. Mummy gets to play with me all the time. Look! Penguin toys! I like Penguins!"

"Alex!" Hermione calls to the child dashing for the cart filled with stuffed toys.

"She is so funny! That comment about Professor Black being Mr. Serious. From the twins and Ron, I know he is not a stuffy serious professor at all."

"No, he is very nice and fun in class. Alex must have heard someone call him by his first name, Sirius, and thinks that is his surname. Come, let's go rescue the cart vendor. She looks done in already with all of the questions, I hear Alex asking." Hermione replies.

* * *

Joining the adults, Alex asks where Draco is.

"The boys are enjoying one more ride. They are coming here in just a few minutes and we will go inside the pavilion for lunch." Severus answers.

"Goody! I am hungry. Can I get hamburger and chips Mummy? Maybe a chocolate milkshake? Do they have McDonalds here? Draco likes McDonalds."

"How do you know Draco likes McDonalds?" Ginny finds herself asking.

"I like McDonald's Draco likes me so he likes McDonalds." Alex answers as if this should be obvious to everyone.

"We won't have that today, young one. Today, we have pizza and other things you will enjoy." Sirius tells the bouncing girl, smiling at her reasoning.

"I see the boys coming. Let's go meet them and move this party indoors for a time." Severus announces standing.

"Alright everyone, we are stopping for lunch. Let's go inside this building and freshen up. Boys to the right, Girls to the left and meet in the large room just in front of you. They'll have a buffet of food for you to choose from. Later, we'll have cake and then go to the Wizard side of the park. I believe there are many unique creatures to see. The last activity we'll do is you children may enjoy the waterpark area. So, let's get the afternoon started." Severus instructs the group of children.

"My, when your Dad plans a party, he really does it big. You're lucky to have a rich Dad." Ron exclaims looking around at the tables loaded with food. He's spotted a table of different pizza toppings to create your own pizza, a sub sandwich table, a table with hotdogs and hamburgers steaming in cookers with all the fixings you could ask for. The one table he isn't happy to see is the one with steaming platters of vegetables, bowls of salad, roast beef, steak, potatoes, bread. He assumes that would be for the adults.

"Somewhat in awe himself, Sirius says "Leaping Leprechauns, Sev. Were you planning to feed everyone in the park? This spread is nearly enough to do that. We only have eight kids and then little Alex. With three adults that makes twelve people.

"Yes, I wanted enough for everyone to have something they liked. I'll send the rest to the town orphan's home with a multiplying charm to feed them as well. Let us go eat. The children are already busy finding their favorites."

* * *

Finished with lunch, the kids begin to play the arcade style games at the far end of the room.

Finding a set of varying size rings with holes in the center, Quint calls the rest of the kids over.

"Hey everyone, look at this. This is a Skeeball set. You take turns throwing the five balls from this line. You want to ring the hole and get as many points as you can. Some games have tickets that you trade in for a prize. I don't know if this one does. Who wants to play me?"

"I'll play. You go first so I can see your technique." Harry answers.

"It's not technique, it's just chance. I throw it and watch where it lands."

"You rang the 50! That's not chance that's skill!" Draco calls after Quint has thrown four of the five balls. "That gives Quint 90 points and Harry sixty five." He continues as the two finish the competition.

"That's kind of a fun game but I prefer Quidditch." Harry tells his friends.

"Children? Gather up here. Time for the reveal of the cake." Narcissa calls to the group.

"Draco, in honor of your twelfth birthday, Creative Custom Cakes made this for you." she tells her son before calling to the door "Please bring in the cake."

As the cake is wheeled in, the children all clap as they see a two tier cake. The lower tier is a Quidditch theme with a figure flying around the three circular goals. The small figure seated on a broom has the same color of hair as Draco. The top tier is smaller with a dragon figure breathing fire. Below the dragon, in red and gold lettering is 'Happy 12th Birthday Dragon'.

Examining the cake, Draco tells Severus "Thanks Dad! This cake is wicked! What flavor is it?"

"The cake is all your Mum's doing, son. Tell her not me. She made all the arrangements."

Immediately turning to Narcissa, Draco says "Thank you very much for this cake, Mum. It is perfect. You never had a cake like this at any other birthday? Was I not special then? Now that I have a real family, are you trying to bribe me for your affection?"

"Draconis Tobias! That is uncalled for! You do not speak to her that way!" Severus reprimands with a look his child recognizes well.

Turning from his Dad back to his mother, Draco apologizes. "Mum, I apologize for what I said. I appreciate the cake. Thank you."

"I accept your apology. Now, the cake is vanilla with raspberry filling on the top tier and chocolate with cream filling for the bottom tier. Do you still like those flavors?"

"Those flavors are great. I will enjoy tasting this cake. May we have some now?" Draco asks motioning to his friends behind him. The group eased back a few steps after Severus' stern scolding.

"I sure hope the answer is Yes. I would love to taste the flavors you just mentioned. My taste buds are quivering in anticipation." Sirius says with a wink at the hesitant children.

"We will now have Draco cut the cake. Happy Birthday, son." Narcissa announces handing over the large cutting knife.

"I wants the chocolate piece, Dwagon." Alex announces having kept quiet as long as possible.

"Right. Who else wants chocolate?" Draco asks his friends.

After enjoying large helpings of the cake, the children return to the few games at the other end of the room. Having insisted on joining in, Alex is trying her hand at skeeball with Harry prompting her.

"You can do it Alex! Just pitch that ball up towards a hole."

"I have pitched it thwee times and the dumb ball won't listen to me and go in the hole!" Alex declares, eyes flashing, hands on hips.

"I know you can do it though. Try some more. Don't be a person who gives up!" Harry encourages as the girl lifts her hand to try again.

The adults on the far side of the room are packing up the cake and relaxing before beginning the rest of the day. Glancing over to where the children are gathered Sirius frowns as he watches the wooden skeeball float through the air only to drop straight into the top ring causing the machine to flash 50 points. Continuing to observe, he sees the second ball do the same and his son talking excitedly to young Alex.

"HARRY, come here please." Sirius calls having walked closer to the children.

Startled by the stern sound of his Dad's voice, Harry nearly drops the two wooden balls he is holding. Embarrassed at having to go to his dad in front of his friends, he protests to Sirius, "Dad, you are embarrassing me in front of my mates."

"Walk with me." Sirius replies firmly striding away from everyone.

"Daaad, what is going on? Why are you making me look like a baby in front of everyone?" Harry asks angrily.

"Stop with the cheek young man. I have a question and it needs to be addressed privately. I expect an honest answer as well, understand?"

"Yes." Harry answers with arms crossed and glaring up at Sirius."

"I was watching you with Alex. The two balls which just went into the top ring were sent by magic were they not? You used magic just now didn't you?"

Avoiding the first question altogether, Harry responds icily, "The balls went in without my using magic. I haven't used my magic, Dad."

"Harrison James, you know what copping an attitude and lying will get you. Do you honestly want me to take you to the loo and administer a spanking today? I will if you do not tell me the truth right now. Did you use magic to score points for Alex? You know we never use magic in muggle places, young man."

Suddenly feeling a tug on his shirt, Sirius glances down only to find a dark haired, green eyed imp staring up at him.

"Mr. Sewious? Don't be mad at Hawwy. I did it. I made the balls float I wanted to get balls in the holes. I used my finger magic. I am sowwy." Alex adds a trembling lip and tearful look to her speech making sure to melt the adult. It works and Sirius is kneeling before her.

"Don't cry little one. Magic is hard to control for someone your age. All is forgiven. You two go finish the game and try not to do any more magic, please."

"I will twy harder, Mr. Sewious. You can laugh mowre and not be so sewious, okay?"

"Yes, little minx. Go play. We are heading out to the Magical Menagerie in fifteen minutes."

Rejoining the adults, Severus cocks an eyebrow questioningly. "Something going on Sirius?"

"A misunderstanding. I saw those game balls float through the air. I accused Harry of using magic but it was young Alex. She admitted it."

"Alexandra? I was not aware she was magical. Narcissa?" Severs calls causing the young woman to cease directing the packing of the cake and join the men.

"Yes?"

"Is young Alexandra a magical child? To put it another way, is she capable of performing magic?"

"She has shown some spurts at times. If she is excited, angry or frustrated, she may have some control of magic. Has she demonstrated it, is that why you ask?"

"She just helped herself win at that skeeball game. I saw the balls float and accused Harry of using his wandless magic. I did not realize young Alex had that gift as well."

"I do not know if I would refer to it as a gift, Sirius. A difficulty is more what I would call it. A five year old with uncontrollable wandless magic who is prone to emotional use. What is the gift in that?"

"As I see it, all magical ability is a gift!" Narcissa states haughtily before breezing across the room to her daughter.

"Don't make the mother mad, Sev. She can be hard to deal with."

"I do not need advice from a mutt." Severus replies.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for your patience as I recuperate from a broken ankle/leg. I can't write as often as I used to yet but am trying. The two surgeries are behind me so maybe it will get better from here. For anyone reading my Paradise stories, I will do my best to get you a chapter in November. Once again we have to skip chapters because my previous note was labeled 29.


	30. Magical Menagerie

**Harry Potter Junior Level Year Three**

Magical Menagerie

Ch.30

* * *

Walking over to the Magical side of the park, Harry is stopped by Sirius letting the rest of the group go ahead.

"Pup, I need to apologize for accusing you of breaking the "no magic" rule. I saw the balls floating and assumed it was your doing. You are the only child I knew who is capable of wandless magic. Now I know one more."

"I didn't know Alex had magic until she made her skeeball float. She just wiggled her fingers and they floated! Isn't that accidental magic though? She won't be in trouble with the Ministry of Magic will she, Dad? She used magic away from school... wait.. she isn't in Hogwarts so maybe it doesn't count."

"Stop fretting, Harry. Young children are known to have spurts of accidental magic so anything that shows up at the Ministry will be thought of as that. Alex is only five and as you said, not in school. There is no rule for small children on use of magic as most can not control it much at all. Even a few of your Junior Level classmates are still experiencing occasional bursts of uncontrolled magic."

"How does the Ministry track use of magic, Dad?" Harry asks as they walk towards the group waiting sat the entrance to the Menagerie.

""To tell you the truth, I am not sure myself. I believe it has something to do with each person's magical signature. Everyone has a unique signature just like fingerprints. Something in that is traceable I believe. Now, what animal would you like to look at first?" Sirius ends with a question as the pair join the others.

"I want to see the Sneez Alls Mr. Serious. I like them." Alex answers before Harry has a chance to tallk.

"Young lady! Sirius was addressing Harry, not you." Severus scolds lightly.

"No, he wasn't addressing Harry. He doesn't have paper, pen or postage stamps so he wasn't addressing anything, Papa. Uhh, I mean, P'fessor." Alex informs Severus sweetly while using her best big eyes on him.

The remark plus the look causes all of the older children to grin and giggle.

"Okay, Minx. Let the other children choose an animal to visit as well. I know you like the Kneazles. We will make a stop at the Kneazle room on the way out. Harry, Draco? What animals are you interested in visiting?" Narcissa asks.

"My favorite is the Sphinx but I like the Hippocampus as well. Drake, what about you? What do you want to see?"

"I would like to see the Runespoor. They are fascinating creatures. Hermione, what would you like to learn about?"

"I have read about the Jabberknoll and would like to see one. Ginny? What creature are you interested in?"

My Dad told us of a fish named Ramora that is protected from poachers. I want to see it. How about you, Ron? What do you wish to see?" Ginny asks looking at her brother as he studies the ever changing list projected on the sign.

"Did anyone see if this place has a Jarvey? I read in a book it was a magical creature. I like the name."

As he finishes speaking the sign identifying the creatures in the Menagerie stops scrolling to show the photo and the location in the park of a Jarvey.

"Devine! Nev, Jake, what would you like to see here?"

"I am extremely interested in seeing Bowtruckles" Neville says as Jake answers "Hippocampus, just like Harry."

"I see you have done some reading on magical creatures, children. We will visit all of those. Map please." Sirius says addressing the sign. As the group watches a slot opens under the welcome and information sign sending forth a printed paper.

Leaning over his dad's arm to look, Harry exclaims, "It didn't just print a map, it also printed listing of all of our choices and where to find them in the park! Brilliant!"

"This is a Magical Menagerie, is it not? Such things do occur with magic. Let us move along to the first exhibit." Severus announces, ready to speed up this visit.

* * *

Having been put in charge of reading the map, Draco directs everyone to the left pathway.

"If we start out this way, we can follow the loop around to the final building and exit. Many of the creatures are on paths extending out from the loop. First we will come to the creatures most like birds. Hermione, the one you wish to see is here."

"Mummy? Are the birds in cages like at the big zoo we went to with Papa last year?"

"No, Alex. These are in magical enclosures where wards have been put in place to keep the creatures inside. You will see soon. Let's catch up to the group." Having stopped to answer, the other members of the party have walked ahead.

"Here is a Griffin, look up there in the tree Alex. That is what we Gryffindors are named for! The founder of Hogwarts got his name from the Griffin or so I read." Harry tells the girl now clinging to his hand.

"I can't see it! Pick me up, Papa!"

Trying to hide his amusement, Harry turns to Severus and lifts Alex into his arms preparing to pass her over.

"Young lady, you be still up there. No wiggling." Sev commands as he settles her on his shoulders.

"What a strange bird. He has a lion bum and a bird top. He is pretty on top with the snowy fur."

Smiling at the little girl's comment, Harry says "Gryffindors are Lions, Alex. That is our symbol of our Hogwarts house. Do you know of Hogwarts?"

"Yes. It is Draco's school. Mummy told me. You go there when you are a big kid. Can we go see something else now?"

"Excellent idea. Let us move along. Hermione, the Jabberknoll is just around this bend." Sirius says as the group moves past other bird like creatures. Each creature has a screen which projects it's image and facts relating to it as visitors make their way along the path.

"It seems some are not coming where we can see them." Narcissa answers Alex who asks "Mummy where are the birds?"

Stopping at the sign reading Jabberknoll, Severus lifts Alex to his shoulders once again. "Do you wish to enlighten us on this creature, Miss. Granger?"

"The Jabberknolls are very small with beautiful blue speckled feathers. These feathers can be used in truth serum. The bird is silent until it is ready to die. At that time it lets out one long continuous scream. This scream is when the Jabberknoll repeats every sound it ever heard but it does it backwards. Such a beautiful but sad way to end a life."

"Yes, it is. Look up in the right branch closest to the feeding tower. Do you se them?" Narcissa asks.

"Yes," the children answer all listening for any screams from the birds.

I found another bird over here." Neville calls to Hermione. "This one is called a Golden Snidget. Harry, guys come read these facts. I wonder if a golden snitch is named after this bird?"

Leaning around Draco to read aloud, Harry reads "The Golden Snidget is a very rare protected bird which is an extremely fast flier and can change directions with both speed and skill. " WICKED! Listen guys! "The Snidget was once used in the game of Quidditch until it became a protected spieces. It's round body and speed was duplicated into what is called a snitch now used in Quidditch! "You were right Nev!"

"Yes and look how round it is. It is a big snitch with a long thin beak, feathers and red eyes." Jake exclaims causing snickers all around him.

* * *

Coming around the walkway to a new section, Ginny tells Hermione "I'm glad the Jabberknoll didn't die while we were there. That would be so sad. Look, we are coming to the reptile and amphibian like creatures."

Listening to the girls talk, Narcissa asks "Do any of you remember a difference between a reptile and an amphibian, children? Now, magical creatures may exhibit traits of both but what of non magical creatures? Draco? What do you remember from your lessons?"

"Mum! Not now! This is supposed to be fun not quizzes or lectures."

"We are also learning on this expedition. Answer my question." His mother responds with a familiar warning look.

Seeing a similar look on his dad's face, Draco answers "One thing I remember is the eggs. Reptile eggs are either laid on land in some way, in a nest, buried, or kept inside the body until hatched. The amphibians lay eggs in water or somewhere wet or moist. Their eggs are softer less leatherlike."

"The boy knows his science facts. Good going Draco. How about you Hermione, what one fact can you share?" Sirius asks knowing from class to limit her answer.

"Well, I read about an amphibian usually found in the states that sounds like a magical creature. The Chinese Giant Salamander can live up to 80 years. Amphibians have moist skin that can be either smooth or rough to touch. Newts are amphibians"

"That was more than one fact, 'Mione." Ron informs his friend.

"Well Mr. Wesley, what one fact can you tell the group?" Severus asks.

"Professor Snape, ask Harry. He has more facts than me."

"Really Ron! Now I see why your term reports are low! Do you study at all? I can answer Professor!" Ginny chides her brother while eagerly turning to Severus.

"Very well, Miss. Weasley. You go right ahead."

"Well,, I wanted to tell something about how amphibians and reptiles are alike. One is they both are cold blooded, another is they have great eyesight. The one thing I like best is both can change their appearance, camouflage themselves when needed. We have a chameleon in our garden that changes from green to brown."

"Excellent answer, Ginny. I would give that five points!" Sirius tells the animated redhead. "Learn from everything around you kids. Learning doesn't have to only occur in class or through lectures. We learn about all of these magical creatures just by observation as well as reading the plaques. We are here at the Ramora viewing bridge.. I believe you requested to see them Ginny?"

Stopping and leaning over the bright red walking bridge, the children examine the water below.

"There is one by the rocks! Jake calls. I see it's tail. Look closely as their silver bodies blend with the silvery rocks. What is their magic?"

"These are used for anchoring ships. This plaque also says they are guardians of the seafarers. Ramora fish are one of the creatures under the protection of the International Confederation of Wizards." Narcissa informs the group.

"Mummy, may I swim with the pretty fish? I could be a mermaid." Alex pipes up having been listening as long as she can without talking.

"Not right now poppet. Maybe, we can go swimming another day."

"Let's go find everyone's choice of creature that we haven't seen yet. This place has a brilliant water park as well as the attractions we've seen. Are we going to be going there? Please Mum?" Draco asks turning his best pleading look on Narcissa.

"Draco, it is freezing outside. It is much too cold for visits to water parks. It is January." Hermione can't help but point out.

"We are under a climate controlled dome at this place. It doesn't matter what the temp is outside." Draco answers back.

"If you two are finished sniping at each other, we have more creatures to visit. Harry, the Hippocampus is not far. Let's go visit that one." Sirius tells the boys.

* * *

"Here is the Hippocampus section. This one is a large place. I wonder if we are going to even see one?" Ron tells the rest of the kids as they join him at the barrier.

"This is heavily warded so be cautious everyone. The wards set, according to this statement, are specific as to not go past the barrier. No hands cross this rail." Narcissa informs the children as she keeps a firm hold on Alex.

"I wonder why they're so worried. It isn't like we are likely to get in the water with them!" Draco says in an undertone to Harry and Ron. Both Harry and Draco stifle laughter at Ron's horrified look. Ron isn't the bravest of the group.

"Mummy? What's a hipcampmouse look like? I want to see one."

"Come over here little one and I'll show you the image of one in the water. They have a horse like head and chest but the back end and tail of a fish. Oh, and boys, just so you know, the reason for the strong wards is there are also Kelpies in there. Be wary children they are tricksters." Severus announces having been reading the information on the screen.

"Well, let us make our way to see Neville and Ron's creature picks. Draco, your chosen creature is ahead. Your Mum and the girls will wait up past the snake enclosure. You boys go on with Severus and I will meet you up ahead as I am staying with the ladies." Sirius says as the group moves to the next section they plan to visit.

"Dad? Someedsy I would like to come back and see all of the creatures here. We are skipping so many really interesting ones." Draco tells Severus quietly as the two lead the boys to the snake enclosure.

"We will try to fulfill your request. Perhaps in the spring. I want you to explain the Runespoor to your friends."

* * *

"Mates? Here are the Runespoor. As you can see they have three heads and are as long as Dad is tall. He is 1,829 meters (six feet). Some are even longer. The Runespoor is sometimes thought of as the pet of a dark wizard because of the markings or so I read. Striking orange with black stripes is elegant in my view.

The three heads all have a job. The left head when facing the snake is the planner. It decides the direction to travel. The middle head is the fantasizing one. They can stay in one place just daydreaming with visions and imagining things if this head has it's way. The third head is the evaluator and will evaluate the other heads. It is the critic of the three. Sometimes the heads attack each other and one head is bitten off." Draco finishes his lecture with a dramatic bow causing laughter among the boys.

"I would bite the critic head off if I were the other parts. I don't like being critiqued much." Jake whispers to Neville who nods in agreement before adding "I am not fond of being critiqued but I am even less fond of snakes. Real ones not Slytherins. Snakes are my least favorite creature." The two friends look up at the sound of their names.

"Are you joining us for visiting your creature Nev?" Ron teases as the two catch up to the boys waiting at the exit?

"So sorry to make you wait. We got caught up in conversation and didn't notice you left." Jake replies.

"We noticed. Come on then, we have Ron and Nev's creatures to see still. They are in the same enclosure. Dad said he would get the girls and meet us there." Draco tells the two.

* * *

Alright troop, we have here the last creatures on our list of requested creatures." Sirius announces as the group stops. " Neville, tell us about your chosen one and then Ron will do the same."

"I like the Bowtruckles. They are guardians of trees but are not usually seen. These creatures are hard to see because they blend with the bark of the tree. They actually consist of bark and help keep the trees free of insects by dining on them."

"Excellent, Neville. Ron, it is your turn. What can you tell us of the Jarvey?" Narcissa asks.

"Jarveys are not as small as Bowtruckles and they are a little like a ferret. They can talk." Ron finishes with a sweep of his arm towards the creature now standing near the barrier.

"Stare not! Stupid nincompoopsarses!" The small creature shouts causing the children to laugh and the adults to scold.

"Children!" "Hush immediately before you encourage it." Narcissa and Severus say at the same time. Sirius, trying not to smile, orders the creature away. "Be off to your home. We need no more from you."

Still smiling, the boys walk ahead while the two girls walk with Alex.

"Mummy? Why did Mr. Serious yell at the furryit? Can we see the kitties now? I need to go to the potty really quickly.." Alex relays all this in one fast speech adding in a crossed legs hop at the end.

"Alex! You should have said something long before you get to be in desperate need. The lavatories are quite far from here. We will see the Kneazles as we leave the Menagerie."

"The nearest lavatory is on the right path by the amphibian/reptile enclosures. Sirius tells his cousin. "Take her and then meet us at the Kneazle room."

"Thank you. Let's hurry then, little miss. Excuse us everyone." Narcissa says as she picks her daughter up to hurry away.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, one smiling little girl is carrying her precious cargo to the car.

"Thank you Severus for allowing a pet in your home. I promise to help her care for it and repair any damage it might cause."

"Narcissa, I couldn't turn her down. When she walked up with the kneazle kitten draped around her head but asleep, my hardness melted. Draco is thrilled as he has petitioned for a cat for months. Now we have TWO. I couldn't let Alex have one while continuing to deny him. These look innocent enough. Small grey and white or orange and white bundles of fur. I just hope you honestly don't mind taking care of them. Alexandra means well but how many five year olds can really look after all a pet's needs?"

"Sirius says you are a softie under all the bluster. I am beginning to see he is right."

"Madam! I am Professor Snape! Feared head of Upper level Slytherin and Potions master at Hogwarts! I am in no way 'a softie'!" Sev corrects as he stalks ahead much to the amusement of the other two adults.


End file.
